Stand Up and Walk Forward
by Saturn Stars
Summary: So Ed finally knows... How will he react? How will Winry react? Can the strong beond between them help them overcome this obstacle in life? Or will it finally tear the lovers apart[EdWinry]
1. His Return

**

* * *

**

**Stand Up and Walk Forward**

* * *

**Saturn's Note: **Hey all this is my first FMA fic ever! But I have seen the whole series and this fan fic will contain SPOLIERS okay? Just letting you all know.

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, only saying it once. Don't own Fma or the songs that play for opening and credits, if did I would be in Japan not in crap Australia so anyway yes lets get on with it**

**EdWinry **I want to get something straight on this pairing, even though I know it's your own perception on their relationship I want to clear one thing up. Just because they think of each other as family does not mean they don't like each other that way. First of all in Japan where the anime is from… if you think of someone as family (when they are not related to you) it means they are very close to you. But it will not stop you from liking the other person. Besides it's clear that at some stage Edward did like Winry since he and Al used to fight over who was going to marry her, and I think the scenes Ed and Winry have together in the game are very intense, like there are all these hidden emotions, both of them are really stubborn and that reflects on their feelings for each other. Since Ed likes to hide everything he is feeling we would never find out how he feels deep inside about Winry, but anyone who has seen the whole series would agree that Winry does have something extra special inside her heart for Ed, and Ed would protect Winry with his life. So I don't want any people saying… EWE they are brother and sister, because once again it's how you perceive their relationship, and I think it's quite obvious actually.

**Summary: **Four years was a long time… Winry is at the end of her wits here, being left all alone to run the auto-mail business. She gives up hope on her lost child-hood friend and lives on, until one stormy night…

* * *

**Chapter One:** Four Years… is a Long Time

* * *

_Stand up and walk forward, you have your own legs._ That was the sentence which so easily rolled off Edward's tongue constantly ran through my mind, his words haunted me. His gaze only reminded me of how empty he was inside.

Every time I had questioned his departure, and asked him what I was supposed to do, he had always replied with that one simple line that now tore at my insides with anger. Yes I had my own legs, yes I could think about things on my own, but why should I have to when he and Alphonse could be there for me? Did they try to make it harder on me? Did they want to see me suffer silently? Sometimes it made me so angry… so angry in fact that every time Ed came back just to get his leg and arm fixed I didn't want to do it. Despite my love for Auto-mail… especially his.

_"WHY DON'T YOU GO AND GET YOUR OWN DAMN LEGS AND STAND UP AND WALK FORWARD ON THEM LIKE YOU TOLD ME TO DO ALL BY MYSELF!"_ I wanted to shout at him, my wrench always clutched tightly in my hand. It was kind of ironic how he told me to walk forward because I had legs, yet he depended on me for one of his.

I had to contain myself from throwing my wrench at his head, more than once every time he showed up on my doorstep a complete wreck. Every time he showed up out of no-where when he'd had me worried sick years on end. I would always put on a happy and cheery face; after all I was glad to have him back. But did anyone know the pain I felt inside when I had realised all he had come back for was his arm? So much for the younger years where secretly Ed vowed that he would always protect me. The years where he whispered lovingly into my ear.

He was always a charmer, he was always un-believably good-looking, and he was always so determined it made my heart smile. But his bad points surfaced way too often for the man inside to truly be one of compassion and love anymore. _Okay so he was a little short as well, that seriously never bothered me._ Although I knew it bothered him and I let him know it when he annoyed me.

But it was time for me to stop thinking about these things and walk forward, even though I was having an incredibly hard time at doing so. Grandma Pinako had passed away no more than 5 months ago, leaving the auto-mail business to me at a far too young age, I was still merely a child hurting over the death of my parents, my best friends leaving for a better life (that didn't include me) and so many more incidents that had left me bruised and battered.

The business wasn't doing so well and I found myself having a hard time just maintaining the house, my body and most importantly my sanity. I hadn't seen the famous Full Metal and his brother in almost 4 years now, and I doubted I would ever see their faces again. Ed had probably found some woman to love, and some other auto-mail engineer to look after him, since he indeed had the money for the best. But without his gracious money spending I was finding it difficult to live, and my anger only welled inside for Edward every day. Who knew where they were? Who cared? And all I hoped was that Edward hadn't dragged Al down with him whatever stupid nonsense he wanted to carry on with.

I dangled my leg over the balcony closing my eyes softly as the cool afternoon breeze brushed past my face; the sky was quite dark, filled with clouds giving it the atmosphere of night. My hand lazily rested softly on Dens leg, since he was lying on his back with his legs sticking up in the air. "Time to repair your auto-mail hey den?" I sighed with a small smile. "Honestly I don't know if I can afford to spare auto-mail parts at the moment…" At this Den let out a sort of whimper as if he had understood my heart wrenching reply. "I know, I know." I sighed hopping down off the balcony to pat his stomach fondly. "I believe I should sell this house, it's much too big for one small girl like me, and her precious dog, what do you say?" I smiled only for den to turn his back on me with a grunt. Even though the dog could not understand my words, I think he understood me better than anyone in the world, with one small gesture he would know what I was thinking and feeling, and the fact that this special dog was the only thing I had to keep me company I couldn't bear the thought of loosing him.

I looked up at the sky sniffing the air automatically. "Looks like we better get you inside, it's about to rain." I pulled Den in with me, much to his annoyance and closed the door. It was sad I couldn't go out and enjoy the rain like my old care free self would have. But I was way to short on money now to get risk getting sick.

I slumped on the couch, giggling as den licked my hands while I let them dangle off the couch. "Ed… you idiot." I laughed closing my eyes softly. No matter how I tried to hide my feelings I knew what welled inside of me at the end of every day, yes it was anger, and a deep frustration and hate, but there was something else as well.

On the day that Ed left last time. It was the same as always, he'd wave his hand and say goodbye like it was no big deal, as if we would meet in this small country town again tomorrow. To believe in love, meant I would not loose to myself, and until his dreams would come true I would stare up at the sky while hoping and praying, and I was always here for him to come back to. I wanted to be his sky, so I could help envelope his sadness. Then whenever he would look up he would know he was not alone, even if he was far away, I wanted him to know he always had me to come home too. Even if I didn't matter to him, he mattered to me, and that hurt me so much I still cried about it to this very day.

A loud knock to my door suddenly woke me from my troubled thoughts and I perked up instantly, rarely was anyone who knocked on my door not a customer, since I had grown very distant from my own friends these days. I jumped up instantly in a panic. I looked terrible and I quickly tried to fix my hair and grabbed some short jeans while hopping to the door in a panicked state. "Be right there." I mumbled forgetting I had a bobby pin in my mouth. "I mean just getting ready." I quickly shouted placing the bobby pin into my hair to get rid of the loose strands that fell down over my face.

"Ahh Winry?... It's only me."

I froze as I heard that voice, definitely more mature, and something about it was different. I froze in my spot kicking my jeans off in a haste to get to the door. I couldn't be bothered to pull them up over my legs; there was no time I had to find out who it really was. I opened the door and a shocked expression came over my face as I saw him standing there. He had a nervous smile planted on his face as he scratched the back of his head and blushed a shade of pink while he noticed I was only in my underwear and looked away.

My eyes instantly fell to the place his auto-mail should have been, but the material from his red coat just hung limply swinging with his gentle movements and the breeze. The moment was so incredibly awkward I wanted to hide and die of shame, but my old memories came back and I acted on impulse slamming the wooden door in his face. I sighed against the door as I heard him pound against it.

"Winry! Let me in! This isn't funny!" Ed shouted, and I could just picture him banging on the door in a violent rage, it was funny to see one as short as him having a temper and I never got tired of seeing it.

"Go home midget! I never want to see your face again!" I screamed pounding back on the door in reply to his violent knocks. That's when I heard it, the huge angry aggressive scream escape his mouth and his pounding only became more violent.

"DON'T RELATE THIS TO MY HEIGHT IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH IT! NOW GET OUT HERE AND LOOK ME IN THE EYE INSTEAD OF CALLING ME THAT BEHIND A CLOSED DOOR!" Ed shouted. I tensed my fists and opened the door only to see him jumping up and down in a furious fit. Lightening suddenly struck and it only illuminated the sheer anger and pain on his face.

"Fine, leave me alone midget, what has it been four years?" I screamed back slapping him across the face. "And where is Al?" I said throwing the wrench that was permanently attached to my hand at his head, he looked a little taken aback but didn't seem to flinch; instead he hung his head low and returned to his normal depressed look.

He began to turn and walk away, and I didn't think I could bear to see him stroll away casually again. "Wait Ed." I shouted after him. He turned around with nothing but pure emptiness in his eyes, so was this Ed's true face? "Do you have money?" Ed nodded and turned to wander away again. "I'm in a really bad situation so if you want me to fix your auto-mail it isn't going to be cheap." I told him sternly, crossing my arms over my chest.

Instantly Ed turned around with a confused expression on his facade. "Winry…?" Ed started turning to walk towards me. Suddenly I saw the question surface in his eyes when he saw the house. He could tell something was different. The house was dimly lit and had the feeling of a residence that was almost empty. "Where's Aunty Pinako?" He inquired suddenly grabbing hold of my shoulder, and I shrugged him off angrily, tears already rising in my eyes, did he think he could just waltz back in here and demand everything? Well he couldn't and this time the express charge definitely wasn't going to be cheap.

"So you think you can come back after four critical years without one word? Well Full Metal, if you only came back to get your arm fixed, because God forbid you would ever come back to see me, and if this is only a business trip for you then that's exactly what it will stay!" I said huffily, turning to face him while ignoring the stray tears running down my cheek landing silently on the ground beneath us.

"Wait Winry…" Edward trailed off as I removed his coat to examine the damaged auto-mail. It was in worse shape than I thought, less than half of it being left. I knew it would be a few busy days for me since I would have to totally re-create his arm, and now that Grandma wasn't here… it was a little more time consuming. It almost drove me to the point of tears every-time I saw one of the auto-mail's I had put so much love into for Ed, destroyed in the blink of an eye, and it made me hurt even more when I wondered just what exactly the two brother's lifestyle was like. The fact that Al wasn't here worried me extremely but the sadness deep in Ed's eyes prevented me from asking about it and I bit my tongue, painfully to hold myself back from asking.

I carefully inspected the tender skin near Ed's auto-mail to discover if there had been any further damage to his old wound. I touched the sensitive skin softly and felt an affectionate, passionate moment pass between us as I noticed Ed's fixed intense gaze on me. I halted my action and looked up at him with curiosity, examining the changes in his appearance. My eyes still red from the tears I had shed not to long ago. Ed returned the gaze with equal emotion in his inquisitive eyes that were filled with burning curiosity, and as if we never separated the sentence rolled off both our tongues at the exact same time.

"What happened?" We both asked softly consumed by our own curiosity, yes curiosity killed the cat, but it also fed the genius' of the world.

We both let out a short relaxed laugh and I removed my hands from Ed since they had lingered causally on his chest for far too long. We both looked away gathering up our own courage to answer each others question, and the awkwardness returned.

"Grandmother Pinako passed away." I told him finding the might to speak first. His golden eyes grew wide with shock, and a sort of moan filled with anguish was heard escaping his throat. He bashed his hand down on the nearby table, his temper arising. Honestly when he got like that it scared me more than anything, that and also when some-one commented on his height.

"I'm no better than my father." He said with a strained voice surprisingly softly. "The person I vowed not to become is exactly the person I have become." He muttered under his breath.

"Ed…" I whispered forgetting all my previous anger towards him. I reached out to touch him only to have my hand pushed away.

"Don't… I don't deserve it. I'm just like father who left mother all alone and didn't even come to her funeral." Ed said with a pained voice, and I finally understood what he was saying even if he was taking matters too seriously. Picking apart every situation and analysing it down to the very last word, that was Ed. He was a scientist after all.

"My brother bought me back to life." Edward told me returning to his numb personality. I had come to know the deadened personally so well it haunted me to see him so neutral, like nothing affected him anymore. My attention finally diverted to his sentence and I was almost shocked right out of my body. But I remained clam and patient while I waited for him to continue. "I died… and he found my life worth more than his. I had died at the hands of Envy and Al used the philosopher's stone to bring my soul back to my body… he disappeared so did all the Homunculis."

I cringed at Edwards words knowing the basic rule of Alchemy equivalent trade, and even with the item they had searched for, I wondered if Al was successful. "And you can see it worked, but Al is gone…" I found no words to say so stood there completely overwhelmed. I knew it wasn't like Ed to stop giving up, had he tried to resurrect his brother? What exactly were his plans? "He left a message saying that if I had any respect for him that I would not give my life up to try bring his back after he had done that for me…" Edward sighed a most dangerous sigh. It broke my heart to see in one of his saddest moments he let out a sigh… if it was me I didn't know how I would even cope let alone hold in tears.

"You don't have to hold back in-front of me Edward…" I said softly. Surprisingly he seemed to know what I meant and looked up at me with a sheepish smile.

"I'm not going to give up though, I'm going to stay here in my home town and find a way to bring him back, I won't give up on him." The words Edward had just said so easily practically froze me with as much ease, did he just say stay?

"S-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-stay?" I stuttered horribly, cupping my right elbow with my hand, something I had gotten used to when I was nervous. I tried not to get my hopes up and remained calm, and at the same time I tried not to die of depression, if he stayed… it only made it worse for me when he did leave again.

"Yeah… I need somewhere quiet to research… and as a military mission I am supposed to govern Rezenboul (sp?I don't really care you can get the picture I only have the Japanese version of the anime and the spelling varies)… but I think Mustang let me have it easy… he knows I wanted to come back here… to well whatever family I had left, but he knew I still needed the money… I think he understood the situation, and apparently they have been looking for someone to do this for quite some time." Ed said holding his shoulder tightly. He rubbed his hands over the cool metal (Or what was left of it) and sighed. "I can understand you're angry Winry… but you're the only family I have left… I can't loose you as well!" Ed said with desperation. In times like these it was common for the man to maybe run up and hug the female, but of course Ed gave me no such blessing and just stood there as far away from me as possible. Even though he was lacking much affection, I could see all his wants, desires and hopes in his eyes, and I nodded silently… understanding… Ed was after all, all I had if I didn't count Den.

"You're all I have." I trailed off. Ed flinched as I moved closer to place my hands on his shoulders. "Ed stay with me."

"You mean like here in this house?" Ed said with surprise almost falling backward. I nodded in reply realising how forward it sounded, but I didn't want to live alone in this house for one more day. Even a minute seemed un-bearable now that Ed was here. We both needed each other; we had both lost everything, why not? Even if Ed didn't want to admit how much he needed me, he did, and I needed him more than anything. "But Winry… I can't do that." Edward said while shaking his head, I furrowed my eyebrows reaching into my pocket to get my wrench ready. If it came to it I guess my wrench would have to do the convincing.

"Why not?" I asked taking my hands off him stubbornly.

"B-because, just because I'm back for a long time now, and I can't live with you." Ed replied shaking his head furiously, probably to hide the beautiful blush creeping up on him. His hair tie fell out in the process and he cursed under his breath picking it up from the floor. "I just can't accept that offer okay Winry?" Ed said with a worn out expression on his face, while tying his hair back up

"Ed… this house is too big for me, and I get so lonely… Not to mention that State Alchemist income of yours would help." I grinned holding the wrench up in my hand while thinking off all the spare parts and materials I could buy with his money.

Ed backed away slightly afraid to argue when I was in one of my passionate moods. "Ed you're staying but it isn't for free, so you can accept the offer okay?" I stated in a matter of factly tone. "And you can't argue unless you want me to starve because I'm so broke it isn't funny." I looked away ashamed of myself, now that Grandma wasn't here I had no idea of what to do, and the customers had become less and less. Edwards's hard stubborn face softened a little and his blush slowly faded away.

"Okay then, but make sure you do charge me, I guess it's less trouble anyway than to organise my own house." Edward sighed with exhaustion and my wrench came into contact with his head harder than ever. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR? ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?" Edward shouted getting up from the ground slowly, but with slight trouble due to his auto-mail conditions.

"For growing to the same height as me." I replied calmly even though there was much more to it than that. I started stepping closer to his body. The heat once again rose to his cheeks and I measured the distance between our heights, finding no difference at all just as I had suspected.

"Well… I am 21…" He replied with embarrassment obviously gleaming from the compliment.

"But your still short Edward, I mean I'm an average girl, and look at you... you're the height of an average girl… midget…" I mumbled under my breath.

"YOOOOOOUUUUUUU! GET BACK HERE!" Edward shouted, and the chasing around the house began

* * *

**Saturn Stars**

* * *


	2. His Confusion

* * *

**Chapter Two:** His confusion

* * *

"Why does your height bother you so much?" I fumed after almost ten minutes of being chased around the house by Ed. You think he would just give it up, get over it, be a man and not take it seriously. But he always had to get me back. Although when it came to actually hurting me he always backed out.

"Because I'm manly! It's insulting and I don't like being looked down on." Ed puffed over me on the bed, after tackling me down on to the mattress in his attempt to get back at me for calling him a midget. I secretly giggled at his compliment to himself and smiled. I breathed heavily under him and admired his state alchemist clock as it fell out of his pocket and landed on my stomach… oooo custom made things are so amazing. _I want to pick it apart and find out everything about it. But ever since that day… don't forget 10. Oct._ I don't know if I'll ever have the strength to stick my nose into Ed's clock again. It was wrong of me, and I saw things I shouldn't have seen, and for that, I apologized to him with all my heart. But in the middle of yelling at me I had began to cry so he instantly turned soft. That was Ed, he hated to admit it but he was a sucker for girls crying.

Edward noticed I was staring at his clock with amazement and rolled his eyes. "Ed I think you're perfect how you are." I replied with a small smile. He definitely wasn't weak, one reason being he was pinning me to the bed with just one arm and I still couldn't move.

"Winry…" Ed trailed off. "I used to think you worried about my machine parts more than me as a human." Ed laughed slightly at his comment and rolled off me to lie beside me on the bed.

I took this as an opportunity to examine his height, the leg was not right in height, as his leg had grown, and his auto-mail was quite a bit smaller than his right foot. I told him to sit still as I grabbed the measuring tape off the side table and sat at the end of the bed. Ed stared at me curiously but got the picture once I lifted the measuring tape up. He put his arm behind his head and relaxed. I started at his right leg to measure all parts, if it had grown wider, taller, how big his foot was and so on. I brought the measuring tape up his leg and crawled in between his legs as I measured the length. His same black pants covered his legs and I smiled widely, he really hadn't changed all that much.

When I looked down at him, he was once again in one of his 'dangerous' thinking moods as I liked to call them. There was no doubt who he was thinking about, and I stopped the measuring to stare at him with sadness. He didn't even notice that I had stopped and just continued to stare blankly at the white wall near us. I slowly climbed off the bed despite the fact I really wanted to hold him and sighed, _this is how it would always be with him_. I placed the measuring tape back on the bed side table and walked over to the door. "Have some rest, I should have your arm and leg done within a week and a bit, I'll give you a spare part for your arm and leg in the mean-time. Some time tonight okay?" I told him getting ready to close the door. He nodded in reply and all I could do was look at him sadly before I left the room in silence.

Two hours or so later he emerged from my room with a rejuvenated look to him. I held up the spare parts that I had conveniently lying around handy and pointed to his new arm which was already started. He frowned and walked up to the desk where I was working, and leaned over me as I worked on his arm. "It looks very different…" He started, his breath tickling my neck. Besides the fact having him lean over me made me tingle all over, I kept my emotions inside and gathered a reply to his question. "It's a new project; remember I told you I wanted to keep making your auto-mails better so you wouldn't be disadvantaged?" I looked up from my work to stare into his eyes, our faces barley inches apart. The memory of that conversation was not one I particularly associated with happiness, but it was one of those rare moments I let Ed know how much I really did care about him. Not that he had ever bothered to tell me.

"Winry…" Ed whispered with a blank look on his face. It was funny how often he said my name in times of confusion or deep flattery, it almost gave me the impression he liked saying my name. Maybe it was because he hadn't said it for so long.

"Ed…" I whispered moving closer to him. His hand clutched the edged of my seat as I leaned up closer to him. He looked like he was over-come with fear… like he was about to run away. But when I was just inches away from his face I grinned holding up his arm. If he thought he was going to run away from this he had another thing coming. He jumped back instantly shocked by my sudden movement and cursed under his breath.

"Winry! Are you trying to kill me? You almost shoved that stupid arm right through my head!" Ed complained rubbing the side of his cheek where the auto-mail had brushed past him.

"Sit down on the couch." He moved without a second command and sat himself down, bracing himself for what was to come next.

"I can't believe I have to go through this twice in a week." Edward sighed closing his eyes as I ran my fingers over his shoulder.

"Edward… you are broader shouldered… and look your hair is longer… four years… has been far too long." I said with sadness. Edward remained calm and watched me turn my back. The rain had started to pour heavily now and the constant thunder just added to the emotion of the moment. "I feel like I have missed out on so much of your life, do I even matter anymore?" I asked softly while walking up to the window. I placed my hand delicately on the window sill, cold from the storm and glanced out over the country side. _I know what Ed was thinking… 'Women, one minute they're fine then the next minute they're all emotional' So maybe it's true… but sometimes you just noticed things that got you down._

"I had my reasons… like not wanting to get you mixed up with anything." Edward replied through strained teeth. He looked down and tensed his eyes shut. "I didn't think I should be around you, it's not your place."

That was the worst thing he could have ever said, and I felt my face tense instantly, my cheeks straight away heating with anger. I stomped my foot on the ground and turned around. Instead of throwing the wrench this time, I threw his arm at his head and stormed past the couch. "Connect it yourself; obviously your body isn't the only thing that's small!" I shouted. "You're heartless, brainless, and spineless, I HATE YOU!"

"Winry! WHAT THE HELL?" Ed yelled walking after me.

"You better think of what you just said Edward…" With that I shut my bedroom door hard and heard him grunt with frustration and walk away with the tap of the metal on the floor. I curled myself into a ball and heard him cry out with pain not too long after, obviously from connecting his auto-mail. His pain made me cringe and I burst out crying. I couldn't believe Ed had said what he had. What did he think of me? _It wasn't my place? What kind of excuse was that? _What the hell was I to him? He didn't even think high enough of me to let me make my own decisions! I swear I could scream right now, why did everyone think I was a child? Why didn't Ed tell me anything? Why? Why? Why? There were so many what if's, buts and why's running through my head, and I felt my tears glide down my cheeks effortlessly. Even with Ed here I realised I still felt like a lonely lost child.

In all my pain and desperation I hadn't noticed Edward creep into my room. "I'm sorry Winry." His hand came into contact with my bare shoulder and I suddenly lost all control. I looked up and made eye contact with him, and in that split second I saw something in his eyes that told me he would let himself be touched. So I instantly flung myself at him clinging to him for dear life. "Why do you have to cry…?" He asked stubbornly, keeping his hands limply at his side. I realised this could be quite awkward for him since I was still in my underwear. But I didn't care. I sobbed into his warm neck and clung to his hair and head desperately.

"Eddddd…." I sobbed in between hiccups. My patheticness made me want to laugh but I didn't care. He tensed after I called his name softly and tried to move his body further away. "Why? You left me; do you know how much I have been hurting?" My lips accidentally came into contact with his neck more than once, and every time I felt him flinch. "Ed you idiot!" I yelled lifting myself from his neck. "Is it so hard to hug me back? You haven't seen me for four years? Am I that disgusting? God I'm crying! You can't even pretend to care?" I fell back into his neck, deciding I didn't care if he reached out to me or not, it was nice enough just to feel his body up against mine, to feel his warmth after so long. I felt bad for spilling my tears all over him, but I really couldn't do anything but be near him right now, god I needed some human contact, without Granny I had been alone for almost 3 years and a half… could a woman really be blamed? After another minute of anguished filled tears I finally felt him wrap his arms around me. My body tingled with delight and I wondered why I was feeling this way with him. What did it mean? I didn't even know how I was feeling right now I was confused. _I am confused, I'm upset, and longing for touch… maybe that's why._

I smiled into his neck and pulled the tie from his hair, running my fingers through it. I clutched to his soft golden hair, and wondered how Ed was coping with my over-flowing affection. He didn't seem to complain, but maybe he was just trying to comfort me, after all he had constantly upset me since his return. Maybe he felt guilty for the pain I was feeling, and he wasn't wrong in doing so.

I didn't know what I was feeling exactly, but suddenly I wanted to kiss him all over, thank God for him being here with me. I tried best to hold my desire to kiss him to myself, and continued to cry finding some comfort in my own sadness. But finally my lips placed a small and daring kiss at the base of his neck. I instantly heard him whisper my name cautiously, and I knew Edward had felt the difference. Before my lips had simply been pressed against his neck. But this time he knew I had kissed him boldly, and before he had time to run for his life I started again. I pushed my body against him and grabbed a bigger handful of his hair. I moved my whole body as I kissed his neck passionately. His hands had now dropped to his sides again, and I heard a sort of strained gulp from throat. I moved away slowly and stared into his eyes searching for emotions. All I saw there was confusion and curiosity. But when he noticed the look in my eyes… his slowly turned to eyes of panic.

I sat there for a few more seconds breathing heavily, feeling a few more tears glide down my face. I hesitated and thought on what I was about to do. But seriously nothing could hurt me anymore, and I decided I wanted his lips against mine. I suddenly moved forward partly closing my eyes just so I could see his reaction, only to feel him move his head back. He placed his hand in front of his mouth and let out a nervous sort of laugh.

"Hahahaha…" He laughed awkwardly moving his hand from his mouth to the back of his head to scratch it. I looked down with sadness as he continued to laugh strangely. I took it as another way of Ed trying to tell me he didn't think of me that way, but I wasn't even sure if I thought of him that way… After he saw me sulking over being rejected he became more serious. "Winry… you're upset, I don't think that this is a good idea."

What he said had a good point, and I guessed that it was best to see if this was just some strange kind of feeling due to being alone for so long, or because I was so upset, I was confused myself. I wondered how poor Ed was feeling. A little while ago I was throwing stuff at his head and saying I hated him, now I was coming onto him more strongly than I could have ever imagined. "Besides ha-ha you don't want to regret anything you did with a midget right? Ha-ha" Ed laughed nervously. It was the first time I had heard him diss his own height to make me feel better. I nodded sadly but couldn't find the strength to look into his eyes.

"How's the spare part?" I asked staring at the design on my bed spread I didn't know if what I was feeling was quite embarrassment, rather shame, and despite being a strong individual I still could not look Ed in the eye.

"Ahhh yeah it's feels great for just spare parts." Ed commented punching through the air beside him.

"That's good." I replied sadly realising our bodies were still close together. I moved away from him reluctantly, missing the warmth of his body as soon as I had. But it seemed to relax Ed a little more so I didn't bother trying to cuddle next to him again.

"Yeah you are a great auto-mail engineer Winry." Ed said, while nervously laughing again.

"Aren't you being too nice?" I side glanced him with my eyes squinted together. He immediately returned his arm to the back of his head and shut his eyes with nervous chatter.

"I'm always nice." He said in a strained voice. "Ha-ha, ha-ha haha"  
I sighed with frustration and raised myself from my bed.

"I'm still angry at you for what you said. That you think I can't make my own decisions, that you distanced yourself from me because I didn't have any business in your business, but what you don't realise Ed is I do. If you really didn't want to hurt me, you never would have left…" I said in a soft voice. Ed's awkward behavior suddenly stopped, and I saw guilt start to swirl through his eyes. I couldn't be bothered getting angry at him now, after all it was in the past, but deep down I would never forgive him. "Look don't worry about it, I know you only care about yourself anyway... it's late I think I should get some sleep so I can work one your auto-mail well tomorrow." Ed stared up at me with both shock and dismay. He would have never thought that I would have said what I just did, but I didn't care anymore.

He stood up from my bed and threw me one last look of hurt or even betrayal then slammed the door to my bedroom. I sighed almost instantly and glanced out the window while the rain came down hard, as it poured, like I had just poured my heart out to Ed.

I removed my singlet shirt but left my underpants on. Feeling completely relaxed as I crawled under the covers. I knew what I had said to Ed was a little hard. With everything he had been through, and now loosing his brother… He was right when he said that I didn't understand what he was going through at all. But he wasn't the only one who had lost something. I had lost almost everything, and I wondered how he would like it if I started distancing myself, because if I did, our relationship would diminish. We were both stubborn like that. Whenever we were together it was almost a competition to see who could hold out the longest without speaking. Ed was always the winner, and it had always given me the impression he didn't like me. So I usually started the conversation with him, which was fine, but in all aspects of our friendship I had to push it further, ask more about him, and listen to his actions instead of his words, since his words were so few. I didn't know where I stood with Edward, and it drove me absolutely completely insane.

I rolled over to stare at the rain pouring down and turned my small lamp off. There were more worried thoughts about Edward before the rain lulled me gently to sleep.  
(())

**Stand Up and Walk Forward**  
(())

I awoke up far too early for the time I had gone to bed that morning, but I guessed it was because my body was so excited to work on Ed's auto-mail that I couldn't stay asleep. I slipped on some less revealing clothes than yesterday and tied my long blonde hair up in a high pony tail to keep the hair out of my face while I worked.

I ran to the auto-mail operating table and began straight away.  
"Alright." I tightened a few screws and began getting the artificial nerves ready. But before I could get any further my mind fell to Ed and my head turned to his door, which was slightly open. I placed my current work gently down on the table and walked over to his room cautiously, my bare feet making small sounds as they patted against the floor. My bad side got the better of me and I peaked through the crack in his door. There was Ed, up already at 4 in the morning, reading books like crazy. There were books scattered all over his room and great amounts of research paper all over his bed, and I started to doubt if he had even gone to sleep at all. This angered me greatly and I stomped away into the kitchen, how would he ever grow if he didn't get his sleep?

The kinder side of me then took over and I decided to cook breakfast for him. So I immediately began pulling out things I knew he loved. Eggs, if I did them scrambled I could get away with putting some milk in there. Rice, well he would eat 1000 bowls of rice if he had the chance, and last of all some ham. I decided I was going to make nice fried rice for him and myself. I really couldn't be bothered with the tidbits, it was just plain breakfast. But he needed his protein and MILK!

I pulled out all the ingredients and laid them out over the bench. The rice was the first thing, and I waited till the water was boiled and carefully placed the rice in.  
While that was cooking I placed the eggs in a bowl and mixed them with milk. Knowing Ed… he would eat a lot, so I tried my best to make large amounts.  
When I had finally cooked the meat I brought them all together nicely and placed a huge bowl of rice in the middle, just in case Ed wanted seconds, thirds, or maybe even 100ths.

Like a moth to the flame Edward instantly stuck his head out the door sniffing the air. "Something smells good." I heard him mumble to himself.

"Ed… I cooked something for you." I yelled in a sweet voice.

"RICEEEE?" I heard him shout. "It's rice!" He began running with his hands up in the air towards the meal. "Rice, rice, rice, RICE!" He must be starving. When he reached the table his hands clutched either side of the it. "So this is what I smelled earlier." Edward said, his face suddenly becoming one of upstate.

"What don't you like it?" I replied with hurt. After slaving over the stove for the past 30 minutes, then he told me he didn't like it, where the hell was my wrench?

"No it's the milk." Edward said pointing to the glass of milk.  
I instantly relaxed and smiled as I watched Ed dig into his meal. He ate the whole bowl in the middle then asked if I had anymore as well.

"Ed I think that's enough." I told him when he begged me to cook something more. "Did you even get any sleep last night?" I glared at him strongly and I knew he wouldn't dare lie.

"Well you see… ha-ha" He replied and I didn't bother asking again. I wasn't going to annoy him and be his mother, but there was one thing I would always pressure him about.

"Edward, you left the milk." I said my eyes becoming dangerous as they turned into slits.

"Winry thanks for the meal, it was great I really appreciate it." He got up from his seat, and attempted to run right out of the dining room but I grabbed his braid and pulled him back.

"Ed…" I said dangerously low.

"Please don't make me drink it." He said with a pleading look in his eyes.  
I grabbed the milk from the table and shoved it in his hands only to have it shoved back again.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! MILK'S GOOD FOR YOU DRINK IT!"

"NO! I HATE WHAT I HATE! I WONT DIE IF I DON'T DRINK MILK."

"IT'S GOOD FOR YOU DRINK IT!"

"I HATE IT!"

"ED! DO YOU WANT TO STAY A MIDGET FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE?"

"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

"OH I GIVE UP NO WONDER YOUR AS SMALL AS A BEAN!" I slammed the milk down on the table with a dangerous look in my eyes once again. Ed immediately calmed down and gulped.

"A bean?" He asked sadly. Had he still not accepted the facts?

"Hai, hai, a bean." I said standing on my tippee toes to pat him on the head. He sat there in a sulk tensing his fists with rage over my constant insults.

"MACHINE FREAK!" He shouted when I sat back down and started to admire my new auto-mail currently being made.

"What's it to you? Short ALCHEMY FREAK!" I replied, shouting over him louder than I ever had, waving the wrench up and down in his face, warning him that he had better not try my patience.

"WINRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY" and the chasing around the house began.

* * *

**Saturn Stars**

* * *


	3. Her Proposal

* * *

**Chapter Three:** Uh... Will You Marry Me?

* * *

I watched Winry insanely work on my auto-mail and smiled contently. It was nice to see she was so passionate about something… something that was mainly related to me. And sometimes I hoped it had kept her going… kept her moving forward and living. I couldn't deny that I secretly wished I was part of her reason. Because part of the reason I lived was for her, and also now bringing my brother back. I returned my face to neutral with a huge sigh, realising I had a job to get done. I wasn't here on a vacation; I was here in this quiet country town to research human transmutation.

I walked straight past Winry who was too engrossed in her auto-mail manufacturing to even notice and shut my bedroom door quietly behind me, for this I was grateful. The last thing I needed was to stir her attention and have her come in crying again.

I felt the heat rise to my cheeks as I remembered the intimate incident between us last night. "Geez Winry, can't you even keep your emotions to yourself?" I said with embarrassment clutching the place on my neck she had kissed more than innocently last night, I could still feel her lingering kisses tingle my neck. Actually when I came to think about it, it was one of the most horrifying moments in my whole life. Not that I found Winry horrifying or anything. Horrifying because no-one had ever done anything like that to me and I hadn't even thought about what I wanted to happen. I had never thought that some-one was thinking about me in that way. That's why I always kept to myself, it was a bad thing to let your emotions take over. But then again Winry was upset last night so I really had no idea how she was feeling.

The current book I was reading grabbed my attention and I dug straight back into it. _Something's missing in human transmutation right?_ "I already know this so why can't I find it?" I said with frustrated matter. "I'm just going to go round in circles if I read these books." I chucked it against the wall and sighed closing my eyes. "Al…" A shining red book suddenly caught my eye and I picked it up. It was titled the Philosophers Stone, _was it truly the only thing capable of bringing Al back? Did I really have to sacrifice so many lives just for one person?_ It didn't seem like equivalent trade at all. _So I need human lives... many to create the stone, then I can bring Al back. But I have already decided I can't do that. Is another human life what is missing in human transmutation? No it isn't! So then what is it? Why can't I find it!_

"WHY WON'T YOU DO WHAT I WANT YOU DO TO!"

I lifted my head from my thoughts and stared at my door in confusion, my ears pricking to the man's voice I had just heard out in the living room. I walked towards the door and opened it when I heard more yelling.

"It's not that, it's just I'm the only one here and I'm busy on someone else's Auto-mail. You have to make an appointment if you want an auto-mail! Come back in a week and we will discuss everything then." I peered through the door as I watched Winry try to talk in a civilised manner with the man. So this is why she was loosing business? You can't treat clients like that. Equivalent trade, they are giving you their money so you must give them your time. Aunty Pinako would have known that.

"I don't have time for that! I heard you were the beautiful young auto-mail engineer." He said coming dangerously close to her, I furrowed my eyebrows and watched suspiciously.

"Well that's true, but I can't do anything for you now." Winry beamed flicking her hair over her shoulder.

"CAN'T ACCEPT THAT!" The man instantly pulled a knife out of his pocket and walked towards Winry. Before the man even had time to strike I was in front of Winry bringing my hands together. I then (without thinking) transmuted the knife into a diamond ring (the first thing that came into my mind) Since there was one large diamond on the front. The man just stared in shock at his new item and dropped his jaw.

"Who are you?" He said with dismay letting the ring drop into my hand.

"Some-one making sure you don't touch Winry! Thankyou, this ring should come in handy." I said holding it up to the light. I could maybe sell it or give it to Winry so I could avoid her wrench for a day or two. It was all about equivalent trade.

"You two are?" He asked again backing away slightly.

"I'm her body guard and you better not touch her-"

"He's my boyfriend!" Winry stated wrapping her arm around mine. I stared at her in confusion and glanced down at the ring. "And my body guard, right Ed?" Winry winked at me nervously hoping I would get the idea. "This is the man I am making an auto-mail for.

The man glanced between us in confusion. "But, he is clearly much younger than you…" He said blinking in bafflement.

"HEY GRANDPA DON'T ASSUME THINGS JUST ON HEIGHT!" I yelled jumping up and down in-front of his face. I was about to punch him one when Winry pulled me back.

"Right where the same age, and that's the ring you're going to propose to me with right Edward?" Winry laughed placing the wrench to my back as a warning to play along. I didn't get where she was going with this so I decided I would go along with it, anything to avoid another hit to the head, someone help me. I held the ring tightly in my hand as I glanced at the man and nodded somewhat reluctantly.

"Oh miss I am so sorry! You have to attend to your fiancée first I totally understand. I have always wanted to witness a proposal today is my lucky day." He beamed with love hearts practically oozing from his eyes. Winry and I looked towards one another in panic. "What are you waiting for, knock her off her feet." He said moving to get a betterview of us.

I sighed and got down on one knee bracing myself with mad thoughts running around through my head like **"I DON'T WANT TO PROPOSE TO WINRY!"** I had no idea how things like this were supposed to go, but I'd try my best, for my sake anyway. "Winry will you marry me?" I said much to fast, without any tone what so-ever, while looking anywhere but into her eyes. I shoved the ring in her face and glanced at her without any expression quickly looking away again. _Man can she hurry up already._ She looked like she was about to bash the living hell out of me but restrained herself.

"Yes ED I WILL!" She said much too happily. She waited till I raised and flung herself at me. Her arms wrapped around my neck and I caught her in my arms un-expectantly almost falling backward in the process.

"Kiss! It's a beautiful moment."

We both froze at his comment and I restrained what I would call deep annoyance and hatred for both Winry and the stupid old man. I grabbed Winry's hand and pulled her away with force. "Ha-ha we prefer to do those things in private, so if you would excuse us." I said inching away slowly to the closest room while I pulled Winry along with me. She also laughed nervously and backed cautiously towards the door giving me a dangerous side-glance in the process..

"Of course, I'll just wait here!" He said in an admirable tone. "My babies have grown up so fast." I shot the man a completely disgusted look and pulled Winry into the room with me so fast I almost ripped her arm out of her socket slamming the door behind me. We stood there for quite some time in silence while I tensed my fists. "WINRY!" I shouted looking up.

"Ed I know if we said that we were together he would soften up." Winry said looking away.

"BUT I COULD HAVE FINISHED HIM OFF WITH ALCHEMY!" I fumed. Who wanted to take the gentle approach where you had to pretend to be married when you could just chase the guy out the door?

"EDWARD! You're so violent! And what was with that proposal! I hope when you do propose some day it isn't anything like that! And it's not like you had to even bend down because you're so short!" Winry yelled back defensivly.

"Of course it won't be like that because I will actually want to marry the person I propose too!" I yelled back kicking the near-by chair out of my way. Winry's eyes grew wide when I said that and she instantly looked away, maybe tears were welling.

"I see." She replied softly.

"Winry I didn't mean it like that." I said with frustration. "I mean, just married? What if he is one those marriage freaks and insists we get married while he is here or something? Did you think about this stuff?" I said with annoyance sitting down on the seat to get my head together and think about this situation.

"I'm not an alchemist I don't analyse every situation! Besides you're taking this way to seriously can't you relax and just have fun seriously Ed I'm not going to listen to you whine anymore." Winry said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Whine?" I asked in reply.

"Hai Hai whine!" Winry laughed coming over to pat me on the head. "You're not a child anymore Ed, remember that." She walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. And I sat with a huge number of things on my mind. Number one I finally had a good reply to the short joke and I hadn't even got to say it!

I couldn't believe she had done this. I tensed my fists. She called me a child, and a whiny child at that! No she called me a whiny child so small he doesn't even have to bend down for a marriage proposal! For this I would get pay back. I stood up steam practically coming out of my ears and flung the door open. "WINRYYYYYYY!" I shouted interrupting their friendly conversation.

"What's the relationship like?" The man said with stars in his eyes, leaning closer to Winry. She held a cup of tea in her hand and grinned flipping her hair over her shoulders. "Look at him! He misses you already!" The man pointed towards me to see me standing there with the steam now coming out of my nose as I death glared Winry.

"WINRYYYYY!" I shouted again walking towards her while stomping my feet. She let out a nervous laugh and waved her hand in front of the man as if she was telling him to pay no mind to me. They had better pay mind!

"Ed is so great! He just loves me so much! I feel like his Queen when I am with him." Winry smiled and I could practically see her ego it was so high!

"Queen?" I asked pointing to her then back to me in confusion. My anger slowly fading away as confusion suddenly took over.

"Hai, hai, Queen!" Winry side-glanced me with her arms over her chest. I double checked to see if her wrench was on her and bowed my head.

"Queen huh?" I replied with a sigh. "I guess so." She let out a satisfied smile and turned her head back to the man.

"You two are just so adorable! How did your love blossom?" The man looked between the two of us with admiration, his eyes turning to those of a puppy.

"Oh it was a beautiful sunny morning and Ed told me he loved me more than anything! I was so happy! And with his Auto-mail how could I resist?" She squealed grabbing hold of my arm and running her head up and down it. I watched in disgust as her cheek rubbed up and down the cold metal and looked away with annoyance. "Ahhh the smell of oil, the creaking of artificial muscles, ahhhh Auto-mails are wonderful!" She yelled on some sort of high. _And it's only a spare part..._

"Winry… aren't you supposed to be working on my Auto-mail?" I said dangerously low, choosing to ignore her annoying behaviour even if she was making me sound like some love-sick idiot. She was the one what was love-sick for those God-damn Auto-mails. She had better hurry up and finish it so we could get this god-damn man out of here.

"Ahhhh." She sighed rubbing her head up and down my Auto-mail once again.

"Machine freak." I said softly so the man wouldn't hear me. She instantly stopped and pursed her lips together.

"Got a problem with that you alchemy freak!" She said a little louder than my intent. But to my surprise the man just looked between us with happiness.

"You two love each other so much, fighting is the first sign of a good relationship! And you don't fight if you don't know one another well or even care about each other." The man started holding his finger up mater of factly. This idiot was really pushing it! Maybe we fought because she was the biggest pain in the ass 99 percent of the time. I controlled myself and warned Winry once again about getting onto my Auto-mail, I didn't want to walk around with this spare part for much longer, even if Winry was still in love with it. "That's right you can't neglect your fiancée's Auto-mail!"

I realised this man would be staying with us till my Auto-mail was complete, that was all the more reason for Winry to hop on the case. Winry suddenly caught on to my train of thought and before I could blink she was working on my auto-mail intensely. Licking the top of her mouth like she always did when she was concentrating hard. Why did I notice facts like that?

"Please Full Metal tell me when you got together, all the hopeful ladies have been waiting for you to grow taller." The man said instantly infuriating me.

"WELL I DON'T WANT THEM IF THEY DON'T TAKE ME AS I AM!" I screamed only to see Winry turn around with an annoyed expression on her face. _Keep it down, when she was working on the Auto-mail, right I'll remember that next time I want to shout._ Instead of shouting again I turned to the man and grinned.

"Of course you wouldn't take them because you already have a loving woman who loves you even if your … cough lets just say less than average." At this comment my eyes almost popped out of my head and I kicked the chair out of the way to get closer to the man.

"DID YOU JUST SAY I WAS A GRAIN OF RICE SO SMALL WOMEN HAVE TO BEND DOWN TO SEE ME?" I yelled rolling the sleeves up on my coat. "ARGGGGGH!" I launched myself at the man kicking and screaming in a violent rage, and before I could get a grip of the situation I was lying on the floor in a dazed matter. I waited for a few seconds wondering how the hell I got there and suddenly saw the famous wrench lying next to me. When I realised I had a splitting pain in the back of my head, I put two and two together.

"EDO!" Winry shouted leaning over me as I lay on the floor still dazed. "DON'T MAKE SO MUCH NOISE! I HAVE TOLD YOU THAT!" She said picking up her wrench. "And you shouldn't get angry at the truth! I do have to bend down to see you!" She patted me on the head as if I was some kind of animal and turned back to her work.

"Winry! What are you talking about we're the same height! ARE YOU PURPOSLEY BEING A JERK!" I sulked crossing my arms over my chest with my cheeks flushing. I decided it was better not to cause a scene and act like a child anymore.

"Will you join me for a drink and tell me how you two fell in love?" The man asked me holding beer up to my face with sheer delight in his eyes. I backed away slowly with a nervous laugh and waved my hands in front of my face to signal I wasn't interested.

"Ahaha, no I don't drink and there really is something I must bring my attention to so if you don't mind." I stepped back slowly as if the man was going to pounce on me and demand every love scene between me and Winry. Which of course I would then have to make up off the top of my head, and I wasn't exactly one for those types of things, I hadn't even thought about them, and I certainly didn't want to think off a life-times worth of romance with Winry in a few seconds. I finally reached my room and closed the door locking it frantically. When I looked around to see my room with my books scattered everywhere I sighed with relief.

* * *

**Saturn Stars**

* * *


	4. Her Request

* * *

Chapter Four: **Her Request**

* * *

The day had once again passed by too quickly, as I searched through books frantically trying to fit in as much research as I could before the day ended and I was another day short of a lifetimes worth of reasearch. I had been cramming information into my head all day, because apparently night was now _"Winry and Edward catch-up time"_ As she liked to call but I liked to call it. _"Time where Edward is in hell" _since all she really did was pressure me into drinking milk and criticize me about my height. In a way it was refreshing because it felt exactly like the old days, and I missed our fights where we both battled for dominance. But I knew deep down Winry had changed now, and she felt something else towards me, whatever it may be I couldn't put my finger on it. But I knew that if I was in her situation I would never want to see my face again, maybe she was becoming less and less talkative because she was trying to hide all her hate for me. When Winry looked deep into my eyes now all I saw was bottled up emotion that I couldn't determine. Hate was the only thing I could pinpoint._ A deep hate that had been growing inside of her for me for four years._

I shook my head in an annoyed manner. This wasn't the first time I had trailed off from my research and thought about Winry and it was starting to irritate me. Finding a way to bring Al back was the most important thing here. I made a promise and I was going to keep it. If I hadn't even been so foolish to suggest human transmutation so many years ago, Al would still be alive. It was my entire selfish fault. Al would probably be living a happy life, maybe married with children to Winry I guess. Yet even though I was the one who made the mistake Al was the one paying for it while I was here still enjoying Winry's company, and touch, since I had a body to feel with. The thought sobered me for a few seconds and I thought desperately of ending my own selfish life to bring back Al. But ending it was also selfish. Selfish towards Winry, who wouldn't know what to do once I left her life.

It was funny we always used to fight overwork when we were young. Just a childhood thing really, but I could tell that Al still held feelings for her. I never noticed Winry caring for him that way though, although I never had the heart to tell Al. Deep down, I think Al knew. Winry had always had love for someone else, we just never knew who. I mean there weren't any other males in her life that I knew, and who could it possibly be if it wasn't Al? I'd always had the gift of reading people, high perception skills. Then why couldn't I tell what Winry was feeling towards me at the moment?

I threw the book across the room in frustration, staring down at the paper with my messy handwriting decorating it. "It's no use!" I muttered under my breath. Even if I did manage to somehow create the philosophers stone… its not like it would work! That was the funny thing, even with the philosophers stone Al disappeared. _How many human lives were equivalent to mine? Surely one or maybe two. Then why did a whole city that had been wiped out not manage to bring me back and keep my brother there? How exactly did equivalent trade work here? Was equivalent trade really something taught to children?_

"Ed?"

I looked up with anger on my face as I saw Winry poke her head through the door. I had learnt sometime ago that equivalent trade did not exist. But I refused to believe that in the case of alchemy, sure in life there was no such thing, but alchemy it had to be right! Al and I had been following that rule all our life, and it was right we could never create something unless we presented something of equal mass.

"Didn't I tell you to knock?" I said in a deep voice turning away.

"I'm sorry… it's just that man has gone to sleep and I wanted to talk for a bit…" Winry said taken aback by my sudden out burst, _which actually wasn't directed at her, more like taken out on her._ I opened my mouth in shock and was glad I wasn't facing her direction.

"No I'm right here! You two have a happy night together! Although that bed looks a tad to small for the two of you!" With that I heard the door slam and turned around instantly with horror Winry pondering what had just happened.

"I forgot that married couple's to be sleep together don't they…?" Winry sighed.  
"It's like he's trying to catch us out or something, do we look that bad together?" I asked laughing nervously trying not to think about the sleeping. Were we supposed to sleep in the bed together… squashed against each other? The nightmare of Mr. Whatever his name was, coming in to see me sleeping on the floor ran through my mind. _"OH YOU HAD A FIGHT KISS AND MAKE UP!"_ He would say. I twitched nervously.

"You're wrong! It's because you're such a bad actor!" Winry said stomping her foot on the ground. "I mean you couldn't even create our first kiss, I have to do all the work when he asks to tell stories!" Winry whined sitting at the opposite end of the bed to me.

"Just get rid of him!" I yelled. "Or do you like pretending to be my fiancée?" I huffed sticking my nose up in the air stubbornly, yet slightly blush over the comment.

"Never!" She replied with equal irritation. "He is a customer and he must be mused! Never would I want to marry you by the way!" Winry also stuck her nose up in the opposite direction and in both our stubbornness we remained like that, both determined not to speak first. _I had never heard of someone pretending to be married just for a customer, don't you think it was going to the extremes?_

"Hey… Ed." Winry said after a long moment of silence. I softened my angry face and turned my head slightly, letting her know that I was listening. "Why don't you cry?" She asked. I was un-able to see her expression since I was still facing away but instantly recognized the sadness in her voice.

"I… can't cry." I couldn't exactly explain to her why this was. But it was more the case I wanted to be an adult, and also I wanted to be strong for everyone else. "I guess it's childish. My brother never had a body to cry with. Why should I cry over my pain when he had it far worse and couldn't even cry…?"

"Even adults cry, I think it's very childish you think that, Al would have wanted you to." Winry retorted. I felt the bed lower a little and realised she was shuffling closer to me. When I turned my face to see what exactly she was up to my lips came into contact with her cheek and I instantly jumped back. Winry giggled at this and I just looked away muttering crass things under my breath. "It was just a kiss Edward, if you were an adult you wouldn't jump at such things." Winry moved closer to me again and I was starting to wonder what exactly she was trying to do. "You want to be an adult don't you?"

"It wasn't a kiss!" I said closing my eyes stubbornly while looking away. Suddenly I felt her breath on my face and opened one eye cautiously. _What the hell was she doing?_ "Winry?" I asked curiously her face far to close to mine. The moment was slightly awkward as I tried to look back into her eyes with some difficulty; afraid my own eyes would betray any of the emotions I was feeling right now.

"Hey Ed, let me take out your hair." Winry said sitting back on her knees creating more distance between us. I sighed inwardly and watched her curiously. She started to reach for my hair without my permission and I avoided her hands, moving my head to the side.

"Winry I can take out my own hair." I said my eyes becoming low with disbelief _what was I to her a child?_

"Idiot! You don't understand at all! Just let me do it!" Winry continued with anger evident on her face, so I gave her a soft smile and nodded. She turned me around so my back faced her and I felt her hands gently untie my hair. For about five minutes she just fiddled around with my hair and I found it strangely relaxing. I found myself being slowly lulled to sleep by her gentle soft motions, her hands running through my hair and massaging my head.

"Ed how is the research going?" I opened my eyes and realised Winry had stopped playing with my hair and frowned.

"Ah…" I said rubbing my face in a tired matter due to the fact it was almost 4 in the morning and I had been busy studying all day. "I feel like I'm going around in circles, not that you would understand anything." I said without thinking. I instantly regretted saying that and tensed my body as it awaited the wrench. But nothing came. I let out a little sound of surprise and turned around only to see Winry looking away sadly.

"Well" I said cheerfully. "I'll sleep on the floor." Winry didn't seem to object to this and merely looked away, so I pulled a sheet off the bed and settled myself nicely on the floor. Safely away from possible human contact.  
"I didn't get to talk to you much." Winry said softly.

"Really? That's nice…" I replied not really paying much attention to what she was saying. I didn't really care at this moment I was tired and ready to fall asleep for another big day's worth of studying tomorrow.

"Will you tell me about your past four years tomorrow?" She asked me, her voice suddenly creating guilt deep inside of me.

"Let me think about that for a second." I paused for a long time, thinking about nothing but wishing she would shut-up and let me sleep. "Nope I'm going to be busy with research." I remembered wishing she would also be working on my auto-mail. I heard no reply from her and shrugged feeling myself fall to sleep.

The next day I was awoken by the bright sunlight coming through the window and instantly placed my arm over my face. "Damn Winry!" I muttered wondering why she hadn't shut the blinds when she got up. I then turned my head to check the time when I noticed it was only 5:00. I sighed realising she must still be in bed and that I could have very well just woken her up.

I slowly sat up rubbing my eyes and raised my head over the bed to see Winry sleeping peacefully. I couldn't help but smile and moved some hair out of her face that was constantly being blown away by her breathing. Every time it came back her nose started to twitch and I had found it slightly amusing. I decided this was one of the most beautiful moments I'd ever had with Winry and wished she would relax more often. I tucked her hair behind her ear and saw her face instantly become relieved from the teasing hair. That was the trouble with my hair as well, it annoyed me terribly when I slept, but I could never sleep with it in, since it would dig into the back of my head. As I went to take my hand back my fingers gently brushed over her soft cheek and she instantly re-acted.

"Ed…" She whispered softly sticking her hand over the bed. She came into contact with my head and instantly started running her fingers through my hair.

"Uhh don't get the wrong idea or anything..." I said nervously closing my eyes momentarily as her hands ran through my hair. _Damn why the hell did I have to move the stupid hair? All this just got me into deeper trouble._ Winry didn't stir, but did however continueto run her fingers delicately over my head and through my hair. Obviously it was one of my weaknesses, but I hadn't known because no-one had ever done this for me. I found myself closing my eyes and resting my head against her hand just enjoying her affection momentarily. When she stopped her motions I turned my head and found myself kissing the palm of her hand urging her to continue. But I didn't like the fact my body had done this without asking my brain first and I flinched in-voluntarily. "Sorry that was an accident." I said while inching back against the wall.

"Ed…" She whispered again in almost a sexual way and rolled over, I felt the heat instantly rise to my cheeks before she whispered my name again a little louder. I continued to blush when I realised Winry had been asleep and she was obviously dreaming about me. Although deeply embarrassed over this fact, I had felt relieved that she hadn't encountered any of my affection towards her due to her unconscious state. I sat there for a while contemplating what had just happened. Even though technically nothing did happen… there were a few strange things going on that I hadn't bothered to notice, like the way I had kissed her suddenly without even thinking about it.

After a while the sunlight got to Winry and she sat up with a yawn. She saw me and looked away angrily. _Quite a change from whispering my name in some sort of arousal._ She glared at me after she received some clothes from the cupboard and I nodded frantically turning away while she changed. Hoping my blush would be gone once I turned around again. Finally I heard a slam of the bedroom door and turned around to notice I was alone. _So she was ignoring m? What the hell had I done now?_

In a way I was glad she was ignoring me because I could get on with my research and work on the Rezenboul papers. I would have to collect tax soon. I had slightly lowered tax since I didn't want to make any profit at all with it so I lowered it to the necessary amount to take care of the city, and every-one had seemed to be pleased with that. But in a way I was upset about Winry's mood toward me. It affected my study and so much more since I was constantly wondering what she was angry about. _Maybe she was just keen to work on my auto-mail, it's not like she hasn't given the silent treatment to me before._ So I decided that it was nothing and went on with my work without thinking about her again.

At around seven my stomach started to grumble again and I sighed. Maybe Winry could make me dinner as well. I felt bad always asking her to cook for me, but I couldn't cook at all, even when Winry lectured me about cooking being a science, and I should be able to cook if I was bothered. Yes it was a science, but one I wasn't interested in.

When I peaked my head outside I saw The Guy (Don't really know his name) and the "Machine Freak" sitting together with their tea. This had become a nightly ritual now and it disturbed me. They had been doing this a lot lately and I felt jealously and anger burn inside of me, it sort of made me think of Winry as a traitor.

"Winry, would you mind making me some dinner?" I asked walking over to the table and choosing to ignore their conversation. They both acted like I wasn't there so I tuned in to what Winry was saying.

"Ed…" Winry said sadly. I shouted and put my foot down yelling for some dinner, I was starving and it was no time for her to be whispering my name with sadness. But they continued to ignore me. "He didn't even want to talk to me last night. Then whenever he wants something he talks to me, it's the only time he ever says a word to me." Winry said looking into her drink. The man just sat there glaring at me. _This doesn't have anything to do with you!_ I wanted to yell. But I was too busy listening to Winry. "You know… I'm very sorry." Winry said to the man. He diverted his attention from me to look at Winry with confusion and seemed more serious now, like he had finally realised, like he wasn't mucking around with us anymore. I knew he was most likely playing along with us from the start. "I lied to you, Ed and I aren't engaged." Winry whispered. My eyes widened with shock and I removed my hand from her chair in disbelief. "I don't know how I could ever be married to a selfish man like him!" Winry said with a poison in her voice that stung me all over. She removed the ring from her hand and chucked it on the ground.

I flinched when she raised herself from her seat and looked into my eyes with hurt welling inside. I looked away with guilt and felt a sharp slap across my face. I landed on the ground with a thud but chose not to yell at her concerning the circumstances. I saw her standing above me with the wrench in her hand and instantly shielded my head. But after a few seconds there was nothing but the sound of Winry's heart wrenching tears. I looked up with caution to see the wrench hanging in her limp arm, and watched as she dropped it next to me. "You aren't even worth it!" She screamed running into her room and shutting the door. For the next few seconds I could do nothing but stare ahead in shock and disbelief but when my body registered what happened I got up and ran to Winry's door banging on it loudly.

"Winry, wait!" I yelled angry at myself for making her cry. How could I have treated her like this when she was all I had left? All the kindness she was giving me like letting me stay here for next to nothing. _And I couldn't even be bothered talking to her._ "Winry we need to talk okay?" I screamed banging on the door again. All I heard was her crying loudly and after numerous attempts I kicked the door in frustration letting out a loud scream. "FINE!" I yelled ignoring the glare from our guest.

I headed into my room with anger and despair, not bothering to close the door behind me. Winry wouldn't be coming to annoy me for one of her "catch up sessions". And I didn't know whether that relieved or depressed me. I tried to pick up another pointless book and gather information from it, but there was no use because my mind kept running back to Winry. "This is no good." I muttered under my breath. I suddenly heard a knock at my door and instantly knew who it was.

"May I come in?"

"What do you want old man?" I asked with a frustrated tone folding my arms over my chest.

"Who are you calling an old man?" He yelled entering my room. I sighed and wiped my forehead in shame over having to talk to him. "Do you want me to start on your height?" He asked instantly infuriating me. _No I wasn't going to let passes at my height get to me._

"My height has nothing to do with this old man!" I said in a huff removing my red jacket and hanging it over the bed.

"Either does my age midget! Anyway don't you think you should apologize to her?" He asked in a softer tone.

"Why should I?" I questioned obstinately, turning to a page of my research and putting him down as a potential life in the making of the philosopher's stone.

"Because you never said one thing to her apart from when you asked her for food, you were very selfish." The man told me in an infuriated tone. I stuck my head up in the air refusing to reply when he continued. "Switch places with her, wouldn't you feel used and abused?"

"Didn't I tell you we're not engaged, Winry means nothing to me." I whispered softly realising it wasn't the truth, but I was too stubborn to admit how important she was to me. "I am paying her to stay here, that's all it is."

"Ed I think you can stop." He told me in a warning tone, but I stupidly chose to ignore him.

"Winry is so annoying I actually think I hate her, if I am paying why can't she go out of her way to cook me something? I wish I had never come back she ruins everything! Girls just complicate everything!" In a way I was joking just so I could have something to argue over with the man, because really... Winry meant everything to me at the moment.

"Ed that's enough!" The man said sternly. I heard something smash and turned around instantly curious as to what the noise was, and there standing in the door-way was the only person I had left.

Winry stood there un-able to move and it was obvious she had heard everything I had just said. There was rice all over the floor from which I presumed was my dinner. I looked up at here with regret in my eyes and all she did was stand there in a state of shock, her body looked completely frozen and her eyes were shaking. "Winry! I didn't mean it!" I said getting up instantly because I knew there was going to be running involved. As soon as she saw I had made the first move she bolted out of the house, running for her life. I followed her closely behind screaming furiously at her.

"WINRY YOU KNOW IT WAS A JOKE!" I yelled waiting for some reply that she would usually give. But this time there was nothing but the sound of her heavy breathing trying to escape my wrath. She was running faster than I was, she must have had great determination. Finally her running led us to the old river we used to play at when we were children and my eyes enlarged as I noticed Winry start to fall. I ran as fast as I could also causing me to fall in the process, but I pulled Winry down onto me in an attempt to shield her fall.

We laid there together breathing heavily from our chase while the dust from our plunge settled. The situation was quite un-comfortable since all the rocks where digging into my back with the weight of Winry on top of me, but I didn't mind. "Winry…" I said wrapping my arms tightly around her waist so she couldn't run off again. I had her now and she was going to listen to me, we had to sort out these misunderstandings. "That man was annoying me okay? I just wanted him off my case." Winry shifted a little and I felt a warm tear glide down my neck. "Winry don't cry…" I said in a strained voice. Why did she have to cry? It made situations so much worse. "And I have just been really busy lately, and I'm sorry if I didn't talk to you much… but Winry talking isn't my top priority. I'm sorry but it's not. I made a promise to my brother and myself, and I have to keep that." She didn't seem to move so I released my grip on her, noticing she had sobered a little. "Look I'll make it up to you, how bout we go back and talk tonight okay?" She raised herself slowly to look in my eyes and I gave her a huge grin to assure her I wanted to do it.

"Ed…" She whispered happily. It was nice to see her happy I had to admit. I closed my eyes with relaxed laughter over the situation and suddenly felt something soft touch my cheek. I opened my eyes curiously to see Winry's lips against me. As quickly as she started, she stopped and pulled away with a giggle, and I just began to blush furiously. "Thank you." She said happily, getting off me and lending me a hand to get up.

"It's okay." I replied shyly bringing my hand up to my cheek.

"Ed aren't you going to give me a make-up kiss?" She said sternly

I remembered now, when we were young we used to kiss each other on the cheek after making up over a fight. I never used to think of it then... it felt like something a friend would do. But just then when Winry kissed me it felt different, and I knew it was going to feel different when I did it to her. I stiffened slightly. _How did I used to do it? Damn she will be angry if I forget. First I had always wrapped my arms around her waist._ So slowly I moved closer to Winry and wrapped my arms around her surprisingly small waist, I hadn't done this for a long time. _Then I had to pull my body close to hers, but back then I did this all in a flash of lightening so it didn't mean anything, we were so young… but now._ I moved closer to Winry so our bodies touched, she seemed happy that I remembered and flashed me a content smile. This was just a small price to pay for making up I guess. I looked into her eyes more than usual and brushed the hair away from her face (wasn't part of the ritual) She seemed shocked at this, but I smiled and finally placed a kiss near the corner of her mouth lingering for a few moments. I couldn't bring myself to pull away from her. This felt like the old days and I didn't want to let it go. I held Winry close to me tightly and kissed her again. I was going to have a lot of explaining to do. I stopped and hesitated a little wondering if she had noticed but she kept her eyes closed as if expecting another kiss. _WHAT THE HELL DID SHE THINK I WAS?_

"Ed! Don't think your getting away that easily, you sill have plenty of things to apologize for!" Winry said stubbornly moving her cheek closer to my lips.

"WINRY THIS IS STUPID WERE NOT TWO ANYMORE!" I said angrily letting my arms drop hastily from her waist. But then her voice became dangerously low and she said my name so angrily, I was instantly holding her within a second again. I sighed and pecked her cheek many times, quickly, till she'd had enough and pulled herself away while I gasped for breath. An awkward moment passed between us, a certain moment we had never experienced when we were young, exactly what I thought. But she straightened up and smiled broadly.

"Race you back to the house, shrimpy!" She blew me a kiss and began running as fast as she could.

I tensed my fists and launched off after her as fast as I could. "SHRIMPYYYYY! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT? YOU! YOU CHEATED!" And we continued with our bickering the whole way back to the house, so in the end nothing had changed after all.

* * *

**Saturn Stars**

* * *


	5. His Past

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five:** His Past

* * *

When we reached the house, I became excited that I was almost jumping out of my pants. Edward was actually going to talk to me for the first time in god knows… I suspected he was doing it just to make himself feel better, but I didn't really care. We entered the house which seemed dark and foreboding, it didn't give off the same presence it did when we had left and I instantly worried. "Mr… are you there?" I called out, referring to Mr. Romance. Ed and I exchanged worried glances, even when he almost annoyed the hell out of Edward; I guess we were sort of used to having him around now.

"HAIIIIIIIIIII." He came running out of my room hugging a picture of me and Ed embracing when we were little. I furrowed my eyebrows angrily; _he went through my stuff?_ What kind of sick pervert was he? Instantly a picture of him sniffing my underwear formed in my mind. But the fact he was holding one of my most treasured photos reeked a kind of disgusting innocence for a man his age. Just when I was about to yell Ed talked in my place.

"Yeah that's me and Winry when we were about ten." Edward started walking closer to the picture. "Come to think of it we were pretty close back then hey Winry?" Ed said, examining the picture in his hands even with the small amount of light.

"You two were clearly in love! IT'S MEANT TO BE." The man said spinning around on his tippee toes. Edward let out a frustrated sigh and slapped his forehead causing me to laugh.

"Idiot, we were ten!" Edward shoved the picture back into the mans arms and stuffed his hands into his pockets. The man looked towards me with stars in his eyes and I seriously felt like throwing my wrench at him. In time... in time...

"Don't go through my stuff." I said in an annoyed tone. Edward stood by my door and motioned me to come in with his head.

"Are you coming or not?" He said emotionlessly. I hope he wasn't going to be like this all night, I could just see our conversation now. _"Ed… how was your day." "My day was fine." "Alright then… umm… how is your research going." "Fine" "Ed is this annoying you?" "Yes can I get back to my research?"_ I looked up with sadness and sighed, this wasn't going to go anywhere. I nodded sadly and walked into my room with my head down, ignoring the man who was looking at us with pride in his eyes. What a freak.

As soon as we entered the room Ed removed his coat and sat on the edge of my bed closing his eyes, and crossing his arms over his chest. I also removed my jacket and found myself staring at his toned arms more than once. I let out a sigh and shook my head, was he even going to bother starting the conversation?

"Winry, I really am sorry for today." He said. Tonelessly, but it was a start.

"Me too…" I stood by the door rubbing my hands together behind my back out of nervousness. "Ed, what are you going to do if you can't find a way?" My hands fell to my sides and clung to my short black skirt as I awaited an answer.

"No, that's not a possibility I will keep trying." He said sternly, opening his eyes wide.

"Don't you want a family?"

"Not really."

"A woman to love?"

"I have you don't I?"

"But I mean a lover, lover."

"Not interested, women need time, time I don't have."

"Have you ever even looked at a woman?"

"I have looked at you haven't I?"

"Ed stop being a god damn rationalist for a second and talk to me, when I said talk I meant talk as in a human being, not some machine." Ed flinched at this comment and let his hands fall to his sides. I sighed and walked over to him placing a hand on his metal arm so he wouldn't feel awkward and smiled. "Now tell me have you ever looked at a woman?" I was eager to find out about Ed's past with women even if he didn't want to tell me, but he was so cold and far away I wanted to know how he reacted. He thought on my question for a minute and grinned. I really couldn't imagine Ed willingly having sexual relations with a girl… I really couldn't.

"Well have you ever looked at a man in that way?" He asked turning to face me on the bed. I grinned and crossed my legs realising I had broken that numb barrier for tonight, and Ed was actually going to be himself, be carefree.

"Of course!" I told him winking.

"With whom?"

"No, no, you are cheating you have to tell me your past with women now!"

"Let's see… I try not to think about it really, I'm really pre-occupied and that's the truth, I have really never thought about it. Mustang used to tease me saying I took my sexual frustration out on people in battle but… I don't know about that either. I don't exactly know what sexual frustration is." He scratched his forehead and shrugged. "He used to say I was too uptight, but he didn't understand me and Al were living for one reason only, I don't see why romance is so important to girls, honestly." Ed looked away disgusted and I just smiled, it all seemed very true.

"But you don't even want a family?" I asked curiously tilting my head to the side.

"No, I don't."

This concerned me quite a bit, for one our age, settling down was usually right around the corner but Ed was as restless as usual. "So you have never had sex then?" I asked screwing up my face in shock. It was weird to think of Ed having sex, and weird to think he hadn't had it at all at his age. I wonder what he would be like while making love, probably analyse every body movement and take everything that happen as chemical reactions, but really what made it so wonderful was the feeling.

"Winry… this conversation…" He looked away with a blush on his face.

"Edward… where not children anymore, where almost twenty-two and you blush at such a question, what am I going to do with you? You're so serious then one little thing can make you blush, it's adorable." I lifted my leg in the air for emphasis and watched as he tensed.

"Don't call me adorable!"

"You're avoiding the question again." I said sharply resting my legs across his lap. He seemed to ignore this contact and sighed.

"No, but I have read about it and I don't see anything special in it, so it's not one of my top priorities." Edward argued.

"You can't judge from a book you! LOOSER!" I shouted angrily. "It's about loving someone, when their touch makes you feel alive, then having them inside of you makes you feel so high like a paradise."

"What? It's not like you have done it have you?" Edward glared at me his eyes becoming slits. I blushed and looked away.

"No but I want to wait till _I do_ love someone."

"Love is a state of mind; it is caused by you thinking that person means everything to you, so automatically your mind puts that into action, love is a verb nothing more." Edwards's stupid answer made me furious and I treaded on ground I should have never treaded on.

"ARE YOU SAYING THE FEELING YOU FELT FOR YOUR MOTHER OR YOUR BROTHER WAS A STATE OF MIND?" I yelled slapping him across the face. Edward widened his eyes at this and I found tears starting to well in my eyes. "Are you saying everything I feel for you is a state of mind? You said it yourself, I am all you have left, how does that make you feel Edward, just what the hell am I to you?" He held his cheek and looked up at me numbly

"You're Winry." He replied his eyes glazing over. He had put his walls up at the mention of his mother and brother and it was my entire fault.

"Ed…" I reached out my arms and pulled him down on top of him. The sudden movement caused us to fall to the floor on top of each other. This tended to happen a lot, and I knew I wasn't the only one that thought it was suspicious. Ed tried to sit up but I clung to his neck and got pulled up with him. The hug was meant to signify the old days, where we touched each other without question. Why was he afraid to hold me like he used to? We were older and yes there was some strange feeling between us, but it didn't mean we had to shut each other out completely. We knew each other better than that, and I wasn't going to give up on him.

"Winry let go of me." Ed yelled struggling tremendously but I kept my arms around his neck and pulled my body closer to his. Before long he stopped struggling and allowed me to lay my head on his shoulder.

"Don't let me go." I whispered into his ears as he relaxed into my embrace. I felt him close his eyes and wrap his arms around my waist. "Our relationship Ed, isn't something you can analyse, it's something beautiful. We have lost everything but we still have each other. It's not a science, and don't bother thinking logically just don't push me away." I held my hands over his plait tightly and squeezed him affectionately. "I miss the old days where you could come up and wrap your arms around me, or give me a kiss on the cheek without feeling bad about it." Ed remained quite and I was grateful to that. "It's such a fight when I want you to touch me." I giggled. "And lately… I have wanted to touch you more and more…" I whispered hoping he wouldn't hear, even though I was right near his ear and it was inevitable.

I didn't know why I was feeling like that, but at night I longed to be by his side. Was this just a friend missing her dearest friend after so long…? Or was it a woman crying to be touched by the man she loved. Yes loved. I had always loved Edward, but it had been dormant, I had never felt romantic connotations towards him, but I was a little more grown up now.

"Winry…" He said with surprise, digging his head into my neck. "Winry, I miss Al."

"I miss him too Edward." I replied. "I wish I could help you study, but I'm not good at these things the only thing I can do is try my best to make you the best Auto-mail I can so you will never be inconvenienced." Edward tightened his grip after I said this and I felt his cold metal against my skin and flinched at the sudden change of temperature. I knew Ed was sensitive about his arm and I cursed myself for flinching. "You're Auto-mail will be done tomorrow." I told him, feeling the romantic moment slowly fade away as Ed had obviously been offended.

"Yeah thanks." He pulled away from the hug and sat back up on the bed removing his boots which I had come to love. "Winry…" Edward sighed removing his shirt quickly.

"You are going to ask me if you can leave right." I asked sadly looking down. "You want to go to bed right?"

"Well now that we aren't pretending to be engaged I can sleep in my own room and I am a little tired." Edward exclaimed placing his shoes on the ground I stared at his auto-mail leg for a while and nodded. He had broken his promise quicker than I expected.

"You promised me." I replied

"I did talk to you Winry, and it was nice, I am just tired." He told me and the answer was fair enough. But what did he think a conversation was? We were only talking and enjoying each other's company for a few minutes.

"Good-night Ed…" I whispered crawling up onto my bed. He looked at me sadly before shutting the door and whispered something that sounded like he was sorry. I had turned off the light and gotten into bed angrily when I finally heard him shut the door to my room. _That was it; I wasn't going to try anymore. I'd had enough._ That night all I dreamed about was embracing Edward tenderly.

When I awoke I was in one of those dreamy worlds. I could still feel the heat from my dream around my body and wrapped my arms around myself in a state of content. "Ed…" I whispered shutting my eyes sleepily. I sighed heavily, hoping this was just a phase, just because I had missed him so much. Ed hadn't hugged me in almost eight years till last night, and I didn't know how long I could crave another embrace from him.

When I emerged from my room I saw Ed sitting on the cough in his trademark position. Legs crossed with a book in his hands. I caught a glimpse of the title as I walked past and grinned. He hadn't changed at all. He was reading The chemical make up of all matter. I didn't know how he could stuff his head full with so much information and remember it all. He was a genius. "Breakfast?" I asked from the kitchen glancing into the fridge. After a few seconds scientist boy had not replied so I looked up over the bench and sighed.

"Breakfast?" I asked snatching the book from his hand to make sure he was paying attention. I kept my thumb on the page he was up to and waved it around in the air.

"No it's okay I made my own." He took the book back and crossed his legs again returning to his reading. I stood there in disbelief. Was he lying? The kitchen was as shiny as ever and nothing was out of place, surly Ed didn't clean up after himself.

"You cleaned up as well?" I questioned raising my eyebrows.

"Un." He nodded, running his eyes across the page. I shrugged and headed over to Ed's auto-mail deciding I wasn't hungry anyway.

The day went by and the man Ed and I liked to call Mr. Romance had gone out looking for something, _can't remember wasn't listening, too busy with the auto-mail_. It was nice to have quiet in the house; the sound of Ed's breathing and page turning mixed with my tightening of screws was quite refreshing.

He had finished his books more than once and journeyed back to his room to grab another one. But he always returned to the lounge room, and we sat in silence keeping each other company. "This is useless." I heard him whisper hearing a loud crash. I looked behind me to see he was sitting there with a sulk on his face and smiled.

I tightened a few more screws and held up the finished product. "Ed!" He looked over at me and smiled, also appreciating the good timing. I had also finished his leg, since I just had to make a few adjustments. After a few minutes he sat back down on the couch with just his blue boxers on and I kneeled at his side.

"I'm just sorry I can't connect them both at the same time." I held his arm and steadied it ready for connection. The same for his leg.

"It's alright Winry, just do it straight after." He smiled nervously. I could see the strain in his face. He was already preparing himself for the pain. I glanced at him sadly before I readied myself.

"1,2,3" I connected his arm and heard him cry out with pain. His strained cries froze me for a second before I could get myself together to connect his leg. His pain was hard for me to understand but every time I connected him I would almost burst out crying and I wasn't even feeling the pain. I felt like holding him as he struggled through the pain in a very manly way. Still not shedding one tear of pain.

"Winrrryyy…" He said hoarsely after enduring many minutes of pain. I liked the way my name sounded rolling off his tongue. And I was flattered that I was the word he had chosen to speak in this time of pain, to help him get through it. I laid him down on the couch and watched him suffer in silence. I felt like stroking the hair out of his face but restrained myself.

"Hello children." The man came in with a bag full of shopping and I stared at him in surprise. "I bought this food since you are so kindly letting me stay here, ooo I see your fiancée has just received his auto-mail so mine will be around the corner I sure am excited."

Ed and I dropped our jaws to the floor and looked at each other in a defeated way. "I already told you we aren't engaged." Ed said in a deep voice, on the edge of tears as was I. It had gotten almost to the ridiculous point now.

"But of course you are and I will cook a meal to celebrate. You can't fool me! Everyone says they aren't engaged after a fight." He danced over to the kitchen and began pulling out materials. Ed had already forgotten the pain and was worrying about a new one. Ed and I turned to each other with worn out looks on our faces.

"What are we going to do?" I said without any tone, bashing the wrench against my hand. I was trying so hard not to throw it right at the stupid idiot, just because he had brought home food and I was low on cash.

"I say make the auto-mail and get him the hell out of here." Edward said his eyes turning to slits and if looks could kill I think I would be dead on the floor by now with blood everywhere.

"Ed… how bout you use alchemy." I sniggered the evil side taking over.

"Don't tempt me… its illegal." Ed replied equally excited with the idea. We both had a psychotic look on our face as we thought of wondrous ways to kill the man.

"What are you two lovebirds talking about over there?" The man sung twirling some cake around on his fingers.

Edwards's eyebrow twitched and I knew he was almost over the edge as was I. "I say we cut him up into little pieces haha, hahahaha…" Edward laughed insanely transmuting his new auto-mail into a weapon.

I laughed nervously at Ed's seriousness and pulled him up by the arm. "I'm going to take Ed for a walk to test out his auto-mail, get dressed chop chop Edddyyyy darling." I said in a sarcastic voice to Edward, who seemed pleased at my sudden idea to avoid that idiot in the kitchen. So he should be pleased because one more second Ed could have turned to the dark side and that wasn't a lie. Ed dressed quickly after flinching at my use of the word darling and pulled me out the door by my arm.

As soon as we had shut the door behind us we ran for our life over the hill, running to freedom. It wasn't long till we stopped at the hill we used to play on and sat down in fits of laughter. "I swear…" I giggled punching Ed lightly on his metal arm.

"Swear you were going to kill him?" Edward laughed standing up. "Oh my two lovelies, why don't you kiss for me? Have you thought of your wedding dress Winry? Oh Edward let me get that piece of sea weed from your teeth you don't want to look bad for Winry!" Ed said in a low voice mimicking Mr. Romance who was safely inside my house cooking away. He walked around in a drunken matter copying the man's actions in an exaggerated manner. "Oh why aren't you sleeping together? Oh Edward you look so cute when Winry stands 1 metre away from you, Oh Edward you look so cute when Winry is 50 centimetres away from you! Oh Winry you look so cute when Edward is any random measurement away from you, actually you two look cute together as well! I mean you two are just so perfect together! Let's take a photograph!" Edward collapsed in front of me with a sigh. "He really gets on my nerves that old man." Edward told me wiping his forehead dramatically.

I applauded his performance and leaned back. Relying on my arms for support. The sunset comforted me and we both relaxed watching the sun go down for some time. "How does it feel?" I asked him referring to his auto-mail.

"Un great!" He lifted his arm into the sky in an attempt to grab the sun that was setting and settled down again. He had that far away look in his eyes that told me he was thinking of all the wrong he had done. He was feeling the guilt from everything he wanted to take credit for alone. And in times like these I felt almost compelled to observe him. I knew what he was going through but I would never let Ed know that, if he wanted to deal with this alone that was fine, but I was going to find away to break down the walls and get close to every part of him, inside and out. One day he was going to let me be a part of him. I raised my eyes from my thoughts and watched as a shadow started to appear at the bottom of the hill. When the man came closer I recognized him straight away and obviously so did Ed, as he sat right up and widened his eyes with shock.

"Colonel?"

* * *

**Saturn Stars**

* * *


	6. His Departure

* * *

Chapter Six: **His Departure**

* * *

"Colonel?"

I stood up beside Ed and watched quietly over the situation that was occurring before my eyes. I wondering if it was alright for a woman such as myself to talk while men were discussing their business.

"What are you doing here?" Ed said in a less than pleased tone. His loose bits of hair were gently blown by the wind, and a great gush of air swept past all of us bringing autumn leaves with it. I turned around to watch the leaves fly off into the sunset, as the two males continued to glare un-pleasantly at each other. When I returned my attention to the men Mustang had looked away.

"Its Lior city it's in a bad state…"

"So you want me to take care of it right?" Edward asked angrily taking a step back towards me. "And you just put me on this job."

"There is no-one else that is suited to the job Full-Metal, I would do it myself but I have my hands full with other important matters."

I stood in the background silently, unmoving. I didn't know if I could handle one more word of Edward leaving, and suffered silently.

"Sure." Ed laughed rolling his head back. "Like making sure girls are wearing mini skirts?" Edward said pointing to my skirt... which was what you could call mini I guess. I didn't appreciate being used as an example thoug... I was confused by this remark and wondered if Ed was just being his usual jerkish self, or if Mustang really did want all female personnel to change their dress style a bit.

"Full Metal there is no time to be arguing about this! I heard there is also something there you would like to get your hands on, something un-known has landed there. I would have you inspect it; because it seems almost ahead of our time something that seems able to fly." Edwards's eyes widened as the Colonel said that, he had seemed to realise something. Before I knew it he had turned his head to me sadly, as if asking for permission.

"Well you have your arm back now so why not?" I said with a very strained smile on my face. I knew how much it hurt me, that he came back then left again. But his stay had felt far too short for the amount of time I hadn't seen him. I used to think the good-byes would get easier, but they only got harder…

"I guess I'll go pack then." Edward sighed glaring at Mustang sourly.

"I'll be waiting for you at the train station you have an hour."

Edward ignored Mustang's comment, muttering something about he would take however long he liked under his breath.

When we reached the house Ed entered his room and shut the door loudly. Mr. Romance was reading opposite me. He dropped his newspaper curiously as tears started to emerge from my eyes without me even noticing. I guess I was used to crying over Ed now. I finally looked up to meet the man's curious gaze.

"He has to go on a mission." I told him, un-steadily, my voice quivering. "God knows how long till he will be back." The man looked up at me with understanding eyes, he thenopened his arms. Normally this would have freaked me out, but I felt in need of comfort comfort. I accepted his offer and crawled into his arms. "He is Full-Metal, I have to accept he is never going to be here." I said in between hiccups, trying to wipe my tears before they spilt out onto the man's chest.

"You should go with him, tell him that this is so painful for you." The man replied stroking my hair softly, gently hushing my painful sobs.

"No you don't know Ed he won't do it, he doesn't want me to be around, I'm just something that gets in the way for him." I said admitting the truth although it was painful for me to do so.

"I don't believe that's true, I believe you're the only one Ed is truly happy around, truly free. That's why I believe you two are meant to be together. You have a way Winry. You can heal his soul, mend it, but you must tap into your own desires and his. You must truly become aware; you must open your eyes." He told me. I screwed up my face with confusion, but a small smile crept over them. This man was truly crazy. When I still did not budge the man gave out a frustrated sigh. "This isn't like you Winry, go in there and fight him and win."

I laughed softly and raised myself from him. "But even if I do go… that means your auto-mail…" I trailed off looking at the man's battered leg. I had actually been meaning to work on it when I returned from the hill with Ed…now this.

"Never mind that, I'll wait, but Edward can't." I looked at him with confusion and tilted my head. _Ed couldn't wait?_ That was absurd he was the best at waiting since he had waited for almost 4 years! He never wanted to touch or talk to me. What was he talking about? It's not like Ed was yearning to be with me or anything. "You may not be able to see it child, but Edward is slowly dying on the inside, he needs human touch now more than ever."

_Yeah that was certainly easier said than done, he flinched away from human touch. _I nodded in reply pretending to know what the hell he was on about and raised myself from the lounge.

"Okay Ed, you're going to take me with you whether you like it or not."

I headed towards his bedroom door and clutched the door knob in my hand, hesitating for a second when I heard him packing insanely on the other side. The Mr. grunted and knocked me out of my doubtful trance. I looked towards him and winked. "Wish me luck." I whispered. He nodded in reply and I gently opened the door, watching Ed for a little time before I shut it quietly behind me. _So that man didn't peak and watch us. _

"That seems like everything." Ed muttered stroking his chin in thought.

"Excuse me." I breathed so silently that it was a surprise Ed turned around to face me. I blushed insanely and found what I was doing quite embarrassing, but I was going to do it!

"Winry… I don't know how long this is going to take… so this may be the last time we meet." Edward said looking away. I hated it with a passion when he was like this, when he acted tough, like I didn't even matter.

"And how do you feel about that?" I asked raising my head and revealing the red puffy eyes that had cried so many tears for the young man in front of me. He instantly flinched and softened his look a little. "How would you feel if you came back and I was dead? Or gone?" I asked him lowering my head again. "Wasn't I all you had left!"

"Yeah I guess…" Edward replied with a small smile.

"That's why I'm going to come with you!" I said cheerfully, grabbing my portable maintenance box. If I took it with me it would be handy for Ed and I could check his auto-mail every night. More chances to be close to him. _Did I just think that? _That also meant we would have to sleep in the same rooms. This sounded good in a screwed up kind of way.

"What?" Ed protested lifting his head from the ground with shock. "Winry you'll be an obstacle!"

I threw my wrench at his head and sighed leaning over him on the floor. "Who's the obstacle now?" I asked, stepping over him dramatically to pick up his luggage. "Don't underestimate me. I'm coming!" I said firmly, slipping on my shoes at the front of the room.

"Winry! That's cheating!" Ed complained standing up slowly, while rubbing the forming lump on his head.

"Why don't you cheat back then?" I asked, giving him my cutest smile before I opened the door. He seemed a little stunned at this reply but smiled lazily after a while and nodded.

"I can't promise you won't see things you don't like." Edward stated calmly, taking his luggage back off me. "But if you want to, I won't stop you." _Oh so I was a human now who could make my own decisions?_ "Let's head to the train." Edward said with a weak smile. I nodded with happiness, secretly beaming that he had allowed me to come.

When we left the room the house was dark as the sun had just set. There was no presence of the man I was currently caring for, and his luggage seemed to have disappeared. "You sure it's okay to leave the business, don't your clients need you?" Ed said matter-of-factly. I hung my head low as Ed gathered some more of his belongings scattered randomly around the lounge room.

"No I don't really have clients anymore and I haven't left this house in a long time… I feel like burning it down myself and never returning." I told Ed clutching my tool box.

"You don't want to do that." I looked up at him curiously and pondered what he meant. I didn't find it appropriate to ask though, since that matter was personal and dropped it.

We walked silently to the train station as we usually did, girls staring in awe at Edward as he had matured over the years into a very handsome man, although he was _still_ lacking height. As usual Ed was oblivious to the obvious and stared out over the hillside, completely lacking knowledge of all the women panting after him. I wondered how many woman had taken interest in him, but had been scared off due to the fact the only thing Ed would ever be in love with was his alchemy. I waved at a couple of my old friends after they stared mouth wide opened over Ed, and grinned. It kinda felt nice to know they were jealous because I was so close to him. _But what they don't know is that we aren't close, I don't even know who Edward Elric really is these days.._

"Eh what's this?" I said softly, feeling a piece of paper in the pocket of my skirt. Ed turned around to see what I was so interested in, but diverted his attention to the hillside again when he discovered it was nothing but a crumpled up piece of paper. I looked beyond its appearance however, and opened the small piece of paper up in my tiny hands.

Winry

_On the night of the full moon you shall confess your feelings to Ed. This may be the only chance for you to find out how he truly feels; the power of the moon has its effects on people. I know you thought I was just a crazy old man but I understand Ed better than he does, I have been through his pain and have seen many go through it. Let me tell you now that he needs human touch so bad he can barley stand it. But he can't realise that, he thinks he is longing and waiting for something else. You will be with me when I tell you that there isn't much human left to Ed and you have to keep the fire burning strongly within his body. You can no longer help him with his limbs, his auto-mail will be a constant reminder of the sins he has committed. But keep him alive where you can. You are the only one who can do this. I only hope you understand what I truly mean before it's too late. Remember the full moon. _

Love from who you call Mr. Romance, my true name is Mr. Kanou, we shall meet again.

I tried not to stare at the paper in confusion. I didn't want to prove to Mr. Romance that I really didn't understand. But the truth was... that I didn't understand one word on that piece of paper. I understood the obvious about Ed and his guilt, but the part about me somehow coming into the picture… that part I was totally lost on.

"Honestly!" I muttered, throwing the paper onto the train tracks as we entered the station. "Full moon… my bloody wrench!" I cursed quietly, tensing my face up. You think he could have given me some easier information to understand. As for my feelings towards Ed, _what feelings? _I was completely feeling free when it came to Ed.

He suddenly turned his head to look at me, an amused smile adorning his features, from which I presumed was over my cursing. His luggage was thrown over his shoulder as if it was no trouble to carry at all. I smiled back and felt my heart skip a few beats. Once his head turned back to the front, I instantly missed his smile and sighed. _Okay so something was happening, but I'd deal with it in my own way, as I always did._

It wasn't long before we met up with Mustang who claimed he was also going to take the train back to central. "You're not sitting with me you shitty old man!" Edward yelled, leaning right up to Mustang to let him hear it.

"Don't flatter yourself, why would I want to sit with a foul mouthed midget? I have my own acquaintances." Mustang said calmly, while straightening his ignition glove.

"YOU BASTARD!" Edward yelled putting down his luggage. He got his arm ready to throw a punch, but I instantly put my arms under his and constricted him from doing so. He forgot who he was talking to sometimes, and that could place him in serious trouble. He was lucky that Mustang was more to us than just a higher up. He was like a dear old friend, even though Ed would never admit to that.

Ed thanked me silently and Mustang just stood there with an amused look on his face. "Give me information on my current task." Edward said looking away. I was still holding his arm defensively and he jerked it away.

"Well some kind of transportation device crashed in Lior. Although Lior is peaceful, it's still having some problems without the high priest. As you know, all use of the philosopher's stone and anything associated with it has been banned, and since all reasearch is now destroyed the people are lost. The people are lost without there high priest, they are hanging onto this item that crashed from the sky with their life. You might find it hard to take a look at it." Roy told Edward who was once again tensing.

"It's only because they're used to a good life. There are people out there who are much less well-off than their city, and they still complain…" Edward stopped his speech as the train came racing along the tracks coming to a halt right in front of us.

"Well this is where we part Full-Metal." Roy said calmly. He turned to me and smiled bowing a little. "Winry you are looking more beautiful everyday."

I blushed and smiled slightly. "Good-bye Roy." I said politely, also bowing a little which seemed to piss Edward off greatly.

Once we got onto the train Edward instantly took a normal seat. But before the train took off I realised that I wanted more privacy, for strictly platonic reasons of course.

"Edward… can't we take a cabin?" I asked, watching him as he sprawled himself out over one seat. Despite the fact it was really embarrassing when he fell asleep with his stomach exposed, the train ride was going to be a day or two, _and I didn't want to be stuck out here_. He looked up at me with surprise and asked 'why' without words. "I would like more privacy." I said softly.

"Well they might be taken, but if they aren't I have to pay extra… if you really want one." Edward said with a sigh, sitting up lazily.

We searched the train for a while only to find they were all full. I sighed with despair; I really didn't want to sit out with the public. I was so caught up within my sad thoughts, I hadn't realised that Ed had knocked on one of the cabins. The door opened softly revealing a young couple. I watched as Ed talked to the woman and man inside, laughing nervously while scratching the back of his head. The man and woman lit up and instantly left the room. I was too far away to hear what had just happened, but I stared at Edward with confusion as he winked at me. I followed him into the cabin and dropped my toolbox on the floor as I collapsed into the cushiony chair. Edward also did the same. I looked at him peacefully as he turned into the chair in his sleeping position.

"Thanks." I said quickly. I didn't want to talk to him while he was trying to sleep, it would annoy him.

"Don't mention it." He replied drowsily.

"What did you do?" I asked referring to the couple who had given this beautiful cabin up so freely.

"Offered them money."

I smiled and leant back into my chair staring at both Edward and the stars as the train zoomed past all the beautiful scenery. Ed had done something extremely kind for me tonight, and I wasn't going to forget it. If I told him that I was grateful for his gesture, he would probably reply with something like, "I wanted a cabin anyway." That's why I wasn't going to say that, I was going to keep it in my head and not be hurt by his words.

In his sleep he rolled over to face me, it was funny that this "Human weapon" was sleeping like a baby. His features relaxed in his calm state, I suddenly wondered what he dreamed about. I felt like asking him when he woke but he probably wouldn't tell me the truth anyway.

Before I could stop myself, I was kneeling before him on the ground, watching him sleep painstakingly close. I closed my eyes and listened to his peaceful breathing receiving so much joy, and I just couldn't help myself. _I place a hand on his cheek and a kiss on his forehead._

"Sleep well Full Metal."

* * *

**Saturn Stars**

* * *


	7. Her Comfort

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven:** Her Comfort

* * *

I was awoken by the bright sun rays creeping into the room via the window and rubbed my eyes. Winry was still peacefully sleeping so I pulled down the blinds and sighed. "She really is going to get in my way…" I told myself quietly. "Why did I have to bring her along?" It was my own fault for not being able to say no to her, but that was partly from tormented childhood memories of her throwing the wrench at my head when she didn't get what she wanted. I crossed my legs and sprawled my arms out over the seat. Normally in times like this I would look out the window and enjoy the passing cities, people and scenery. People just living a normal happy life, standing forward with their legs. Trying to create a bit of happiness in each step they took. It got me to thinking.

If Father never left I would be one of those people.

If mother never died I would be one of those people.

If we never preformed stupid human transmutation, I would be… one of those people.

Sometimes I longed for a normal life. You know the freaks who could boast over their girlfriend or family. Then there were freaks like me who boasted about a new alchemic reaction they had discovered. Yes I wanted a normal life, but I couldn't go back, besides sitting around doing nothing didn't sit to well with me. I had chosen my path and I couldn't go back. I had made promises and I couldn't break them.

Sometime later Winry groggily opened her eyes. Searching around the room before a smile erupted on her face. "It's perfect." She said softly.

I turned my attention from the patterned seat to her and raised my eyebrow. "Being in a dark room?" I asked lifting the blind slightly to let some light in. But at the same time I didn't want to bombard our eyes with light which were so used to the dark.

"No waking up to you." She giggled trailing off when she saw the look on my face. _Waking up to me? Was this woman trying to tell me something? I choose to ignore what she is trying to tell me, I shall remain oblivious. _"I mean I have woken up alone for so long, and it's just nice… I never get tired of waking up to your face." Winry smiled looking down in embarrassment.

I sighed and decided to be nice so she wouldn't be embarrassed. "I guess it is nice." I replied, turning my head to the window. "It's nice to have company I guess, I am used to Al being with me, after that I was just alone." I told Winry. She nodded knowingly and exhaled. "Four years is a long time. When I saw you I was slightly shocked, you have really changed." I told her. I glanced at her quickly and looked away. She was a beautiful girl. She grinned widely, giving me one of those looks of someone who knew you were thinking they were attractive. "Not to mention you were in your underwear!"I muttered, remembering how embarrassing that was. She had a way of embarrassing me.

"Sorry about that, I heard your voice and dropped everything instantly."

I smiled in reply and opened the blinds to look at the scenery again. My thoughts once again took over, and Winry had a worried look on her face as she watched me ponder my brother's death. But before long my mind fell to the item I was supposed to be investigating. Also, if Rose had returned to her home town she would be there with her child… I guess I was sort of looking forward to seeing her. Winry tied her hair up, she then stood up to sit next to me. "You will have to move if I want to lie down." I told her firmly, the thought being more inviting now that she was there. You know when you couldn't do something you instantly wanted to do it?

"How long since you have redone your hair?" She asked ignoring my comment.

"Dunno couple of days maybe." I shrugged.

"Looks like it." She said with an annoyed tone. She tugged on my hair and I iknew she was re-doing it. I didn't really care though; it felt nice when she ran her fingers through my hair. I closed my eyes gently as she scraped her fingers lightly over my scalp creating a nice feeling. "You really like that don't you?" She stated, noticing the sleepy state she had gotten me too. I nodded silently and accidentally fell back into her. This kind of woke me a little and I apologised to her, getting up slowly. However she didn't let me up. She manoeuvred my head onto her lap which, I found was very close in feel to a pillow. It all somehow seemed wrong but I closed my eyes as she once again started to play with my hair.

"Sorry." I mumbled closing my eyes. At this rate I was going to fall asleep on her.

She bent down and placed a kiss on my head, telling me it was okay. She was such a cheater, yeah make a fool out of me when I was too sleepy to care or do anything about it. I would get her back for it later…

Sometime later I was rocked awake by the train's gentle movements, but remained in a dozing state. I had one of those feelings for a short second. The kind where you didn't know where you were, or what you were doing here. But it all came rushing back when I felt the familiar warmth underneath me. I opened my eyes to see Winry's green shirt. I had somehow managed to roll onto my side and face her stomach in my sleep. I closed my eyes as quickly as possible, just in case Winry saw. I didn't feel like talking right now. But before my mind ran through the 'Keep quiet and play dead' process my body betrayed me and I let out a content sigh. I felt very much rejuvenated after the sleep and it appeared to be some time in the afternoon.

"We should arrive in Lior late tonight." Winry said suddenly. I opened my eyes widely and instantly felt embarrassed for some reason. _Probably because my face was kind of buried in her crotch._ I noticed I was clinging onto one of her thighs to prevent my falling off the seat, but I guess it was something I had done in my sleep and I hadn't noticed.

"How do you know?" I asked tiredly, trying to keep my cheeks from burning red.

"It came over the announcement a little while ago; I think that's what woke you up." She giggled, running her fingers through my hair. I decided that I didn't like feeling like a baby _even though it felt really good _and sat up, rubbing my eyes. My hair was plaited and I thanked Winry as soon as I noticed. She always did do it better than me…

"My pleasure!" She grinned. I shook my head at her happiness and yawned.

"You slept well?" Winry asked, changing back to her seat opposite me. I took this as an invitation to lie down, so I did on my back and stared up at the ceiling.

"Yeah thanks." I said trying not to sound too ungrateful. I mean how could I not sleep well, I had a pillow.

"I fell asleep too." She sighed.

"Really that's nice." I said already caught up in my thoughts; just say 'that's nice' to everything I should get away with it.

"You're not listening are you? Never mind then…" Winry said softly, turning to look out the window. But then again... Winry obviously knows that my 'that's nice' phrase is a sign I'm not listening, perhaps I should get a new one. I frowned a little and shrugged closing my eyes. This train trip was going to be long and the best thing I could do was sleep.

"Ed wake up."

The voice of an angel could be heard in my sleep, and I felt gentle hands grab hold of my shoulders. _Is this a dream?_ I lifted my hands up slowly and came into contact with what seemed like a face, but I could not seem to open my eyes. I pulled the person down to me feeling a sort of heat radiate from their body and a sensation run through me when I touched them. _This is only a dream._ I laid like that with my angel for a while, as the person's smell crept into my nose, filling me with delight. Their soft hair sprawling over my cheeks. After some-time I felt I could open my eyes. It took me a while to get used to my surroundings since the dark of the night had seeped into the room.

"Are you an angel?" I asked sleepily, still wrapped up in the dream I had been having, or still having. She stirred a little and finally I came to realise what was happening.

"Unless you think Winry Rockbell is an angel… if I am, I am probably the only angel that throws wrenches at your head." She lifted her face to stare me directly in the eye with a little grin.

"W-winry." I said with terror, backing against the wall. _Was I fantasising about her in my sleep?_ She nodded with a slightly confused look, but decided not to ask me any questions which I was very grateful for. "Why did you wake me up?" I asked while blushing. I stubbornly crossed my arms in-front of me and waited for her answer.

"Were arriving in about an hour, that's why." Winry replied.

"Oh thanks…" I said, letting my arms drop to my sides. I raised myself to gather my luggage which was overhead and placed it at my feet. Winry's toolbox was sitting on the other seat.

"Cold isn't it?" Winry asked, placing her hands over her shoulders and rubbing them vigorously.

"Yes it is. But I have no sympathy for you, you're wearing a singlet top and short skirt, didn't you bring anything else with you?" I glared at her in annoyance. _How could she complain when she was wearing that? _

"I thought you could buy me clothes when we get there." Winry said with a grin.

"YOU EXPECT ME TO PAY FOR THAT?" I yelled moving right close to her face with an angry expression. She bowed her head and tensed her hands on her legs.

"I'm sorry… I just don't have any money, I…" She whimpered quietly. I sighed and looked away.

"Alright." She lifted her head and smiled at my answer and all I could do was look away. "But you're just going to have to put up with it for now, it's not like…" Suddenly the best idea crept into my head. I started to search through my clothes in my suitcase, Winry glancing at me curiously. I laid one of my shirts out on the floor and grinned. "Here I go." I clapped my hands together and slammed them down on the floor. Light started to fill the cabin and Winry looked away from the light which was caused by the reaction. The transmutation suddenly came to a halt and a brand new sweater lay there in Winry's size. I held it up and grinned, I thought it suited her perfectly. She stared at it eyes wide open and clutched it dramatically.

"Edward amazing! You're amazing!" She squealed, putting the jumper on instantly. I held up my hands in a begging sort of way as I realised that she was about to leap at me, _oh please don't leap at me_. Nevertheless, she did. She jumped off the seat to meet me at the floor her arms wrapping around my neck at the speed of lightening. "Ed I love it!" She said softly, her force slightly pushing me back so that I was leaning against the other seat.

"It's not that great." I laughed, feeling its material and accidentally coming into contact with her skin as I did so. I flinched and instantly took my hands away, apologizing to her.

"You know, this is quite warm." Winry said, shifting her head a little to dig it deeper into my chest. I had also noticed that the cold had drained from my body and been replaced by a nice kind of warmth.

"Body heat." I said quickly. Almost like I was trying to convince myself that everything that I was feeling was nothing more than some sort of chemical reaction.

"Yes body heat with you, it's nice." Winry said boldly, lifting her head slightly from my shoulder to whisper into my ear. Her commenting like that almost made me want to push her off me, but I couldn't find the strength to do it.

"Winry…" I trailed off looking at the ceiling with one of those huge blushes… you know the ones. I looked around the room to try and distract myself, but after a while my eyes only fell to the body clinging onto me tightly, and once my eyes were on Winry… they didn't wander once.

"WAKE UP CALL!"

Winry and I both jumped at the same time, heads crashing into each other as we noticed a man standing at our door. Before I had time to respond to the man who had just rudely awoken us I felt Winry jump with surprise and bump her head on my chin. The impact caused us both to cry out with pain and we scuttled away from each other mind to our own aches. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" I screamed, turning my attention to the door, where I pointed angrily at the train employee.

"MR. AND MRS. ELRIC! THE TRAIN STOPS AT YOUR DESTINATION IN TEN MINUTES." He said stiffly bringing his hand up to his forehead.

"N-n-now just wait a minute here." Winry said holding her hands up in front of her, while her eyebrow twitched nervously.

"WE'RE NOT MARRIED! DON'T GET THE WRONG IDEA HERE!" I yelled, realising I was holding on to an item of clothing Winry had taken off in her haste to get into the jumper. I blushed furiously and held it behind my back laughing nervously. "Where just partners right Winry? Business partners." I laughed again looking at her through slitted eyes of nervous laughter.

"Partners…" She said with a small smile of appreciation on her face. "That's right where partners, and we were not asleep." Winry said with delight grabbing back her article of clothing.

"My, how awkward, if your not together, don't act like your hiding something…" He said with confusion, causing me and Winry to look down with defeat. We were guilty; we had slept close to each other twice this train trip in the space of a few hours. It was going to look rather suspicious.

"WE'RE NOT!" I yelled straightening myself up. I hated it when people mistook me for a horny military man. It only brought horrible visions of Roy into my head. "Anyway you can't just barge into people's rooms like that!" I yelled, Winry agreeing with me in the background much to my relief.

"Well see Roy Mustang said he had dropped by earlier and you two were asleep so he came to me, and these were his exact words "Can you tell the lovebirds in cabin 5 to get off each other and wake up once they are 10 minutes away from their destination which is Lior city?" So Mr. and Mrs. Elric… I mean Winry and Edward I must say can you please take your hands off each other and wake up since you are ten minutes away from your destination… if you shall let me leave that is all." The man bowed after our shameful silence, and walked away leaving us with the biggest awkward silence I had ever encountered.

"Lovebirds…" I said with tears streaming down my face. "I have never been so humiliated."

"Get our hands of each other?" Winry said with equal depression, her face becoming stoic and angered. "I have never been so embarrassed in my entire life." She said dangerously agreeing with me whole-heartedly.

Mr. and MRS. ELRIC? WERE THE HELL DID HE GET THAT FROM; I MEAN DID WE LOOK GODDAMN MARRIED? Look at us were completely different… That's because she is female, but we don't have any common interests! But then again I have always been attracted to people I can learn more from, people who had different interests to me… WHAT THE HELL MARRIED? I stood there with the angriest look on my face and kicked the luggage against the wall before picking it up.

"Is it really such a bad thing to think of being married to me? Sure you don't feel that way, but am I the worst possible person in the world to be married too?

"Well no but…" I sighed "That's it! No more falling asleep on me you idiot!" I yelled, stepping out of the train with my luggage over my shoulder. "Mustang is never going to let me hear the end of this." I said with frustration. "It will be all over the military."

"Ed… stop dramatising does it bother you that much?" Winry said in an annoyed tone.

"Of course! 'Oh so you and Winry are getting it on in a train cabin now. Edward really that's pretty good you know to seduce your own auto-mail mechanic! Oh look everyone midgets got a girlfriend! Oh Ed where are you? I can't see you! Oh there you are! Sorry sorry! The pile of papers are too high. Ahahahaahaha'" I said dramatically with a large sigh at the end. Winry stood there with a worn out look on her face, and sighed once I was finished. "Therefore don't fall asleep on me!" I said dangerously walking forward through the night air.

"Ed, you were the one who fell asleep on me! Then you feel asleep again before me, while I was on top of you, are you trying to hide something?" She said running in front of me her eyes becoming dangerously curious.

"Hahaha like what?" I said with a dumb look on my face.

"Like you can't cope with travelling because you sleep like a baby! And I have more stamina than you!" She yelled for the whole train station to hear.

"Of course not!" I replied twitching angrily at her comment.

"YES YOU IDIOT!"

"DON'T CALL ME A SMALL IDIOT THAT'S SO MINATURE YOU WANT TO STEP ON HIM!"

"YOU FELL ASLEEP DON'T BLAME ME IF MUSTANG TEASES YOU ABOUT YOUR HEIGHT YOU MIDGET!"

"SHUT-UP IM STILL GROWING OKAY!"

"YOUR 20!"

"21!"

"THAT'S EVEN WORSE YOU IDIOT!"

"WINRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY"

"Hey can you two just please shut up?" A woman close by said, causing me and Winry to become small with shame. "Your 21 and that immature? Listen to the woman, she is right you're a midget!" She said pointing at me. I raised my fist at her and furrowed my eyebrows.

"And you miss Winry! Leave the poor boy alone he is still growing, your both acting like children!" With that she sighed heavily and walked away. "Honestly young love these days I don't know…" She muttered.

"HEY WAIT A MINUTE YOUNG LOVE? WHAT DO YOU MEAN? DON'T GET THE WRONG IDEA WINRY AND I HATE EACHOTHER!" I yelled after her. Winry grabbed my arm angrily and clutched onto my clothing tightly.

"Ed will you just give it up already." She asked tiredly, turning her back as she began to walk ahead.

I watched her walk forward with slumped shoulders, and softened my gaze a little. Maybe she was right, this was stupid and pointless I may as well just give in.

So I caught up to her with a grin on my face and lead the way. Where Mustang had told me I would find this so called transportation device.

* * *

**Saturn Stars**

* * *


	8. His Affection

* * *

**Chapter Eight:** His affection

* * *

"Ed where are we going?" I asked as we walked through the silent streets of Lior. The city was so quite that I didn't want to raise my voice over a few decibels, due to the fact my own footsteps felt like they were raising the dead. Ed also didn't feel like talking and observed the war struck city quietly.

"To a hotel, it's too late to walk around, there is nothing I can look at tonight." Ed replied with equal caution, suddenly stopping in his tracks and unsettling the dirt around his feet. I stupidly bumped into him since I wasn't really paying attention where I was going. I rested my head on his shoulder to take a look at what he was so itent on looking at.

"This was a place we could stay but it…" Ed trailed of with slight sadness in his voice. I placed my hands on his shoulders to comfort him. He sighed and rubbed his face with his hand. "Colonel said there was part of the city rebuilt, we just have to find that." Ed groaned, turning his head to make eye contact with me. He instantly glared at me and I laughed nervously releasing his shoulders from my grip. He straightened up and continued to walk forward, while I followed silently behind.

Not only was I happy, but Ed seemed to be as well once the first signs of life began to appear. The houses were not much, but they were brightly lit with people celebrating. _What could you possible celebrate at a time like this? Then again, humans were amazing like that._

Ed asked around for a while until we found the best inn we could, _most likley the only one mind you._ We were warned it wasn't finished yet, and told it only had five rooms which were generally booked ahead. Edward sighed with frustration and started to walk in the direction of the inn. The way he was just ignoring my presence was starting to annoy me. _He wasn't travelling alone here! Where was my say? _

"Have you possibly got two rooms?" Ed asked with a worried glance over his shoulder in my direction after he had asked the question. I was also worried. We were told each room only had a single bed, and neither of us really wanted to sleep on the floor after that train trip. On top of that, having separate rooms was the way Ed had always wanted it. Maybe he needed his privacy and thought that I needed mine.

"No of course not, but someone is checking out in a few minutes, you can have that room if you want, it's expensive." The woman said overly sweet, swinging the room key around in her hand.

"We'll take it!" Edward yelled instantly, slamming his hand down on the bench before snatching the keys from the woman's hand.

After having an argument over the money, Ed and I sat together and waited for the person to check out. "Rose?" Ed questioned, once the hooded figure emerged with a child. I watched as his eyes grew wide. She walked straight past him out the door. Even walked straight past me, which was weird considering how much her and I had been through together.

He sat there for a few seconds, staring at nothing while he thought on what happened. I finally stood up and took his hand in mine with a small smile. He slowly moved his eyes up to my face and raised himself.

"We can go see Rose tomorrow okay?" I whispered with a hint of jealously in my voice that I was lucky Ed didn't pick up.

He took his hand back gently and smiled. "No, I don't have any business with her." Ed replied, heading towards our room. My frustration was evident as I walked behind him muttering to myself.

"You know you want to see her!" I mumbled, fidgeting with my hair as he opened the door and walked inside. "Such a gentleman!" I said a little louder, closing the door behind me. Ed glanced at me strangely while taking off his coat. He hung it over the bed pole and placed his hand over it with a slight sigh.

"So…" Ed began to roll his eyes around the room. "I'm sorry we had to share a room." Ed fidgeted, while also taking off his small black coat. He was left in his black singlet shirt. I shuddered from the sudden desire and want that ran through my body and rubbed my elbows.

"No I really would rather share a room…" I said much too quickly, causing me to jerk a little when I saw Edward's awkward reaction. "Because I feel safe with you." I grinned changing the weight on my feet.

Edward then relaxed a little and sat on the bed, clapping his hands together as he looked at anything but me.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" I asked lifting my head a little.

"Going to the place Mustang told me they are keeping the object which can apparently aerodynamically fly." He replied, leaning back a little.

"I'm coming with you." I said quickly, not liking the thought of being alone all day.

"Don't get in my way then." He said stubbornly, shutting his eyes with force. I found that whenever he said something that was going to hurt my feelings he shut his eyes. It meant that he was either a coward, or couldn't stand seeing the hurt in my eyes. I liked to think it was the latter. "We both want to sleep in the bed right?" Ed asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Can't we just sleep in it together?" I asked instantly, thinking aloud again. I tried not to show that I was embarrassed after being so forward, and maintained my stance as if the question was perfectly normal.

"Are you insane? Look at the size of it." Ed yelled defensively.

I examined the size and grinned inwardly. _"I could sleep on-top of you." "I could sleep next to you squashed up against you, is there a problem?"_ That's what I felt like saying, but instead I grunted with dissatisfaction and grabbed a few sheets and pillows from the cupboard. "I'll sleep on the floor."

"But Winry you're tired and after the train trip… It's not very manly of me to let a woman sleep on the floor." He said with shock as he watched me set up my bed.

"Edward you have stuff to do tomorrow and I'm not some delicate pretty flower, I can sleep on the floor." I said with anger, kicking off my boots.

"Still…" Edward replied. He stood up to get out of my way as I made the bed up, watching me slightly guiltily.

"Look… how bout you tuck me in? Then we're even okay?" I asked, getting down under the covers slowly.

"Tuck you in?" Edward questioned with disapproval. He blushed and looked away. "What do you mean by that?" Edward inquired, shielding his face from me.

"Like you used to every night when I was little, well what do you think I mean? Going to or not?" I said with annoyance. I finally heard him exhale, and watched as he turned to face me. My body started to tingle as he bent down next to me and hovered over my body for a few seconds. I closed my eyes as he grabbed the covers and pulled them up over my body to my chest, where his hands lingered on the sheets for a few seconds. He then brought his hands down to my stomach and patted it.

"There you go." He said with a grunt.

I instantly coughed. "My kiss?" I asked opening my eyes drowsily.

"Live without it." He yelled angrily kicking his shoes off. I tried not to watch as he stripped down to his boxers and frowned at why I had been restraining myself so much lately.

"Ed…" I whispered after he got into bed and turned the lights off. I heard him mumble what seemed like a "Yeah?" and continued. "Goodnight." He breathed the same to me quietly and fell silent not long after.

I had laid there quietly, just listening to the sound of his breathing as he slowly fell to sleep. The night had been rough for us both, travelling on the train, then walking through a disaster struck city. It had devastated me to see blood stained patches all throughout the city, and the situation was no more appealing to Edward.

Despite all the trauma around us Edward had not once let his emotions through. He just stared numbly ahead. Women crying with their dead husbands in their hands, women with a crying child no-where to go, children homeless and lost without parents. It was enough to make me cringe inside. I could call myself unlucky, having lost almost everything in my life. But looking around only made me feel guilty for ever thinking like that, because I did have something… something which I now regarded much more precious. I think Ed had also noticed that he had something left as well, and we were selfish to ever feel sorry for ourselves.

Edward turned in his sleep with a slight moan. Telling me he was having one of his nightmares again. With all the sin he carried on his shoulders, and everything that had happened it was no wonder his sleep was filled with turmoil at night. Edward always looked so tired… despite his energy when he went into battle, every other time he just stared lifelessly off into the distance. It seemed the only time he was alive was when he was fighting, or using alchemy. This filled me with anger and guilt. I wanted to punch him so many times for acting like a big tough human weapon, when he was really just short little Ed trying desperately to keep the pieces of his shield in-tact. The fact that he was not at all used to human touch didn't surprise me. He hadn't had any physical contact with hardly anyone since his mother died. Because after that Al had been in armour and Ed was left with a brother who couldn't enjoy any of the simple pleasures of life, and it bogged him down with so much guilt it was evident in his eyes every second of the day.

Was that the reason why he shied away from my touch? Did he not feel he deserved to live a happy life when his brother was ridded of that opportunity? No matter what he felt, I was going to do my best to bring life back to every part of his body that wasn't steel, every part that didn't remind him of the guilt, the suffering or the pain.

"Winry… Winry…"

I rolled onto my stomach, scratching it sleepily and holding my wrench in the opposite hand. Some-ones voice had been calling to me, but it wasn't enough to wake me. Just when I was about to roll over in my sleepiness I felt two strong hands grip my arms, one surprisingly cold and smooth. Edward… I sat up instantly with a gasp crashing our heads together in the process. It was hard to say that it didn't hurt me extremely, but it looked worse for Edward who was lying on the floor with a twitching leg. "I'm so sorry." I yelled with surprise running to his side instantly.

"It's okay…" He muttered through gritted teeth. He held his head defensively, as if he thought I was going to hurt him again. I looked down at the wrench and smiled, I think that somehow I had traumatized him when he was little and he now had a huge phobia of wrenches, or so it would seem. But I loved my wrench! It was the most useful thing in the world.

"What's wrong? Why did you wake me up?" I asked sleepily, leaning back a little to allow him room to sit up.

"BEACAUSE IT'S LATE AND I NEED TO GO NOW! THIS IS EXACTLY WHY I DIDN'T WANT TO BRING YOU! YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP EARLIER BECAUSE I DON'T WANT YOU TO SMASH ME IN THE HEAD EVERY MORNING!" He yelled in a rage. Once again I state that its funny watching something so small get into a furious rage and try to scream your head off. Oh Edward could scream alright, and he could probably kill me if he wanted to, I never forgot this fact.

"You done whining yet?" I asked with a sigh. Edward finished his tantrum with a shocked expression and became slightly annoyed. He was about to open his mouth again when I placed my wrench to it. He looked down with fear and shook a little before I started to speak. "Just shut-up Edward, this problem can be fixed easily I'll just buy an alarm clock… or you could buy one for me…" I said sweetly pressing the wrench against his lips harder. He nodded frantically with agreement so I smiled a little, pulling the wrench away. "YOU'RE SO CUTE!" I exclaimed my eyes shining brightly. He sat against the bedpost with an almost a helpless look on his face. I_ seriously want to hold him._ I held myself together and gave him a small smile in my sexual frustration, if that's what you could call it. He sighed with relief when I didn't make any physical contact with him after observing how incredibly cute he was, and rose to his feet.

"Try not to bother me today." He said in his toneless voice. Times like these really annoyed me. Like Edward thought I wasn't worthy to travel beside him because I was just a stupid woman, an obstacle. He had to hold back in front of me and didn't like me being around him. I stood up angrily and tensed fist with the wrench in my hand.

"You better not get in my way!" I yelled stubbornly, placing my feet into my shoes delicately. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and looked at me with an amused expression. But I knew I wasn't mistaken, I had almost seen his eyes sparkle with admiration for a second before he was back to watching me do things in a temper with an amused sparkle to his eye. He grabbed his coat while I stood at the door waiting, and slung it over his arm. I held out my hand stubbornly.

"What now?" Edward said with a sigh.

"You're auto-mail let me check it before we go out." I said, waiting for him to give me his arm. He did slowly and I observed it carefully, checking all of its functions. I was so engrossed in what I was doing, I almost didn't notice Edward start to speak.

"You know…" Edward started to say. His voice caused me to raise my head and urge him to go on. "You complain a lot, but you put a lot of effort into the jobs you do, Al once told me that." Edward smiled weakly, pulling his arm away slowly since I was satisfied with its condition. I looked at him with mixed emotions. I could almost feel the tears well in my eyes over his compliment. This had to be one of the nicest things he had ever said to me. I blushed slightly under his strong gaze and looked away.

"Well I care bout you…" I said softly. "All I can do for you is make you're auto-mail better… I'm completely useless to you I know that." I looked up at him with a forced smile. "But I'll continue to work hard so you won't have to be inconvenienced by auto-mail, I'll try really hard!"

"Really?" Edward said cocking his head to the side. I nodded frantically and watched him smile genuinely. "Thanks for that."

I nodded my head with happiness and gasped as I felt his cold metal hand come into contact with my flesh. He held my small delicate arm in his large metal one before I glanced at him in confusion. This was the first time Edward had initiated any sort of contact with me since we were children. Despite the fact he was using his metal arm; the thought still sent me on a high slightly.

"Come on let's go." Edward said, pulling me out the door. He paid for the hotel fee still grasping my hand tightly. I was so overwhelmed with happiness I couldn't say anything._ Edward is holding my hand in public, in public!_ I grinned as he dragged me through the streets. _Ed is still holding my hand!_ People glanced at us suspiciously on the street as Edward dragged me behind him, I tried desperately to keep up with him but I knew he didn't want me to stand next to him while holding my hand, that would be to comfortable for his liking. I understood this and played along with him.

"Do you know where we are going Ed?" I asked, after a little while of zig zagging through the unfamiliar streets.

"To the crash site." Edward said with haste.

We finally reached the place. It was sealed of with tape and the military was all gathered around the object which had crashed, no I'll correct that. The military was gathered around the largest object I had ever seen. Edward walked up to the tape slowly, gripping my hand tightly. I watched as his eyes widened with shock, as mine did with amazement.

"WHAT IS THIS?" I yelled with wonder. I turned to Riza who was standing close by watching Edward and I with curiosity. "This is amazing I have never seen anything like it!" I grinned, jumping up and down on the spot. I shook Edward's hand with excitement and glanced at the machine with wonder. Ed continued to stare, eyes wide with shock at the object as I thought about breaking it apart and analysing it.

"Winry… you're even more beautiful." Riza said with a grin looking down to see my fingers linked with Edward's mechanical ones. I knew what she was thinking but I wasn't going to bother correcting her if she didn't say anything, because secretly I wished it was so. I had fallen desperately in-love with Edward since we were children right to today. But I had become so good at hiding the feeling I almost hid it from myself. Every-time our skin accidentally brushed against one another's, or every time he so much as looked at me… I was reminded of the constant ache for him inside. I forgot about the wondrous flying machine that was right before my eyes and looked down at our linked hands for a few seconds sadly.

"Zeppelins." Edward said softly with shock. "How did they end up here?" He turned to Riza as if he was directing the question right at her, while ignoring all the whistles coming from the other team members. _Edward was holding my hand in the company of the military._ I smiled with happiness as Riza looked between the two of us confused. "How did they get here?" Edward stated again, annoyed over the fact everyone was paying more attention to us then the task at hand. Despite all the assumptions being made about us at that very second Edward tightened his grip on my hand, too stubborn to let go and let else everyone win. Although this slightly upset me, it also gave me great pleasure.

After blinking a few more times Riza sighed. "We don't know it just crashed here, we have no idea how it go here, do you?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"London…" Edward mumbled looking back over his shoulder to the machine.

"London what's that?" I asked with confusion, watching as Ed wiped the dazed expression from his face.

"Winry can you analyse this for me?" Edward asked, letting go of my hand. He placed his hands on my shoulders and shook my roughly a couple of times with desperation in his eyes. I glanced back at him for a few seconds slightly dazed from being this close to his face and watched the disappointment start to surface on his face with lack of my response.

"Are you kidding?" I shrieked, freeing myself from his grasp to run up to the line. "I REALLY REALLY WANT TO BREAK THIS APART!" I yelled, while admiring the brilliant shape of the object. "This is the work of a professional its unique shape would make it perfectly aerodynamic! It would float through the air, its fine workmanship, its pure genius!" I said with admiration. I glanced over my shoulder to Edward who seemed a little worn out from my enthusiasm.

Riza smiled a little and crossed her arms over her chest. "You two are quite the odd pair." Riza told us, but we weren't listening, to busy arguing.

"Well do you want me to do this or not you alchemy freak?" I yelled angrily.

"But do you have to act like a complete machine nerd around everyone!" He yelled back to me, raising his fist in the air as if telling me not to mess with him.

"HA-HA" I laughed viciously. "Do you have to act like a complete science/alchemy freak anywhere you mad idiot!" I retorted, raising my wrenchwith equal warning.

"SHUT THE HELL UP WINRY!" Edward growled punching his hands together.

"YOU SHUT THE HELL UP YOU MIDGET!" I replied kicking the dirt up into his face.

We continued to fight in the background while the military completely stopped all movement to observe us battle. I raised my wrench over Edwards head after he had just said what he did. He was getting awfully close to tasting my wrath. Edward also looked equally frustrated his face becoming deadly red.

Riza just shook her head with a sigh and watched with amusement as we continued trying to kill each other.

**

* * *

**

**Saturn Stars**

* * *


	9. His Silent Approval

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine:** His Silent Approval

* * *

Edward and I had been taken to a military base in Lior after the incident. I had been given part of the engine to analyse, since the military also wanted to run tests on the machinery. We really couldn't run tests on the it though, because we couldn't even begin to comprehend that kind of technology. But Edward claimed he didn't trust the military anyway, and he was happy about me analysing part of it. We were locked in a small room together where Edward looked through the materials that had been found within the crash site (mostly papers) and I dissembled part of the so called "zeppelin"

"Isn't it odd no people were found within the crash site?" Edward spoke up suddenly, neatening a pile of papers that he had just tried to make sense of. I looked up at him with a thoughtful expression and nodded. "I mean I have no idea how this thing got here… and the fact there wasn't a pilot… and that it was just full of information on how to make it… (not that we can even comprehend this type of technology)." Edward sighed. "It's just all too coincidental."

"Well they really aren't that complicated… it's just the materials that I have never seen really." I said walking over to him. "Its pure genius but really it all connects together." I pointed to the map following the lines. "This all fits together here see?" I said pointing to the paper with my index finger. "I would never be able to think it up, but it looks easy to assemble, it would take a while and I doubt we would have the kind of materials to do this type of experiment, so basically it is almost impossible, but it's worth a try." I said placing my hand on my chin in deep thought, suddenly my mind fell back to the conversation Edward and I had had with Riza earlier.

* * *

_"Here you go Winry I presume this shouldn't be a problem for you to analyse for us?" Riza said placing part of the machinery in my hands. _

"Hawkeye, what does Roy think of this? Does he also want this?" Edward said interrupting Riza's eye contact with me.

"Yes he does, and he told me to tell you someone is looking after Resembool, while you and Winry help us out." Riza smiled and turned back to me. "Winry do you think you will be able to build this one day?" She asked me softly while Edward observed our surroundings looking for something he didn't seem to be having any luck in finding.

"Well maybe… I don't have any idea how it works though, and this type of metal and all the materials used I haven't seen anything like it before." I told her holding part of the machine in my arms, which was starting to hurt me. I passed to it Edward who held it without any trouble.

"There are plans on how to build it." Riza told me. "See the thing is, this type of invention would be very valuable to the military, we would do anything to build it." Riza said standing up straight and fixing herself up.

"Now just hang on a minute here! If Winry builds this all you're going to use it for is wiping entire cities off the map!" Edward said angrily. "She won't have any part in it!"

"It would be best if you let Winry make her own decisions. Roy wants to get his hands on this and I will get it at whatever costs, besides this would be very valuable to you too Winry, you want to build it don't you?" Riza said with a sigh.

* * *

"Yes but we don't need to build it… if that came all the way from that other world… then there is a chance I can get to my brother, or a chance he can get to me." Edward said in a barely audible voice. I stared at him with curiosity for a few seconds and finally put my screw driver down.

"Okay that's enough hiding Edward, spill." I said referring to all this _"Crossing the gate" _nonsense he had been going on about over the past hour.

"Winry…" Edward said softly. "When I went to battle the homunculus at the end of everything… Lyla made me cross the gate." The mention of the gate seemed to traumatize Edward so I placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me with horror and he fell into his hands. "There I met my father, beyond the gate it leads to another world called London… I saw things… I" Edward stammered.

"What do you mean beyond the gate? Is it like some sort of door? I don't understand." I said in a confused manner.

"Well you have never seen the door so you couldn't possibly understand… the first time I saw it was when Al and I transmuted our mother I was taken beyond the door and my leg was taken as part of equivalent trade, during that time my head was packed with so much information I thought I was going to explode." I listened to Edward with sympathy, mainly because I didn't understand anything he was saying and that was sad. Sad that he had to experience something like this, something that I couldn't even comprehend.

"I saw in London, those Zeppelins." Edward looked up at me as I gasped with shock. He had looked fairly acquainted with them I had noticed. "That's when my father told me about the energy for our transmutations… _"To fix a broken radio not only to you need all the parts to put it together, but you also need the energy to do the transmutation, this energy comes from beyond the gate. Alchemists tap into this power and open the gate to bring energy from the deaths in this world and convert them into energy for the transmutations… we all have a small gate within us_." Edward repeated the words as tears filled my eyes.

"You use lives from beyond the gate?" I asked unable to take in everything he was saying, I backed away from him while his eyes became numb with regret.

"Why do you think I don't use alchemy as much, now that I know this?" Edward looked up at me begging me not to be angry at him.

"HOW DO YOU STILL USE IT? EDWARD YOU'RE KILLING PEOPLE!" I yelled turning my back on him.

"No… that's not completely true, people are dying in that world all the time and their soul waits between the worlds ready to be converted into energy for us, so I am not killing people." Edward yelled quickly, running up to me and grabbing onto me tightly, trying to make me believe. I shook my head in denial as he shook me violently. "Winry listen I'm not hurting anyone." Edward said firmly pushing me against the wall to look into my tear filled eyes."

"But you're using souls, your using people… it's not right Edward, it's not right!" I yelled back at him trying to struggle free from his embrace. At that comment he let go of me instantly. "I know that if you died and your soul was used for energy instead of being able to rest, that I would never rest, don't you understand? Think of your brother? You say he is in London world, what if he has died and you have used him as energy! DON'T YOU SEE?" I yelled as he covered his ears and backed away from my words. "How could you!" I slapped him across the face causing him to back against the wall with a thud. He glanced at me with traumatized eyes and started to slide down the wall. He dropped to his knees and lowered his head, his hands becoming limp near his sides.

"I used…" He said softly looking forward numbly, no expression evident, no emotion in his eyes. I stared at him for a few seconds hurting deep inside, the tears streaming over my eyes and running down my face, yet no tears from Edward's eyes could be seen. Seeing him in this state hurt me. He looked so fragile so small, although I would never tell him, it seemed as if he was shattering into thousands of pieces. I bent down to his level sobbing quietly and took him in my arms.

"Ed I'm sorry." I said softly clutching to his head as I rested my cheeks against his. I heard him inhale sharply in my ear as if he was holding in his tears and cringed. "It's not you're fault you have to use alchemy…" I said desperately trying to make up for the mistakes I had committed.

"Why am I alive Winry… it seems me existing only brings the death of others…" He said softly into my ear bringing his arms up to clutch my thin top covering my chest. I had pulled my overalls down with the heat and they gathered around my waist to let me breath slightly. I cried desperately digging my head into his shoulder.

"Please don't talk like this Ed, please, if you don't stay alive I'll be sad, I'll loose my way." I sobbed squeezing the braid I had plaited with affection. So many words were forming on my tongue, but I couldn't say the words I knew Edward wouldn't want to hear from me. So many words of love I could have whispered to him, so many things he didn't know I truly felt. But I had just succeeded in making him feel even worse, and I was going to make up for it somehow. "Ed you have to live, you have to find a way to bring your brother back here right? You want to stay alive you want to!" I said firmly lifting myself from him to stare into his eyes. He ran his hands down my sides gently resting his hands on my hips. I couldn't help but close my eyes momentarily and wish his gloves weren't stopping us from being closer.

I opened my eyes after a long blink and saw Edward looking away thoughtfully his head turned to the side while leaning against the wall. His hands remained on my hips firmly and his breathing had returned to normal. All the contact and affection from Edward lately was proving too much for me to take.

_He needs human touch more than you could ever know right now, but he doesn't even know that himself. He is longing for something but he doesn't know what._

I remembered those lines from the letter, and looked at Edward in his sad thoughtful pose. Maybe he didn't even notice he was touching me. Maybe his body was just reacting to the pain inside. He finally turned his head to look at me his eyes slightly glazed over. "You're right." He said without his energy, without the fire that once burned so brightly, without the passion, without the longing to bring his brother back.

After a while we returned back to work, he searched through his papers with less enthusiasm and I worked on the machine with less enthusiasm, due to his lack of it. I would constantly stop to watch him gather the papers lifelessly, his eyes tired with a hard days work and a sudden realization we had both come to make.

"Shit!" I heard him yell as the papers dropped all over the floor within a few seconds, many hours of sorting gone to waste. Edward slapped his forehead with frustration and I knew he couldn't take much more before he burst. I dropped the welder and ran over to him to help him pick the papers up. "Don't worry I'll do it Winry." Edward said with a small smile, shielding his real emotions.

"I'll help." I exclaimed bending down to start picking them up. Edward glanced down at me with a small smile and also began picking up papers. When we both reached for the last piece our fingers brushed and we both glanced up at each other with shy expressions. I moved away as he picked up the last piece and blushed as he mumbled a soft thank you to me.

My heart pumped fast as he walked past me to sit on the couch the air gushing between us as he did so. He started sorting through the papers again and I eventually got back to my work.

After some time I was completely worn out. I wiped the sweat from my forehead due to working with heat and sighed. I really hadn't gotten anywhere. Edward looked like he was about to fall asleep, and we didn't even know what time it was, we only knew it was late in the night.

"Full Metal Sir, Miss Winry, you're room has been prepared."

I almost jumped out of the room with delight and followed the man to our room. Edward followed closely behind, lost in his own thoughts and all I could do was look back over my shoulder to prove he was there since he was so quiet.

When we reached the room Edward shut the door hastily falling onto his bed with a sigh. I was only overwhelmed about the fact I could shower the sweat off my body and actually sleep in a bed! There was another single bed not to far away from Ed's. I removed my bandanna from my hair and shook my hair free and sighed with relief. I grabbed the towel that was placed near my bed and ran into the shower with glee. It was a blessing after a hard days work to be able to get into the shower and wash everything away. The idea of sleeping on a military base was a little to stiff for me but they definitely did look after you. There were soaps and moisturisers everywhere to take care of my body. I washed my body clean with my favourite strawberry scented body wash, and cleaned my hair till it felt soft under my fingers.

I felt so much better after the shower that I sighed upon opening the shower door. I felt so refreshed, so rejuvenated.

"Damn." I muttered underneath my breath, realising I had forgotten to bring my clothes inside. I blow-dried my hair and dried off my body as much as I could so I could run out and get my clothes without Edward possibly seeing anything. I peeked my head through the crack in the door I had just opened, to see Ed lying on his back with his eyes closed. The exact same position he had been in about 30 minutes ago. I rolled my eyes and stepped out of the shower feeling the softness of my newly washed hair against my shoulders. I grabbed my clothes and found some corner to change in, deciding it was safe enough to get dressed anyway as Edward looked to be asleep.

Once dressed I sat on the edge of my bed cleaning my area up a bit, removing my dirty clothes and placing them into the wash for tomorrow, while getting all my work materials ready as well. Once I had done all this I sat and watched him for a while, he was tensing his face slightly and watching him made me tense my face also, he was so frustrating.

"You really are hopeless." I muttered noticing the state he had decided to fall asleep in. Boots still on, hair still in, jacket still on, pants still on, belt still on. I rolled my eyes and made my way over to his bed. Now he wasn't going to like what I was about to do if he ever discovered it, but I didn't care. I wasn't going to let him sleep in that state.

I crawled on top of him in order to get to the opposite side of the bed. I tiptoed over him with caution trying not to cause the bed to move too much. I then leaned against the wall and slowly laid myself down next to him. I rested my head on my hand as I gazed down at him, I was in absolute awe of his peaceful sleeping habits. Without even thinking my hands reached for his braid hesitantly. I untied it gently laying next to him quietly. His face seemed to soften as I started to take out his hair, and run my hands through it gracefully, observing his relaxed expression.

"You smell nice…" He said with a quiet moan. I was shocked by his sudden compliment and removed my hands from him instantly. _He was awake? And he was letting me lay next to him?_ I knew he was only so willing because he was probably half awake and didn't have any control over the situation, or thought it was some sort of dream. I knew how often I had thought that when Edward had come to wake me in the mornings.

"You idiot." I said softly running my hands through his soft hair again, savouring the soft silky hair running through my fingers. The moonlight reflected in his hair shining brightly. It also glowed onto his face causing Edward to omit a sort of innocent feeling. I ran my fingers over his face gently the skin so soft, like he had never experienced any hardships at all. I leaned over him slightly placing my leg in between his so I could lean over him comfortably. The warmth of his body coming into contact with mine only made me gasp and I had a sudden urge to rip the clothes off… off both of us. I ran my fingers over his soft lips watching his face slightly tense. His lips parted a little, almost as if he was inviting me. But I knew that wasn't the case, so I tried hard not to lust after his lips. I ran my fingers down his neck gently and realised I should remove his jacket and shirt. He never slept with anything but his blue boxers on. With care and gentleness I removed the clothing being _oh so careful_ not to wake him up and ruin this time I was allowed to lay next to him.

I crawled down his body slightly after resting on his bare chest for a while and removed his belt gently. He squirmed slightly after I had thrown the belt to the side and placed my hands on his pants. I was becoming greatly aroused and had no idea how Ed was feeling. After removing his boots I pulled his pants off and chucked them to the side with satisfaction as if I had just removed another obstacle. I had no idea if what I was doing was right. But I was an adult now… was it so wrong to feel this way about another adult? I then steadied myself over him my knees digging into the bed either side of his legs, while my hands dug into the pillow either side of his head. He moaned slightly when I ran my fingers down his chest. His toned muscles didn't remind me of some man who worked out for a living, but rather a scared little boy who had fought more battles than he could count.

I smiled at him and pressed my lips to his chest wondering what reaction it would spark in him, I was all up for experimenting tonight and Ed didn't seem to be complaining. This human contact he so needed, this human contact I was giving him, to keep him with me. It was done in secret; I was going to make up for everything I had done to him with millions of little kisses all over his body. I was going to touch him and hold him tonight… tonight I was going to stay with him. He instantly arched his back slightly and made soft noises of approval.

"What are you… doing…" He groaned as I brought my head up to his neck and dug into it with soft gentle kisses. I didn't have a reply for him; I didn't know what I was doing myself. More like compelled, drawn, to his body like metal to magnet. I was enjoying the contact even if Edward wasn't participating and I wanted to be close to him, to help him carry some of his pain for a short time. I kissed his face playfully, yet I was trying not to bring him out of his dazed state... otherwise he would probably kill me or have a mental break-down.

"Winry… what are you…? Winry stop…" He whispered as I kissed lower and lower on his stomach, running my hands over his chest as I did so. He continued to moan my name softly, begging silently to stop but showing me with his body language that he didn't want me to stop at all. His eyes were completely closed the whole time and he never stopped whispering my name softly under his breath. After what seemed like a long time I fell off him to the side. Hours of touching and playing, hours of holding and stroking. Hours that I would never forget. If Edward should forget this tomorrow, so be it. Maybe he was having a dream, maybe he wasn't really him awake whispering my name so lovingly. But it made me so content I could almost hear my heart thumping for more. I wanted more, but next time I wanted him to touch me back.

I sighed with content and rested my head on his chest. I knew that if I slept next to him I wouldn't wake up before him. But I tried to promise myself that I would so he wouldn't have a heart attack when he woke up. Because I just couldn't move away, his skin was touching mine, slightly moist with the body heat we had just shared together, my body was tingling all over. I held onto him tightly, as fragile as he was. I had made him feel bad, I had made him doubt his existence, but I would hold onto him forever.

* * *

**Saturn Stars**

* * *


	10. Her Apology

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten: **Her Apology

* * *

_So warm…_ I kept my eyes closed and shifted a little, feeling the sunlight from the window seep into the room. Which would mean that any minute I would have to wake Winry up, then get our arses over to the work room to continue with the reasearch. I was still too sleepy to bother about thinking why I was so warm, or why something incredibly soft was leaning up against me. It wouldn't take me long to find out.

The door swung open without any sign of knocking, and I opened my eyes drowsily. "Sorry about the intrusion but we have been knocking for the past half an hour and it's time you attend to your duties." The female solider said with a loud gasp at the end. So that's what that loud banging noise was. I laughed inwardly, yawning and stretching my arms slightly. That's when I felt it. My hand came into contact with the soft locks of a woman unmistakably, and before I could become surprised the female solider was apologising frequently.

"I'm so sorry I interrupted! Oh my!" She bowed constantly. "Please don't fire me!" She ran out the door slamming it behind her. This caused me to frown in confusion, forgetting about what I had just felt a few seconds ago… until she shifted.

I felt her arch her back and yawn slightly before grabbing onto my arm and clutching it against her chest. My eyes slowly glanced sideways and I gulped too quickly for my health before I almost had a heart attack. She yawned again and opened her eyes a little, smiling at me contently. _Did something happen that I didn't remember? _

"Morning." She giggled, kissing the top of my shoulder lightly.

"W-w-w-winry…" I stuttered, trying to pull myself away. "What are you doing… there…?" I tried not to yell, almost falling off the bed in my haste to get away from her. She instantly sat up and looked around the room in a dazed state, before she slapped her forehead and sighed.

"Shit I forgot!" She mumbled, as I jumped out of the bed and observed my current attire. I gave her a harsh look, warning her that she had better explain herself before I killed her. I looked around the room to see my clothing thrown in all directions and only looked back at her with fear. _Was I drunk or something? What the hell happened here? _"Really it's nothing Ed you're jumping to conclusions…" Winry muttered, clinging to her nightgown. I saw her exposed legs and instantly remembered the sensation of her rubbing them against mine during some time I had woken up. I tried to forget how comfortable I had felt and glared back at her with anger.

"ME? JUMP TO CONCLUSIONS! The only ones that will be jumping to conclusions is the whole of the military when I step out there!" I yelled with depression, falling down onto the bed she was supposed to sleep on!

"You looked uncomfortable… so I made you more comfortable, and I must have fallen asleep." She said with hurt in her eyes. "I'm sorry…" She looked down and clutched her nightgown.

"Winry there are some things…" I trailed off, realising I shouldn't finish it.

There was only so far you could go before things got a little to romantic. I sighed and raised myself from the bed to lend her my hand. She apologized again and took my hand to help her stand up. "Idiot." I laughed, patting her on the head. "You don't have to do that okay?" I was completely confused still as to what happened and why she had been so affectionate towards me. But after everything we had been through together I wasn't going to question her on this. "I just don't want to hear the Colonel's long sarcastic remarks again…" I growled with annoyance. "I bet they will throw an engagement party for us or something." Winry looked up at me and frowned.

"She might not tell anyone you know." Winry said with confidence.

"She will." I replied firmly, searching around the room for my clothing. I kept blushing every time I picked up another piece, realising Winry had taken it off. She also seemed to be blushing when she noticed how far she had thrown things around. "Don't you remember anything?" She asked as I pulled my pants up over my boxers.

"Remember what?" I asked in a haste, tightening my belt. There was a silent pause for a minute before I looked up at her with confusion. "What?" I asked again observing her completely shattered face.

"I thought that…" She looked away sadly and left me confused. "Never mind you obviously don't remember." Winry sighed heavily, tying her hair up quickly before putting her bandanna on. She had already sorted her tools which I was grateful for and unlike most girls it didn't take her long to get ready. She was a no nonsense sort of person, I liked that about her.

"Winry what happened last night? Did I do something wrong?" I questened after pulling my black shirt over my head, choosing to ignore my black jacket. Instead I just put my read coat over the top and covered my auto mail with a glove. Even though the military was part of my home, some still didn't know about my past and I wanted to keep it that way.

"No you didn't, don't worry, I'm just being stupid." She walked into the bathroom with her clean work gear in hand to get changed, while I waited for her, placing my boots on my feet.

I found myself daydreaming about the warmth. That warmth I hadn't felt in so long. It reminded me of the days I would lie with mum. Or when my brother still had a body to feel with. Winry had reminded me what that warmth felt like. She emerged with a slightly upset look on her face. She hadn't bothered to pull her overalls up, as usual, and held the wrench in her gloved hands. I wondered what had happened last night to make her so upset, but kept the thoughts in my mind. She would only reply with "Nothing" anyway. She picked up her toolbox and trotted out the door after me. Avoiding the staring and pointing on our behalf.

_"Ahahahaha Full metal getting it on with a girl in your room I hear not to shabby." _

"You two are so sweet together I knew you would get together one day."

"Hey she aint a bad catch Full Metal"

"Full Metal Sir Congratulations!"

"You finally did it Edward! We'll be rooting for you."

I walked through the crowded hallways with Winry practically clinging to with fear. I would be too with all the men coming up to her and calling her an attractive catch. The fact she was clinging to my arm didn't make the situation look any better and finally the chattering and murmuring got to a point where I couldn't take it anymore. I turned around with a tense face.

"SHE'S JUST MY AUTO-MAIL MECHANIC!" I yelled loudly, pointing at the soldier who barged into our room earlier.

"An Auto-mail mechanic with benefits ay? Like sleeping with her… sounds like a pretty good deal to me!" A man called from the back.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" I fumed, entering the locked room and slamming the door behind me. Winry stood in front of the bench clutching the tool box in her hand. Her head down. "Sorry about that Winry, they are all horny losers." I sighed giving her a weak smile, despite the fact it was all her fault!

"I'm sorry, you must be embarrassed that people think you are with me." Winry replied clutching the box tighter than before. I opened my mouth with shock and stared at her. "It's my entire fault."

"Now just wait a second Winry…" I started in an upset tone. But she ignored this and turned away walking over towards the desk. "I…"

"Tonight's a full moon you know?" Winry turned to look at me with a sweet smile adorning her features. I smiled back admiring the way she looked at the machine, the way she put so much effort into the work she did, it always fascinated me. I nodded and stared back at her curiously. "I have something I want to tell you tonight… will you take me to dinner?" She asked softly, pulling part of the engine away from it. She held it up in the light and widened her eyes.

"Take you out?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. She nodded sadly and turned back to her work while I sighed and dropped my coat over the lounge. I gathered some papers together, thinking on her request in doing so. Some time passed by as I flicked through the papers. I took any plans to Winry that she would have thought interesting, and for some time, I had forgotten about her request. It seemed she had also. Her face was twisted in determination as she stared down at plans and tried to understand how parts of the engine fitted together, or how it caused the Zeppelin to fly.

"Hmm hydrogen must be the lifting gas… it only makes sense." She murmured, furrowing her eyebrows.

"That's right hydrogen would do it." I replied. "But it still needed an engine… equivalent to about four 1200 hp engines of our advanced cars in central." I told her. Winry nodded her head and grinned back at me.

"Thanks!" She said holding her thumb up in the air. "Truly are huge things aren't they?" She mumbled turning back to her work.

"So then… when and where?" I asked her, blushing slightly.

"Hmmm you said London right? And as for when… I can't even comprehend this type of technology in this world… maybe hundreds of years." Winry said scratching her head in frustration.

"So you want me to take you to London in a couple hundred of years for dinner?" I laughed, crossing my legs to seal the joke.

"Huh?" Winry turned around with a completely blank look on her face, the paper crumpled in her hand. This only added to my amusement. I began to laugh more as Winry finally realised what I meant and grinned. "Really?" She asked with delight. "I thought you weren't going to since you didn't say anything, I forgot about it I guess." Winry replied shyly.

"Well I am hungry so why not, I can take a friend out to dinner can I not?" I asked her with a reassuring smile.

"Well… but technically you aren't since I asked you." Winry said thoughtfully.

"That's okay you're allowed to ask aren't you?" I said, my rhetorical questions starting to annoy Winry. She replied, even when the question didn't need an answer.

"Well you are supposed to ask me, all women get asked by the man." Winry said placing her hands on her hips.

"But you're not every woman… are you?" I replied, raising my eyebrow with a slight smirk.

"What's up with you today?" Winry blushed, placing her hands behind her back. "You're being really complimentary… even after I slept with you and got the whole military talking."

"I don't really care." I replied with a sigh. "The fact is I am really grateful for all your help on this and I know you don't think I am, so why not take you out? And you asked it's not like I asked… and it's not a date or anything…" I blushed looking away. _Why the hell was me accepting her offer so surprising to her?_

"Oh great I got you all defensive now… lets see... lets just go anywhere, I don't care as long as I'm with you." Winry said with a slight squeal of excitement, turning back to her work. "This type of weight... it could only possibly move at max 190 km per hour… that's slow…" She hummed tapping her screwdriver on the bench.

"There aren't many places to eat around here, it's sort of just experienced a war Winry." I told her blushing over her previous comment.

"Anywhere is fine." She replied digging into the papers.

"Military base?" I asked, my mouth curling upwards just awaiting her reaction.

"THAT'S SO STIFF? THAT'S NOT ROMANTIC AT ALL!" Winry yelled, turning her attention to me. I only burst into a fit of laughter. She jerked with confusion a little and cupped her elbows… she always did that when she was nervous…

"Right right okay, not the military base I'll see what I can do…" I laughed again, grabbing a new pile of papers un-sorted through. I knew I was just saying that to get a reaction out of her. "Honestly I think it's a good idea, I am sick of eating that military crap here anyway…" I said with frustration. Curious as to what she wanted to tell me as well.

"Ed we have only had it a few times…" Winry said rationally. "But I hate staying on a military base… it's just so stiff…" Winry added. I nodded but sighed.

"I'm used to it." I replied, the reason I was sighing over. "Does that make me some stiff military person? Someone who would kill if ordered to… someone who uses energy from beyond the gate for his own personal…" I trailed off, looking away in thought. I heard the welding of Winry come to a halt. She was watching me, observing me like she did in all times I spaced out. She felt bad for me, she felt angry for ever bringing anything up. But worst of all, I now knew that Winry was afraid… afraid to talk around me in fear she would mess me up with just the mention of one little word… and this scared me because it was true.

Night came quickly and Winry had rushed to the room in a haste to get dressed. She laughed with glee while putting her hair up, saying something about she having to look good for me after I complained.

"Why?" I questioned, not fully understanding the way the woman's mind worked, but I was quite sure friends didn't need to be like that around each other. Besides she always looked good anyway. She had just re-applied some light lip-gloss and grinned.

"Because I want to look nice for Ed." She had replied, turning to me with a cheerful smile.

I shrugged, finding the notion some-what testing the boundaries of friendship… but hey, this was Winry we were talking about, apparently now sleeping with me was considered as a nice thing to do. Undressing me without my permission was merely a kind gesture of her friend-ship. I tried my hardest to push the thoughts of recent events out of my mind and watched her beautify herself with a sort of amusement. She had been awfully nice lately… did I do something? I mean usually she would bash my head ten times a day with the wrench but now it was lucky if I got it once.

"Ready!" She exclaimed grabbing her purse.

"Really Winry you don't have to go to so much trouble." I blushed at her appearance and looked away, throwing my coat over my shoulder. "I mean… were only going to some random place you don't have to go looking so good."

"You think I look good?" She asked with a soft smile on her face. Her voice was barely a whisper but I heard it and instantly blushed.

"Well…" I tried to fumble for the words in my head and stuffed my hands into my pockets.

"Don't worry about it." Winry giggled, flipping her hair over her shoulder. She had curled the ends slightly so her hair bounced with her steps. I found myself entranced by the rhythm of her hair as she walked in front of me.

"Hey Ed…" Winry said, turning around with a huge grin on her face. I glanced at her quickly feeling my face suddenly heat at the memories.

_"Oh you two are going out together why I must say you look beautiful Winry!" _

"Taking her to some romantic spot to make-out hey Ed, not a bad idea!"

"Oh you two I just can't wait till the marriage."

I had walked through the bustling crowd of soldiers that finding amusement in us, with intention to use alchemy on all of them. But Winry just bounced ahead, the comments not fazing her in the slightest. But they fazed me, what bothered me the most was the fact the men were referring to Winry as some sex object while she was present, I didn't like hearing Winry talked about that way. Such as "_Me doing her in the hotel room" "Me taking her to some private place to kiss" "Me dating her for her beauty" "Me catching a good fish" "Other men wanting to get their hands on her"_ I didn't like these comments at all, they offended and hurt me for Winry's sake, she was someone I cared about so much I wasn't going to have her referred to like that.

"Ed you there?" She waved a hand in-front of my face, continuing to walk backwards in front of me as we passed through the silent town in search for some place to enjoy the evening. _Or food should I say since I was starving._

"Yeah what?" I asked with annoyance, observing her facial expression. This wasn't the first time she had turned around to ask me stupid questions and I was starting to get annoyed, could she ever be quiet?

"I want to pay for tonight." Winry said softly clutching her purse in her hand nervously.

"Winry don't be stupid, I have nothing to spend all my money on anyway." I replied with a small smile, putting my coat on instantly when I noticed a small light on the corner of the street. A strangely delicious smell was coming from there. She opened her mouth as if she was about to complain, but I grabbed her hand and began running instantly. She let out a shocked squeal and shouted something about not being able to run in the shoes. I just grinned insanely, becoming overly happy for some reason and ran inside the small private food place.

Winry glanced around the fairly limited space. It was small but cosy and there were not so many people dining. Winry clapped her hands together with glee. "It's perfect!" She exclaimed, finding a comfortable seat in the corner and waving at me. I went up to the waiter to let her know we were here. I rolled my eyes at Winry and turned to the woman. "What type of food you got here… we just want something simple like rice." I said, leaning my elbow on the counter.

"Yes well we don't have much other than rice, I'm afraid it's just me and my husband running this place so people can come enjoy the night out, two bowls of rice coming up full metal Sir." She grinned, writing it down on paper. I looked at her with curiosity and frowned.

"Sorry but is there something about me that gives away my title?" I looked down at myself and although I wasn't wearing my black coat I was wearing my read one with my gloves… it's not like my auto-mail was viewable.

"Yes well it's very obvious, not to be rude or anything you're not very large." I screwed my face up at this comment, but calmed once she went on. "Your costume also, and your very handsome I have heard with eyes that burn with determination, also your long golden hair tied into a plait was a big giveaway."

"C-costume!" I asked with infuriation. "SMALL!" I yelled even louder. "Just remember who is paying you! It's not a costume!" I muttered under my breath.

"Is that your wife to be I have heard so much about?" I looked at her with confusion not fully understanding the question before she cocked her head in Winry's direction. I instantly blushed, and raised my hands shouting words of denial.

"She's just my auto-mail mechanic" I said with exhaustion. resting my head on the bench. "I seriously don't know why I bother anymore; maybe I should just let the whole world think we are together… I mean why does everyone think we are so god-damn together? Is it just me because I can't see how we look together at all!" I said with argument as the woman slaved over the stove in front of me. I handed her the cost for the meal and sighed.

"Is that so? You aren't together? But my I would say you two do look awfully together… she looks extremely happy to be here with you…" The woman trailed off. I widened my eyes and turned my head to see Winry grinning at me and beckoning for me to come to her with her hands. I turned back to the woman with a defeated look on my face and nodded.

"Yeah she does… I wonder why…" I scratched my chin thoughtfully and shrugged, I wasn't going to start trying to understand Winry, I have given up in that department along time ago.

"If you don't mind me saying, you seem very blind to the obvious… but I can see what that woman wants…" She winked at me and turned her back leaving me to stand and wonder.

"What do you mean by what she wants?" I said dangerously low pointing at her in annoyance.

"ED! HURRY UP!"

I turned around and tensed my face in apology to Winry who was growing impatient. I started to walk over to her. "Two bowls of rice." I told her relaxing into the chair. "We didn't get anywhere today… I wonder if…" I glanced outside the window to the stars peacefully. _Al and I… we used to gaze up at the stars like this…_

"Ed can we please not talk about that type of stuff tonight…" Winry asked with some slight desperation in her voice. I caught onto her drift of thought and nodded with an apology.

The night was fairly awkward and silent. We ate our rice in silence, simply lost within our own thoughts. Neither of us were going to bother saying aloud. Then it started… Winry was constantly tapping her fingers on the table… then she was wringing her hands together or fiddling with the napkins and tearing them to shreds. I watched her cautiously asking for another bowl, while she just sat there, hands in her lap, her head looking down and making no eye contact with me whatsoever.

"Winry?" I questioned with confusion, holding my chopsticks above my bowl while waiting for her to reply.

She looked up at me and managed to throw me a very forced and nervous smile. Her eyes filled with what seemed to be anxiety. Then within seconds she was playing with the chopsticks. I stared at her blankly for a little while longer and put my bowl down. "Do you feel sick?" I asked leaning over the table to collect the many pieces of shredded napkin all over the table.

"I'm nervous." She replied with a quiet stutter. "Do you think we could get out of here?" She asked, looking up with sadness in her eyes. I glanced between her and the bowl of unfinished rice with longing in my eyes, but the sudden pain and suffering in hers was enough for me to comply.

"Sure let's get out of here then." I called over the woman to thank her for the meal.

* * *

**Saturn stars**

* * *


	11. Her Confession

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven:** Her Confession

* * *

I thanked the woman for the meal and slightly tipped her (the more gentlemenly side of me was showing through tonight), side glancing Winry in the mean-time with worry. She was currently folding out every crease in her skirt and tapping her feet quickly with un-ease. I placed my hand on her back and lead her outside slowly, hoping to ease her nervousness, but it only became worse. She started to walk forward quickly, a pace I didn't know I could keep up with for two long, due to the steady speed she was gaining. _What was up with the woman?_

After a while of following her zig zagging through the newly rebuilt streets. She abruptly stopped underneath a tall tree and sat down with a slight whimper. I panted for breath and watched as she shook. I was staring at her with bafflement. I suddenly noticed the beautiful full moon above us and gazed at its wonder. _Maybe something like this would calm her down._

"Its a full moon tonight just like you said..." I grinned turning back to look at her. At this comment she let out another whimper and what seemed to be sniffs escaped her. I had started to become extremely worried and ran over to the bench where she sat. I sat next to her and placed my hands on her shoulders urgently. "WINRY!" I yelled trying to make her snap out of it. The hell? If she kept worrying me like this I would be the one collapsing into a nervous breakdown.

"Ed!" She looked up at me, her eyes gleaming in the moonlight. I tried not to blush at the beauty of her face and looked away. Something else however caught my attention, her eyes were gleaming yes. They were gleaming with something I wished her eyes weren't gleaming with. Fear, complete fear. Her face was riddled with it, and it only had affect on me. "It's because I have to tell you!" Winry whispered shakily, looking down at her thighs with a sudden urgency.

"Oh right… I forgot about that…" I laughed leaning back onto the seat with relief. _So she was nervous about telling me something?_ Something probably like going through my personal items and finding out another one of my secrets… I didn't know why she was so upset… I'd be angry but I'd get over it. She knew I was a sucker for her. She could manipulate me and she knew it. So why was she so worried?

"You're not going to like it at all." She whispered with a tiny frightened voice. "You'll probably run for your life and never want to see me again." Once again she tensed her fists into balls on her thighs and I once again become worried.

"You…! what did you do…?" I said in a low voice starting to worry myself.

"BUT I HAVE TO TELL YOU!" She stood up with determination on her face. "I can't hold it inside anymore… it hurts so much I think I might die… do you know what it's like to bottle something up inside for so many years you feel it slowly eating away at your life?" She whispered looking down to the ground. _Well I didn't really really… I don't_. I stood up and moved closer to her, having no idea what she could possibly be talking about. But it did slightly remind me of the situation with mother, she had felt so upset and had longed for father, that it slowly ate away at her life. For that I would never forgive him. "Full moon, it's my only chance, I can't keep it inside any longer." She yelled suddenly. I flinched and looked at her with understanding eyes. I nodded my head at her with a stern face, letting her know that I understood, that I would listen.

"Winry just tell me, I promise I will do my best not to upset you with my reaction." I said with a small smile, brushing the hair out of her face reassuringly. "I really had a good time tonight… please don't be upset."

She looked up and leaned her cheek against my hand slightly closing her eyes. She sighed heavily. "Here I go… Ed I'm in love with some-one." She said softly. I instantly dropped my hand and it hung limply at my side. The night had became suddenly still. I didn't feel the gentle breezes kiss my cheeks or hair anymore. I couldn't feel the moonlights rays. I didn't know what was wrong with me.

"Is that so?" I asked my face slightly tensing. I wanted to feel happy for her, but at the same time I was extremely jealous that some other man was going to be stealing Winry away from me. The only person I had left, I had wanted to marry her since I was five afterall. "Well? What are you going to do about it, does he know?" I question in the most sympathetic voice I could. _Bastard! Let me at him!_ No-one could ever possibly get my approval to be with her, no-one was good enough.

"No…" She sighed. "I'll just be rejected."

I sort of liked the end bit, but my face twisted with mock horror and I stamped my foot. Romance talks weren't really my thing, but I'd do it for Winry… _she slept with me last night…_ "Don't be stupid, if he rejects you… then he is just some jerk not worth your time." I said hotly. I didn't know how I could stand here and encourage her. I had felt something so incredibly beautiful when I had awoken to her warmth and soft touch. _She had slept by my side, clinging to me affectionately, and now she was trying to tell me she loved some random man I didn't even know?_ Winry just shook her head.

"Well he is a jerk." Winry replied tensing her fists into a ball. "He still hasn't noticed… he doesn't even care about me enough… I know I'll be rejected but if I don't tell him soon…" Winry looked away her fingers slowly uncurling.

"Look, I'll tell you what, go ahead and tell him, and if he rejects you I'll beat him up okay? Punch him with my fist!" I grinned evilly holding up my metal arm. Winry looked up with sadness in her eyes and flinched slightly.

"Better start bashing yourself up then, saves me the trouble of confessing to you." Winry looked away with shame, and I just cocked one of my eyebrows in confusion.

"Huh, why would I want to bash myself—" I started scratching my head in confusion.

But I was instantly cut off by Winry.

"For someone so smart you're terribly thick aren't you?" Winry snapped, turning her head to me angrily. I frowned once again and froze as I saw the mixed emotions in her eyes… directed, directly at me.

"Ed… I love you…"

"...?" (My intelligent reply to her statement)

Okay so what happened next you ask?

Well I'll skip straight to the part were I wished time would freeze so I could have time to think and breathe over what she had just said. But time didn't freeze, and I just stood there completely blank trying to process those three complicated words. While she stood there growing more and more desperate with each passing second that I stood in silence. I didn't want to leave her with silence so I shook my head, blinking a few times and parted my lips.

"Sorry could you please repeat that?" The tears now started to flow uncontrollably down her cheeks at my reaction and I took a step forward only for her to take one back. "Winry… look I didn't…" I sighed rubbing my face with frustration. This was an extremely complicated situation and there had to be a mistake somewhere in the fine print. "Winry you don't really love me, it's probably because of the shock of loosing everyone and having only me left… I have been thinking of you closely as well, but you don't really feel that Winry… I uh... I can just forget you said it and we can be on our way right?" I flashed her a smile and heard sharp gasps escape from her throat as her sobs loudened. I opened my eyes and stared back at her intensely. She kept stepping back, while shaking her head, as if she wasn't believing what I had just said and I took a step forward again reaching out my hand with regret. I was here for her. I was.

"You really are a jerk aren't you?" She said with disbelief raising her hands in front of her. She fetched something from her pocked mumbling cruel words as she did so, which left me standing their completely broken. "Telling me what I feel now… that's got to go into the records book." She hiccuped. "I'm just a stupid girl Ed, that's all I am to you." I took a step forward again with hurt in my eyes, but wasn't able to find any other words, damn the words. She stepped back again shaking her head while searching frantically through the coins in her purse.

"I'm so stupid." She sobbed. "I went and fell in love with the biggest jerk in the world!" Finally she found what she was looking for and un-crumpled the paper in her hand. _"I'll try my best not to hurt you with my reaction, yeah right!_ You arsehole!" She laughed madly imitating my voice. All I could do was stand there and watch the whole drama unfolding in front of my very own eyes; I think that she had literally broken my heart in two, or had I broken hers? I finally made out the paper to be a large amount of money and my eyes widened. "I'm pathetic." She sobbed. "I don't know why I bothered." She chucked the paper down at my feet and began crying even harder. Her tears froze me to the spot and I looked down at the money with fear all over my face. I started to shake violently all over.

"Winry…" I said through my own trembling voice. _Why couldn't I goddamn say something, just say something!_

"Ed just let me tell you, that you don't know what it feels like." Winry cringed holding her arms as the cool night air brushed past us. Everything in this creepy environment was adding to the horrible moment I wished had never happened. "To want someone's touch constantly, but know they are never going to touch you. To want someone so intensely… but you know they are never going to want you… to feel for someone so much… to be around them hurts you, looking at them hurts you… the pain…" She sank to her knees and dropped her head. "I'm going to die…" I stood there silently not exactly knowing what to think about her words, but I couldn't help but blush. The confession was really too much.

"And I have loved you for so long… THAT'S WHY I HATE YOU! You idiot! You never noticed or paid any attention to me, and I was left without you for four years… I learned to channel my feelings for you into hate, because it was the only other feeling that was strong enough… there is the money for dinner." She stood up and straightened herself. She coughed suddenly and wiped her tears. Like everything was suddenly okay. What didn't mean I was. I was frozen to the point I couldn't speak.

"Well Edward… nice to know that I didn't really feel that for all those years, you're completely right Edward… because you know everything don't you? Good-bye." She turned on her heel with much trouble, her hard sobs pounding in my ears. But I regained the feeling in my legs just in-time and ran after her grabbing her arm.

"Winry…"

"LET GO OF ME!" She struggled cursing about not having her wrench on her. "Jerk!"

My gaze turned to one of pleading and I moved closer to her. "Please come back with me."

She turned her head to return my gaze with equal hopelessness and after a long moment of studying the absolute need in my eyes, she nodded her head in understanding and turned with me to head back to our current home.

She walked behind me silently the soft sound of her footsteps on the ground was the only thing I could hear in the dead of the night. Somehow they didn't sound as happy before. Before the sound of her heels clicking infront of me had filled me with a sort of peace. Now the soft click of her heels behind me, sent shivers down my spine. It sounded like the sound of a strong woman who had given up hope. Everything that had happened seemed like a sort of dream, I couldn't remember properly. It was fuzzy and un-believable… Winry loving me… how the hell could she love me? She was right I was the biggest jerk in the world… I didn't have the slightest clue about what she had been holding inside of her.

I looked back at her constantly to make sure she hadn't run away from me. I had no idea why she stayed with me when I could never give her what she wanted in fear of hurting her. But I was grateful she stayed with me, because I needed her so desperately it was killing me inside.

When we reached the military base it was fairly deserted and the people that were bustling about all stared at us in confusion. No-one said a word; they knew something had happened between us...

I lead Winry into the room, locking the door and turning to look at her as she kicked off her shoes slowly. Her graceful hair bounced with energy despite the fact she looked like her life was slowly being drained from her. And I stood there with a heart-broken expression twisted with agony as I observed her quietly. "I'm taking a shower." She said softly, continuing to not make eye contact with me.

"U-un" I stuttered running my hands through the hair falling down over my face. I watched her walk into the shower as if it were going to be the last time I saw her, and quickly called out her name. She froze and turned her head a little. "Uh…" I clapped my hands together and sighed. "When you come out you can take out my hair if you want." I exclaimed happily, trying to make it up to her in any possible way I could. "Or we can talk or something." I said nervously.

"It's okay why don't you get some rest, that's what you would prefer to do anyway isn't it?" Winry said coldly shutting the bathroom door with a slam after she entered.

"Hey…" I said with frustration. "She makes me look like a monster, honestly!" I said to myself. "Besides I do like it when she plays with my hair." I huffed folding my arms stubbornly. _Well why don't you tell her that you idiot? _

Once the shower had started I heard Winry going for it again. I fell onto the bed with a sigh, almost wanting to break down myself at the sound of her echoing tears of sadness from the bathroom. _What had it done to her?_ They said love left you helpless, depending on another person for life. It could be something that took you to heaven or damned you to hell, and I can't believe that I had this effect on Winry. Winry was strong and independent I didn't like seeing her cry over anything let alone me.

I closed my eyes with a strained face trying my hardest to fall asleep through the sound of her heart wrenching sobs.

"Mr. Edward Elric Sir"

_…silence…_

"Mr. Edward Elric Sir"

_…what's that banging sound?..._

"Mr. Edward Elric Sir" "Knock knock"

_…Winry tell them to shut up…_

"MR. EDWARD ELRIC I AM ABOUT TO BARGE IN AND IT'S YOUR FAULT IF I SEE ANYTHING I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO!"

I instantly jumped up from the bed checking it for any signs of Winry and sighed with relief. My eyes then widened as the memories of last night came flooding back to me. I blushed instantly as the officer barged into the room. "What do you want?" I asked in an annoyed tone. The woman looked quite relieved to see everything was relatively normal and sighed.

"We have found something very important in the papers, Colonel Mustang has ordered you to come meet him in his office right away… with Miss. Winry." I listened to her and nodded with frustration. _Something important… I bet it's something stupid…_

"Alright we will be there soon, Winry did you hear that?" I yelled standing up from the bed and rubbing my eyes… no answer. "Huh Winry?" I opened my eyes wider suddenly noticing she was nowhere to be seen. "Winry?" I looked under the bed's blanket covers to make sure she wasn't there. "Winry?" I then checked under mine just in case. "Winry?" I ran around the room checking in millions of places including under the beds, under the tables, even on the freaking roof. "Winry? Winry! WINRY!" I started to become frantic and glared at the officer standing there with a worried expression on her face. "What are you doing get someone out searching for her she might have gone somewhere on base!" I yelled angrily stomping my foot with frustration. I didn't have time to put up with stupidity.

"Yes Full Metal Sir right away." She said frantically exiting my room, shutting the door behind her with a loud thud. I called out Winry's name desperately a few more times before sinking to my knees. In my desperation my eyes feel to the bathroom door which was still closed. I peered at it curiously and rose to my feet. I knocked on it frantically, hearing the soft trickle of water beyond the door, so soft, I could barely hear it.

"Winry are you in there doing your hair or something? Because we have to get to Roy." I yelled pounding on the door, talking to her as if she was there. _She was there, I had to believe it, loosing her wasn't an option._ That's why romance made everything complicated, if she was going to leave me now because of what happened I swear I would never love another ever again. "Winry please answer!" I called desperately leaning against the door with a worried sob. "I'm coming in okay so don't get angry…" I turned the door knob slowly with a great gasp for air. A large amount of steam exited the room. I instantly panicked as I heard the softest trickle of the shower water and ran into the room with fear. Sure enough I could see Winry through the fogged up shower glass lying on the floor lifelessly.

"Winry!" I shouted with panic, grabbing a towel instantly, so I wouldn't have to look upon her naked body. But once I opened the shower door, I instantly dropped the towel, having no time to think about anything but helping her. She was lying on her side, her hair sprawled out behind her, and arms out in front of her. The shower water was hitting her thigh and had left a red mark from constantly coming down onto her soft skin all night. I leaned over to turn the shower water off and kicked off my boots, jumping into the slightly flooded shower, since Winry was covering the drain. "Winry…" I cried lifting her up to my body. Despite the fact warm water and been splashing onto her thighs, her body was extremely cold and I instantly wrapped my arms around her.

"Wake up Winry." I said desperately, shaking her in my grasp. But she didn't, and I could barley hear the soft sound of her breathing in my ear. I picked her up in my arms and dressed her with the bathrobe that hung over the shower. "You really are beautiful Winry." I muttered under my breath. I placed her into the bed bringing the covers up over her and stroked her face gently. "I think you just need to get some rest… but I'll have some-one check you out, don't worry, not some perverted male." I smiled brushing the hair from her face. "You better not get sick on me Winry."

"Full Metal she was no-where to be found." The woman said barging through the door. I looked up at her and motioned for her to be quiet.

"I'm going to see what that bastard Roy wants, please watch over Winry and if anything out of the ordinary happens please contact the nurses. I'll pay you for your services just make sure she is awake before I get back, otherwise I don't know what I will do to you or this whole military base. Also this is obviously a result of her being over-worked, we are going to re-discuss the work hours when I get back." I said dangerously, slamming the door. I walked through the base with an aggravated look on my face. Roy had better not piss me off. A lot of people were casting worried glances in my direction, and so they should be, I was just about to take down this whole fucking building and everyone in it if one more thing went wrong.

"What the fuck do you want ROY?" I asked slamming his office door open.

"My, in a bad mood aren't we, is it true you and the young miss are engaged?" Roy said calmly intertwining his fingers.

"IS THAT WHAT YOU CALLED ME HERE FOR?" I yelled in frustration turning around to return to Winry.

"I do believe I called for the young Miss as well." He said raising his tone as well. "I have business to discuss with you two and this romance better not get in the way!" Roy said slamming his papers down on the desk.

"_She's_ just my auto-mail mechanic, and _they_ are just rumours. Can we please get to the point Winry is really sick and I want to go help her." I said calmly almost accepting the fact I was going to be annoyed over this issue for as long as I worked under Roy.

"I see then, here." He passed me a piece of paper which was slightly ruined from what seemed to be a fire, it was crumpled and slightly ripped I looked up at Roy with confusion.

"What's this?" I said flattening it on his desk so I could make out the words.

"We found it on-board the Zeppelin, thought you would find some interest in it." Roy said with a slight smirk on his face.

I held the paper in my hand and began scanning the letters on the paper. My eyes suddenly widened and I glanced back up at Roy with shock. "Al…" I said almost on the verge of tears.

"That's right Ed, and now that we know this we need both you and your girlfriend's co-operation to build this thing." Roy said firmly, telling me that this was indeed an order.

"Who found this?" I asked abruptly holding the paper tightly in my hand.

"A man that goes by the name of Russel who is currently researching something with his younger brother in Xenotime (Sp? Lol once again only have the Japanese version)" Roy raised his eyebrows. "The young boy from the red water business."

I tensed my fists. "How long ago was he here how did he find it?" I questioned.

"He is part of the military he is interested in the Zeppelins. I believe he found it while looking around the crash site, however he returned the day before yesterday." Roy told me fiddling with his gloves.

"How long have you had this? And kept it a secret from me?" I yelled angrily.

"That doesn't matter Full Metal one it would do you good not to dwell on these things."

"I'm going to visit him, it should take about two days. Tell Winry that I'll be back as soon as possible. And tell her that I am sorry when she wakes up, she will understand." I ran out the door through the people crowding around the office door. This was it, this was my clue and I couldn't back out now.

* * *

**Saturn Stars**

* * *


	12. Their Separation

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twelve:** Their Separation

* * *

_Nii-san, _

I don't know if this is going to work or not… but we tried our best to create the ultimate Zeppelin to send to you. There is no way that this could possibly reach your world, but I am praying that something will carry it there. If you end up getting this letter I want to let you know that one day we believe we can reach space with rockets, I will come back to you brother. Your probably thinking about a way to bring me back, don't try and risk your life brother, look after Winry and Grandma Pinako, I am not supposed to tell you this, but Winry really needs you she told me once, don't leave her alone Nii-san… I really am happy here I have met a man that looks like you and is interested in this sort of thing he is a genius… just like you, but anyway don't worry about me is what I am trying to say we will meet again Nii-san.

I looked over the scenery as the train went along the tracks. _Ever second seems like a god damn eternity._ I was spacing out as I usually did; it wasn't long till I reached the famous city of red water and demanded answers from the man who had once blindly chased after his fathers dream. _Wait for me Winry I promise I'll be back for you soon. I have to do this, my brother comes first. _

* * *

I opened my eyes heavily, feeling immense pain all over my body. "Oh my Miss Winry what a relief, Edward looked like he was about to tear down the building when he found you like that." The woman said to me sighing with relief. She looked kind and gentle enough and wiped the sweat from her forhead. "He would have fired me for sure, that fire in his eyes… Miss I know it's a bit too early but do you remember what happened?" She asked me. _She was right it was too early._ I was confused about everything. The only strong evident memory in my head was confessing to Ed and having my heart broken… that didn't happen every night. I felt my tears well up in my eyes over the memory and looked away painfully sitting up. _My body…_

"I think I was in the shower… and I must have... I don't know." I said putting my finger to my chin thoughtfully. I had been tired lately, really tired, and this situation with Ed really wasn't helping.

"That's right Mr. Elric found you in the shower, it seemed you were somehow knocked unconscious."

I looked down at myself to see I was wrapped in a bathrobe; I was naked underneath. I observed the huge bruises on my hips. I must have fallen onto my hip bone. Despite the bruise on my hip, the rest of my body also felt extremely heavy and numb, _wait a minute._ "Edward found me in the shower?" I blushed, hoping to god that some woman had carried me out.

"That's right he was so admirable! He kicked his boots off and everything, then jumped into the flooded shower to retrieve you. The story has spread around very quickly, he was desperately worried." She sighed placing her chin on her hand.

"Eeeeh?" I squeaked, blushing furiously. The thought of Ed doing that and seeing me without any clothes on deeply embarrassed me and I looked away.

"Is something wrong? You were unconscious, what was he supposed to do leave you in there?" She asked me with confusion. _I suppose she is right, but that isn't doing anything for the blush. _

"Where is he now?" I questioned my whole body tingling at the thought of Ed holding my body in his arms. I shivered a little at the thought, the woman staring at me curiously but I gave her a reassuring smile.

"He left, he had some business to attend to. I was told to tell you this message from him." She coughed a little and straightened herself. _"Winry I am going away for a while I shouldn't be to long, I promise I will be back soon for you and… I'm sorry…" _Well something like that anyway he definitely said I'm sorry and according to the Colonel he looked pretty upset."

"He left me here at a military base alone?" I yelled with sadness, bowing my head in shame. _Why the hell did he leave me all alone? Couldn't he just wait a few god knows till I woke up? Why? _

"It's been a day, he will be back soon, don't worry too much. When you feel you are ready Colonel Roy Mustang has asked to see you, so clean yourself up and meet me outside when your ready to be escorted to the Colonel." She then stood up and saluted me before heading out the door.

"Ed…" I whispered longingly. "You better not get killed."

* * *

I stepped off the train with a loud groan of frustration. First of all it was an extremely hot day in this city and second I had no idea where Russel and Fletcher were. Just as I was about to scream in annoyance for not planning these things ahead, I saw Fletcher directly in front of me. I blinked twice and suddenly realised why I hadn't noticed him straight away. He had changed.

"Edward." He said with happiness in his voice. I looked down at him, just looked down at him, since he was only slightly smaller then me. His hair had darkened almost unnoticeably and he had a mature sort of aura glowing around him.

"Fletcher…" I asked with shock, noticing him laugh at my reaction. I was greatly thrilled that he hadn't grown taller than me.I knew I wouldn't be able to say the same thing for Russel, who was a year younger, but would undoubtedly be taller than me. I braced myself for the sarcastic comments that would come from him, and tensed my face a little. "Why are you here?" I asked, snapping out of my night-mare.

"My brother knew you would be coming, he says that you're predictably spontaneous. And that you would head for here as soon as you received the letter from your brother." Fletcher giggled turning to lead me out of the station. This comment slightly angered me but I held it inside. I wasn't going to snap at the little brother.

"What do you know, what are you two hiding from me about this?" I questioned pulling out the piece of paper from my pocket.

"We know more than you think. Don't worry we are going to explain to you everything just be patient." He said reassuringly. "Haven't you grown?" He asked with delight in his voice. I didn't know if he was being sarcastic or not.

"Well I am the same height as my auto-mail mechanic which is good enough for me. Now I can stop feeling so inferior to her… when she brings out the wrench… and when I used to have a crush on her she rejected me because I was too short… that really hurt my pride." _But it was along time ago, I don't feel that way anymore… do I?_ I froze, my eyebrow twitching as I thought about what she would do to me when I got back to the military base. It's my fault for leaving her alone, I should let her do anything she wants to do to me when I get back, and just hope she doesn't bash me to death.

"Edward, this way." He said breaking me out of my thoughts. I was glad to be distracted from the murder that was Winry's wrench and followed Fletcher through the surprisingly happy town. Fletcher noticed my confusion and grinned.

"The gold has returned."

* * *

"How can I help you?" I asked wearily holding my side as the pain increased every time I took a step.

"It's good to know you are well Miss. Winry." Mustang said to me a little too sweetly for his character.

"Ummm yes you called me?" I replied nervously clutching to the green sweater Ed had transmuted for me.

"Yes Winry it's about the Zeppelins. Edward received a clue about his brother's whereabouts, and we now are terribly interested in these machines. If it managed to travel from another world. Yes it crashed and it was unpredictable… but it's amazing that this letter reached Ed from the so called 'beyond the gate', you can understand our interest in the matter can't you?" He raised his eyebrow and I nodded my head frantically. _Ed… must be extremely happy to know his brother is okay_. Somehow knowing he left for his brother made me feel a little more at ease. This made me smile widely for no apparent reason.

"Yes I do understand, I am so happy for Ed." I grinned.

"With Ed and your skills put together I believe we can build this. Of course we will be bringing in talented mechanics from all over but I believe you and Ed are the key. Can I be trusting that I will have your co-operation in this situation?" Roy said placing his hands together patiently.

I instantly gasped and my eyes widened. "I'm not sure Ed wants that… he said that the military will use them as weapons… and I don't want to take part in creating a weapon, especially if Ed doesn't want me to." I shook my head forcefully and heard Roy let out a loud sigh. _I can't betray Ed, not matter how interesting this project may seem. _

"Don't be ridiculous that boy only thinks about himself. Why don't you do what you want to do. You want the chance to build this don't you? You find the machine mystifying, you want to find out every possible thing about it am I right?" Roy said persuasively. "I see the want in your eyes when you look at it Winry, don't fool yourself. Forget about the boy, build it Winry." Roy passed me the plans which had been redrawn to make everything clearer for me. "I can't understand anything on that piece of paper, but I can already see in your eyes… that you are fitting everything together. I'm counting on you." Roy smirked.

"I'm sorry I just have to talk this through with Ed." I bowed. "But I'll take these." I laughed nervously realising how incredibly greedy I was being. I then ran out of the room at full speed. At least I would have something to read while he was gone. I shut our room door behind me and leant against the door sliding down it with the paper in my hands.

"That's right Edward I will ask for your permission…" I said flicking through the paper. "But this is truly amazing!" I whispered with admiration in my eyes. " Roy is totally right! This machine is so beautiful. I want to break it apart. I want to find out everything about it! I want to put it together… wouldn't you be proud of me Grandma!" I yelled standing up and jumping up and down with excitement. "Ed will let me build it wont he? Wont he?" I spun around with the papers in my hands. "OOOOOHHHH WONDERFUL!" I exclaimed. "Who cares about Ed!" I kissed the paper and jumped onto my bed. "Time to decipher this code of machine engineering."

I felt a sharp pain in my hips as I did this, and my eyes became heavy. I remembered the woman's words 'Rest up' maybe I should start doing some of that, this was going to take a while.

* * *

"Where did the gold come from?" I asked, watching Russel suspiciously glance through a test tube from the other end of the table.

"I don't know, maybe it just grew." Russel shrugged. I wasn't in the mood for sarcasm. I had a sick woman back at the base, and I had a brother stuck in another world. He had better not piss me off, not today.

"That's crap and you know it is, I'm a scientist don't muck around with me, are you re-creating the red water?" I questioned angrily.

"Of course not!" Fletcher yelled instantly, bashing his hand down on the table. I had forgotten the younger brother was a little sensitive on this matter. I was shocked at his sudden action, and so was he, but Russel was just plain pissed off. Fletcher coughed a little apologizing for his abruptness under his breath.

"Besides Edward aren't you here about that piece of paper?" Russel smirked placing the test tube back into its rack. "Or are you here to question me about every little thing that I do?"

"Is this a fake? Did you create this? Because there is hardly any chance of that Zeppelin making it to this world" I yelled slamming it down on the desk. Who would want to play with my emotions?

"There is a very big chance it would make it, if someone let it pass through the gate." Russel said rationally sitting down in front of me, while taking the paper in his hands. I opened my eyes wider and parted my mouth a little. _NO, it would not be allowed to pass through the gate. _

"Let it pass through the gate?" I asked with astonishment.

"That's right Edward don't pretend that the gate isn't there because it is. If you passed through it, what makes you think a machine can't?" Russel said. _Everything actually, how could a machine pass through the gate? Okay so I wouldn't have a clue, but it seemed screwed up. _

"If that was at all possible, some-one would have had to sacrifice something for the fee…" I said putting my hand to my chin. "It just doesn't make sense…" To be able to pass through the gate, you have to pay a fee. To see all the knowledge contained inside. It was exactly what I had given up my arm for, to get my brother back, to be allowed to enter to retrieve him. Equivalent trade.

"Yes it does. Someone did sacrifice something, it's simple. Besides look at this paper Edward… does it look like something from our world? Look at the way it has burnt here, look at the fine flexibility of it. I have never seen anything like it. That's why I handed it to the Colonel I thought he would find it interesting."

"Why did you become a dog of the military?" I asked with frustration. It frustrated me when people were so stupid to do such a thing.

"Why do you remain one?" Russel asked. I looked down and changed my expression to one of numb defeat.

"Because I can get secrets I wouldn't be able to without being in it, such as this clue as to my brother's whereabouts…" I said with shame.

"Well what are you waiting for then." Fletcher said with a huge grin on his face. "Go get him back."

I grinned and gave them the thumbs up. "Thanks for everything." And with that I left. Leaving the two brothers with large smiles across their faces as I walked out into the dark night.

* * *

**Saturn Stars**

* * *


	13. Their Night

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirteen:** Their Night

* * *

I ran around like a mad woman between all the men gathering the materials for this project. "NO NO NO WE'RE GOING TO NEED TONNES OF THAT!" I yelled in frustration. "And not this type! That type!" I corrected pointing to the sheet. _That type, this type_. Even if I wanted it to be a type. It still was not anywhere near the orginal type found in the machine. I had no idea what the material used was.

"Yes Yes Miss Winry we're extremely sorry." The soldiers said bowing their heads with shame.

"It's going to take a god damn life-time just to organise this." I sighed with frustration.

"Winry, do you have any idea what other mechanics we should call?" Riza asked, standing with her arms crossed as if she was organizing the whole process. We were in the room Ed and I has used as our workspace. It was being used for the materials on this project. But the room was barely full at all and it was going to take this whole room for all the materials. We had been going for a day now and this was turning out to be a tiring process, if not impossible.

"Actually not really… there is this one really great guy in Rush Valley who I trained with, but I'm telling you now that there is no way he will co-operate in this type of project. He keeps to himself (sort of a loner)" I whispered to Riza with a laugh.

"Then I will just have to get on Roy about calling every qualified mechanic." Riza said with a sigh.

"Hmmm yes but most of them wouldn't be able to comprehend this type of thing it's only because I, the beautiful auto-mail engineer, am here, that you will be able to get through this." I grinned, brining my hand up to my cheek. I suspected most of the men were just rolling their eyes, but once I raised my wrench they got back to their work straight away.

"Oh Winry?"

I turned my head to see Edward resting himself against the door with a confident smile on his face and gasped.

"Ed..." I whispered nervously, hiding the plans behind my back

* * *

Once I had arrived at the millitary base, I had ran to the room straight away. I noticed Winry was not in the bed, but her clothes were also missing which instantly calmed me. "She's ok." I sighed with relief dropping my suitcase on the bed.

"That's right she is down in the work room I believe she is waiting for you Sir."

My face sagged with exhaustion. _Why was it that soldiers popped up at the exact right time to answer my questions?_ It freaked the hell out of me. "Okay just stop following me!" I replied sourly to the man who had escorted me back to my room. He complied and left as I laid my red coat out over my bed before heading down to the work room.

I leaned against the door and watched the bustling life in the room with a confused look on my face. Winry seemed to be in charge and had everyone under her control. This caused me to watch her with admiration.

"Hmmm yes but most of them wouldn't be able to comprehend this type of thing, it's only because I, the beautiful auto-mail engineer, am here, that you will be able to get through this." Winry said flicking her hair over her shoulder and caressing her cheek. The room totally froze as she admired herself and I just closed my eyes with a chuckle at her large ego.

"Oh Winry?" I said with a large smile on my face. I crossed my arms over my chest and watched as she nervously hid some papers behind her back.

"Ed…" Winry laughed nervously. I nodded and walked up to her with a sort of wondering look on my face. She stood their quite confused as I stared at her with admiration. She started to blush furiously as the rest of the room had stopped to observe the moment. "Ed… what…?" Winry asked looking away. I flung my arms around her and picked her up in the air, spinning her around.

"You're okay!" I screamed with delight. She merely let out a suprised sort of sound as I affectionately squeezed her. "YOU'RE A GENIUS WINRY!" I said letting her drop to the ground. I squeezed her tightly and patted her on the back.

"What was that for…?" Winry asked, her eyes sort of glazed over as she moved away from me, looking like she was about to faint. _Maybe I had spun her to fast... _The rest of the room had totally frozen and I just turned back to everyone and raised my hands

"Well get back to work chop chop!" I said with a grin. The room was instantly buzzing with life again, and this gave me a chance to turn to Winry. "Great Winry, this is just what I wanted!" I told her,observing her expression that showed she was deeply afraid.

"You sure are in a good mood, I might take advantage of that later... I thought you were going to kill me when you found out. I thought you didn't want me to do this…" Winry said looking around the room. "But I just couldn't resist."

* * *

"You really are okay with it?" I asked him. "I really thought you had told me not to."

"No No No, this will get me back to my brother, I'm sure of it!" Edward said with delight. "I know you can do it Winry." Ed said sitting next to me on the couch, watching the people run past.

"Ed…" I said with a sad expression. Of course I loved it when he regained his hope, but it also made me sad because it was worse for him when he fell. This now put great pressure on me to build this thing right. Just at that thought, someone dropped a large piece of metal and cursed.

"THIS WILL NEVER WORK! IT'S JUST TOO ADVANCED FOR US TRUST ME THIS WILL NEVER WORK!" The woman said throwing her hands up in the air. "I quit!" When this happened I instantly turned to Ed, who's eyes had become numb with hurt. I cursed at the lady for making such a fuss and chased her out of my room with the wrench.

"Well I think I am going to call it a night." Ed said raising himself from the seat. That sparkle I rarely saw in his eyes had disappeared and he thanked me once again for working so hard before he was gone.

"Riza… I think I want to go talk to him… can I finish for tonight?" I asked cautiously.

"Well of course… it's really up to you when you work…" Riza said. "Ill look after it don't worry."

"Great!" I replied, throwing my wrench behind me in a rush to catch up with Edward. I had to help him somehow. I was going to take advantage of that mood that how now turned sour tonight. But now I had to comfort.

* * *

I walked down the hallway to my room smiling to myself. _No! that hadn't discouraged me._ I knew this much, but I knew everything that I was thinking was just an act. It really was impossible, but I was going to keep trying. Just like Winry was going to. I didn't know how long it was going to take and I was loosing hope with Al… I felt guilty and depressed for feeling this way, it was easier to just give up and feel sorry for myself. I entered the room hearing loud footsteps behind me. Probably some solider. _I have had enough._ I slammed the door behind me and sat on the edge of my bed resting my head in my hands.

"Edward!" Winry stood in front of me panting for breath and removed the bandanna from her head. I looked up at her with amazement as she puffed for her life. "Do you know how fast I ran?" She smiled through her puffing. She sat next to me on the bed with a sigh. "Don't listen to her Edward, we'll do it, we will!" Winry said reassuringly. I turned my head away and leaned on my elbows which were resting on my thighs.

"You're always here to make me feel better aren't you?" I asked sadly. "But what do I do for you?" There was a silence as Winry looked away with sadness. "Winry tell me the honest truth… can you do this?" I asked her.

"I will try my entire life to build this for you. But it may take a lifetime, we don't even have the proper materials to start with." After saying that she clasped her hand over her mouth. "I mean, don't worry I will try." She laughed nervously. I looked away with sadness.

"Winry… it's over." I said softly.

"No Ed, you will get back to your brother, I know you will." Winry said with a shaky voice.

"I will get back to my brother, no matter what it takes. But the Zeppelin, we have to give up." I sighed."Besides it's selfish of me to create a weapon that the military will use to kill people, just so I can get to Al. He wouldn't want that." I said turning my head to the side to glance at her. "Thanks for all your help though, I really appreciate your dedication. We can continue for a little while with it. We don't want to suddenly stop a project Roy spent time funding. But you really are wonderful, thanks." I looked away with a sigh.

"Ed…" She whispered softly. There was another long silence as we sat side by side on the edge of the bed.

"Don't look I'm changing." She said suddenly. I gulped as I heard her clothes drop to the ground, _why did she have to change right next to me?_. I turned my head back to face her once she gave the ok. My eyes widened as she spun around in the piece of clothing. "I have always wanted to try it on." She said. The sleeves... clearly too big for her, but the length was fine since we were the same height. I cursed myself for leaving my coat over the bed and watched as she pulled her hair out from the coat and let it down over her shoulders.

"For some reason that looks really…" I blushed and looked away not knowing why Winry looked so attractive in it.

"Ahh it feels really nice." She exhaled sitting back on the bed. "And it smells like you!" I looked up at her shyly as she twirled around in my piece of clothing, deciding it was best if I moved away from her. After removing my boots, I leant against the pillows and lifted my legs up so I could rest my chin on my knees. Winry sat at the end of the bed sadly, swinging her legs over the side. That's when it happened… I couldn't control myself seeing her upset, remembering the conversation we'd had the other night… no more like the screaming match. Winry had that far away look in her eyes, as if she was thinking about me again. My mind fell back to the letter… Al… everything that had happened with the zeppelins. Everything come flooding to me in one hit. In the blink of an eye a single tear slid down my cheek and I inhaled sharply at the distant feel of water running down my cheek. Winry instantly turned her head at the sound of my cry and jumped onto the bed, crawling closer to me.

"Ed what's wrong? You never cry…" Winry asked placing her hands on my knees. I began crying hysterically as she brought up this fact. All the tears I had held in so long, all the emotion flowing out. Winry was the only person I could show my weak-side too, and I hated her for that. "Ed…" Winry also began to cry at the sight of me and she tried to part the legs I had brought up to my chest in an attempt to shield myself.

"AL! IT'S MY ENTIRE FAULT!" I sobbed letting her part my legs. She crawled into the space between my legs and placed her hands either side of my thighs. She observed me quietly, crying as well. "I need you… I need you Winry." I dropped my head with this confession and cried even harder. Now that I had admitted it, my need for her had become official. She moved her face closer, gripping the sheets either side of me tightly. I could see she was bracing herself. I instantly looked away from her but felt her breath against my lips. I could almost feel the warmth from her lips on mine longing to comfort me.

"…Winry… don't even think about it." I said firmly and finally turned my head to glance at her eyes with painful blurred vision of her beautiful face. I reached up to wipe my tears away, it was embarrassing. The exact second I let my guard down, her lips were upon mine, engulfing them in a passionate frenzy. I gasped in surprise as she collapsed onto me, kissing me like some sort of animal. I observed her face as she did so. Her eyes were shut tightly, with her face tensing. As if she thought I was about to slap her away at any second. Her body shook upon me with her sobs, but that didn't stop the softness of her lips completely captivating me. _Tell her to stop, just push her away._

As quickly as she had begun I found myself becoming lost within the kiss. My hurt crying out for comfort. _Don't shut your eyes, don't Edward._ I fought a battle, but of course I lost to myself and shut my eyes slowly. I kissed her back. _Just push her off you! Why is it so hard? She is going to think things, she will want things._ I felt my hands slowly raising themselves to her head. **Don't you idiot! Don't!** I ran my hands through her hair as she kept her body close to mine, her heat starting to get me hot.

I gasped when she broke the kiss to take my tears in her mouth, something I was grateful for. _This is your chance tell her to stop._ I opened my mouth to object, but only managed moaning her name softly instead. I brought my hand down to the coat as she kissed my cheek, unhooking the one clip that kept it together at the top. I never used it because I just buttoned it to my coat underneath. It instantly fell down stopping at her elbows due to the looseness of it on her. Her shoulders and chest were revealed to me. I_ can't believe I'm doing this to her, I'm a jerk!_ I caught a glimpse of her bra before my view was obstructed and she pressed herself to me again, kissing my neck tenderly. I moaned un-willingly, resting my head against the back of the bed, as all attempts to resist in my mind melted away at the pace of speed itself. This whole new experience was quickly becoming one of the greatest things I had ever felt in my entire life. I held Winry close to me, protectively, not wanting to let it or her go.

I laid their motionless as she showered me with affection, not seeing anything but my brother in my mind. _I was selfish, this was selfish, everything about me was selfish, it was even selfish to Winry._ but I couldn't seem to stop and my insides screamed for more.

I unknowingly shed more tears as I felt her soft touch on my skin. Due to the fact experiencing pleasure was something I thought I did not deserve, especially not with Winry. But Winry once again took the tears into her mouth . It made me weak to think Winry could do this to me, make me feel so good when I didn't deserve it. Her smooth shoulders enticed me as she pressed herself against me, pulling my shirt over my head. Her hands ran down my chest softly as her lips found mine again, lingering for a second before I pulled away. She kissed my chest. Then slowly started moving down my stomach with her kisses. I arched my head back with this, the feeling felt so strangely familiar.

"I want to go further Edward, much further with you…" She moaned, reaching my pants and unzipping them hastily. All I could do was lay there against the bed while letting her do whatever she wanted to me, my body not responding to anything but her touch. Once she had unzipped them she sat up, grabbing my hands and placing them on her chest. I flinched slightly, observing the way the coat had gathered around her thighs leaving her beautiful legs exposed. I removed my hands from her chest and ran them down her stomach feeling the material of my coat against my arm, making the whole situation seem a little more erotic. She was wearing my coat and she looked so inviting… so enticing.

I heard her gasp as I ran my hands down her sides, maybe her body was confused with one side feeling incredible warmth and the other side feeling hard, sleek, cold metal. I would have stopped straight away but she seemed greatly pleasured by the feeling. I then pulled her towards me, kissing her collarbone and chest with passion, un-known passion I never realised I held for her. She gasped and I moved forward slightly as she slightly moved back. And I ended up collapsing on top of her my head dug into her chest.

"Ed…" She moaned bringing one of her legs up to rub the sides of my torso. She then rested the leg on my back and arched hers with a gasp as I travelled down her stomach. Her body movements were too much for me to handle as her curves beckoned for more. So I kissed lower and lower and lower till she cried out with frustration and yelled at me for being a tease. But I wasn't teasing, I was contemplating, and the more I thought about the situation, the more the sadness welled inside of me. So I stopped, dug my head into her lower stomach and started crying desperately.

"I can't do this to you Winry, we can't do this." I cried feeling my whole body completely ache for more of her touches.

"Ed…" Winry whispered reaching down for my hair. I held her hips firmly while crying into her stomach. I felt ashamed. If I started something, I should finish it.

"TSSSSS…." She cried, squirming a little. I became confused and lifted my head to look at her face twisted in pain. "Sorry, don't worry there is just a bruise there…" She mumbled. I heard her gasping for breath and I knew she wasn't satisfied. I wasn't either. But I couldn't do this to Winry, not when we were both upset and crying, it didn't feel right. I kissed her stomach gently a few times as an apology and felt her hand come into contact with my hair once again. She ran her fingers through it lovingly and whispered gently to me.

"It's okay…" She said. I closed my eyes, my hands still running over parts of her body that I couldn't take my hands away from. "Thank you." She whispered. "For letting this happen." I heard the sadness in her voice and cringed. "Just stay close to me tonight." I nodded in agreement and felt myself slowly falling asleep on the woman's stomach. Filled with troubled dreams of my sins.

* * *

**Saturn Stars**

* * *


	14. Their Last Reasoning

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fourteen:** Their Last Reasoning

* * *

If someone asked me what would have to be the best night of my life, I would have had to say, last night. If someone asked me what was your best awakening, I would have to say, being awoken by Edward shifting slightly on my stomach.

I opened my eyes lazily, noticing the sun was not yet out. It was definitely early in the morning. I had my hands still wedged in between Edward's hair, and he was still sleeping peacefully on my lower stomach. I had my legs slightly wrapped around him. One was resting on his back, and the other resting over his thigh. I felt his breath against my stomach, the soft gentle steady continuation of his breathing. My arm was reaching down my stomach, hand dug into his soft golden hair. He had his auto mail reaching up over my stomach, his hand placed over my elbow clinging to me slightly. His other hand was firmly underneath the arch in my back, and I wondered if he was still going to have feeling in it when he woke up. His coat still covered me and I must have survived the night due to the warmth it and Edward brought. But underneath, I had nothing but my underwear on, and feeling my bare skin against Edwards… I think was something I had longed for since I was little. It was hard to tell when you had felt like this since you could remember.

I remembered when he was five Al and Edward approached me about who was going to marry me in the future. I never felt that way for Al so I just plainly rejected him, and Edward… he was shorter than me. _I didn't want to go out with a guy that was shorter than me!_ But as the years passed on I grew more and more attached to Edward. The fact that he was short totally vanished from my mind. _This brought me to another question; did that really happen last night?_ I closed my eyes with a grin. Yes it did, the alchemist sleeping on my stomach is proof. I sighed luxuriously wondering whether Riza would mind if Ed and I skipped work today, because I didn't see myself getting up at all.

I had obviously fallen asleep again, as I was awoken by the pressure and warmth being lifted from my stomach. I let out a sound of confusion and annoyance while opening my eyes to see Edward sitting up, rubbing his face drowsily. The sun was now out and Edward looked down at me and instantly blushed looking away. "Winry put some clothes on!" Edward said hastily looking down at my exposed legs which were still lightly wrapped around him.

"Eh?" I said with a confused expression while sitting up. "Why?"

"Because you can't just…" He instantly gasped as I placed my head on his shoulder, pushing my stomach up against his back.

"What's the time?" I whispered into his ear, kissing his shoulder softly. He let out a sound of fear and instantly leaned forward grabbing the pocket watch from his black pants that were scattered somewhere on the bed.

"Uh! We are an hour behind work! We slept in!" He cursed instantly shaking me off him. I grinned as I watched him get out of bed, grabbing his pants and pulling them up over his legs. He stepped closer, reaching over behind me to grab his belt with a never-ending blush. But when he leaned over me, I instantly reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck, falling back down onto the bed and bringing him down with me. "WINRY!" Ed whined grabbing fists full of my hair and squeezing it with irritation.

"Ohhhhh, come back to bed with me." I moaned, holding around his neck tightly with my arms.

"Well technically I am in bed with you now." He mumbled.

"Then stay in bed all day, let's kiss." I said playfully. He lifted his head to stare at me with furious eyes. So I leant up and pecked him on the lips quickly. _Stop being so grumpy. _He then stubbornly looked away with his eyes as if he was trying to ignore me. So I did it again. I did it many times while giggling till he finally moved his eyes back to lock with mine and sighed with defeat. Within seconds he was kissing me passionately, his hands pinning mine to the bed above my head.

"Winry!" He said pulling away suddenly. "Stop doing that, this is stupid!" He yelled with frustration as he shook himself free. He once again stood up and started putting his belt on. I turned on my side and watched him while resting my head on my hand.

"Doing what?" I asked innocently watching as he huffed something under his breath.

"Making me kiss you!" He yelled grabbing his shirt which I was playing with between my feet. When he was finally done he stared at me with annoyance. Shutting his eyes and holding out his hand, I was confused until he motioned with his fingers to give back what was his.

"Give it back Winry." He said dangerously.

"Oh this?" I said pointing to his coat. "But I like it." I sulked. He once again repeated what he said and I poked my tongue out at him. "If you want it come and get it!" I giggled falling down onto the bed. "All you have to do is kiss here." I pointed to the part of my body that I wanted him to caress with his lips. The only reaction I got was a stubborn blush.

"Fine I won't wear it then." He said angrily. He put on his gloves and straightened his black coat. "You better end up showing, I need you for this project don't lie in bed all day." He then turned away with an aggravated sigh and started to braid his hair.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn? I thought you said you were going to stop?" I replied, fumbling with the sheets. "Where the hell is my wrench?" Ed backed away slightly and completed his hair. He then left the room without another word. Leaving me slightly upset and confused.

I finally went to join the rest of the group, watching the project move along smoothly, or should I say… that it hadn't moved along at all. I kept Ed's coat on just for revenge so the military would start to talk. Just to Ed's discomfort they did exactly that as soon as I walked into the room. Ed looked up from the papers and blushed instantly, digging his head back into the work. _Once again ignoring me_.

"What are you all staring at get back to work!" I yelled. The coat was un-buttoned since I had my green shirt and short black skirt on underneath and I observed the progress which was next to nothing. "HONESTLY!" I yelled at Edward snatching the papers from his hands. "YOU SLACK OFF WHEN I'M NOT AROUND. YOU'RE NOT DOING ANYTHING BUT PRETENDING TO READ PAPERS!" I yelled practically freezing the whole room with my voice. _Didn't he tell me he wanted to stop this anyway? Wasn't it selfish to create a weapon?_

"MAYBE IF YOU HAD STOPPED BEING LAZY AND GOTTEN THE BOTH OF US UP WE WOULD HAVE GOTTEN SOMEWHERE!" He replied back pulling on my coat.

"YOU DID WAKE ME UP PLENTLY OF TIMES WITH ALL YOUR STUPID TOSSING AND TURNING ON MY STOMACH! CAN'T YOU SLEEP STILL?" I yelled back kicking him in the shin, pulling the coat back that he was trying to rip off me.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WANTED TO DO IT IN THE FIRST PLACE!" He argued. "GIVE IT BACK IT'S MINE!"

"YOU SEEMED TO LIKE IT ON ME LAST NIGHT YOU JERK!" I yelled back, once again slapping his hand away.

"HOW COULD I NOT? BUT GIVE IT BACK NOW. EVERYONE CAN SEE THAT YOU'RE WEARING MY COAT AND THEY ARE PROBABLY THINKING SOMETHING THEY SHOULDN'T BE!" He said angrily. Our current arguing and fighting stopped when Riza put herself between the two of us.

"Not only do the Military have eyes and see that she is wearing your coat, we also have ears you two, and would appreciate if you kept your love life private!" Riza said with a sigh pulling both of us by the ears. "Kiss and make-up then let's get on with the work." She pushed us both together and I just grinned.

"How about it Edward?" I asked sweetly.

"We don't have a love life!" Edward retorted turning his head and crossing his arms over his chest. "Give my coat back."

I flinched at this and looked back at him with saddened eyes. I smiled weakly at him and turned to the soldiers. "You are doing it all wrong, you have to put this there and that here, other wise we will get it mixed up because they look exactly the same to the untrained eye." I said softly, the team members noticed I was upset and nodded frantically. "If we ever get it to fly, we are going to need hydrogen has anyone gotten on that case?"

"ROY MUSTANG HAS MISS!" A soldier shouted from the crowed. I smiled despite the fact nothing was going right and looked away. This was a hopeless cause in the current used state I felt like I was in. Edward then backed me into a corner and sighed.

"Winry would you just give it back?" He said with annoyance. I looked at the busy life of the soldiers running about and ignored Ed. "I promise tonight you can wear it again okay?" Edward said looking away.

"Ed… what am I to you?" I asked softly the sound of my own tears coming on. "Did you enjoy last night? Because I specifically remember you kissing me back or was that just me?" I inquired looking down. He grunted with frustration and tensed his fists.

"It's complicated!" He replied, moving away from me slightly.

"No I believe it's quite simple really, I get it. At night time I'm just gunna be your thing to play around with right?" I said with a small smile, tears flowing down my cheeks. Riza was watching us out of the corner of her eye, but I wanted her to see this.

"Winry that's not true and you know it!" Ed said angrily.

"If it's not true then kiss me, here in front of everyone." I looked down and let my hands drop to my sides the tears becoming too shameful to let Edward look upon. But his reaction was merely looking away from me with a defeated look.

"LOOK, IT WAS A MISTAKE OKAY!" He suddenly yelled out. Riza widened her eyes with shock and I think the whole military base had heard him shout that at me. They probably instantly knew what 'Mistake' he was referring to also. The look in his eyes was dangerous and fatal, something I had never seen him look at me with me before. That's when I decided that I was through with this.

I wiped the tears from my eyes with a slight giggle. "I see." I said to him watching as he looked up with pained eyes. "Ed?"

"Yeah what…?" He said softly, obviously regretting his sudden outburst.

"I'm just going back to the room for a second to get my toolbox." I tried to say as cheerfully as I could. He seemed greatly relieved suddenly and nodded his head.

"Sure, but come back quickly, we need you out here." He said with a smile, turning around back to the rest. Riza watched me with sadness as I planted a fake smile and stormed out into the hallway.

Once I was out of that place I ran to the room full speed, feeling like I could just scream the whole place down. _Does anyone know what it's like to hurt behind closed doors?. _I felt like a thousand needles were stabbing into me slowly numbing me to death. The happiest moment of my life suddenly felt like the last day of my life. I collapsed onto the bed and began to cry harder than I had ever cried holding the coat to me greedily.

"JERK JERK JERK!" I yelled bashing the bed violently. "HOW COULD HE!" I knew Edward was bad, but this was the absolute lowest a man could stoop. Playing with my emotions, he knew how I felt about him, yet he went ahead and did it anyway. It was only because he was upset and needed someone to take all his stress out on. I was just there, just available. I cried helplessly wondering if one day something or some-one would notice the pain I had held inside so long. No-one ever would. I was going to be alone from now on; never would I touch another human again. I looked around the room at the many items that had accumulated from our stay here messily thrown about.

I knew what I had to do to maintain whatever happiness and sanity I had left hiding inside of me.

* * *

"Edward… Winry has been an awful long time for just grabbing her tool box…" Riza reminded me. I scratched the back of my head and sighed.

"Right and nothing is really happening without her… apart from re-locating materials. I'll go fetch her, probably fell asleep." I muttered walking out the door. "I shouldn't be too long."

"Edward… if you don't mind me asking… Winry seemed terribly upset." Riza said quickly before I walked out the door.

"That's none of your business." I told her. "It's no-ones business."

"If you hurt that girl it happens to be my business, since she is a very good friend of mine."

"She is fine! Didn't you see her before? I'll be right back." I said hastily.

"Edward…" I froze and turned my head slightly, letting her know this was the last amount of attention I was going to give her. "Winry isn't a child anymore, she is a woman, she needs love, affection and attention. You can act like a child when it's convenient for you, start acting like a man."

I mumbled a 'whatever' leaving the room and not giving her speech another thought. _Something I regret._

I walked down the hallway with my fingers stuffed angrily into my pockets. "What the hell have you been doing Winry?" I muttered to myself. I turned to open the door and was greeted by the site of Winry running around the room frantically. "Winry? What the hell are you doing?" I asked stepping into the room.

"Oh Ed!" She laughed nervously, hiding the obvious suitcase behind her back. I glanced around the room in confusion and my eyes then stopped on her. I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Are we going somewhere?" I asked with curiosity, as I noticed her suitcase was almost packed full of the stuff I had bought for her since we had been here. "...the hell... Winry?"

"If you mean am I going somewhere? Then the answer is yes, I am going back home…" She replied turning to place the suitcase on the bed, she then opened it and continued to pack a little slower now. "I was hoping to save you the trouble of saying goodbye but I guess I had no such luck hey?" She said with a glare evident in her eyes but the fakest smile on her face I had ever seen.

"But why so suddenly?" I asked with panic. "I need you here for the project!" I yelled watching the tears spill over her eyes.

"Yes I know you need me for that Edward, but I'm sick of being used." She replied.

"What used? Who is using you?" I asked, taking a step towards her cautiously.

"Hmmm let's see the last time I checked… it seemed to be you… yes I think that's correct, using me, oh using me so well Edward. You really get everything you need from me don't you, comfort, some-one you can be with during the night to feel whole once again. Yet someone you can discard during the day around your work mates like some piece of trash. You toyed with me, you know how I feel yet you went ahead anyway. The only reason you keep me here and act nice to me is because you want me to build that machine and get back to your brother, then you would just kick me aside like all the other times." She clicked the suitcase shut with determination in her eyes and I stood there totally numb to what she was saying. _No it's not true, it's not._

"Winry that's not true!" I said truthfully, I grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her back to me. "Stay with me…" I begged looking into her ocean blue eyes.

"Ahaha sorry Ed, did you have plans to get into my pants tonight?" She laughed. I just furrowed my eyebrows at the way she was talking and grabbed her wrist tighter.

"Winry stop this!" I shouted.

"Ed let go of me. You're too selfish, but if you put yourself in my position you would understand… I'm going to die if I stay here any longer; you have already seen the effects of this on my body… be careful not to let the same thing that happened to your mother happen to me." I instantly let go of her as she said that. _Shock… pain… hurt… hopelessness… depression I couldn't feel anything but this._ "Look Ed I'm not mad at you. I think it's just best if we don't see each other again… ever again… I'm only getting hurt and I can't just stick around and be everything you need while I'm dying on the inside." "I'm keeping this coat too! It's the only piece of yourself you've given to me after all the pieces of me you have taken away!" She then left, left the room, left the base, left the city, left me alone… With no-one, only reminding me of everything I had lost due to my constant mistakes. _What was I worth?_

_Have you ever heard of the saying "You don't know what you have got till it's gone?" Well I finally understood the meaning of this._

* * *

**Saturn stars**

* * *


	15. Their Heartache

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fifteen: **Their Heartache

* * *

We found the whole thing useless and a waste of time after Winry left. I was yelled at by the Colonel for her leave, and glared at by the rest of the soldiers who would now have to put up with him in a bad mood. It was useless from the start anyway!

I walked back lazily from the Colonels office. The look on my face was full with agony, agony I wasn't going to bother keeping bottled up inside. My hair hung in my face getting in the way of my sight. But I continued to trudge down the hallway hands stuffed in my pockets. _I already miss the girl._

I opened my bedroom door slowly, expecting to see Winry jump at me with a smile to greet me. But she wasn't there… The room was empty and bare without her presence and it felt like my prison.

The Zeppelin idea was completely out of our reach in the first place, I knew this, and Winry knew this. We were substituting half of the materials found on the Zeppelin with ones with the closest make-up. Winry wanted to build it; oh she wanted to build it. But after the first two days of absolutley no progress, maybe we both knew it wasn't going to happen. But I wouldn't believe it and neither would she. Stubbornness as we liked to call it. When I travelled with Al we tended to make the right decisions because our personalities were so different and it averaged out… but with Winry… I guess we clashed a little too much.

I fell onto the bed watching the sun set, watching it go down… like it had gone down on my life. I really didn't know if I could be saved or helped. I was completely pathetic and I knew this. Not only had I lost a chance to get back to my brother, I had lost Winry as well, as she had made it quite clear she never wanted to see me again._ I miss her, I admit it, I miss her._

I did regret telling her it was a mistake, but it was a big mistake. I did regret not holding back, but hold back I should have. Because I had felt so alive that night she touched me that it scared me. I didn't want to depend on her for these things, I didn't need her like that, but it was true that it had complicated everything. When she was about to walk out the door I had thought about telling her the reason I never did this sort of stuff.

_  
"If that never happened last night we would still be friends right now, if you had never told me your feelings we wouldn't be apart… it just complicates everything."_

I wanted to yell so badly the heat in my body wouldn't cool. Maybe I just didn't want to hurt her. If things went too far with Winry; I definitely knew I would hurt her. I'm constantly going away, I'm in danger of death every day, if I find a way to bring my brother back… I just wouldn't hesitate… then I would disappear, leaving her. I looked up at the ceiling, thinking of the days we were all carefree, Al, Winry and I.

* * *

_We sat on the hill together watching the sunset fall the night before Al and I were going to go away for our training. Al and I had just had a fight about who got to sit with Winry alone till dinner time… and of course he won. But he felt sorry for me because I never won any of the fights and trudged inside. "Winry… I'm going to be away for a long time you know…" I said looking away with my face tensed. _

"I know…" She replied brushing the hair out of her face.

"I want you to know one thing okay?" I said looking up at her with a small smile, she nodded her head and smiled back. "I will… always love you…"

* * *

I had blushed as I leant over to kiss her cheek. I remembered I had got up and run back to the house instantly awaiting the wrath of her wrench. But it never came…

Remembering that almost had me in fits of crazy laughter and I shook violently with the laughter curling up into a ball on my back. I really was no different now, shy to place any affection on Winry. And when she had kissed me for the first time, proving that she was no child anymore… the first thing I had done was blush insanely… she knew this.

I looked out the window with longing eyes, brining my hands up to my lips. It was still hard to believe that I tasted her lips. Actually I had found it hard to believe how easy it was to touch her back. How my hands found her gentle ones as she kissed me softly. How I had completely lost myself over one kiss… amazed me. Colonel had bowed his head with pity and told me to return back to her, go back to govern Rezenboul, because he had no other use for me in the pathetic state I was in.

* * *

I walked to the work room my eyes still wide with shock. "Riza… Winry is gone…" I said finding it hard to believe myself. No wait is she really gone?

"Oh Edward… what did you go and do to the poor girl, you really haven't matured at all have you?" She sighed, clapping her hands together. When she still did not have the soldiers' attention she grabbed out her gun and shot into the air. "NOW! GET BACK TO YOUR DORMS!" Riza yelled with anger. The men had dropped their items and ran out of the room like scurrying dogs trying to get away from her gun. She looked at them in confusion then back at me with a piercing anger in her eyes.

"I heard that conversation today Edward and please forgive what I am about to do." I looked up at her with curiosity, before her hand abruptly came into contact with my cheek. The blow forced my head to the side and once the shock had worn away I grinned with minor laughter. She glanced at me as I straightened myself up with an amused look on my face. "Excuse me Full Metal but I really don't see what is funny in this situation." She said harshly pulling her arm up to her head to salute me.

"That's the second time someone from the military has done that to me." I sighed. "I really am hopeless." I looked down with the numb sort of smile and tensed my fists slightly. I didn't have to be with Winry, that was okay, but I knew wherever she was right now that she was crying. I could almost hear her tears inside, I could almost feel the pain and it was unbearable… all caused by a stupid alchemist who didn't know his place in the world.

"You will have to report this to Colonel." Riza said. "He won't be happy."

I found it hard to move my legs, they were weak… my body was weak, I needed her so badly it angered me. But I made it to the colonel's office with some effort and pushed open the door slowly stepping inside while keeping my head down.

"Quite different to your usual entrance I have to say full metal." The colonel said with amusement. "So I have heard about the project, there is no possible way to build this without Winry?" He asked leaning forward a little.

"We didn't even have half the materials for the thing, it was useless." I muttered.

"You're the useless one, why the hell didn't you stop Winry from leaving?" The inquired softer than his usual tone. "And I'm not talking to you as your superior here; I'm not talking about this on a professional level, why did you let Winry leave you?"

"Because she didn't want to stay!" I said with anger looking up to stare him in the eye dangerously. "Unlike you who orders everyone around, I think of Winry as a human being not just a dog!" I yelled fiercely.

"Then why did she want to leave?" He had asked.

"ME OKAY! SHE WANTED TO LEAVE BECAUSE OF THE PATHETIC LOOSER STANDING IN-FRONT OF YOU!" I shouted slamming my hand down on his desk. He lowered his head slightly with a smile.

"And you're really cut up about it aren't you?" The colonel smirked. "You're just going to sit here feeling sorry for yourself as usual." He sighed.

"Of course she was the only thing I had left…" I said looking away.

"A normal person would try to get her back." The colonel sighed. I didn't reply to this and looked away. "I really have no use for you when you're in one of your sulking baby moods. Just return to Resembool and look after it for me." The colonel said handing me the official paper. "You are to give that to the man who is filling in for you when you return."

"I can't return…" I said softly.

"It's an order Edward; you will return whether you're sulking over Winry or not, leave." He said on an angrier note. I turned instantly, happy to get out of there. I didn't care if I was in one of my sulky moods. I wasn't going to return… well not till tomorrow anyway.

So I had to return… this man did live a fair way from Winry and the house was to be handed over to me. Maybe I could just avoid Winry… I didn't want to hurt her by seeing her once again. I could study as well. Because it looked like I now had no other means of returning my brother. If Winry never wanted to see me again what was the harm? It's not like anyone would miss me. "I'm sorry Al I know you told me not to do what I am about to do… but there is no other way." There was one last thing I needed if I was going to succeed. The philosopher's stone.

"Oh Edward before you leave…" The colonel said catching me as I placed my hand on the doorknob. "There is someone currently staying in Rezenboul… called Mr. Kanou, he has been rumoured to hold the philosophers stone, please investigate." He then ushered me out the door.

* * *

"Den…" I whispered as I entered the house. My dog was absolutely nowhere to be seen and I needed comfort at this moment. "Oh that's right." I said with laughter. "Nelly was looking after her." I ran into the kitchen feeling the familiar smell of my home. Not did I like returning home anymore, I dreaded it. It was a lonely place filled with horrible memories. It needed to live again, like it had when Edward had returned to me. I picked up the phone and dialled my childhood friend's number hearing it ring.

I looked around the room as I waited sighing with sadness, then heard the start of her answering machine. "Oh Nelly it's me Winry… I'm back could you please bring Den over when you're ready… I thank you again for looking after him." I put the phone back on its hook on a sadder note and sat on the kitchen bench picking the ripest apple from my collection and sinking my teeth into it.

It was very selfish of me to leave Edward. But if anyone was selfish it was him. I still refused to believe he had used me and I had almost made love to him. I refused to believe my childhood friend of so many years had no respect for me as a person. I couldn't find the tears to come out any more. I had cried the whole train trip. Cried the whole way back to the home, cried till I couldn't cry anymore tears. They were now invisible ones on the inside.

I finished the apple and jumped down heading for the bathroom mirror. I observed myself angrily. I wanted to do horrible things to myself, my reflection, showing back an angered hurt little child. A beaten and used woman, bruised on the inside. My eyes were red and puffy from the amount of crying I had done and my hair stuck to my wet cheeks. I removed the hair and pulled it up into a pony tail high on my head. "Edward you idiot."

I didn't know whether I was better off with him not returning at all in the first place. It was true that he had brought life to my house once again. Filled me with passion and desire I longed to feel again, brought heat to all parts of my body when he smiled at me. Or better yet froze my whole body when he touched me. I fell down onto my bed sighing wistfully. _Edward… I really can't regret the time I spent with you at all_. I was in a worse condition now that was true… but I had lived again for that short time. Something I never thought I would have done again.

I wanted to hate him. I wanted to run after him and kill him, slap him, hit him till he knew the pain I felt. But when I dreamed of him, it was only me holding him, him loving me. I was angry, so angry that I didn't hate him after everything he had done. That I only felt love for him. That I only dreamed of him making love to me… His hands all over me, him touching me, causing me to shiver. I shut my eyes in a sort of daydream when a loud knock caused me to jump.

I sat up instantly blushing at my own dirty, no beautiful thoughts, and rushed to the door. For some reason I was greatly let down when I opened the door, part of me wishing it to be Edward. "Mr. Kanou…" I said with confusion. "You came back for your auto-mail." I smiled and let him in. I was a woman of strength I wasn't going to let STUPID EDWARD GET ME DOWN! I would carry on with my life somehow.

"Did you tell him?" He said as soon as he sat down.

"Yes…" I pulled out the measuring tape and attended to his auto-mail leg. It seemed to be slightly rusted and old. Some of the functions weren't working properly and I wondered how he even moved with it. _I'm going to have to create a whole other leg._

"Did it go well?" He asked.

"No… I really don't want to talk about it." I tapped his leg to hear the sound. "Just as I thought hollow… did you get this in Rush Valley?" I asked.

"Why yes… along time ago… and it has lasted me ever since." He said happily.

"Just as I thought, yes this is my master's style truly amazing, WHY DID YOU GO AND GET IT WET!" I said angrily raising my wrench to his face.

"Well… I work in water, I'm a fisherman." He said. I nodded deciding it was his choice what he did with his life, and he shouldn't be inconvenienced because of auto-mail.

"This is going to take about 5 days." I said with a smile.

"No problem, I should end up seeing Edward then." He said with a sigh.

"No, Edward isn't coming back, not if he knows what's good for him." I said angrily tensing my fists because I was wishing that he would come back at the same time.

"Oh really…" The man smirked. "What a shame…"

**

* * *

**

Saturn Stars

* * *


	16. Their Nostalgic Ways

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Sixteen:** Their Nostalgic Ways

* * *

Sleep was troubling that night. That's all I really had to say. I kept feeling Winry beside me breathing. But as soon as I opened my eyes I was alone. A deep kind of loathing welled inside me. My dreams only filled with her kisses, yet my body tingled right to this moment from it. _Just dreams_. I told myself, there was really nothing to worry about. You could dream romantically about a woman even if you didn't think of her that way right?

"Who am I kidding?" I whispered to myself sitting up. I wanted Winry here and I knew this.

I rose from the bed and walked into the bathroom,rubbing my eyes tiredly. I looked at myself in the mirror, my hair falling past my shoulders. She wasn't here to take it out tonight. And she wouldn't be here to braid it in the morning either. The thought saddened me and I splashed cool water onto my face with a sigh. I was going to have to get through this somehow, and I was dreading it.

"Full Metal Sir."

"Winry?" I asked drowsily, turning to take her hand. I grasped onto her arm and pulled it down to my chest. "Winry I'm so sorry… please forgive me." I mumbled.

"Full Metal Sir… I'm not Winry…" She said trying to wriggle her hand free. "Excuse the intrusion but Colonel Mustang has prepared a car for you, so you don't have to experience the train trip once again."

"Isn't that nice of him Winry… but what do you want?" I whispered opening my eyes lightly.

"Full Metal Sir…" The woman was blushing and looking away.

My eyes widened suddenly and I sat up observing the surroundings around me. "Ross…" I said with apology in my voice. "Where is Winry?" I looked around frantically.

"Edward… she left…you must hurry your car has been prepared…" Ross straightened herself up.

"Where is Broche? You guys go everywhere together." I said trying to avoid the subject of Winry, since I was calling her name stupidly just a second before. I could not believe how spaced out I was, that I was calling Ross Winry… I must have been dreaming.

"Oh he is around somewhere…" She said, blushing a little. "You look a lot like your father you know…"

I glared at her; she was obviously staring at me shirtless, observing my hair out. I had been told by so many people that the older I got the more I looked like him. I couldn't see the slightest resemblance… yeah sure we both had long blonde hair… Ross had a thing for my father… that time he had given her the slightest compliment she had gone all coo coo over him. How did my father have this affect on women? I remember how much I wanted to bash him up when I saw him for the first time flirting with another woman!

"I really don't think so… now if you could please…" I pointed towards the direction of the door with disapproving look.

"Right away Sir. Have a nice trip." She smiled walking out of the door.

I slapped my forehead, kicking my sheets to the side. I dressed as quickly as I possibly could. _I wanted to get out of here_. I'd really had enough of the soldiers popping up every second, barging into my room to hear me mumble crap about Winry… it occurred to me more than once that the military people were all insane… but they were part of my family in a strange way. I felt strange without my coat and found it hard when I tried to braid my hair, so I just pulled it up in a pony tail.

I re-checked the room for anything left over and found the most unlikely thing mixed up between my bed sheets. Winry's wrench. She was looking for it that morning. I looked over to the bed that Winry should have slept in but barely slept in at all and sighed. "I can't believe she still brought it over here when she slept with me." I sighed holding the wrench carefully in my hand. Sweat started to pour down my face as I started having strange visualizations of the thing flying into my head itself. I puffed in frustration and stuffed it into my suitcase. "Can't you go anywhere without your stupid wrench Winry!" I said with amusement. "But if you even brought it to bed with me… then I guess I really should return it to you." Like mail it.

I set out of the building and chucked my suitcase into the boot of the car. The man in charge of taking me to Resembool was a solider I had never met and we remained silent for most of the trip. I had no idea if returning the wrench was just an excuse to see Winry again, but I was going to return it to her with the full knowledge I was going to get hit in the head with it as soon as I did.

* * *

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWW DAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" I yelled out chucking my toolbox across the room.

"What's wrong?" Mr. Kanou asked me, raising his head from the current book he was reading.

"My god-damn wrench!" I answered back, searching through the pile of mess which had accumulated around my work desk. Things were flying around the room as I frantically scrounged through all my random belongings for my most important one. _Trust your most important item to be missing! _

"Is that a hassle?" He said with a confused look on his face.

I tensed my face and let out a loud scream of frustration. "AWWWW I take that god-damn thing everywhere! Honestly what am I going to bash Ed up with now?" I said to myself completely ignoring his sentence. "I bet he took it… and he is laughing right now… oh why the hell did he do that?" I shouted. "Actually… he has every right to since I most likely gave him brain damage with that thing! MAYBE THAT'S WHY HE IS SO DAMN CLUELESS!" I yelled trying to keep my voice low, but only ending up shouting with the amount of anger growing inside of me.

"Miss would you like me to go get one?" The man said dropping his newspaper with equal frustration.

"No…" I sighed lifting myself from the ground. "Really… I can do your auto-mail with something else…" I said walking up to him. "BUT IT HAS SO MUCH SENTIMENTAL VALUE!" I said my eyes filling with stars while flowing tears poured out of them. "I WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO LET IT GO!" The man coughed slightly with fear and returned to his reading. "What are you looking at romance freak?" I asked, vengefully side glancing him.

The day progressed slowly as I used my spare (smaller) wrench to do the job. It was done painstakingly slow with not my usual passion. I constantly found myself daydreaming about where it would be… or if it was with Ed… then I started to day dream about Ed. When I looked down I had screwed up a whole section that didn't even need fixing with my mindless fiddling.

"Oh what's wrong with me I am usually so efficient at fixing these things… hell I love these things with all my life" But there was something… no someone else I loved too, and it was just so hard to be motivated after something so beautiful was taken away from you… after experiencing his touch, could I really live without it? "Hell yes I can!" I shouted. "I'll be damned if someone as short as Edward is gunna win to me. I'M WINRY! THE MOST BELOVED BEAUTIFUL AUTO-MAIL ENGINEER IN THE WORLD!" I said bringing my hand up to cup my face. It was then I noticed the man sigh with defeat.

"Could you please get working on my leg then?" He asked seriously.

"Hai…" I replied with a sigh, turning back to the work that I usually enjoyed with a passion.

* * *

"Excuse me…" I interrupted with a sigh leaning against the car window. "How long is this trip going to take?" I asked pondering the reason why I had spent over a day in this stupid hot car with this annoying solider.

"Well the train tracks cut right through to Resembool but go slower and stop more… but driving in a car I have to go the full way through cities… but at a faster rate so it's really going to be the same as a train trip." He said with a grin. "Maybe just a little faster."

"And here it is…" I whispered referring to the answer. "And I have no idea why I'm stuck in a car with a freak when I could be on the train by myself!" I muttered folding my arms over my chest.

"Pardon what was that? You want to stop at a hotel?" He asked looking at me in the mirror._ Keep your eyes on the road old man!_

"No no just keep driving." I said with frustration looking away so he wouldn't see the complete heck in my eyes. "Honestly what's with all these escorts I'm 21!" I said even lower, only receiving a curious expression from the man as a result. _God-damn SCREW HIM!_ _I realise I am being moody... but I think I have a right to be!_

I tried not to fall asleep as the night stars came out and began shining brightly. The same old beautiful, yet boring scenery of the country passed me by, and with the bright shining stars I found my self slowly falling to sleep. We had been travelling for quite some-time now, but the boredom was starting to get the better of me. I desperately fought the battle against my eyes since I didn't want to fall asleep in the company of this fool. He had said more than enough things on this trip to convince me that I didn't mix with him at all. But he had to keep backing up my decision by talking again! It was tiring and frustrating when you had to tense your own fists for a whole drive because if you didn't you would have thrown a punch for sure.

"We're almost there… you going to visit your sweet heart Miss Winry?" He said with on cheerful note.

I then looked down at the seat next to me where the wrench sat. I had given it its own space to show that I did respect it, I did. But now as I stared down upon it, I saw the tool suddenly increase in value as a weapon… now I knew why Winry found this soooo delightful. I was finding it tempting not to ram the freaking thing into his head. _Calm down Edward… the last thing you want to do is inflict the pain from that wrench on someone else… the pain._

"No I'm heading to the centre of Resemboo,l where the current carer or the city lives to claim back my rights." I said in monotone too agitated to argue or place any emotion into my voice.

"Oh really? That's boring…" He said with disappointment. I sighed and looked at the window. I wish I was visiting Winry… I can do that tomorrow though. I will return the wrench and be on my way… I shouldn't even tell her I'm staying in Rezenboul really… it could complicate things. Damn but what the hell am I going to say to her? _"Sorry for being a jerk my whole life, will you forgive me?"_ with some sort of cheesy smile planted on my face? I really didn't think that was going to work on Winry.

"We're here." He said, pulling up in front of the house I had specified. I hopped out of the car feeling the familiar wave of tiredness wash over me. The type where you were in heaven as you sank into some soft surface and closed your eyes. I could really do for a couch right now. I was too busy worrying about how tired I was that I didn't even notice the incredible size of the country house. I was left staring up at the mansion with wide eyes, suddenly forgetting the previous haziness. "Well this is where I leave you." The man said opening his car door. _Please do_. I turned around and smiled at him, since I was appreciative of the ride here, but yet not so appreciative of his never shutting mouth.

_Is it really alright to go in there?_ I thought to myself as the car slowly faded away in the distance. I pulled out my pocket watch and observed the current time. "Maybe he is asleep…" But where am I supposed to sleep then? Winry's sounds good… "Damn why the hell does everything come back to Winry am I freaking obsessed?" I muttered under my breath shoving the watch back into my pocket.

I walked towards the door slowly doubting every single step I took towards it. Maybe I really should just rock up at Winry's. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. _GREAT! I WISH I HAD THOUGHT ABOUT THAT! What if he is some freak?_ I seem to bump into those alot. I can see it now "Oh Edward Elric! You can sleep with me in my bed! NO TROUBLE AT ALL!" I cringed, my eyebrow twitching slightly when a very unlikely figure opened the door, dark circles under his eyes.

"Oh you must be Edward, please come in."

I nodded slightly amazed at his youth; he looked about 30, had short brown hair, and towered over me. _I'm already used to it._ He had papers scattered all around the house and attempted to clean them up as I dropped the suitcase onto the floor with a sigh. "I have set up a room for you but if you don't mind I would like to pack up in the morning, I'm simply too tired to do it." He said to me, the colour of his face telling me everything.

"Of course… I hope you don't feel like I'm taking your job away from you…" I asked sadly watching him as his gathered he papers into one disorganised pile… kind of reminded me of myself.

"Of course not, I was told I would only be a fill-in but to tell the truth I am glad you are back so soon. Running the countryside town is harder than I thought, and I don't have any experience." He said slapping his forehead. "I have been trying to figure out these orders for auto-mail parts to central for ages, and all the farming products. I have to consider water, tax, food for these people." He sighed with exhaustion.

"Yeah that's pretty standard, but Winry does order in a lot from central, but she still doesn't have much freedom that's why she tags along with me whenever I go to central… I guess it's hard, but Winry is pretty much the only one who makes orders for auto-mail in this city." I grinned holding up my arm.

"I'm sorry you lost me…" He said with a confused look on his face. _Wait please don't tell me I was rambling about Winry… again…_

"Sorry sorry, never mind. But is it really hard work I never noticed." I wasn't trying to sound cocky but I had studied hard every day since I was young and paying attention to the city for part of the day seemed like a fairly light load of work to me. I had researched for an answer on my brother much more than I had tended to the city.

"I guess it's the lack of experience then." He said laughing while scratching the back of his head. "Well I'm of to bed; feel free to sleep wherever you want."

"Okay thank you very much." I replied throwing my boots to the side and kicking my legs over the lounge. Soon all the lights were out and I was drifting in the peaceful sleep I had forgotten I needed.

* * *

"Winry it's late are you going to get some sleep?" Mr. Kanou asked. I lifted my head from my work. I smiled nervously and put down my wrench.

"Well see I day dreamed a lot today… which isn't usually like me, and I am behind so I can't go to bed till I catch up to where I should be. Let me work the way I want to." I said in the kindest voice I could. I wasn't trying to be rude merely let him know that I worked the way that was best for me.

"Alright, make sure you don't completely block out Edward I am sure he had his reasons." He told me soothingly. I looked up at the man sadly yet stubbornly and tensed my fists.

"What do you mean?" I whispered my bottom lip quivering. For someone to even bring up what had happened between us was enough for me to burst into tears. And I wasn't planning on having an emotional breakdown while I was trying to fix a clients auto-mail.

"He broke your heart… I can tell. But his heart was also broken you know?" He said standing up from the couch. He strode towards me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"That idiot doesn't know anything, how could his heart break." I grunted turning my head away from him.

"He doesn't know anything, that's why you must guide him, goodnight Winry."

The man walked away, I became wide-eyed. For some reason his words really touched me and I instantly put down my wrench gently. "Ed doesn't know anything?" I whispered sadly. _Guide him… help him… _I had only failed and brought more stress down upon him by imposing my feelings of affection for him onto him. But I couldn't live the way I was living anymore. I wanted Ed, _no I want Ed. _But in the end all we could end up doing for each other was causing sadness.

* * *

Saturn Stars

* * *


	17. My Time To See

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seventeen:** My Time To See

* * *

By the time I had awoken the house looked once again like a house. The many papers and books had now disappeared and the man's personal touches to the already fully furnished house had vanished.

I sat up drowsily scratching my head. _What's the time…? _My pocket watch informed me that it was seven in the morning and I sighed with aggravation. "If only I could sleep in for just one day…" I muttered, swinging my legs to the side. My eyes adjusted to the light of a brand new day, the wrench on the bench caught the sunlight and twinkled in the morning rays.

"The wrench…" I whispered; sweat pouring down from my face heavily. "I have to return it…" _Why me?_

I glanced at the sun through the large window and sat in still thought about my dreams. No wonder I had woken up in a sweat. Al. It had been a while since I had dreamed about our mother's transmutation. But the dream never ceased to horrify me. The sight of my little brother being taken away, holding out his hand desperately while screaming to me, holding on to whatever life he had. Each time in the dream I got so close to grabbing his hand, but just before I ever grabbed onto it, it disappeared from my sight with an ear piercing scream of terror… from my brother.

Then there was the sadness… the pain that I had felt from loosing my leg mixed with loosing my only remaining family member… but then there was happiness, happiness from seeing my mothers hand fly up into the air, beckoning me to come to her. But then there was horror, absolute horror... something I would never forget. The twisted mutilated body that was now my mother, the sin Al and I had created.

_Just forget it, your going to bring him back then all that can be erased._ But no matter how hard I tried I couldn't re-write the memories, I would always carry the burden of our sins on my shoulders. I had to live with the fact that I had killed my mother for a second time… I had sinned against my own mother.

I sat on the couch hands linked together as I stared at the pile of information the man had left behind. Before I got anywhere I had to leave for the small private bank where everyone's taxes were sent too.

As I walked through the town I found myself smiling at all the life around me. People were laughing, children playing, husband and wife smiling… lovers holding hands. It was everywhere, young couples merely enjoying each others company… and at the sight of so many people in love I bowed my head with sadness. Many people called out to me and introduced their new loved ones, friends from the past I used to play with. I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy as if they were teasing me saying _"Good old Edward still alone…" _Never before had I cared, I liked being alone. But without the company of my brother I had started to feel isolated from the world.

_It's all my fault I am alone, I have no-one else to blame, if people want to get caught up with me they could end up getting hurt, I am not going to allow this especially from Winry._ Did she think that I shied away from her for no reason? Did she really think that? Maybe it was better that way, if she didn't want to see methen I didn't have to try and control everything we were both feeling.

"Winry how could you leave me at a time like this!" I said with anger walking forward stubbornly.

"Winry?"

I looked up to the girl in front of me and grinned. What was she doing out here at 7:30 in the morning? "Nelly!" I exclaimed nodding my head. "How's it been? Haven't you changed?" I asked, observing the woman in front of me. Last time I had seen her was when I was around 16, and she had changed then also. "What are you doing out here so early?" I wondered out aloud.

"Just shopping, I like to get to the shops early so I don't have to stand in line, besides I needed food." She smiled happily. "So are you and Winry finally together?" She smiled holding some bags of food in her hands.

I blushed and scratched my head. "Well you see…" I blushed furiously, why couldn't I just yell at her like everyone else, _well are Winry and I… together? _

"Aww Edward that's adorable I never thought I'd see the day you blushed over a girl." She giggled.

"Hey…" I muttered scratching the back of my head continually. I really didn't like being referred to as some love sick man, but even Winry knew that she could make me blush at the drop of a hat.

"Hehe, hey why don't you come over? I can make you some breakfast." She said pointing to her bags.

I instantly smelt the food inside the bag. "Really…" I questioned, with a dreamy expression on my face. "I'm starving." She nodded with a smile accepting my acceptance of her offer.

It didn't take her long to cook up food and I observed her house as I sat at the table waiting patiently for the meal she had kindly offered me. The house felt lonely, unused and I sensed that many hours of days spent in loneliness had been experienced here. I had felt the same when I walked back into Winry's house. Now that I thought about it, Winry had that same far away look in her eyes as Nelly had right now.

"Here!" She handed me the plate of freshly cooked chicken and rice and I thanked her with all my heart digging into the meal straight away.

"This is so awesome." I said eating it as fast as I could. "I haven't eaten since god knows…"

"So tell me about you and Winry…" She said dreamily placing her hand on her cheek.

I paused and placed the chicken that was about to enter my mouth back on the plate. "Winry and I aren't together…" I answered softly.

"What? But you look like your so in love with her!" She said with shock horror.

"I do?" I said with a thoughtful expression. "Tell me is it love?" I asked gripping the side of the table. "I'm so lost… I don't know what I am feeling, and she never wants to see me again, how am I supposed to deal with this?" I clutched the table fiercely. "All I know is that now I don't have her... I can't stop thinking about her." Having no idea why I was confessing my inner most private thoughts to Nelly, maybe there were just times you had to let it out. To anyone you could.

"Edward… of course you love her." Nelly said with a small smile. I looked up at her with desperate eyes begging for it not to be so. _It's a state of mind... I can stop feeling like this._

"No I can't love her… I can't!" I said refusing to believe it.

"But how could you not? You have been with her since a child, she takes care of your arm and cares for you more than I have ever seen a woman care for a man. She also loves you deeply, and you would have to be selfish and stupid not to love someone who dedicates her life to helping you." Nelly said with a sigh. "Really, Winry said you were selfish and stubborn but I had no idea, whatever happened to the Edward I used to know?"

"Well if she loves me so much! WHY DID SHE LEAVE ME?" I yelled standing up and banging my fists down against the table, her comments suddenly infuriating me. Nelly flinched at this and stared up at me with fear. "Why did she do it to me?" I said with regret and sadness I backed against the wall with terror.

"Edward what happened?" Nelly said with panic standing up to rush to my sides.

"I hurt her I didn't want to… she left me…" I replied barely. "I have nothing but her, what am I supposed to do?" I asked Nelly desperately. I slid down the wall with desperation and my eyes glazed over with helplessness.

"Well my husband passed away last year… it felt like he left for no reason… I have been so lonely Edward. That's why I get so angry at people like you and Winry!" She said slapping me across the face.

I stared up at her with curiosity as I held my face in my hand.

"You two still have each other, yet you're being stubborn and won't admit your own feelings! At least Winry is still alive Edward! You can go back and apologize or make up for it with the rest of your life! BECAUSE AT LEAST YOU BOTH STILL LIVE! Yet you intend to stand here and waste your time together when one of you could die at any second! STUPID STUPID STUPID! What I would have given for one more chance with him, and I see people like you sitting here sulking because you aren't man enough to admit your own feelings!" Tears started to fall from her eyes and she sunk to the floor with me.

"But…" I looked at her with wide eyes and almost mentally slapped myself. "I don't want to hurt her." I said softly looking away.

"IDIOT! I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD MEET SOMEONE SO DUMB!" She yelled digging her head into her hands. "What's going to hurt her more, having to spend her days in loneliness or having to say goodbye to you like every human does eventually, people die, people change, and it's a part of life. BUT YOU CAN'T AVOID WINRY BECAUSE YOU THINK SHE IS SCARED! BECAUSE YOU'RE THE ONE THAT'S SCARED!"

I gasped, my vision slightly blurring. "But I will go away, I know this, I have to save my brother." I looked away hurting over the pain I had to suffer in my life. I knew how this woman felt, loneliness, emptiness after loosing a loved one.

"If you die Edward, or go away, she will still hurt even if you don't admit your feelings towards her. You leaving her will always hurt her… you should tell her how you feel before you do." She stood up and wiped her tears.

"But… I don't know how I feel." I replied with a blush. _Stop blushing like an idiot..._

She grinned and held out her hand. Once she had helped me to stand she placed her hands on my hips. "If you really don't know, I'll tell you how you feel, all you have to do is answer my simple questions. Keeping in mind we are all adults." We sat down at the table together and she handed me some tea generously. All I could do was look up at the hill where Winry's house was situated and watch as the clouds started to gather.

"Finally some rain, we needed some." Nelly said. I nodded and relaxed as I heard the rain slowly start to fall. It was about ten in the morning, yet it looked like the afternoon with the dark clouds blocking the sun. It's like the sun was going down on me, as the rain continually poured through my life.

"That's Winry's wrench isn't it?" She said pointing to the item I was fiddling with in my hands.

I scratched the back of my head and grinned. "Yes we have become rather good friends…" I laughed.

"Why do you carry it with you?" She questioned.

"Well I was going to return it, but I can't." I told her.

"Still then why do you choose to carry it with you when you could leave it somewhere?"

"I…"

"Is it because it's the only thing that reminds you of her?" She questioned taking a sip of her tea calmly. I twitched slightly, starting to become fidgety and nodded. There was really no point in lying now. "I see… have you and Winry ever…"

"She kissed me once." I said before she had time to finish her question. Nelly smiled softly.

"Did you kiss her back…?"

"Of course I did." I replied with frustration. _How could I not?_

"It wasn't just a kiss was it?" She laughed.

"Well you see it sort of went like…" I blushed furiously, vivid visions of her kissing me passionately in my own coat coming back to get the better of me.

"It's okay; just tell me how you felt…"

"Like I couldn't bear being separated from her, once she had touched me I held her close to me greedily… I wanted to hold her… I felt whole for the first time in so long…" I said dropping my head. The words coming out of my mouth easier than I thought they would. I still didn't like the interrogation... and if this had any chance of getting back to anyone in the military or Winry... I would god damn keep my mouth shut.

"Edward…" She sighed. "Why are you two not together then? It sounds fine to me."

"Well the next day we got into a fight because I wouldn't show affection for her in public, she thought I was using her as a play thing. I got so angry over this… so I yelled at her telling her it was all a mistake." I flinched at the memory of sudden betrayal and hurt in her eyes. "After that… she didn't even bother fighting about this problem with me anymore, and she left."

"Now what, do you want her back? Do you think you can just hold her at night-time? You say you don't want to hurt her… but it looks like your trying too." Nelly answered noticing I hadn't drunk any of my tea.

I kept my head down over this comment grief washing over me. It's not that I didn't want to be with her in public, it's just that I had to get my head around what happened and if I was happy about it before I did.

"Edward… do you dream about making love to her?"

I blushed over this and looked away to hide it. "I have never done the such." I said huffily.

"Edward… stop being a baby what are you twenty something? Why does this type of conversation still make you blush?"

"Damn okay yes! YES I HAVE ARE YOU HAPPY?" I yelled keeping my head away from hers. There was silence for a long time and I let out a loud sigh. "I have never made love before, but I know one thing, I want to be... inside of Winry."

"Gentle… or rough?" She asked. Now this was one question I didn't understand and I screwed my face up in puzzlement and turned to her so she would notice the evident confusion on my face. "Do you want to do it gently, or roughly?"

"What?" I said with anger. "What do you think I am? Of course I want to be gentle with her!"

Nelly sat back in her seat with a smile. "Definitely." _What kind of conversation is this? What the hell does this have to do with it! She just wants to embarrass me._

"Why would I want to be rough?" I asked with sadness, the thought of hurting Winry of course hurt me.

"Lust, men who just want to have sex with a woman, hear her scream, do it hard and fast, it's harsh I know Edward, but it's the truth. Sex where the touch means nothing, and there is no emotion, that's what you call lust, it has nothing to do with love. The fact you want to be gentle with her, that you want to touch her and hold her, shows your not just doing it for your own pleasure, you say you want to be inside of her and the fact you refer to it as 'Making love' makes it obvious I should think." Nelly giggled. "You don't lust after Winry… you love her, pure straight out strong love, just accept it… now it's time to go get her right? That's what you're thinking isn't it Ed?"

What Nelly had told me instantly made everything more clear in my mind and I stood up from the table instantly. "Thanks Nelly." I then ran out the door as fast as I could.

The rain was beating down hard on my skin and the mud was splashing up all over my body as my feet came into contact with the ground after every pain brining step towards her home. I ran with speed, faster than I had ever had, and felt the world come to a stop as I ran closer towards her door. The fast steps I took towards her were beating in time with my heart. It was almost getting to the point where I couldn't do anything without her. I knocked on her door hard, a look of anger and determination in my eyes. This was going to be the first fight I ever won against Winry Rockbell!

_I know I'm going to wake you up since you sleep in but Winry you better hear me out._

* * *

**Saturn Stars**

* * *


	18. Fallen

**Sappy song Disclaimer:The Song aint mine, it's Mya's**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eighteen:** Fallen

* * *

_You complete me  
Like air and water girl  
I need thee  
And when I'm in your arms I feel free  
Fallen  
My heads up in the clouds in love  
I'm proud  
To you say it loud  
Like an accident it happened  
Out of nowhere  
It just happened_

"I'm coming…" I heard Winry's tired voice call from the other side of the door. It instantly made me smile. But I stood there with determined eyes, tensing my fists. _Whatever you do don't back out, you coward. _She opened the door looking away to someone in the lounge room.

"JUST GO REST IN YOUR ROOM ALRIGHT! I'M GOING BACK TO BED AFTER THIS AND I'M SICK OF YOU RUNNING AROUND AND STEALING PICTURES OF ME AND EDWARD!"

She then turned her head towards me, her eyes still not locking with mine. "Sorry about that…" She sighed. "What do you want?" She then ran her eyes up from my very toes to my face. "Ed?" She whispered with surprise taking a step back. She was in her long white night gown, her hair messed up from sleep. And it was the most beautiful thing I had seen in a long time. I found my determination to win this fight slowly drift away as the heat crept up to my cheeks. I stood there with a sort of sheepish smile on my face as I gazed at her un-knowingly. Suddenly, drops of water fell from my hair and onto my face causing me to flinch slightly.

"EDWARD!" She yelled with anger tensing her fists. "HOW DARE YOU!" I stepped back slightly only to have her grab my arm and bring pull inside violently. I hadn't even said anything yet...

"I'm sorry Winry." I said as soon as she pulled me inside and shut the door with a loud thud.

She turned to me with anger and pointed to the couch. "SIT THERE YOU JERK!" She pushed me down onto the couch and I watched her with admiration as she ran around the house desperately. She then chucked me some towels and sat next to me with a loud grunt of dissaproval.

"I'll wet the couch…" I said hopelessly wrapping the towel around my shoulders. _Not to mention I am covered in mud._

"Don't worry about that you idiot!" She sighed, leaning over for my hair to take it out and dry it. "Why the hell are you here?"

"I came to say sorry." I replied softly as her warm stomach came into contact with my soaked black jacket. She removed it and chucked it over to the floor, then removed my singlet shirt and threw it on the floor also. All I did was stare up at her as she did that, causing more anger to erupt from her.

"EDWARD DRY YOURSELF!" She yelled. "If only I had my wrench." She sighed.

I quickly grabbed the towel and wiped it over my chest as she started to rub my hair with the towel in an attempt to dry it. "Honestly you come back here trying to apologize soaking wet?" She asked "Hopeless..." She muttered. "Ill make you something to eat, just stay there."

_Fallen  
Head over heels  
I've fallen  
In love with you  
I've fallen  
And I can't get up  
Don't wanna get up  
Because of love (Because of your love)_

I watched as she walked into the kitchen curiously. I didn't want to wait anymore. So I removed the towel she had carelessly left on my still soaking wet hair and raised myself from the couch. _If I don't fix this now I might not have the courage later._ I followed her into the kitchen watching her silently as she reheated some rice. My wet hair caused drops of silky water to gently fall down my back as I watched her in some kind of trance, listening to her words in the song. She had always sung in the kitchen. But this time the words seemed so much closer to my heart than I had every thought a song could be.

"Fallen, head over heels I've fallen in love with you I've fallen and I can't get up don't wanna get up because of love." She sang softly.

"That's right." I replied to her song, causing her to turn around with shock. She held the bowl of rice in her hands and glanced at me with fear in her eyes.

"Ed… I thought I said…" She started but before she had the chance to finish I was already talking.

"Is that really how you feel about me Winry?" Her strong eyes of determination slowly withered and shook with fear.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" She screamed, bursting out into sudden tears.

_To let you get away is crazy  
so I'm doing what it takes  
To make you pledge your love to me  
You see cause I'm trying to be a man  
For ever and ever  
The picture wouldn't be the same  
If you weren't standing next to me  
Can't you see I'm fallen_

I stood there and watched her tense her face at me. "Have you come back to remind me how much I need you!" She yelled angrily. "Why are you doing this Edward? Why? Are you trying to kill me…?" She asked softer, her eyes falling to the ground. "Why are you doing this Edward…? I thought I told you to leave me alone you jerk!"

I tensed my face waiting for my own sadness to subside and took in a deep breath. "Winry, I love you."

_You complement me  
Not an accessory  
You're necessary  
You never could speak bad words against me  
Your bare with me  
Security  
Are you here with me  
Your my happiness  
Cause I'm fallen for you boy  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Fallen  
I've fallen for you  
Fallen  
Head over heels for you  
So in love with you  
Fallen  
Love, oh  
For you _

Fallen

I fell to the ground instantly resting on my knees in front of the woman I loved. She dropped what she was holding and it fell to the ground with a smash, the glass breaking everywhere, the rice spreading. For that second, time froze and I didn't know what was happening to my body. It erupted in violent shakes and trembles. As the water slid down my back from my soaking hair so did it slide down my cheek from my sudden hopelessness.

"I HAVE FALLEN IN LOVE WITH YOU!" I yelled, tensing my fists on the ground. I cried desperately looking to the side and anywhere but up at her as the grief and anguish I had held inside came rushing out with my tears. Before I knew it she had also dropped to her knees. She came up to me as fast as she could and finally wrapped her arms around me. Our first contact in too long ice, with fire. I wrapped my arms around her waist instantly crying into her shoulder and gripping her hair tightly.

_Touch me  
Hold me  
Love me  
Kiss me  
In love with you  
Talk to me  
Caress me  
Play with me  
Don't wanna get up  
Explore me  
Your my everything_

"Ed doesn't cry!" She shivered against me with equal desperation in her voice. Our heads were both dug into each others shoulders. I wasn't quite sure if the constant water falling down my back was either the water from my soaked hair or her tears.

"I hate you!" I told her, grabbing fistfuls of her shirt desperately. "What the hell did you do to me?"

"Ed…" She said sadly.

"Just touch me you idiot!" I cried. "Ever since you left I haven't been able to do a single thing! I have been like some stupid man crying out for help with everyone. No-one wanted to be around me, I have been like the living dead stalking the earth. Winry I'm dying without you." I felt her hands run down my back. "Why did you leave me…?" I begged to know. I lifted my head to look into her tear full eyes but quickly dug my head into her chest crying, in desperate need of her comfort. She stroked the back of my head soothingly holding me to her chest.

"What the hell did you do to me Winry…?" I whispered. "What the hell did you do?"

"What did you do to me?" Winry asked her fingers dancing over my back. I could still feel her body shake with her sobs and lifted my head to stare into her blue eyes.

"We are lost aren't we?" I laughed sadly bringing a hand up to her cheek. She gasped slightly and held my hand softly rubbing her cheek against it. "But I finally realised... no matter how lost we are... we will always have eachother. We can't let anything get between that." I told her. For some reason this brought a genuine smile to her beautiful lips.

"Hold me forever Ed, just love me." Shewhispered tenderly tome, closing her eyes at the touch. "Kiss me…" She whispered.

I moved closer to her, softly pressing my lips to hers. The feeling was softer and greater than before as I cherished the taste of her lips under mine. She re-wrapped her arms around my neck as we lost to each other. I held her sides firmly as I kissed her overtaken. This is the feeling I was told about, where you would do anything for that one person. I thought it would be something to doom you, but could it really feel this good?

I felt her heart beat as I pulled away and rested my head on her chest again. Feeling it beat in rhythm with mine constantly… contently.

"We better get you cleaned up." She whispered into my ear. I agreed and let her take my hand and guide me into the lounge room. It was hard for both of us to focus properly on the task being so close to each other, and finally I had dropped the towel to stare at her with wonder as she dried me. She had stripped me down to my boxers and every time our faces so much as crossed each others path we would gaze into each others eyes intensely. So intense I would end up placing a tender kiss on the corner of her lips to feed my desire. The passion of our first moment back together. The house quiet, all to ourselves.

She leaned over me to dry my back off, her neck near my mouth as she dried my hair, and placed a towel over my back to catch the drops of water my hair released. I then grabbed hold of her hips and began kissing her neck softly, travelling down to her elbows.

I felt the towel drop from her hands and she fell against me moaning softly. "Edward if you keep doing this…" She muttered resting on my shoulder. I couldn't find the words inside of me so I just continued to display this over flowing affection for her. "My, this isn't like you." She whispered hoarsely.

"I know." I muttered, see what she does to me? "Careful, do you want me to stop?" I asked her, while moving down to her collarbone. She moaned in response. "Well don't try to convince me this is wrong." I answered, still feeling the coldness of the rain upon me. It was still pouring heavily outside. The day was cold, the kind of day where you turned to something for warmth. The warmth radiating from Winry's body heated me, and once you got a hold of heat on days like this you greedily held onto it.

"Ed…" She whispered with a moan. "He is going to wake up soon and have a coronary if I am not working on is auto-mail." Winry told me.

"Huh?" I lifted my lips from in between her breasts and stared up at her with confusion.

"That man that is obsessed with marriage came back for his auto mail." Winry sighed, looking disappointed at where I had stopped. "Ohh you were just about to…" She sulked. I blushed and looked away her chest still in my face. She crawled off of me and chucked me a towel. "Can you do it yourself?" She winked. I nodded quickly. "Don't think you're off the hook just because you make me melt with one touch! We're talking about this tonight!" Winry said dangerously reminding me of the wrench…which reminded me that I had it.

"Winry" She turned around and I pulled the wrench from out of my pocket and chucked it to her. "You left it in the room." I said while she held it close to her. I admit that she now had that certain spark in her eye again, she must have missed it... what was more important? Was she happy about me returning? Or the stupid wrench so she could just harrass me some more? It didn't matter, and I just found myself staring up at her with a half smile.

"My wrench!" She exclaimed happily. I watched her do her wrench thing and smiled.

"Now Edward, you sitting there on the couch talking to me all day is going to distract me, go kill time or something." She said turning to the bench. I frowned and stood up feeling my pants to see if they had dried yet.

"What do you mean by kill time?" I sighed.

"Don't you have taxes to collect?" She asked already lost to the ritual that was Winry working on an auto-mail.

"Yeah but the rain…" I replied looking outside to the steady downpour of rain. When I had turned back to Winry I caught her glancing at me with a soft smile on her face. "What?" I asked with a blush, looking away.

"Edward… thanks for coming back." With that she turned around and didn't say another word to me for a long part of the day.

_Fallen, Touch me  
Head over heels, Hold me  
I've fallen  
In love with you  
I've fallen  
And I can't get up)  
Don't wanna get up  
Because of love _

Kiss me...

* * *

**Saturn stars**

* * *


	19. The White Stone

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nineteen:** The White Stone

* * *

I sat on the couch quietly just basking in the presence of Winry, while waiting patiently for the rain to subside. The sound of her wrench coming into contact with the auto-mail was very familiar and it reminded me of some kind of home as I listened to it, savouring it.

"Hey Winry… isn't that an auto mail leg?" I asked as I raised myself to put my pants back on. It was around lunch time and I had been lazing around all day just reading some left over books on human anatomy that Winry's parents had owned. But the rain seemed to be lightening now, I would have to leave. My clothes were dry a long time ago and I pulled my pants up over my legs waiting for her to reply.

"Yes…" She said through gritted teeth obviously trying to figure some tricky part out.

"Who's…?" I asked curious as to what client she was currently working on.

"That guy… romance… Mr. Kanou… I told you that already! He needs an arm also, oh look here he comes now." Winry said lifting her head. "Hey, just like you said Ed showed up." She told the man with a grin on her face.

I instantly blushed and threw my shirt over my head just in case he got the wrong idea about Winry and I… but wait a sec this time his 'Wrong idea' would actually be right. I slapped my face inwardly at the strangeness of it all and finally recognized his name. "Mr. Kanou…" My eyes widened and I glared at him suddenly, my eyes wondering down to the spare part Winry had leant him. "You!" I pointed at him and squinted my eyes. "We need to talk."

"We'll take a walk down to the bank isn't that where you are going?" He asked with a slight smirk. I grunted and turned to Winry. She glanced at me with anger so I placed my hands together and put a stupid sort of look on my face.

"Winry… Ma'am, I am going out and its sort of cold I was wondering if I could please wear my coat…" I referred to the one hanging over her chair she was currently working on and pointed to it with a sheepish smile.

She sighed. "I suppose I can let you borrow it this once!" She exhaled with a warning tone in her voice. She chucked it to me and I caught it in my hands with anger.

"Oiii" I muttered to myself with a worn out expression. "Let me borrow… it?" I questioned with exhaustion. "Thanks for your kindness Winry." I said sarcastically.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO MOCK ME?" She screamed sending her wrench flying though the air which I luckily ducked. _Does she have to throw that around? _

"YOURE THE ONE THAT STOLE MY FREAKING COAT!" I yelled back. "Stop throwing that thing around!" I turned to the man, gritting my teeth. "She makes me so angry!" I said to him as we walked out the door.

"I HEARD THAT EDWARD YOU'LL PAY!"

I twitched as she screamed from the house, feeling the ground shake beneath my feet. "I practically just committed my suicide." I groaned trudging along the path.

"I know what you want to talk to me about." He told me. I lifted my mind from Winry and my punishment when I returned home and glanced at him blankly for a second. "If you want to know about the philosiphers stone I can tell you, you have passed my test."

I raised my eyebrow. "What test?" I asked suspiciously. He was testing me?

"You have learnt the true meaning of love." He said with a smile. _What is this some love story?_

"HEY this isn't all about romance here, maybe you should just butt out! There are more important things!" I shook angrily and stopped walking for a few moments.

"Oh but there isn't, love is truly the thing that keeps you pressing on. You loved your brother so much it kept you going, it was your reason for living. But I wanted to make sure you also had love without your brother, otherwise you wouldn't be able to succeed in your task at all, and it would be pointless to give you the stone." He led me through the bank door since I was too shocked to walk through it myself and waited patiently.

"Ahh I have come to collect my taxes." I said nervously glancing at the man over my shoulder.

"Oh Mr. Elric…" She said searching through the files. "I'll just be a minute."

"What do you mean give it to me?" I whispered to him while she disappeared off into the other room. He merely grinned at me and I realised the lady was standing there with her hand out waiting to give me the money. "Thankyou." I bowed apologizing for my rudeness.

"A long time ago… I gathered poor helpless people from the wars… I gathered people who wanted to die, wounded people who were going to die… so many of them it filled up so many rooms…" He bowed his head as we walked along, I was listening to him carefully.

"I wanted to live forever… I wanted to… and I used their lives."

I looked away from him finding it hard to scold him, yet hard to let him go either. Since I understood the feelings of someone who wanted it. "And what war was this? How did you get away with it?" I asked after a long moments of silence.

"Ishbar of course. It was easy Edward, all I had to do was help out people who were dying and give them true salvation, death…"

I flinched at his comment and my body suddenly became heavy as I took steps back towards the house. "How come you're aging yet? Your soul should still be able to switch bodies." I said flatly. I didn't want to give the impression I was rooting for him.

"That's right when it came time to change my body… I couldn't do it. I didn't want their lives to be wasted on me, a man who merely fishes, and I have saved it all this time. But it was the most effective stone ever made; because everyone gave their life willingly to the cause… it gave the stone tremendous power." He sighed.

There was another long pause. "How do you know this?" I asked him as we reached Winry's house.

"The colour."

My eyes widened and he opened the door for me. That was when I couldn't hold it in anymore. "Where is it?" I yelled after him, causing Winry to turn.

"Why it's right here… on your lover's finger." He replied pointing to Winry, who was holding up her wrench causing the diamond ring on her finger to shine in my eyes. _No way… no way!_

I ran up to Winry shaking her hand furiously. "WINRY HAS ANYTHING WEIRD HAPPENED WITH THIS?" I yelled holding her hand softly after I realised how rough I was being with her.

"What do you mean…?" She asked looking up at me with confusion. I decided against snatching it off her finger and turned to the man.

"It's impossible, the stone is the colour of red! In sacrifice and blood, it would never be something as pure as white!" I said with refusal, sticking my head up in the air.

"Even if all the participants didn't look upon it as death? Even if they thought it was a chance to give their lives for equivalent trade." He said. _He brainwashed them…_

"There has never been one white stone!" I replied crossing my arms over my chest. Winry was not looking between the both of us with confusion; however she was looking down at the ring on her finger.

"Have you read closely enough Edward Elric?"

I pondered his question for a while. Winry sitting there as equally perplexed as I was. "Damn you! Sorry about disturbing you Winry!" I then pushed the man into a room and shut the door behind me.

"I don't want her hearing what I am about to say." I told him. "Tell me what I am to do… to receive my brother?"

"It is quite simple, a strong will." He told me. I tensed my face and fists bashing it down on the nearby table.

"Don't fuck around with me, there is equivalent trade involved." I said with furious eyes.

"Yes there is, but there are also many willing lives in that stone willing to give up their life to return your brother."

"Human transmutation is impossible!" I said with anger. "I will disappear from Winry… I can't leave her like that!"

"Who said it was human transmutation?" I looked at him with bafflement and watched as he sighed. "You received that letter from your brother right? Well when he brought you back he vanished… but he didn't die he was sent to the other side of the gate wasn't he? All you have to do is bring him back, now that you realise your love for Winry, not only to you have determination to get your brother, you also have determination in returning." I glanced up at him as he gave his speech unable to do anything but gasp. My brother wasn't dead, I had to accept this. _But I wasn't one who believed in false hope… how can I believe anything this moron says?_ Is it the only choice I have? Finally he smiled and turned.

"If you would excuse me." I stepped out of the room and sat at the table opposite where Winry was working. There I saw it.

I sat there for quite some time pondering the thought, when my eyes travelled to the book next to me. _The Philosophers stone._ This was my chance to read the fine print. How man times had I read that book? Had I missed something? I guess this is the last time I will ever read the book again.

"Take the money for your time, but I have no need for auto-mail anymore."

"But Mr. It's almost finished!" Winry said with desperation. I peeked my head out the door to see him shove a large amount of money into Winry's hands. "Please let me finish it." She said with desperation.

"Look after Edward tonight." He smiled and then turned to leave.

I sat down with the book in my hands and opened the first page to read.

"EDWARD!" She yelled snatching the book from my hand.

"What the hell do you want Winry?" I asked with annoyance.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HIM?" She fumed bashing me over the head with my own book. I sat there confused for a while until the pain in my head slightly subsided.

"Nothing… really Winry it was nothing don't hit me again." I said grabbing the book from the table and shielding my head from her wrench.

"Now you have to tell me why you were such a jerk to me!" Winry stated walking over to the couch.

"Winry I really need to read this is important." I said with a sigh.

"Edward don't try my patience." She said with warning.

"Because I didn't want to hurt you." I told her suddenly, _if we keep fighting like this I'll end up dead._ "But in the end I realised we ended up hurting more being apart." I lifted my head from the book to smile at her. She fell silent at this and for a long time I had peace to read as she sat on the couch in her own dreamland. _The real philosopher's stone, if made correctly should be…_

"Hey Edward…" I raised my eyebrows and lowered the book slightly, I needed to read the last part of that print. I gave a slight noise letting her know to continue. "What's up with the stone…?"

"I'm reading now to find out; you don't need to worry about it." _The real philosopher's stone... _

Before I could finish the fine print on the bottom of the page I felt heaviness on my lap and peeked over the top of the book with a curious expression, to see Winry sitting there with seriousness on her face. She took the book out of my hands and shuffled closer to me gazing at me passionately. "Winry… I have to just finish that sentence…" I told her afraid to ruin her obviously happy mood.

"You know that answer before… was a very good answer." She smiled digging her head into my neck "About not wanting to hurt me…" I felt her soft kisses warm the whole of my body and tried to reach for the book over the table while desperately attempting to keep my gasping under control.

"Winry… it's hard to study when you're doing that…" I said my hands becoming limp when she took my lips, instantly shutting me up. I battled her silently, noises of detest escaping my throat. But it didn't make a difference.

"Okay Edward you can study me." She said lifting herself from my lips. I blushed and placed my hands behind me. Not knowing if touching her was a clean minded thing to do after what she had just said. She then rested on my shoulder causing me to look down at her and admire how cute she could be. "Take me to bed." She whispered.

I tensed and searched around with my hands for any logical reason to not do that. _I have to read the book that's why but Winry wont let me! _She wrapped her arms around my neck after guiding my hands to her waist. I then wrapped my arms around her in defeat and stood up. I shifted her position slightly and held her in my arms, one hand under her neck and one under the bend in her legs. She turned into me slightly sighing. "Now Edward, I can't wait!" She moaned. I flinched again.

"Hey Winry I don't think we should…" She raised her hands to my lips, stopping me from saying anymore and demanded I went around the house turning all the lights off. "What the hell am I your slave?" I muttered. "You can't even walk to the bedroom yourself." I said with disbelief. She giggled once I kicked open her door and laid her down gently on the bed. She let go of me her arms delicately falling to her sides. I observed her beauty for a few seconds and snapped out of my dream realising I had work to return to.

"Well, night." I said turning the knob as I was about to shut her door.

"EDWAAAAARD!" She yelled. I threw my head back into the room and watched as she sat up with a hurt look on her face. "I still have to punish you remember." She said with an angry look on her face. "I was going to look over it but after that insult I don't think I will." She crossed her arms over her work tube top and huffed.

"What did I do?" I asked with fear.

"Shut the door Edward, forget about your study tonight… jeez." She mumbled to herself. "When I said take me to bed I meant _take me to bed!" _This time she blushed before I had the chance to and I looked down at her curiously. "Look at you making me say such things… just come here." She threw her legs over the side of the bed and clutched to it as I lowered my self, resting on my knees in front of her. She instantly sighed and placed her hands on my face running her fingers through my bangs.

"Winry…" She reached for the bedside lamp after I said her name and the room was instantly flooded by the moonlight.

"Winry we are still sleeping in separate rooms… aren't we? I mean Sensei would kill me if she found out I was sleeping with you before I married you. No everyone would kill me." I added, but she simply smiled ignoring my comments while she slipped off the red coat and let it fall to the ground. "Hey Winry are you listening to me?" I asked watching her as she then removed the black coat underneath and chucked it aside. "You want me to die?" I asked her with wide eyes, someone help me, I am not match for her.

"Just sleep with me tonight please?" Winry begged ceasing her action for a moment. "I promise I will behave." She giggled.

I slapped my forehead and glanced at her in shock. "You say that but it doesn't happen like that! Before you know it you'll be touching me and kissing me, and then before I know it you'll con me into sleeping with you every night..." She giggled again and pressed her lips to mine.

I grabbed onto her shoulders and stood up slowly holding onto her tightly as I returned her tender kiss. I removed my boots quickly, Winry rising slightly to keep contact with my lips. I then crawled onto the bed slowly, lying her down. I removed the bandana from her hair as I kissed her slowly unable to possibly pull away.

But luckily for me she did, and within seconds she was on top of me, undressing me slowly. "Winry I thought you were going to behave." I said suspiciously as she reached my pants, caressing the sensitive area more than needed before unzipping them and pulling them down off me. The contact left me kind of dazed and every single time her body rubbed against me I twitched slightly.

"I am… Edward." She whispered heading to remove my boxers.

As the night progressed we both ended up completely naked under the sheets. Just caressing each other tenderly. She had crawled on top of me and collapsed in my embrace after a tiring night of touching. Unlike I thought, she did behave, and did nothing more than touch me, and kiss me. Oh she touched, places I preferred she wouldn't, but couldn't stop her from touching. She had looked after me completely with her hands and I had closed my eyes while she fondled by body.

I on the other hand, found the self control to keep my hands to myself… well mostly. I had found the desire to read the book slowly fade away, although I knew it would return with morning, as with all the other problems that weighed me down. But for tonight I had forgotten, Winry had managed to wipe my mind clean and give me peace of mind for a short time. That's why I held her tightly close to my body, just listening to her breathe.

* * *

**Saturn Stars**

* * *


	20. Affection Will Always Be An Issue

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty:** Affection Will Always Be An Issue

* * *

When you awake completely entangled with someone, it's quite a fright at first. But when you see that person peacefully sleeping on your chest all your fears just melt away. I was happy… truly happy.

I lazily reached out for the clock, my movement being restricted by Edward. _12 o' clock?_ I stared at the clock with confusion and dropped it on the floor, being too lazy to put it back. Okay now I was surprised. Well not exactly surprised on my behalf, I could sleep all day. But Edward… in all my time with him I had never seen him sleep past seven, and if he did he panicked. So why today? Why now?

I closed my eyes with a sigh. Edward's arms where wrapped around my waist firmly and my legs were lost in between his somewhere, our bare skin close together. _Ed's really going to freak if he finds out he has wasted half the day... I really should wake him up… but if I pretend to be asleep he won't blame me for it, but he will still be upset… OH WHO CARES! Hell I'll be upset if he gets up!_

As if almost on cue, Ed tightened his grip on me. I began to worry that I had said all that screaming out aloud and tensed.

"Morning…" Ed muttered rolling off me slowly.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and smiled. "Afternoon." I said without thinking. He screwed his face up for a moment in what seemed like confusion but continued to rub his eyes and wake up from his sleep. When I received no reaction from him I ran my fingers gently down his chest. "Did you sleep well?" I asked, watching with fascination as his hair fell down lightly across his chest. It had grown longer…

"Did you?" He asked with a sigh of annoyance.

"I asked you first." I replied with anger, _he gets so snappy._

"Well not really, considering the fact you were touching me all night. You wouldn't leave me alone." Ed mumbled under his breath.

"Excuse me and you were the innocent one?" I asked with mock horror. Oh no he definitely wasn't innocent; I knew what was running through his dirty mind when he traced my curves with his lips…

His cheeks suddenly turned a deep red and I realised Ed was always going to be embarrassed over these types of emotions, maybe I was the first person he had experienced them with. "You made me touch you; you begged to sleep with me." Ed stated. I huffed with disbelief and rolled over turning my back on him.

"Fine."

"Oi don't be like that." He said with unsettle, I chose not to answer and stuck my nose up in a snobbish matter. Then I suddenly felt his hot breath against the back of my neck and shivered, the warm and cold creating a wanted pleasurable sensation. He kissed the back of my neck gently, giving affection to all parts of my back before I even thought about forgiving him. I moaned inwardly as his hot lips caressed me and warned him that he had better stop before I got out of control.

"I'm still so tired how early is it?" Ed said closing his eyelids once I had allowed him to rest on my bare chest once more.

"Oh it's about 12:30 now…" I said, slightly surprised. I had completely forgotten about the time.

"12:30…" Ed mumbled. He suddenly rose up and ripped the bed sheets off me abruptly, exposing my bare body. I wanted to yell at him but I knew he was angry at himself. "THAT'S CRAP!" Edward panicked running around the room. "You did it on purpose you left the blinds down so I would think it's still early!" Ed said to himself dressing hastily. I rolled my eyes and fell back onto the bed.

"And when I don't shut them you bloody complain." I said barely audible as he busied himself with collecting books.

"Were not sleeping together anymore, you demon-ness!" Ed said with infuriation slamming the door behind him. That comment felt like someone was kicking me in the gut. But I quickly got over it when I realised Ed would completely melt once he put his hands on me. _Men are pathetic._ I laughed to myself.

I decided to laze a little longer, feeling the lingering warmth of our body heat on the sheets. I dozed a few times, and was awoken every time the sun peaked out from behind a cloud and shined brightly on my face, even through the blinds. I cursed the sun under my breath, but couldn't find the strength to rise from my bed due to the utter peace I was feeling inside. Ed was so wonderful; I could only find myself sighing to sleep in my completely naked state.

I finally felt my stomach rumble and sighed, wrapping the sheet around me before I opened the door. Just as I suspected, Ed had his head dug into the books, one of the reasons I didn't bother getting dressed. I tiptoed over to the fridge and sighed as I gathered the sheet at my chest, holding it to my body loosely. When I gathered some milk and fruit I placed it down at the opposite end of the table and stared at Edward for a few seconds, what he did next, freaking surprised me.

"You slept late…" He said with a tone of morbid humour evident in his voice. I smiled despite the fact his head was still buried in the book. _He initiated conversation?_

"Would you like some lunch Eddyyyyyy?" I grinned poking my tongue out at him. He raised his head from the book suspiciously and peered at me from the top. He then blushed quickly and dug his head back into the paper, although this time I doubted he was reading… he seemed to be using it as a shield, either that or to hide the huge blush creeping up on him. I sighed and moved closer to him slightly.

"Put some clothes on." Edward said, not that I heard it too clearly due to the fact he had his head buried in a book. I giggled and twirled around in the sheet-dress after he raised his head slowly. "We're not a married couple." He said angrily, stubbornly looking away.

I grinned at him and took a large gulp of my milk. "I guess that means your hungry right?" I asked, cocking my head to the side. He looked up at me again the blush fading away slightly. When I got no reaction but an intense stare, I sighed and headed into the kitchen, grabbing some food. I found I had to sort of tie the sheet around myself because I couldn't be bothered holding it up to myself the whole time. I handed the plate to Ed who thanked me.

"But it's almost dinner time…" Ed sighed.

"It's only Three!" I replied furrowing my eyebrows lazily.

Ed turned the page in his book and took a bite of his apple. "Honestly you're so lazy." Ed grinned flashing me a smile before returning to his book.

"Am not!" I sulked. The fruit was delicious and fresh and I suddenly wondered how it got there. I finished the piece of mango I was eating and stared at Ed curiously. "Ed… did you go shopping for me?" I asked with a slight blush.

He looked up from his book with a slightly confused face. "Sorry what was that?" He asked awaiting my reply.

"Did you go shopping for me?" I repeated, blushing a deeper shade of pink now that his golden eyes were upon me.

"Well… Nelly came over to see how I was doing, she wanted to talk to you as well but you were asleep, so I asked her if she wanted something to eat… but of course the fridge was bare." He sighed at me with a small smile. "Then Nelly said it would be a nice thing to do for you if I went shopping." He watched me curiously awaiting my reaction.

"But Ed… you used my money right?" I glanced away with embarrassment and clung to the sheet tightly under the table. _How embarrassing. _

"No." Ed replied frankly. I looked up at him with apologetic eyes.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't leave it empty on purpose so you would use your own money please, don't think that." I looked down again hiding my head in my hands. "Oh god I don't expect you to pay for stuff like that."

"It's okay…" He said in a gentler tone than usual. "I have so much money, I don't know what to do with it and… well it's nice to do something for you, Nelly said it would make me feel better, but I wasn't sure. But when I saw you happily eating the food, I did feel better." He grinned at me but I dropped my head back into my hands again. "Your going through a rough stage, don't worry, you will get back on track soon enough."

_Why don't you come over here and kiss me like a mad man and tell me that instead of all the way across the table!_ I fumed to myself, yet I smiled back at him because I did appreciate his words, just not his lack of affection. _Will I always have to make the first moves in this relationship?_ Just calm down Winry you were touching him all last night, maybe he needs a bit of a break. I sighed to myself and picked up a piece of mango with the fork and shoved it into my mouth stubbornly.

"On another note, can you put some clothes on?" He smiled turning his attention towards the book again.

"Screw you!" I yelled with anger. I stood up from my chair and grabbed the plate and washed it in the skin. "Freaking idiot." I mumbled. Ed just seemed amused by my sudden outburst and chuckled to himself while reading the book. It was that stupid philosopher's stone book again. _HOW MANY FREAKING TIMES IS HE GOING TO READ THAT? _

I groaned and sat down at my work bench table. I wasn't going to get dressed just because he was being a jerk about it and sat there in my sheet despite the fact it was going to be hard to work in. My hair was still sprawled out across my back and I thought of last night when Ed ran his fingers through it, then angrily tied it up. But every time I tried to pick up a piece of metal and pre-make an automail I only began to smile goofily over Ed. He was so cute it made me want to squeeze him to death. He needed prompting for almost everything.

* * *

_"Ed you can touch me here its okay." I whispered into his ear running my fingers through his hair. His hand slowly made its way to the place and jerked back when I let out a slight gasp. _

"Sorry." He said immediately looking away from me with a huge blush.

"No Ed that feels nice." I said quickly, grabbing his hand and leading it back. He glanced up at me cautiously as he placed his hand there, searching for any reaction. "Just touch me Ed." I said angrily digging my head into his neck.

* * *

I smiled as I placed the pieces of metal together. And he was like that for almost everything, he asked permission three, if not four times before going ahead with it shakily. He even asked me if he could kiss me, when I finally rested my head back down on his. This made me smile.

* * *

_"Winry…" Ed said shakily running his fingers through my hair. "Can I kiss you?" _

"No Ed, what the hell do you think this is?" I said purposely angry, I thought Edward was smart enough to take a joke, but instead he stiffened.

"Sorry." He removed his fingers from my hair and struggled for a place to put his hands.

I lifted my head and looked at him with a surprised expression. "Ed I was joking…" I said with shock. I leant over and kissed him gently, enjoying the soft moans that he released. I finally pulled away and stroked some hair out of his face. "Ed don't ever ask for permission to touch me, I want you to touch me, all day, all night, just touch me." I said with a small smile. "You can do whatever you want."

"But what if I do something you don't like?" He replied running his hand down my face.

"Ed there is nothing that you could possibly do to me that I would object to." I said with an evil smile. "And that is an invitation you better take up." I rested back down on his chest, laughing at the absolute horror on his face.

* * *

It was already late into the night and I had connected a few parts here or there. Not too much really. But I had been day dreaming about the past few years alone. I remembered how lonely I felt. I remembered that I thought I was never going to see the Elric brothers again. Even though Ed was here with me, I couldn't deny how heavily Al's death affected me.

Suddenly I felt a tear fall from my eye down onto the desk. Without a second hesitation I wiped the tear from my eye, the last thing I needed was Ed to pester me about why I was crying, because I would end up telling him, then he would probably break down with me. I didn't want that. But no matter how hard I tried the tears continued to fall without a sound escaping my lips. So I sat there numbly staring straight ahead as the tears slid down my neck, falling down in between my chest.

"Whatcha doing?" I felt two arms wrap around my neck. "I finished for the night, it's late, you should finish up as well." He rested his head on mine. _Whoa affection?_

"I just got some ideas for an automail…" I said with some trouble. I stuttered and breathed in heavily, even though my tears weren't causing me to make a sound, talking, I found was incredibly hard.

"Hey…" Ed whispered with worry evident in his voice. He rested his head on my shoulder and pressed his cheek against mine, which I sighed over. Great_, now he knows._ He instantly removed his cheek and wiped it. He swung my chair around to face him and glanced into my probably red eyes with worry. He followed the trail of tears down to my chest then snapped his head back up to my face. "What's going on?" He wiped my tears away, but it was no use. I started to cry now. The sound of tearful cries of pain filled both of our ears, as I let everything out, Al, Pinako, that's what was wrong, death, destruction, loneliness… that's what is eating away at my soul.

"S-sorry I didn't want you to know I was crying, Sorry!" I cried. He looked at me with sad eyes and instantly brought my body close to his. He dug his head into my shoulder and wrapped his arms tightly around my waist. Before I knew it, he had lifted me off the ground, and held me in his arms. "E-e-ddddd what are you doing?" I said with confusion. He shut up the house and walked down the hallway into my room.

After placing me down on the bed he sighed. "Look you don't have to tell me what's wrong, but if it's something serious… I think you should… please stop crying." He ran his fingers through his front hair with frustration as I stared up at him longingly, tears still flowing steadily. "Please stop, am I really that bad of a guy?" He joked, pulling the covers up over me. He kneeled next to me on the floor and took my hands in his. "I'm really not that bad am I?" He mused.

I laughed slightly then smiled at him, wiping my tears. "No you're not if you sleep next to me." I asked more seriously. He flinched a little and looked away. I looked up at him with desire in my eyes. "Please…"

"No, you are going to have a good nights sleep okay?" Ed smiled turning his slightly red face back to me. I'm not going to start crying again.

"Ed I hate being alone, I hate it so much."

"Don't worry I'll be here in the morning, I'll come in really early and bring you breakfast okay?" He grinned.

I smiled slightly at this comment but refused to give in. "Why don't you want to?"

"Because it will be the end of my life as we know it if anyone finds out." Ed said in a slight daze. He clapped his hand over his face with depression.

"Ed that's just an excuse." I sighed.

"Winry, you know how women are treated… I don't want to be like that with you, Nelly told me, that if men only care about… well I don't want anything to happen that's all… because I…" Edward looked down then buried his face in my stomach. "Forgive me Winry, if we are in a bed together… I don't know if I could… control myself." He said with shame from my stomach, his words slightly muffled. "I have bad thoughts of you Winry, and I shouldn't." He clung to my sheets, grabbing them tightly while tensing his fists.

I laid there with confusion as Ed confessed his feelings of lust towards me. I had to admit that I didn't want to give myself to him just yet, but I knew if he asked me, I would deliver within a second… but would I be happy about that?

"If I really loved you I wouldn't feel this way towards you would I?" Edward lifted his head. "I feel terrible."

I giggled. "Ed there wouldn't be much point in loving someone if you didn't want to… touch them." I replied. I looked up at the ceiling feeling myself blush as well.

"I have never looked at a woman this way." Ed said with frustration digging his head back into my stomach.

"Me also… with a man." I told Ed with a shaky voice. "We have to sort this whole sexuality issue." I sighed. "And the whole lack of affection issue through the day, yet at night…"

"It's only because I'm busy through the day." Ed said with scared eyes as he lifted his head again.

"But why do things have to be so complicated, why can't we just take things as they come, what happens, happens." I asked him. He looked down at me, his eyes almost agreeing. "I don't want to make things difficult Ed."

"I really should be going to sleep." Ed said with a slight sniff. He lifted himself from my stomach and smiled down at me. "Talk to me okay… if you're upset." He then turned to leave the room, leaving me with the most annoyed expression I think I had ever managed to pull on my face. _We have the strangest relationship_

* * *

**Saturn Stars**

* * *


	21. Truth By Latin

Okay you guys win! I update early for you! Lol here you go! Enjoy this chapter…

About the Edward being a jerk thing. Just because I have finally brought them together, doesn't mean I am going to make Ed some considerate, loving boyfriend. He is still stubborn and a jerk, because that is his personality. But he loves Winry and would do anything for her. He just wont be open with his feelings, I am simply keeping him in character, as well as slightly softening him up when he looks at his love… oooo lol!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-one: The Truth By Latin****

* * *

**

I woke up at five like I generally did. However, I had the alarm set on 5:30 just in case I didn't awake because I had promised Winry that I would come to sleep with her early in the morning, and bring her breakfast. I sighed at myself for making such a stupid promise and rolled over slightly. I really was whipped as people would say. But before I had a chance to rise, I was pulled back down.

Winry clung to my arm tightly, pulling me back down to the bed when I attempted to get up. I groaned and thanked the lord her white nightgown hung loosely on her frame. "You snuck into my room?" I said with disbelief, lying back down and relaxing against her warm body.

"Mmm yes." She mumbled, cuddling closer. I chuckled slightly and intertwined my fingers with hers.

"Well did you sleep well?" I asked with a sigh.

"Yes." She replied kissing my arm that she held to her chest a few times.

"Well I'm going to make you breakfast, like I promised…" I said squirming my way out of her embrace. She struggled greatly but let go of me eventually.

I puffed after our battle and stood up to put my pants on. "Don't bother, I won't be getting up for a while." She said digging herself into my pillow. "This smells like you." She added before pulling the blankets up over her body.

I stood beside the bed in a slight daze, as I watched her sleep. So beautiful, so peaceful. I dressed silently watching her funny little sleeping patterns and left the room quietly.

I had been searching through that stupid book on the stone for a few days now, and I still had not found anything, but I wasn't going to give up. I would find it hidden within the words of the pages if I had to read for the rest of my life.

Finally my attention was drawn to the fine print on one of the pages, the letters jumbled beyond comprehension. "What's this?" I looked at it closer and came to the only decision I could. The text was in another language. "What the hell am I going to do?" I said slamming the book down on the table. "I can't read Latin!" I rubbed my face tiredly, it was 12 and Winry still wasn't out of bed. But I needed to clear my head and think about this. Without thinking I shoved the small book into my coat pocket and found some paper.

_Winry something came up, I'll be out for a while. Should be back sometime tonight._

_Sorry_

_Edward._

I slapped myself mentally for not telling her more than sorry, but I wasn't in the mood to write love letters at this point in time. So without a second thought I trudged outside.

The afternoon breezes lead me to the hill I used to always sit on. I sat underneath the tree and leant against it, bringing my legs up to my chest. _Whatever that latin is, it's something I don't know about the stone, I have to find out._ _Just when I feel like the answer is right around the corner, it runs away from me again. _It all reminded me of the old days; where there were many times I thought Al and I were chasing a dream. I sighed and enjoyed the cool breeze on my face.

No matter what happens, I have to bring Al back.

No matter what it takes, Al will have a whole body.

"Edward!" I turned my head slightly, unaware if that was the voice of a woman, or a voice inside my head. "Why are you sitting up here all alone?" I looked up to see Nelly and smiled.

"Why are you here?" I asked sarcastically. _Did I have to have a reason to sit under my childhood tree now? _

"Well I was heading down to milk the cows. What's wrong? You look a little… hmmm nostalgic?" She asked sitting next to me under the tree. "Everything is fine between you and Winry right?"

"Sort of I guess." I told her, she panicked instantly, even though this wasn't the thing I was worrying about.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Well nothing is wrong, but we aren't exactly a dandy perfect couple, were always fighting." I chuckled.

"Well of course, that's the way you two are, but what are you so worried about?" She asked again. Obviously not Winry, the thought of that woman brought a smile to my face, Nelly knew this.

"Because I can't speak stupid Latin my life is falling apart." I muttered turning my head to glance over the hills.

"Latin? If you want I can teach you, if it's that important." She said with a confused look on her face.

I stiffened and turned my head slowly, curiosity burning in my eyes. "You know Latin?" I asked glaring at her suspiciously, _there is no way_. She tensed a little when she saw the look on my face and nodded slightly with a gulp. "I have been saved!" I blurted out of nowhere. "Ha-ha!" I said a little freakily. Nelly stared at me in confusion and watched as I pulled out my book. "Honestly, I don't know Latin then some random person who randomly knows Latin just appears right when I need her, why was I even fussing? Of course that would happen!" I said sarcastically. I opened the book up after mumbling to myself and handed her the page. She glanced over the page for a few seconds before looking back at me. Her eyes filled with silent confusion.

"This is all in English." She said cocking her head to the side.

"Look harder." I pointed down to the fine print and watched as she pulled out her glasses. She sat there for a long time just re-reading the words, and mumbling the Latin under her breath. _I thought she knew it_!

"Well… to put it into English the best I can… the book says _'Legend has it, that when the stone is made of pure souls, virgins, who are willing to give up their life for the purpose, the stone would be as pure as pure can be, the colour of the diamond"_ She stopped and looked up at me. "Is this okay?" I grinned. "Edward, your not going out chasing the stone again are you!" She said with anger. I lifted my hands in defence. "What is all this talk of virgins, you're not manipulating young girls are you?" She raised her eyebrows. "But the colour of the diamond… isn't the stone red?" She asked.

My eyes widened and I stood up immediately. _He was telling the truth. _I furrowed my eyebrows with anger. _He offered Virgins who wouldn't know any better… _I snatched the book from her hand.

"Did I do something wrong?" Nelly asked, glancing up at my angry face. "I was only joking about the virgin thing." She laughed. I nodded and gave her a slight smile to reassure her.

"No, thanks for your help, but I really have to go." I ran down the hill as fast as I could down to the main part of Rezenboul. There were some telephones I could use to phone central, and find the location of Mr. Kanou.

I ran down and dialled the number as fast as I could, feeling an urgency I couldn't describe. "Roy!" I heard him grumble from the other line and tensed my fists. _I am not some sort of inconvenience, stop treating me like it!_

"Calm down Full Metal." He said calmly.

"Listen I need the location of a Mr. Kanou." There was a pause for a few seconds. "NOW! WHERE IS MR. KANOU? LOOK HIM UP IN THE FILES I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO!"

"Remember he is in Rezenboul, we asked you to bring him back here." Roy said with a slightly annoyed tone. "Not that you have made any progress, too busy making-out I see." Roy grinned through the phone. My eye twitched slightly before I chose to ignore this comment and move on to the topic.

"No but you don't understand, he isn't here anymore."

"Why I am right here Edward."

I turned my head to see the large man standing right in front of me. I dropped the phone from my ear, hearing Roy yell from the other side and placed it back on the hook. I turned to him with a stern face.

"We have to talk."

He took me to his place without a fuss at all, _he actually seemed happy despite the fact I had been ordered to capture him_. I marvelled at the beauty of his adobe and sat down when I was directed. _I never knew that this old place was so beautiful on the inside. _"Look I haven't got long, don't worry about the tea I need to get back to Winry, or I may not live to see another day." I sighed as Mr. Kanou headed for the Kettle.

The day surely had passed quickly, and if I wasn't home soon, Winry would kill me. I bet she went to all the trouble to prepare dinner for me. I glanced over to the clock seeing it was around 6:15 and sighed. "It's about the stone, I am going to be very straight forward with you, I don't care if you used virgins and seduced them to be killed, because that's in the past and I believe you are not a bad person." I told him. He sat down at the opposite end of the table a serious look on his face to_. I hope to god my judgement of this man isn't wrong._

"But I need to know something, the red stone, where the sacrifices are slaughtered unwillingly, where the stone is the colour of blood… is that the real stone?" The man shook his head at my comment. I nodded and crossed my arms over my chest. "So that's not the extent of its true power is it?" I mumbled mostly to myself. The man cleared his throat and began to talk.

"The white stone, is the real thing, so much power is held within that stone, that I alone could not hold onto it." He said with shame. "So with it came my wisdom from holding onto it for so long." He sighed. "I wanted to help someone to atone, it lead me too you, I had to help you find true love, with that stone… give it to you."

I instantly thought of Winry at home, the ring adoring her beautiful finger. She just wore it for decoration now, it's not like we were engaged or anything. But she constantly told me how beautiful it was.

"Answer me this, can it bring my brother back to life?"

"Human transmutation is impossible." The man told me. "You can try it if you dare, but I thought you would have learned from your mistakes." The man scolded pointing to where my gloves covered the constant reminder of my sins.

"Al brought me back to life!" I said with anger, refusing to accept the truth.

"No Al merely bound your soul to your own body, your body was there in front of him, it was not yet dead, and even with the stone he disappeared, you could attempt it, but something horribly wrong could happen to Al, and you would definitely not live to see what you created." The man told me.

I bowed my head tears falling from my eyes. There was a long pause as the rain started to fall outside. _The rain always falls down on me. _

"But." I rose my head at the man's sudden word. Al is not dead." I glanced at the man in confusion and cocked my head to the side. _I remember he already told me this._

"He gave up his body for you yes, but he offered 4 years of hard work as equivalent trade, he is merely alive in another world." I widened my eyes.

"You mean like… London, beyond the gate?" I said with confusion.

"There are many more places beyond the gate, it's a place called Earth." He told me. "Edward did you take me seriously when I told you this last time? Is this the first time you are truly brothering to listen to me." The man sighed and raised his eyebrow slightly.

"I didn't bother taking it in." I said with anger. "How am I supposed to know that you are telling the truth?" I asked "How do you know all this?"

"I saw it… when I made the stone…" He looked away, as if he too felt the tears well in his eyes. "For the sins I have committed I will never be saved, that's why I want to do good. Ed all you have to do is bring your brother back to this side. That is possible with love and determination."

"The bond between me and my brother…" I said under my breath.

"Oh yes, but not only that Edward…" He smiled at me, and I tilted my head on the side. "Don't you feel it? Winry is flowing through your veins, her love is giving you strength, she is the only link you have to this world right now, and she is what can bring you back!" He told me.

"What do you mean…?" I said with horror. There is no way I can depend on Winry for that much. I can be my strongest without her. I thought on that for a second and sighed. _Then why am I hurting right now, I have only been away from her for a few hours. God I am pathetic, so pathetic I am not even going to bother arguing with him. _

"Ed it isn't going to be easy, you may loose your hope once beyond the gate, you may never be able to come back, but if you just hold onto Winry, you will find the will power to return, remember this Edward, remember."

"This is going to break Winry's heart…" I said referring to the whole mess. "I have to tell her, even if I get bashed up in the process, but it's going to hurt her so much." I tensed my fists and looked down to the ground._ I don't want to tell her._

"Go to her Edward, she is waiting for you tonight."

* * *

**Saturn Stars****

* * *

I will make up for the shortness of this chapter, next chapter I promise. You guys are going to either love it with your life, or hate it with your death, something like that anway... look forward to chapter 22**


	22. This Love Means Goodbye

Yo! I guess you all win again! Ah too many against one! Lol nah, just joking! I promised that if over 20 people wanted me to update, I would, and I am a woman of my word! I am so thrilled that you are all enjoying it.

**Warning**: Let's say I make up for the last chapter's lack of EdxWin in this chapter. It's all for you guys!

**Raven: **I always read your reviews, and I appreciate them every time. Thanks for telling me your thoughts on this story; it's what keeps a girl writing ya know?

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-two: **This Love Means Goodbye

* * *

I ran through the country side as the rain poured down heavily on me, reminding me of what I was about to go through with, a heavy weight on my shoulders, the danger I could be placing myself in. The hurt I could cause Winry. Tears fell from my eyes, hidden by the rain, as I ran to my home at full speed. _I had to tell her, I had to let her know. It always rained here! Why couldn't the sun come out?_

I came to the front door, tears pouring from my eyes like a little child. I hated that this could make me cry, that I was crying about the possible hurt this could cause Winry. I didn't want to cry! My brother, I wanted to smile and laugh. But I couldn't.

I kicked off my shoes and entered the house wearily. The first thing I saw was a lovely meal set out on the table. The next thing I saw was Winry walk to the door from the kitchen, hurt and pain in her ocean blue eyes as she glanced upon me. Her hair was done up beautiful and a black silk dress clung to her figure. She had gone to the trouble to look good for me, and this only made me feel guiltier. I pushed my lips together slightly as I glanced upon her.

"Edward what have you done to yourself?" She asked with shock taking a step towards me. Obviously my tears weren't hidden from her eyes and she moved closer to me yet again.

"Don't!" I said loudly taking a step back from her. She flinched and moved her hand away from my face. Hurt and pain welling in her eyes. "Don't touch me Winry." I cried entering the door and slamming it behind me. She watched me from the door as I walked towards the meal and began shoving it down my throat. I was hungry, so hungry it burned inside. "I don't want to wet you." I said when I noticed how much I had hurt her.

She walked over to the table and sat next to me eating her dinner slowly as she watched me, not a word passing between us.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, I ran all the way here." I said after a long twenty minutes of silence. She was now resting her head on her hand and playing with the food on her plate. I had already finished and gulped down the water.

"It's okay."

"Obviously it's not, you look upset." I told her, I cocked my head to the side slightly and wiped the tears from my cheeks.

"Oh do I?" She said sarcastically, flinging some rice off her plate. "I don't know why the hell I would be upset."

"I get it; you want me to say you look beautiful right? Because you do." I told her equally annoyed. She didn't reply and I tensed my fists slightly, _women_. "I appreciate the dinner." I said with annoyance. Once again she didn't reply _ah why can't we ever get along? How am I supposed to tell her that I am going on a quest to retrieve my brother now? It will just end up with a wrench to someone's head._ So I stood up from the table. "Fine woman, what the hell do you want from me?" I grabbed my plate and drink and placed it in the sink noisily. "What the hell did I do now?" I asked walking over to her chair and picking her plates up as well.

She stood up and slapped me across the face. "Well maybe the fact you came in and told me to not fucking touch you isn't anything to get upset over." I held my cheek and watched the stray tears fall down hers. "You never tell me what the hell is going on with you, why the hell you left, why you came back crying and soaked to the bone, why you look like this is the last day of your freaking life!" She yelled.

I dropped my head and turned my back on her walking towards the sink.

"TELL ME!" She screamed. "Stop keeping this important information from me. I cringed slightly. _I can't tell her now! Why the hell does she have to be such a jerk? Why do I have to be such a jerk? _She continued to yell at me and all I could do was tense my body.

I ignored her as I walked past her, walking into my room and collapsing onto the bed. I sat on my knees and stared down at the pattern on the bed, not knowing what exactly I was even thinking about. She followed me into the room_, of course_. And I glanced up at her desperately, before I had the chance to control myself, the words just rolled of my tongue. "Winry I need you…" I screamed tensing my fists; I heard her turn the light off and cried hopelessly as she stood beside the bed.

"What am I to you Edward, you can't just discard me when you're in bad mood, I'm not just your comfort, and I'm not a play thing…" She said softly.

"We are just both so hot-heated." I added.

She nodded with a slight smile. "And stubborn."

"You're everything to me." I replied digging my head into my hands. "Winry this is why I always kept to myself, why I didn't let you know how I felt, because I was going to hurt you, I didn't want to hurt you." I said through tears. She remained silent. "But someone told me that ignoring you would hurt you more."

"It did Edward, it almost killed me."

"But I don't think I have made the right choice, I shouldn't have let you know, we should have stayed friends…" I said knowing very well how much the words hurt her.

"What are you saying…? We are friends…" She took a step back.

"I'm saying that I may not be in your life for much longer…"

"Are you leaving me? After all this? You came here and played with me! YOU JUST MADE IT WORSE! THIS IS HURTING ME! NOT STAYING WITH ME! LEAVING ME!" She yelled.

"No Winry… my brother… I found a way."

She took a step towards me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You're going away?" The tone in her voice could not be matched byanything I had ever heard before.

"He is beyond the gate, that place I told you about." I whispered softly. "I might be able to bring him back; the thing is there is a chance I might not return." At this comment she crawled onto the bed and sat on her knees in front of me. "You know my brother comes first Winry… I have to do this." I raised my head to stare into her eyes, the moonlight dimly lighting the room. "I may be able to come back to you… I may, and I will try my best, because I love yoouuu-" I was cut off by her lips descending upon mine and my eyes widened suddenly, _what is she doing kissing me at a time like this?_

Her kiss like fire, like ice, like everything all at the same time. Passion, want, desire, anger, sadness, pain, helplessness, desperateness, and sympathy contained on the tip of her lips so sweet. She told me what she felt about the situation with her powerful kiss. Although I was too shocked to respond to it, I didn't pull away either, her kiss had numbed me, she was pumping the life back into me. _I am going to get her wet, I am completely soaked._ She didn't seem to care though, and this made me smile through her kiss.

When she pulled away it was only to remove the clip from her hair, once she had done this it fell down around her, framing her beautiful face. She glanced at me with sadness, as if she was contemplating the situation.

"Winry… shouldn't you be bashing me up?" I questioned, still to dazed to think properly. The poison on her lips keeping me in her spell.

"No, I should be _making love_ to you." She whispered softly, lowering herself to my lips again. This time I was prepared. I raised my hands and placed them on her upper arms, returning the kiss with as much passion as I could. She clung with both hands to my read coat and moaned into the kiss, pushing me back against the wall.

So many words I wanted to tell her, so many sentences my brain just couldn't form. She then rested on my shoulder catching her breath, giving me time to think as well. She lifted her hands up and pulled the straps of her dress down off her shoulders inviting me to do the rest. I did this cautiously sucking on her shoulders as I did so. She was driving my crazy, and she knew this. But I waited for her to catch her breath on my shoulder. In the meantime my hands travelled down her back, placing my hands on her round behind. I closed my eyes tightly as she gasped, rubbing herself up against me. I ran my fingers down to her upper thighs, but didn't place my hands up her dress, I found that extremely rude and disrespectful to Winry, even though my body was screaming for her. She lifted her head to kiss my ear, sucking around the rim while whispering sweet words.

"Undo it." She finally said, I was still dazed from her sweet voice and ran my fingers over her back.

"What?" She didn't reply, but my hands found the clip of her bra, and I presumed that's what she wanted. The dress had fallen down and gathered somewhere around her hips leaving her soft back exposed. I ran my fingers over her smooth skin, marvelling at the beauty of her. "We should stop." I whined when she removed my coat. My fingers still laid hesitantly on her bra while she undressed my top half. I tensed when her fingers ran over my chest, and wrapped my arms around her tightly.

"Edward…" She moaned guiding my hands to the bra clip. I undid it and threw it aside feeling her chest press up against me. I was in absolute heaven when she began sucking my neck, guess it was a weak spot, and she knew that. I couldn't control myself much longer and whispered my frustration into her ear.

"Winry, Winry, Winry." I groaned, her body starting to move in a rhythm up against me. I hadn't forgotten our fight earlier and blushed, once second we were trying to kill each other, the next second… I could feel my heart beating fast in my chest; I could hear the beat of her body as she moved up against me. "Winry don't stop…" I whispered grabbing a fistful of her hair. She began to suck my neck harder, leaving me tingling all over at the sensation of it all. "Winry… let me make love to you, now, I want you right now…" I almost yelled regretting it as I did. She halted her movement and instantly took this as an opportunity. I grabbed her hands, pushing her down, pinning her to the bed. I was now on top of her and I saw the fear run through her eyes at my sudden movement. I dug into her neck running kisses right down to her chest. She moaned slightly and struggled underneath me, but I kept her hands firmly pinned to the bed.

"Ed I'm not ready." She gulped as I kissed down her stomach gently, making her moan with absolute pleasure. She began to squirm and rubbed her thighs together as I pulled off the dress, resting my head delicately on her black underwear. I puffed slightly. Her squirming legs coming into contact much too often with my member. I tried to endure the temptation as she wriggled and squirmed, but it wasn't adding up to much, _where is my willpower tonight?_

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no." She said firmly, bringing my hands up to her chest. "Ed……" She let out an angry scream as I removed my hands from her chest and brought them down to hold either side of her hips. I dug my head into her crotch and moaned as her leg rubbed against the already aroused member for the last time.

"Winry goddamn stop moving around, you're sending me insane!" I yelled angrily. "If you don't want to do this, fine… but you got me to this state." I said heatedly. I kissed her stomach again feeling the pounding need for her in my body. "God… Winry… what can you do to me?" I cried finding her lips once again.

"Ed, if I don't do this tonight, I may never get the chance to do it with you again." Winry said with frustration, she raised her lower body against my thigh and moaned.

"Is that why you're doing this? Winry that's not a good reason." I groaned. "I want you so bad now." I saw her hands travel down to her private area and immediately stopped them. I placed her hand on her stomach. "No Winry you're going to let me take care of that." I said to her, trying to keep my voice strong. She nodded her head and shut her eyes.

"Just give me a few minutes; I swear I can do this." She played with her fingers over her stomach and I pulled her black underwear down. She gasped, while I made the boldest move I think I ever had made. I touched her.

She moaned hysterically through the process, turning me on even more. She squirmed and wriggled and made it extremely difficult for me. But eventually she did succumb and she started to move her body to the rhythm of my touches and called for more. "How did you know to touch there?" She moaned raising her body; she arched her back and cried my name, begging me to keep going.

"I know about your body." I grinned.

"I know about yours too." She said with anger after a gasp.

"Obviously… the way you have been rubbing yourself against me all night, you tease."

"Edward… I really want you to do this, I do." She clenched her eyes shut as I stopped and let out a growl of frustration. "Okay… I'm doing this for you." She parted her legs slightly and I glanced down at her eyes. They seemed sure, they seemed ready. But Winry was a great actress.

"I really want you." I cried running my hands over her soft thighs. "I want to make you feel good, I love you."

She shook as I ran my fingers over her thighs delicately. "Oh just do it already, I can't wait anymore." I chuckled as she sat up to remove my boxers.

"Before it was, 'I'm not ready' now it's 'I can't wait'" I mused.

"Edward NOW!" She said angrily. I leaned over her to place a soft kiss on her lips and held her hands. While we were kissing passionately, I entered her. She broke the kiss and gasped arching her back. I ceased further action inside her and held her body close.

"Winry… I won't move I promise." I told her, despite the fact I could feel her warmness all around me. It was sending me insane with desire and want but I held onto her firmly.

Before I knew it she was trying to sit up. I pulled her up with me, onto my lap and closed my eyes as she wrapped her arms around my neck. She kissed my head softly and removed the plait, without me even noticing she began to move up and down on me, rubbing her wet glistening body against mine.

"Winry…" I moaned as she did so, I held onto her behind to steady her, and rolled my head back with pleasure.

"I love you so much." She whispered into my ear. I wanted to repeat the same to her, my face was however shoved in between her breasts. But I did anyway, whether she heard me or not was another thing. "Ed… from now on… lets do this 3 times a day." She moaned as I pushed into her slowly. Our slow tender movements really bringing us closer together.

"Winry…" _Was she trying to make me stay? _This cause my face to screw up with numb pain.

"And… Ed… you… ah" She buried her head into my neck, bending her back a little so she could. I could finally breathe easier.

The love making was slow and passionate. I wanted to speed up, I was tempted to. But what we were doing was perfect. Human contact, love between two people. I wasn't aiming for the pleasure; I was aiming to show Winry how much I loved her. How much her touch halted my breathing, stopped my heart, and had me crazy. I encircled my arms around her waist and entwined my fingers together over her back.

I ran my metal arm across her back slowly, as she moved gradually with me digging her head into my shoulder. Soft moans escaped her mouth. "More, touch me more." I presumed she meant with the metal arm in which she put so much of her soul into. I grinned cockily and placed my hands on her hips, stroking her softly. "Edward… it tingles, it tingles…" She rolled her head back for a second and dug it back into my neck with a frustrated groan. "Edward your doing something to me." She bit my shoulder slightly and screamed quietly with pleasure, trying to muffle her noises in my neck.

I became confused for a second, as to why she was reacting that much to my touch. Then I looked down at my hands to see a soft light eliciting from them. _God damn I'm using alchemy on her. _I had made a circle earlier around her back and I was causing an alchemic reaction without even realising. I grinned evilly and began to run my hands up her back, knowing exactly the effect it would have on her.

She screamed once again and grabbed fists full of my hair. _I was speeding up the reaction in her body. Changing particles in her skin momentarily causing a pleasure one should not be able to take, they say there is a fine line between pleasure and pain, I think Winry was having a difficult time deciding which was which. _I made sure not to take it too far, while I played with her nerves, but I wanted to send her absolutely insane.

When her body began to tremble, and she had gotten to the stage where she couldn't even make any noise, I released my hands from her with a chuckle. She let out a loud moan and fell into me, resting for a few minutes while I continued movement inside her. "Do it again." She said instantly, she moved up to my lips. It was my turn to be frozen and I cringed slightly trying not to clap my hands together. Once my hands were on her, my head, obviously had a mind of its own, and did stuff to her body without me even realising. "Edward…" She whined, continuing to moan from our love making.

"What are you going to do for me?" I whispered into her ear with a soft chuckle. _Of course I was joking._

We were silent for a moment, nothing but our pleasured noises to keep us company. But then another noise could be heard through the darkness, and a new sensation could be felt running down my chest, Winry's sobs and tears…

"Don't cry." I said quickly. "I'll do it, I'll do it, here look!" I said frantically and clapped my hands together creating a light that filled the room. I pressed my hands down onto Winry's stomach and back. But it only caused her to cry out with anguish.

"Don't make me feel good." She sobbed as I removed my hands from her over a deep fear.

"But I thought you wanted me to…" I became terribly confused and let my arms fall to my sides.

"Yes I do! Idiot, idiot, IDIOT!" She yelled, pounding on my chest with her fists. Her force was so strong I fell backwards, she then landed on top of me, and her tears landed on my face. I cringed and looked up at her with pained eyes. "Don't you realise why we're making love right now?" She yelled, falling onto my body. Our love making ceased as she cried and sobbed on my chest, shaking furiously upon me.

"Because we love each other…?" I told her, hoping it was the answer she was looking for. I felt my stomach turn as the most horrible thought crossed my mind. _She regrets it, she regrets it, she regrets letting me enter her. _I inhaled sharply as she began to speak, wanting desperately to get my say in before her.

"DON'TSAYYOUREGRETIT!" I said so quick it took her a few seconds to understand, another tear fell onto my chest, and with that tear I fell. "I won't be able to handle it…" I said bringing my hands up to my ears. I blocked them and shut my eyes. "Please don't say it, don't say it… it will kill me." It was a few long moments where I laid there in that state. But finally I felt her soft hands run over my eyelids and I opened them slowly.

She pulled my hands away from my ears and smiled gently at me. "Ed… I'm crying because this love making means goodbye."

I stared up at her with confusion. "What? no it doesn't."

"By letting you make love to me, I'm basically saying it's alright for you to go chasing your brother beyond the gate, I'm letting you get away with it. I may never see you again, yet here I am making love to you." She cried, screwing up her face with pain.

I smiled softly and reached my hand up to her face, I gently wiped her tears. "That's why it's beautiful." She leant her face on my hand and sobbed gently. "We never know when we are going to loose each other, one night were making love, the next one of us is gone." She brought her own hands up to wipe her tears.

"I don't think that's beautiful." She whined.

"You're beautiful." I said in reply, knowing perfectly well that I was changing the subject.

"Ed, I try to be strong, I understand you need to do this for your brother… but Ed I can't… I can't… if you want to do this; you're going to have to fight me!" She said firmly.

I smiled once again. "Winry, we never know when we are going to be lost from the world as we know it, that's why we have to treasure every moment of our time together, everyday, just like I never did with mum, with Al. I have learnt my lesson now with you." I whispered to her sitting up slightly. I leaned on my elbows as I smiled at her lovingly. She cried desperately and couldn't find the courage to look me in the eye. "I promise you this; I will do everything in my power to return to you, you will be in my thoughts constantly." I grabbed her hand and kissed it gently then slipped the diamond ring from her finger. "This ring, will stay with me, it will lead me back to you."

She looked down at me. I nodded at her then grinned, slipping it onto my pinkie (The only finger it would fit)

The night lived on, we lived on in each other.

* * *

**Saturn Stars**

* * *


	23. You Know Her?

Hello! You win again! Grrr! Lol thanks for commenting on the last chapter it really meant a lot. I am glad that you all noticed it was about the affection and emotion, rather than the pleasure. I tried to make it less R rated, because I don't like porno scenes in my stories. But it was about their love and it had to happen.

Okay the Germany in my story is a little more advanced then the germany in the movie. But just think of it as the very very start of technology. They still wear those olden day clothes and stuff because Ed looks so hot in them!

**Raven: **You don't have to always comment on my story. I wont get angry if you don't on the weekends. Review is to comment on the story, and in my case tell me if you want to update. So don't fret. I appreciate any time you take to tell me about how you feel about my story.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty-three: You Know Her?

* * *

Winry was as beautiful as ever, if not more when I woke up to her serene face. Her soft lips curled up in a slight smile, it was times like these that I wondered what she was dreaming about. It was early, I was glad it was early. I smiled at Winry and brushed my lips against hers, savouring every soft motion it took for my lips to caress hers, savouring every sweet taste found on her soft lips that had me craving more, I cherished the moment realising it may be the last. I pulled away slowly noticing a dazed expression on Winry's sleeping face.

Her body was clinging to mine desperately, _even in her sleep_, and I found it extremely hard to pry myself away. I shivered as I sat up on the bed glancing over my shoulder to make sure I hadn't woken sleeping beauty. My body instantly missed her touch, and I sighed while looking away. _Get yourself together, don't touch her. _If I did touch her again, it wouldn't do anything but convince me that it was okay to touch her one last time, and before I would know it, it would be night and I would still be lying next to her touching her gently.

I had to leave now, why she was still asleep. _Yes I am a god damn coward, there was no way I could face her tears again, last night was already enough to break my heart. _I looked down at the ring as I dressed myself. "This is my equivalent trade; this is my path back to Winry." I told myself. I looked down at the woman sleeping peacefully and sighed. She was covered with the white sheet, but her legs were completely exposed. I could almost see the millions of kisses I had placed upon her smooth legs last night, and wished desperately that I would have a chance to kiss her again.

_Since when did I become so damn dependant? _I tied my hair up and dressed hastily. I had no idea how to open the gate's doors for myself, but I would somehow. I stood at the end of the bed running my hands across the diamonds surface.

_Please give me back my brother, let me have my brother back. _"HE IS THE ONLY LITTLE BROTHER I HAVE!" I yelled aloud with all my body's energy. With that the gate appeared before me, _that bastard of a truth is attracted to this stone_. It opened up and I stared into the place of my fears, many faces waiting to greet me. I took a step forward shakily and glanced back over my shoulder to Winry. I clapped my hands together and slammed them down on the ground. I left my stain; I had transmuted something for her… she would understand… Without another glance back I stepped into hell.

_My body felt like it was about to explode, the wind so strong on my face, not being able to see anything but the whole history of 'Earth', London, all the secrets of the earth being shoved into my head. It was always too much for me to take. It felt like I would explode from the inside. I screamed with pain and was finally pushed forward. I fell to the ground and looked up. Right in front of me was the exit to the next world. Right in front of it stood the shadowy figure I had met before. Last time it had told me it was God, it then took my arm and my body parts as equivalent trade. That's why I didn't believe in God till this day, there was no way that this kid here was a God, if this was God's true face, I didn't want to think about it._

"Your back again you stupid human."

"Give me back my brother." I said sternly.

"That's going to take a fair bit Edward Elric."

I held out the ring and ripped the philosopher's stone from the ring with the help of alchemy. "The purest"

"I can see that." I held it out firmly waiting for a reaction, any reaction. Suddenly its long arm snatched the stone from me. "You won't give me the ring also? How selfish." It teased, glancing down on the tiny bit of gold left on my finger.

"This is a promise to myself, that I will return to her." I said with a stern face.

"How beautiful… the jerk has fallen in love… well this could be quite troublesome for me." He sighed.

"Don't talk about her, you don't have the right, not even I have the right." I replied angry furrowing my eyebrows with an angry glare.

"Yes Winry… well Mr. Elric this is fair enough, you have one week to return to your world, with your brother or not. If you're not back at the place I drop you off to return to your world, you stay in Germany forever."

"Germany?" I questioned. "Isn't it London?"

"Your brother has travelled to Germany, he lives there with your father and a young man named Edward, they are foolishly working on rockets, they believe they can reach you."

"I already know." I told him.

"That's right, the letter am I right? Yes I let that through."

"But why! Why did you let that machine through to our world?" I said with infuriated anger. He wanted to take my limbs away, yet he just let a machine travel through.

"Hmmm because, a life was sacrificed. I found it sufficient trade since there were no humans on that stupid Zeppelin; it was only going to crash anyway." He laughed with a large grin.

"What are you?" I asked with fear, taking a step back.

"I collect souls you could say, I collect everything."

"Your not God, you're the DEVIL!" I screamed with anger. "GIVE MY BROTHER BACK"

An ear piercing laugh escaped the demon's mouth and I only cringed with fear. "Now, now Edward, I have given you a week haven't I?" He told me. "Fair enough, if you're that drawn to your brother it should take you less than a day."

"Who sacrificed the life, was it my brother?" I questioned sternly.

"Looks like time is up, if you want to chat more I'm afraid I'm going to need another one of your limbs, enjoy your trip Edward Elric."

I was suddenly flung towards the door and an incredible speed, and before I knew anything, I knew no more.

"Mr. Wake up, are you alright?"

"Ughhh…" I rolled over and felt a sharp pain on my head. I opened my heavy eyes to see a man in about his twenties standing above me with a concerned look on his face. I observed my surroundings for a second and realised I was once again in someone else's body. I looked up at the young man with confusion. _Where am I?_

I sat up and rubbed my head as the man took a step back and peered at me curiously, placing his hands on his hips. I noticed his wavering expression and

sighed. "No I am not some drunk." He instantly laughed and offered me his hand.

"I'm sure your not, every normal person passes out in an alleyway, you're just lucky a nice guy like me found you." He joked light-heartedly. I half smiled him and accepted his offer to help me up. Once standing I brushed myself off. I was wearing a heavy dark brown coat over a brown vest, which was over a white shirt. My arm tingled as the sensation of having a real arm and leg took over. I placed my hand behind my head to realise my hair was now in a pony tail. _At least this poor guy has long hair. _I sighed, feeling slightly ill. I suddenly noticed two double doors that seemed old and damaged in front of me.

"Where does that lead?" I asked the kind man, pointing towards the two huge doors.

"Nowhere really, it's just an abandoned warehouse, I work a fair way down there in a pub." He replied.

"I see… so this is where I have to be in one week…"

"Were you waiting for someone here or something?" He asked me after my off topic comment.

"Um yeah… I think I got the week mixed up." I laughed nervously brining my hand up to the back of my head. He glanced at me curiously, not entirely believing my story, but it seemed to satisfy him.

"Well I have to be going now. If I am late for work… boss will have a fit you know?" He mused. "You going to be fine from here on out?" He asked me with concern.

"Actually…" I started before the young man cut me off.

"Can I help you with something?" He asked. He tilted his head to the side with confusion and watched me with amusement.

"Well I am looking for someone very important… and I don't have much time I was wondering if you could take me to your… pub, maybe I can ask around, there will be a crowd right?" I questioned looking up with him at hope, no more like I was begging him. _Damn it, Edward in Germany aint to tall either. _Butalthough he wasn't that tall, he was taller than me back at home, and for that I was grateful… no I wasn't! _Why the hell does this Edward get to be taller? _

"Um well we aren't opening for a while, we don't open till nightfall but I guess you can help me open up." He smiled nervously.

"Your boss will be fine with that?" I questioned raising my eyebrows.

"Well perhaps…" He sighed. "But it's not like he will fire me right? Just don't ask for pay."

"Of course not." I grinned. We laughed together for a while before he lead me down the alleyway.

"Is it one of those underground pubs?" I asked with fascination. The scenery was amazing me. Glowing lights, highly developed buildings, not to mention the fashion.

"I guess you could say that."

I sighed. Although I was intrigued by everything including this 'pub' I didn't think 'underground pubs' or the 'underground people' would really interest my brother. It was worth a try though...

"We're here" He said after a few minutes of silent walking. It was a small black door that looked like it simply led into an abandoned storage place. But looks can be deceiving, especially in Germany…

As soon as we entered I was greeted by a small grey room with stairs leading down. I walked down them after the young man and was greeted by a scene of many different lights, loud booming music, and strange inventions.

"You're here! And with a guest…" I heard a man yell. He suddenly stood up from behind the bar with two beers and caught my eye instantly. "Well I presume you are going to stay and spend lots of money?" He said with a grin on his face. I froze and put my hand in my pocket to feel my current circumstances with the money. But my eyes widened as I felt a large amount of paper and sighed with relief. _Right he works on advanced rocketry… _But my eyes instantly slapped back to the familiar face. Before I had a chance to pick out the differences he snapped out a photo. "You want to see my daughter right?" He shoved the photo in my face and kissed the back of it. "Isn't she adorable?"

"Really Hughes…" I muttered under my breath. I instantly froze when I realised I had just spoken his name out a loud and glanced at him with worry. But he merely took a step back and placed the photo in his pocket with a grin.

"Fine, fine, it's free drinks for you tonight then." He laughed.

I glanced between the young man and the familiar man with confusion. "Hmm I am not to sure if Edward here is too familiar with the competition." He said thoughtfully placing his hands on his chin. "We only came up with it last night that is, and we haven't announced it yet." He mumbled trying not to offend the grown man.

"Hmm your right… maybe he just automatically realised it was my last name and called me by it." Hughes said stroking his chin. "See here Edward, the name of this place is Hughes and I was going to have a competition, if anyone comes up to me and tells me that it is my name, then they will get free drinks." Hughes grinned. "It's genius." The young man behind me sighed and opened his mouth.

"A better explanation of the competition would be a guessing game if that helps you Edward." He told me noticing the confusion on my face. It instantly clicked and I laughed falsely hoping to boost Hughes's confidence a bit. _A guessing game… yay… I'm sure the guests will be all over it. Oh wait free drinks…_

"I knew you would appreciate it, you seem like the decent type." Hughes said pounding me on the back. _Just like he used to. _"HAHA now chop chop and open the place." He directed at the dark haired man. But despite this I followed him and helped him out.

"May I ask your name, since I told you mine?" I asked while wiping some tables down with him.

"Sure, it's Henry." He told me with a smiled.

"Hey I wanted to know if you know a young man around 20 named Alphonse Elric." I suddenly asked him.

He paused silently and placed his finger to his chin. "Sounds familiar…" He said with deep concentration. I clasped my hands together with happiness and hope. "But nope, don't know one." He replied. My eyes instantly dulled and I stopped my action and glanced away. "Why? Do you need to get in touch with him or something?" He questioned.

"Yeah…" I grunted.

"Well you know boss knows a lot of people, he does run a club, maybe you should ask him or something…" I sighed and nodded my head. I started heading over to Hughes currently letting in some young women.

"Hey Edward, hows it going over there?" He asked me. I watched as the women stripped down slightly to a smaller costume and all began to talk to each other, while pointing at me, and I figured they must be pub entertainers or maybe the waitresses or something.

"Almost done."

"You have helped out heaps thanks; you can have free drinks tonight." He thanked, patting me on the back.

I sighed and glanced over at Henry who was watching the girls with longing eyes. _Why in the hell would he be interested in them? _"Really that will be fine; I just wanted to ask you a question…"

"I know you want one of my girls for the night?" He grinned while elbowing me. I muttered with pain and glanced over at the women whom were waving at me stupidly.

"No really that will be-"

"Come on, they give a good dance."

"No, I just want to know if you know anyone by the name of Alphonse Elric, he is a young man around the age of 20." I asked cutting him off before he had a chance to offer me something else meaningless.

"Sorry no… it does sound familiar though…" He replied.

"That what Henry said." I laughed slightly.

"Hmm well he must be slightly famous." Hughes sighed, suddenly loosing interest in the matter.

"If he was famous, wouldn't you two know him?"

"Well maybe he was once a customer here or something." Hughes said thoughtfully. _I really don't think so but thanks anyway._

"Maybe" I replied.

I finally found my way back to Henry and watched as he glanced at an ebony haired woman with sadness. She walked over to me completely snubbing Henry in the process and smiled. "Are you new here?" She looked behind her shoulder to all her friends who seemed to be bunched together, watching the conversation between us intensely. They all squealed when I opened my mouth to reply. So I instantly shut it again and took a step back, with eyes slightly wide. Henry was looking at me as if I was a dumb idiot, and I realised I must have looked like a dumb idiot so I finally replied.

"No."

"Awww… are you going to come here regularly? Why are you here so early?" She pouted whipping her hair behind her shoulder.

"I am a friend of Henry's I was just helping him out." I said with complete shock.

"Will you please dance with me tonight, free of charge?" She smiled stepping closer a little and taking my hand. I rolled my eyes, yet was slightly over come with shock. I had never had a random woman come onto me so strongly, _maybe because I didn't hang around random women_. I merely gulped and snatched my hand away.

"Why?" I asked finding no other reason to deny her if she came up with an intelligent response.

"Because let's not beat around the bush here… I'm interested." She replied licking her lips. "I don't usually do this, but I just noticed you looked a little lonely, and I have to say I am very interested." She said a little quieter.

I stuffed my hands in my pockets trying hard not to blush and sighed. "I see, in what?" I asked.

"What am I interested in?" She said with shock. I nodded after rolling my eyes. "You." She blinked.

"Why?" I asked again. I looked over at Henry who was now looking at me with disbelief and an open mouth.

"Well you're gorgeous, and it's about time we had some _real _men around here." She glared at Henry who shied away slightly.

"Uh huh, well I'm not interested in you, so I guess that clears things up." I replied after how rudely she was treating Henry. I turned to walk away when she grabbed my hand. I sighed and turned my head. _Harassment! _"What?" I said sharply. How the hell could I even look at a woman like her when I had the love of my life crying for me back at home?

"Come on… I didn't mean that, me and Henry (_don't you mean Henry and I? you dumb arse)_ are such good friends we just joke around with each other." She grinned and turned her head to Henry. "Right?" Henry blinked a few times before nodding, was he really that intimidated by this woman?

"Still not interested." I said without any tone in my voice, this was starting to slightly annoy me. I turned again and attempted to break free. _Man this woman had a grip like a vice. _I turned back to her with anger now evident on my face. "What!"

"Please…" She begged, loosing some of her pride, she glanced down at the ground with a sad face. _I'm not going to fall for the waterworks, we don't even know each other. _"Why won't you just dance with me?"

"Because I don't know you!" I replied firmly. I snatched my hand away and rubbed my wrist, _the pain_.

"But that's how you get to know people!" She argued.

"Yes but I don't want to know you, just leave me alone!" I was starting to get annoyed and began to walk away. _If she follows me… I swear… _I hid behind a corner and saw Henry run up to me, the cloth still in his hand.

"_Are you insane?" _He said with disbelief. "I have been trying to get Milla to notice me for god knows, and she asked you out! She has never done that before."

"Why should I care?" I sulked looking away. So I felt a little guilty for being so mean to the woman, but pretty girls like that who thought they could get whoever they wanted, just rubbed me the wrong way.

"Why don't you care?" He asked me.

"So what she is a pretty face, I already have a woman much more beautiful, much smarter, and much more worth living for." I said with sadness.

"I see." Henry replied. "I guess guys like you are just lucky."

I laughed at this comment and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm afraid not, she is the first lover I have had, and it took my about 21 years to tell her how I really felt, which she hit me for." I sighed. "I am still unsure if I can ever make her happy, but I was being selfish to her in not letting her know how I felt."

"21 years?" Henry asked with disbelief.

"Well I guess more like 17 since I started liking her when I was about 4" I laughed.

"17?"

"Hmmm, coward right?" I laughed.

"Yeah you can say that again." Henry sighed. "She must be wonderful if you can resist a woman like Milla over her."

"Even if I didn't have Winry… I would never be interested in a shallow woman like Milla." I told Henry. "You can do better." I noticed the place was filling up and turned my head to Henry's amazed face.

"You are with Winry?" He asked me. "I know her…" He said with a shocked expression. "Well sort of."

My world currently froze and I could do nothing but stare in disbelief. "You know Winry?"

* * *

**Saturn Stars**

* * *


	24. Exact Replica of a Lover

Hey everyone! Thanks again for all your kind comments. I am glad everyone is enjoying it.

Okay I realise some people are confused. If you haven't watched to the end of the series then you are going to be confused. This whole gate thing has to do with the movie and the anime… so it's best I not ruin it for you by explaining everything. If you are confused you can still enjoy the story without spoiling yourself :P

**Zamnandi:** I wouldn't mind a beta reader :P I know I make a lot of mistakes, but it's mostly due to the time factor I have to edit in. I promised everyone I would update if 20 people asked me too. So I will keep my promise. If you wouldn't mind beta reading my work! Then I would be honoured, as long as you do think you are quite capable in the English department. Cause I sure as hell aint. Thanks for your offer; I will be waiting for your reply.

**Marie: **Hell yes I read Winter in Germany! It's like my favourite fic ever!** EVERYONE SHOULD READ IT! **Although that fic does greatly inspire me, I wrote this story before I read Winter in Germany, and I actually had an idea to write a fic like tiger's anyway… but it was only to feed my curiosity. However now that there is a great idea out there with a great author attached to it, I don't feel the need to write it anymore… mmmm only read it! I hope she updates soon. Thanks for your reviews hunny!

Oh yeah, by the way for those who didn't know. This is an alternate universe, so yes there are people with the same names and everything. Since I am such a EdxWin fan… muahahaha you know what I am going to do! Just enjoy this chapter everyone, it's long :P Well one of the longest

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-four: **Exact Replica of a Lover

* * *

"You know Winry?" I slapped my forehead and sighed. _There must be a Winry here as well, and there is no way this Edward would be going out with her. What have I done? _I coughed and straightened myself up. "Well yes, a woman by the name of Winry, I don't know if she is the one you're thinking off." _She better not be that's for sure._

"Describe her then." Henry suggested.

"Umm… blue eyes…"

"Yep, just like Winry."

"Tall and slim"

"Yep that's Winry"

"Long light blonde hair"

"Well it looked dark, but that could have been because of the lighting, either way it is long and blonde."

I cringed and smiled slightly, trying not to give away the panic rising through my body. _Hah this will get him. _"She is interested in mechanics, a genius." I grinned; _no way will the Winry here be that unique. _

"That's definitely the Winry I am thinking of." Henry said with awe. "Wow! She is the most wonderful woman I have ever met." Henry sighed. "Ahhh came in here once or twice, she is quite rich and working on a project with two men at the moment, I believe she said rocketry, whatever that is." He rolled his eyes. "She only goes on about this one man she is completely in love with, and her mechanics of course. I guess that man is you." He laughed. "Actually I do remember her mentioning your name when she was talking about her soul-mate, but it was funny, she said she couldn't seem to confess it to you… she was quite drunk by that stage actually. Said she'd come here to drink because she thought he didn't have interest in her."

This only piqued my curiosity and my nose twitched slightly. _Reminds me of her and I… a while back. _

Well, there was absolutely no doubt that Winry was teamed up with

Al and Edward, unless it was some kind of freak coincidence, and she was working on rockets with two completely different men, one coincidentally being named Edward. This was my lucky night. _Find Winry, find Al. _I found it hard to hear above all the loud music and pulled Henry into an un-occupied room. _Time to think of an excuse to ask where Winry is working since I should know… well Henry would think I that I knew. _"Listen Winry is in trouble, and has been moved to somewhere else." I told him with a low suspicious voice.

Henry's eyes widened and just as he was about to open his mouth Hughes burst into the room. "Come drink, it's thriving tonight." Despite my objections, Hughes dragged both of us out of the room and placed us at the bar. It was noisier and louder out here… but the atmosphere was friendly, even if I could see Milla eyeing me from behind the bar.

"Please you have to tell me where she is!" I said with desperation. Henry blinked slightly and passed me a drink.

"Well she never told me, is this really serious?" Henry asked me.

I sighed and sunk down slightly in my chair. _I am at square one with both Winry and Al, I know they are somewhere near, but no idea where. _"No, no, I'm sure I will hear a call from her soon." I replied.

"Yeah that's a good idea, doesn't she have a mobile?" He asked me. "Call that, I guess you have already tried that though." He placed a finger to his chin as if he was in deep thought.

"Mobile…?"

"Yeah!" He dug his hands into my pocket and retrieved a tiny hunk of metal.

"What the hell?" I said with amazement as he started pressing buttons.

"I am just searching through your phone book. There, you have her number in here!" He shoved the mobile in front of my face and I instantly saw her name on the screen. _Act cool, so this is like a mobile phone… a phone that's mobile, I now understand the name. So if I press this 'ok' button it should ring Winry. _So I did. I pressed the button and heard the phone dial when I pressed it to my ear. _If I had known that I knew Winry earlier, and I knew I had a phone conveniently in my pocket this would have been a lot easier. _

"Hi I'm probably working right now, and if this is Edward, you're going to get freaking bashed up next time I see you! Al and I are worried sick! You haven't even called me! What type of man are you?" I then heard a beep telling me to leave a message and felt myself croak slightly.

"Uh Winry… It's Edward… well umm… I'm sorry… and um… call me back." _Can someone call me on this thing? I am going to sound like a complete idiot if you can't. _I then hung up. Henry was frowning slightly.

"She's pissed at me." I said. He nodded his head, understanding. It was becoming nosier as I gulped the drinks down with worry, as more people packed into the club at this time of night. _Why was she so pissed? And where the hell do I live? _I searched through my wallet and found my identification. It had my address on it. Too bad I didn't know where the hell this place was. It didn't help, and I was starting to feel tipsy anyway.

The night flew by as Henry and I drank and began swapping stories. I tried to control my drinking and asked for water after a while, since I was going to have to try and find my place. Just as I stood up to leave I got the biggest shock of my life.

"Ahh my jackets vibrating." I jumped instantly and began searching through my pockets for the cause. Henry laughed.

"You really are drunk; it's probably your phone unless you're on a high of some kind."

I shot him a glare and came into contact with my phone, shaking in the palm of my hand, _what the hell?_ I wouldn't be able to hear the person because of the noise, but I could see Winry's name flashing on the screen. I quickly said goodbye and ran out of the pub so I would be able to hear her. I finally pressed 'ok' and stumbled a 'hello' as I nearly tripped over the outside stairs. _Tipsy, that's all I am. _

"Edward, where are you?" Winry said with worry.

"At Hughes, it's a pub." I told her.

"I know, I love it there the people are so friendly. I didn't know you hung out there…" She said suspiciously.

"Me neither."

"Ed… can I come over to your house tonight?" Winry asked a little softer. There was a long pause before I let out a 'huh?' and fell onto the steps with a thud.

"Aren't you mad at me?" I asked, positioning myself into a comfortable spot on the stairs.

"Why would I be mad at you?" She replied.

"Your recorded voice when I rang…" I told her. She cracked up laughing and sighed.

"Ed are you drunk? That's from ages ago; you know that I haven't been bothered to change it."

"Actually I think I am drunk, that's why you can't come to my house." I said firmly.

"Come on Ed, I can handle that."

"No, not because of that." I replied having no idea to what she was referring to. "Because I don't think I can remember the way to my house… and I might just crash in front of the pub." I laughed. _Yes being drunk was a great excuse for being clueless. _I marvelled at how sweet her voice was… _Sounds exactly like Winry. _

"You are such an idiot Edward; I am on the way to your house anyway so I'll meet you at the pub." Winry sighed. "But stay on the phone to me."

"What… oh I live close to the pub, I remember now." I guessed, hoping I was right. "Wait… you are on the way to my house? What if I said no?" I hissed with anger down the phone. _Ahh just like Winry, thinking she can do whatever she wants with me. _

"I would have forced my way in somehow." I could almost see her smirk from the other side of the phone.

"Why do I have to stay on the phone…? I can't be bothered holding my arm up to my ear." I whined.

"Ed… I'm scared that's why… I was on the way back from work, but since you decided not to show up tonight, it's your fault! I don't want to walk home alone, because my house is further than your house, that's why I am going to stay there tonight." She said shakily.

_She is walking alone? I became so angry over this fact that I wanted to smash the phone against the wall. _"DON'T EVER WALK ALONE!" I yelled.

"I know you don't like it, but it's your fault for not coming to work."

"Arrggh… do you know what happens to women at night?" I asked with guilt. _Even though I couldn't have prevented it in anyway. _

"I know, I know… but you will protect me right…?"

"Winry…!" I said with annoyance.

"Okay, turning down into the alley now."

I merely grunted in response and felt butterflies in my stomach. I was going to see Winry. She was going to take me to work to see Al… I was so happy. _Wait a second… _a terrible thought crossed my mind, but it flew out the window when she appeared in front of me.She flipped her phone shut and shoved it in her jacked. She did the same to mine when I stared at her blankly and offered her hand out to me.

"Why do you look so surprised?" She asked me with a giggle.

"You look exactly like Winry…" I said softly, helping myself up.

"Well I'm glad you noticed, maybe it's because I am Winry… let's get you home, you're very drunk." She sighed.

"No I'm not." _I just appear drunk because I keep saying stupid things. _She wrapped her arm around my waist, which I didn't bother objecting to and walked with me through the streets. "How late is it?"

"It's about one I think." She replied softly, in some kind of daydream.

"Not that late…"

"No it's not…" Winry grinned. "Are you tired?" I shook my head and glanced at her in confusion. "Good." After a five minute walk we stopped in front of a rather small but nice place. "Well Edward, this is your home if you remember." She laughed when I didn't react to the humble abode at all.

_Right, keys, keys… _I searched through my pockets which were expediently empty, apart from the shit load of money. "Shit, I must have left the keys at work." I said on impulse, unable to think of any other place I could have possibly left them… maybe this stupid idiot was the type of person who leaves keys inside the house. This time it was Winry who slapped her head.

"I totally forgot that you left them at my house! Damn, looks like we're going to my place then." She took my hand and started to walk fast down the street. "Damn it, I can't wait much longer." She said with aggravation. _I was at her house? _

"Can't wait for what?" I asked rather dumbly.

"If you're going to be a jerk and pretend you don't know then I'll say coffee." She said turning her head to glance over her shoulder at me with a smile.

"Mmm coffee, I could kill for some of that right now." I said in reply.

"can… … it off… my stomach." She muttered. I caught some words but was mostly confused. (Translation: You can drink it off my stomach, yay for naughty Winry)

"What… your stomach hurts?" I asked with worry.

"Yes it does, maybe you can kiss it better?" She asked pulling me through the streets at an amazing speed. _Hello, I'm drunk! I can't handle this type of speed._

"I'm assuming your using that as a figure of speech, in which I take it you want me to help you, so yes I will do my best _without any kissing." _I added.

She "hmped" and stopped outside her house. I watched her curiously as she fumbled for the keys with speed, and nervously tried to put it in the keyhole. Her hands were shaking terribly, _what's up with her?_ I noticed her struggle, so I came up and placed my hand on hers.

"Winry you don't have to be scared anymore, I'll protect you." I smiled lightly.

"Ed… It's not that."

I removed my hand and watched as she clammed slightly. Finally the door was open and right on cue her phone rang. "Damn that phone, why now?" She cried. She answered it and her frown turned to a smile instantly. I noticed the feminie touch to her house as I glanced around, paying attention to the little details. "It's Al." She mouthed to me. I almost jumped as she passed me the phone. She exited the room into the kitchen.

"So she found you huh? Has she come onto you for the night yet?" Al laughed. "Maybe you should just let her Ed… I know you care about her, anyway I am happy that she found you, but you can't go skipping work, that's what I called about."

"Al…" I said with tears of happiness in my eyes.

"What?"

"It's me."

"I know it's you, make sure you watch out behind you this time." Al laughed. I was confused.

"Behind me?"

"Yeah she pounced on you from behind remember? Geez you really are drunk, you better be careful then, she is going to take advantage of you, or hit you again." Al laughed. "Try to get some rest okay?"

"Does Winry always harass me?" I asked.

"Yeah just about, and you seem to think she only thinks of you as a friend because that's what she says, open your eyes, friends don't try to kiss each other." Al told me. _Damn it. _

"Al, I am scared, it's me, the real Ed, and how am I supposed to deal with this?" I asked him.

"The way you always do."

"What do I do? No what does he do?"

"Well you push her away, wait he?" Al said with confusion.

"It's me your brother!" I said a little louder.

"Brother?" Al asked softly.

"I will explain everything when Winry takes me to work tomorrow, but right now I need to be able to survive tonight" I said with concern. "I am with someone… I don't know if I will be able to resist the exact replica of my lover!" I cried, _I needed help, desperate help._

"Winry…?"

"Yes Winry!" I said angrily.

"What?" She poked her head around the side of the kitchen wall and looked at me with confusion. I told her nothing. She shrugged and returned.

"Well brother… from what I know the Edward here is in love with Winry, so you can't tell her that you don't love her." He told me. "He just doesn't want to hurt her… that's why he pushes her away, but they are always over each other." Al laughed. "It amuses me, it made me happy, reminded me of you two back at home… brother…"

"We were not like that!" I yelled down the phone.

"I have to go brother; I really can't wait to see you… maybe I should just come over now…"

"Yes do that! Then I don't have to live through this."

"But I can't leave Trisha…"

"Trisha?" I asked. _Mom?_

"I'll tell you everything tomorrow, goodnight brother."

I began to panic as soon as I heard him hang up and walked into the kitchen slowly. "You know what… I am kind of tired… I'm just going to crash on the couch." I said quickly, turning out of the room. _Where was her lounge room again? _

"You said you weren't tired, and I prepared you something to eat." She sulked. I looked down at the meal and sighed. _Rice, how could I say no? _

I ate dinner or breakfast and determined that the Winry in Germany world was an evil temptress. Just the looks she was giving me were enough to make me want to pin her to a wall. But that was too easy. _She wasn't Winry. _Winry had always tried to tempt me as well, now that I thought about it. But it didn't seem so evil then, maybe because I wasn't with anyone else. _But technically this guy isn't with anyone else either… so Winry isn't doing anything wrong. _

As soon as I finished the meal, I thanked her and ran out of the room to try and save myself. I found the couch and laid down on it, closing my eyes. _Yes now I am asleep she won't bother me. _But somehow I found myself wishing she would god damn bother me, and my wish came true, _damn it. _

"Ed are you okay?" She took off her coat and sat on the edge of the couch, nothing but a small dress hugging her figure. _She looks like Winry, she sounds like Winry, she even acts like Winry… what am I going to do? Is it really wrong to want this woman? _I opened my eyes and sat up.

"Maybe a little sick."

"Did you still want that coffee?" She asked, placing a hand to my forehead. I shook my head. "Besides there is no way I am letting you sleep on the couch." She took my hand and led me upstairs. She glanced over her shoulder with a smile, my eyes falling to her soft painted cherry lips. She lead me into a room, which I presumed was hers, and she reached behind me slowly to lock it. The room was small and cosy with a very comfortable looking bed.

"Ed…" She whispered. She released her grip on my hand and looked down a little. "Do I annoy you?"

I looked at her with sadness… _I can't god damn touch her because it's wrong, yet I can't not touch her and tell her that I don't have feelings for her because that could screw up chances for this poor guy. I really am doomed._

She took a step closer and freed her long gold hair from her pony tail, it was basically the same colour as his. I backed against the door and shook my head. "No you don't annoy me…" I said softly.

"What do I do to you?" She pressed her body against mine and placed her hands either side of my neck. I closed my eyes and gulped. The heat of her soft body against mine was going to be the death of me.

"Do I make you happy?" She asked quickly.

"Yes." I told her.

"Do you like being my friend?"

"Yes."

"Do I do anything special to you? Am I special to you?" She sped up quickly

"Yes." I said with equal speed.

"Do you want to stay being my friend?" She sped up once again.

"Yes."

"Is that enough?"

"Yes"

"Do you want to kiss me?"

"Yes." I blurted out. _Damn it, she used the speed question trick. I'm a complete goner._ Before I knew it she was leaning forward, the scent of her strawberry lips filling my senses. But I quickly got a hold of myself and placed my hand over my mouth.

She looked annoyed at this. "You want to don't you? You said it!" She said.

"Yes god damn it Winry! I want to god damn kiss you!" I yelled.

"Do you want to make love to me?"

"Arggh YES!" _I want to make love to my Winry. But that didn't mean I wasn't extremely tempted by this clone. God stop being so Winry like… _Just like her! Do anything to have her way.

"That's the first time you have ever said yes to those two things, it must be the drinks." Winry smiled.

"Do you want to touch me?" She grabbed my hand and crept it up her dress.

"Yes…" I mumbled.

"You want to undress me."

"I'm not going to bother answering that since you told me what I want." I said with shame.

"But you're not going to are you?" She said with sadness, taking a step back. "I really want you to…" She sniffed slightly.

I sighed and placed my hand on her shoulder. _It was going to be a long night_

* * *

**Saturn Stars**

* * *


	25. Promises, Deception

Hey all! I apologize on the slightly delayed update, but I slept over my friends house where I of course could not update. So even though it's a little later than usually it's still a really fast update! Enjoy!

By the way, absolutely anyone who wants to be my editor, and is strong in the English department. Just leave your details, like email and so on in a review, and I'll contact you and see if we can make it happen!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-five: **Promises, Deception

* * *

"_But you're not going to… are you?" _

The line ran through my mind as I kept my hand firmly on the woman's shoulder, looking down at her feet with grief. Suddenly I could see all the pain in her eyes, everything I had missed when I looked into my Winry's eyes. I could now see it so clearly here in this woman's eyes. Everything she was going through, the pain of not having him touch her, having to hold everything inside. I looked back onto the memory of Winry confessing her love to me, and everything I said to her to make the situation even worse.

"_I am going to die…" _She had told me so clearly. But did I listen? Did I ever bother to look deep enough into her body, soul and mind to see what she was truly feeling? Was I still so oblivious to the obvious with my Winry?

_The only way I can get out of this is to tell her the truth. _But I had to check with Al for that. So I sighed and let my hand fall a little lower on her arm.

"Winry" I said suddenly, looking up into her blue eyes. They were burning with the same passion and desire I had too clearly seen in my Winry's eyes so many times. "What am I to you?"

She cocked her head to the side with confusion and pouted. "A friend" She replied calmly.

"Friends don't do this type of stuff…" I argued. _Winry had used the same excuse with me._

"Yes they do, they care about each other, they can touch each other." She whispered with anger.

"Yes they can touch each other Winry, but there is a borderline, once you cross the line you become a lover to someone." I sighed.

"So?" She asked becoming wide-eyed.

"So I am saying, I consider you trying to kiss me and… well I consider that something more than a friend would do to me." I replied with a slight blush looking away.

"You mean you don't want to be my friend?" Winry questioned with sadness.

"No that's not what I am saying, arrgggh." I grunted with frustration. I slapped my forehead and sighed. "I'm saying… maybe you should think about how you really feel about me before you do this stuff. If your prepared to come to me and kiss then maybe you should be prepared to reply that I am more than a friend to you, I am sick of this friend crap, that's what I mean." I softened my expression and smiled at her lightly.

"Ed… I…" Winry stuttered.

"Listen" I put my hand to her lips and ran my fingers through her hair. "When you can tell me how you really feel… we will talk about this okay? But for tonight I think its best I sleep in another room." I lowered my hand and kissed her forehead lightly. She didn't seem to reply and stood there, her eyes brimming with tears.

I sighed with relief when I shut the door to her room and leaned against it. _Well it was a good plan, thank god it went right. _If she had said that I was more than a friend I would have been screwed. I walked down the hall silently searching for a room. I came to I nice one at the end of the hallway and shut the door. For some reason, when I fell onto the bed I became extremely sad. I pulled up the covers and glanced around the room. The window was open, the crescent moon shining through the clouds. The moon was smiling, so why shouldn't I be? I would most likely be making contact with my brother tomorrow if everything went to plan. I had found another Winry who was just as perfect as mine. Why was I so sad?

I felt alone in my bed, empty… I needed Winry. As I laid there I knew that Winry was lying in her bed thinking the exact same thing, which hurt me. _I never wanted to leave you alone Winry. _

The door suddenly creaked open and Winry poked her head through. _Why me? _

"Ed?" She whispered, closing the door behind her. She treaded softly on the carpet barley making a noise. _Just act like you're asleep. _The bed moved slightly and I knew she was climbing onto it. I cringed, tensed my fists and screwed my face up as she crawled on top of me. She placed her legs either side of mine and dug her hands into my pillow. "Ed?" She whispered again. _No way am I going to reply. _Her hand suddenly came into contact with my cheek and I flinched, opening my eyes, _accidentally_. She instantly took her hand away and apologised.

"What do you want, I am tired, you know trying to sleep?" I told her, with irritation in my voice.

"S-sorry" She stammered with an apologetic look on her face.

I looked up at her with defeat and nodded for her to continue.

"I just thought that I should tell you…" She started to say, but I instantly cut her off.

"Did you have to be on top of me to tell me this?" I asked.

"Yep, it's for impact you know?" She grinned leaning in closer. I breathed a rushed 'whatever' and waited for her to continue. But she just leaned closer and kissed my ear gently. I once again flinched and let out a sound of protest. "Ed, I love you." She whispered. Hearing those words, was like hearing them directly from my Winry's mouth, I felt the butterflies start to fly around in my stomach. _Why did she have to do this tonight? Damn this. _

"What do you want me to do?" I gulped holding my arms tightly by my sides. _No matter what, I was not going to betray Winry, even if it was with Winry. _Winry seemed hurt by my response and tensed a little.

"Umm… you're tired right?" She asked hopping off me. I nodded. "Then just let me sleep next to you." She begged, crawling under the covers. She wrapped her arm around mine and brought it close to her chest. _This was fair enough, I could give her comfort like this, like caring friends would do. _I smiled and pulled her closer to me.

"Okay but no funny stuff and you have yourself a deal." I laughed. She snuggled into my chest and sighed.

"Promise"

The next morning I woke up to Winry sitting on the edge of the bed. She was watching the sunrise through the window with a peaceful expression on her face. _Whoa this Winry is an early riser? _There is one major difference for you. I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"We have work in an hour." She sighed. "I wish I could have just slept with you all day." _I take that back…_

I coughed at her comment and almost got the air pounded out of me when she leaped into my arms and dug her head into my chest. "Whoa there Winry, give me some warning when you do that okay?" I told her. She laughed and lifted her head.

"You always say that!" She smiled.

_Is the Edward here almost exactly like me? _"Well you never listen!" I argued. _Obviously she didn't._

"Sorry Ed, I guess I am just overflowing with affection for you." She rolled her eyes kissing my chest softly. _Stop that! _

"Okay, okay, get off me now." I said with a blush. "Work?" _Now where was work again? Blame it on the hangover. _"Hmmm where was work again?" I joked… well to her I joked.

"I'll take you there Mister!" She grabbed me by the collar of my shirt that I hadn't bothered to take off and pulled me out of bed. "Come on, you always get up so late… you lazy arse." _So he was a late riser… that's not good. _

"Lazy arse?" I protested as she wrapped the tie around my neck.

"That's what I love about you." She grinned.

"I am not a lazy arse."

"And you fall asleep in your work clothes so the next morning you're ready to go, very resourceful of you Edward." She laughed. She stood up on her tippee toes to place a kiss on my cheek. I glared at her but eventually gave up with a sigh.

"Oh you caught me." I grinned. "What am I going to do?"

"Ooooo I love you so much." She said with frustration leaping at me again. This time I got bashed against the wall and hit my head quite hard.

"WINRY!" I yelled holding my head. "That was worse than the bloody wrench."

"I'm so sorry." She instantly said looking up to me. _How can I stay angry at her? _

"Just go and get ready for work god damn it! I'll meet you outside." I ordered. She nodded and let go of me reluctantly. I watched her walk out of the room with her hands placed over her chest dreamily. _This guy really has her doesn't he? _I walked outside and smelt the cool fresh air of the morning. I loved mornings for some reason, I always had. It was quiet and peaceful. Just like late at night. But at night there was a different kind of peaceful feeling, a feeling that made me want to hold Winry tighter. After a few minutes Winry emerged with a huge overcoat. _Bandanna, overalls, tube top, all that's different is the colour of her hair and the coat. _It was however a freezing morning._ Germany is a cold place ay?_

"Let's go Ed." Winry wrapped her hand around mine and grinned. As we were walking I took in more deep breaths. _The air here was different… not as fresh as I was used to. _Suddenly a loud ringing sound could be heard. I looked around with shock and notice Winry pull the phone out of her coat.

"What Al?" Winry puffed. Hearing his name made me instantly smile. "No we are out of bed." "OF COURSE!" "Shut up Al, he did not sleep in; he was actually up early this morning." "Yeah we are on our way…" "No I didn't bloody harass him" I began to cough insanely at her comment, and all she did was glare in response. "Oki doki! See you soon Al." She put her phone away and gave me a heart wrenching smile.

"I really can't wait to see Al." I blurted out suddenly, almost surprising myself. Winry gave me a strange look but smiled.

"You two are really close aren't you? Almost like brothers!" She grinned.

"You could say that." I replied.

"Come on let's go."

When we reached the work place I found myself sweating despite the cold weather. I wrung my hands together nervously as Winry went up to the desk.

"Well Miss Winry, Edward… what a pleasure to see you, what has it been a few days?" The woman asked raising her eyebrow. I laughed nervously and glanced at Winry for help. Winry merely sighed and grabbed my hand pulling me down some dark stairs.

"You really shouldn't miss work so much Ed, we need you around." Winry told me.

"I'm sorry, I just run into trouble a lot…"

"Don't you mean you sleep in till like 5 in the afternoon?" Winry giggled.

"Hey!"

I entered the room with a huge smile on my face since I was just laughing with Winry. But as soon as I entered Al looked up from his work and time immediately froze. My expression dropped sufficiently and I let go of Winry's hand. Al also seemed like he was in a slight daze. Winry glanced between us with worry when Al finally coughed. "Do you mind giving us some privacy Winry?" Al asked kindly. Winry nodded with confusion and stepped into another room. I moved closer to Al and reached out to him with my hand. He also raised his hand and met it with mine. Before long I had pulled him into a bone crushing hug. I felt the tears well in my eyes and thanked whoever it was for this.

"Long time Brother." Al sighed pulling away.

"Al…"

"So tell me everything." Al said quickly.

"No you tell me everything." I grinned.

"Stubborn as ever I see…"

"I'm not stubborn…" I argued.

"And as oblivious as ever." Al sighed.

"Well I am working on that, I'm getting better. I have to if I don't want to get hit by Winry." I grinned.

"How are you here brother?"

"Long story, to cut it short… basically I received this ultimate stone from someone. I then asked to be taken to you. I had one week to bring you back to my world… that's why I want to hurry." I sighed.

"How long has it been?" Al asked.

"Well see I don't exactly know. I was woken up by a man. Who knows how long I was sleeping for… but it has only taken me a day and a bit to find you." I told Al. This matter was serious.

"So you are saying it's possible for me to go home…?" Al asked.

"Yes but we need to go back ASAP, equivalent trade…"

"But brother… I have a life here… I want to return with you but it's hard to just disappear… Winry will be sad." Al told me. I stood there with shock and shook my head.

"You aren't going to come back?" I asked with shock.

"Brother, if we stay here you can be with Winry and me." Al smiled.

"I can't believe you're saying that… you want me to just leave the _real _Winry back there alone?" I gasped.

"Brother that's rude! The Winry here is real as well." Al argued.

"Of course but to us Al… our whole life over there, with Winry… you aren't going to tell me that you don't want to come back after all the trouble I have gone to." I yelled with frustration. I ran my hands through my hair and almost felt the tears start to well.

"Of course I will come back brother… don't be so irrational." Al sighed. "I will just miss everyone, and my work."

"Of course Al, of course." I smiled. "But we have to make sacrifices."

"I am sure you have made plenty to come here brother… I didn't want to cause you so much trouble." Al apologised.

"No it's really all worth it now." I grinned. Right on cue Winry walked in with a worried expression on her face.

"Is everything alright in here? I heard you two yelling…" Winry said cautiously.

"Everything is fine." Al smiled reassuringly.

"Well then get to work you lazy arses!" Winry yelled. "Honestly!" She then walked out of the room.

"How are you going to do it Al? Run away… or tell Winry the truth…" I asked him.

"I think I should tell her." Al cringed. "I should do it soon right?"

"Yeah…"

"Before I do… how did you and Winry end up together? It's a miracle you two are both so stubborn." Al laughed.

"She came onto me!" I blushed before Al got any ideas. I then raised my finger to my forehead and scratched it slightly. "But then I kind of came onto her."

"I'm sure Winry will tell me all about it." Al grinned. But I could see a deep sadness behind the front. "What will I tell Trisha…" He sighed. I gave him a curious look.

"It's Edwards's mother." Al told me. "Not mine, we aren't related in this world."

"How come you're living with her?"

"It's really a long story, but Edward and Trisha never got along, I guess I sort of moved in to help her." The news was big shock to me and I held my forehead slightly. He then disappeared around the corner to break the news to Winry.

_I'll be home soon Winry, wait for me. _

I sighed and sat down in the closest seat. It was going to be a long day, if anything Winry wouldn't take this well.

"Al are you in here?"

I looked up at the familiar soothing voice that made my body calm. A delicate hand placed itself on the door to the room I was currently in, before a woman holding a box walked in with a look of curiosity on her face. No_, not a woman, an angel._

"Al?" She called a little louder obviously searching for my brother. But her face suddenly fell to mine, which was all too hard to read.

"E-edward…" She stepped back a little, almost dropping the box in the process.

My eyes grew wide with shock and my body became instantly numb.

"Mum…?"

* * *

**Saturn Stars**

* * *


	26. Conflict Between Mother and Son

Yes this update confirms the fact that you guys once again won! I'm glad you are enjoying it, it's becoming slightly sad and depression for Edward. It will be hard for him. How will everything turn out? No matter what! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-six: **Conflict Between Mother and Son

* * *

"Mum?"

Her face suddenly became white with silent worry at my word and I twisted my face slightly. _She isn't my mother. _

"Edward?" She stammered slightly, taking a step back. "I'm so sorry! I know you don't like me here… just I never expected you to be here so early." I could almost see the sweat pouring down her beautiful face and wished that I could jsut wipe her troubles away. I could definitely see the sadness and longing in her eyes. I couldn't do anything but stare in disbelief at the woman. "It will never happen again! Please don't stay angry at me, I just brought this for Al!" She placed it down on the bench without even listening to what I had to say and ran out the door.

"Ahh wait!" I yelled out. I rose from my seat and ran as fast as I could to the door, but found her to be nowhere in site.

_Are they fighting or something? _

I opened the box to find it full with homemade cakes. _Is Al a replacement? _I frowned slightly. Feeling my breath catch in my throat. But as soon as I had started to become out of it, just as I was about to fall into a pit of darkness… her voice saved me.

I heard the screaming in the other room as Al was telling her the story. It started to reach extreme levels on Winry's behalf and I heard her pleas clearly. "WHERE THE HELL IS EDWARD? I'M GOING TO HIT HIM WITH MY FIST!" I tensed slightly and glanced around the room for any capable hiding place, before I suddenly heard the door in the room next to this one fling open. Before long Winry was standing in front of me, her fist tightly clenched.

"Tell me it's not true!" She asked quietly. Al appeared behind her looking at me apologetically. I looked away and sighed. "Last night?" She sobbed.

"I wanted to tell you, but I just couldn't." I sighed. "I tried to stop you."

"It's not that, you were so kind to me, I had high hopes for us." She looked away. "I can't believe you two, for all I know you are just two lunatics."

"Well no matter what Winry, I am going to be gone soon, it will just be you and your Edward here in Germany, you can then believe what you want too." Al said sadly.

"Why are you so kind? The Edward here isn't like that to me… I mean he is kind… but I am sick of being pushed away." She told me.

I scratched my head. "Maybe he hasn't learnt his lesson yet." I told her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I pushed the person I loved away as well… and I finally figured out that it was hurting both of us. I guess I have finally matured a little." I threw Winry a half smile.

"You're just like Edward." She giggled wiping a tear away.

"Well I try."

"Ed want's to join the military aswell… I don't know how to let him go. Al, Edward and I have been fighting about it for a while now…" I saw Winry look down to the ground. I knew if I didn't say something quick she would cry, so I needed to.

"Ha-ha! Just punch him, hey Al!" I grinned slightly, slapping Winry on the back. Al just nodded sadly and looked away.

"I don't know how to say my goodbyes to you Winry…" Al said softly. "I really want to return to my world, thankyou for being such a great friend to me."

"Oh shut up and hug me." Winry laughed with a soft cry, pulling Al into her arms. Al hugged her back and apologized silently.

"We really should be going…" Al looked up at me and nodded.

"Edward Elric I believe?" Winry asked stepping closer to me. I nodded with shock and gasped as her face came incredibly close to mine. "May I have a kiss? From my alternate universe lover?" She asked shyly.

"That may be fine for you to say since this is actually his body, but you're not Winry." I replied firmly, she wasn't going to get a kiss from me. She giggled and stepped up on her toes to place a slight kiss on my lips.

"Friends then." She held out her hand after the kiss which I started at her blankly for.

"Friends." I took her hand in mine and shook it.

"I don't know how I am just letting you go Alphonse Elric." She sighed. "I'm hoping you two really are crazy." She exhaled. "But after that story… the emotion in Al's eyes… I know that you two have been through a lot."

After talking about Al and I for a little longer, I watched the two silently work for a while, a certain young mother on my mind. Winry had whined that Al still needed to work today since the Rocket genius Edward wasn't here. _Well sorry… _They looked determined when they worked, especially Winry. It made me chuckle more than once.

Whenever I would laugh at her focus she would glance up with confusion and say. "What?"

"Nothing…nothing" I would tell her with a slight chuckle. _Exactly like her…_

At around lunch time they began to crave some nutrition. "Edward?" Winry said sweetly looking up from her work desk. "Could you go grab us some lunch?" She gave me her sweetest smile and puppy dog eyes, and I stood there confused.

"Huh? I don't know a god damn thing about this place and you want me to go buy food?" I asked.

Al turned to give me a serious look. "Really brother, you're not working and we are, there is a take out place just next door." Al told me. "Stop being a baby"

"Al… that lady dropped something off for you." I pointed sadly towards the box of delicious home made treats and watched Al walk over to take a look.

"Trisha?" Al asked to himself, as soon as he opened the box. He immediately glanced at me.

"I wont to go see her Al, where do you live?"

"No brother that's not a good idea!" I shook my head at him and stuck up my nose.

"Where!"

"Brother, Edward and Trisha here never talk to each other. A long time ago she chose father over him." Al sighed.

"What? You mean that bastard is here as well!" I fumed; turning around to meet Winry's confused eyes. "I want to know what went on!"

"Okay brother, but if I go you have to promise not to go see her. You don't know how much it hurts me now that I see Trisha as my own mother, I don't want this to stop you going home." I gasped at his comment and looked away with shame. _I really am that easily deceived. _Al finally opened his mouth when he believed that I was ready and started the story. "Edward was born by another man here, it was the alternate father of ours. But he died in war… Edward found it so hard to recover, and as a result he has been searching for his own answers, he wants to avenge his father. He wants to join the military. However our father is also living in this world… he tried to hide himself from the Trisha of this world, but it didn't work, one day she discovered him here working with us."

I tensed my fists slightly. "Father has been working with you all this time!" I bashed my hand down on the table. "I bet he is going after the Trisha here that player!" I yelled with frustration.

"Ed just let Al finish the story…" Winry said, placing a gentle hand on mine. I glanced up at her with surprise and finally nodded in agreement.

"She told Edward that she had fallen in love with our father brother… and Edward already hated his guts for looking so uncannily close to his father. It finally came the time where Ed told his mother that she couldn't love his father's reflection, that our father was nothing compared to what his was. But Trisha was lonely and she confessed her love to father while Edward was watching. He told her to choose, she didn't want to, she said that she should be able to love whomever she pleased. Ever since then Ed doesn't want her around him."

I sighed slightly and looked away with shame. "So what is that bastard of a father doing about all this?" I asked.

"Natrually he is staying away, but Edward still felt betrayed by his mother. He is very stubbourn just like you brother." Al laughed slightly. But I refused to believe that I was ever that childish. "That's why you can't go over there brother, it will make it harder on Trisha, we have already told Winry the situation that's enough."

I watched as Winry's eyes became distant and glanced upon her with confusion. "Ed?" She suddenly said, breaking the new silence.

"Unn?"

"I don't really eat cakes… I was wondering if you wouldn't mind going down to get me some lunch…" She fiddled with her fingers slightly and looked terribly suspicious.

"But!"

"Just do it brother! We are working here!" Al chuckled and turned back around to continue putting the parts together.

"Pleassseeeeee" Winry added in.

"Fine I'll do it for Winry, since _Al was being a jerk about it!" _I said with emphasis, I could almost see him roll his eyes. She thanked me and turned back to her work sadly. I didn't understand anything they were doing… but I guessed it was machinery… that would have been obvious to anyone though. _How did Al become such an expert on this? Maybe he has been spending too much time around Winry. _

I exited the building with much trouble; (since I had forgotten the many turns to exit the building) the return journey had already started to worry me. I travelled to the take-out shop leisurely and grabbed anything I thought they would enjoy. _Sure I know what Al used to like, but this wasn't exactly a Japanese food shop. Sure I know what Winry at home likes… but once again this wasn't exactly a Japanese food store. _

I exhaled with relief as I returned to the room, with the random meal noticing instantly that Winry's eyes were red and Al looking ashamed. They were both working hard and stubbornly and there was a tense atmosphere in the room, or should I say between those two. Somehow I felt like I was distracted by them when I was told to order food. I placed it next to Winry who looked up with a sniff and thanked me. Al didn't even look in my direction and I was starting to become worried. After the three of us began eating in silence Al sighed miserably.

"Brother if were going to leave… I think the sooner the better."

Winry tensed at this comment and clenched her hands together. "JUST GO YOU JERK! NOT LIKE EDWARD WILL GIVE A SHIT!" She suddenly yelled violently.

"Winry…" I trailed off, realising now the conflict that was between them. _This issue really hadn't been resolved._

"We have talked about this Winry…" Al said with an upset face. "I want to go home, I need too…"

"And I suppose we don't mean anything?" She yelled in return.

"You do… and if I could I would visit you sometimes… but it's a little more complicated Winry." Al's eyes began to water… he was such a softie. I stared between the two of them feeling nothing but guilt. Winry's eyes also welled with tears once again and she slammed down her wrench and stormed out of the building. Al sighed heavily and looked away.

"Maybe you should talk to…"

"It's useless… she has gone home… stupid girl, she wont even say goodbye to me." Al cried. "It reminds me of you! You always left Winry without even saying goodbye…"

"It helped my pain… maybe it's the same for her."

"Goddamnit! What about my pain? She won't even say goodbye to me!" Al looked away and removed his gloves. "And she is right! Ed is going to be devastated…"

I remained silent before I gathered the courage to say it to him. "You don't have to come home…" With that I walked out of the room and occupied one of the guest rooms.

I fell onto the bed after locking the door. Something inside me wanted to scream, something wanted to die. I laid on the bed and watched the sun set. Al hadn't stopped hinting towards me that he didn't want to come home. _It's like he has already accepted this life… _I smiled lightly… all this time I have been trying to return to him, and he has slowly been loosing faith. I really couldn't blame him, he was in a foreign country… _what would I do? Probably cling to Winry like some lost child. _

I couldn't help but feel upset… had I lost my brother? Had I been replaced by Edward and Winry here? No matter what, I couldn't change Al's feelings… and I was going to be a man about this. I wasn't going to force Al to come back and possibly loose him forever… _Then what was this all for? Why am I making Winry cry at home? _

The sun finally set and the stars came out. I found it surprising that I was not more upset about this situation… but I really couldn't blame Al… he didn't want to leave these people… _But how could I not be… he wants to leave me? Let me go? Is that what he is saying?_

I heard a knock at my door and jumped slightly… I hadn't even realised the time that had passed and was somehow lost in my world. There was barley any light in the room, apart from the light the stars were providing and I stretched before getting up to unlock the door.

It was Al…

He smiled at me sheepishly and asked if he could come in. _What the hell of course he can!_

"Look Brother… I really want to go home, and I will… It's just really hard to say goodbye… I mean what if you had to stay in this world for good to be with me… then you would have to leave Auntie Pinako… and Winry and your alchemy behind…" Al told me.

"It's a little different Al…" I reminded him, raising my eyebrows.

"I know, I know… it's just Winry is my friend… so is Ed… I like working on rockets with them and I have had a really fun time, also there is the risk that if I am pulled back through the gate I will return to armour."

"You wont, I made a deal." I told Al sternly.

"But it's just hard to say goodbye brother… I will do it, I'm having trouble with Winry mad at me… and Ed isn't really here so I will be leaving without any warning…" Al told me with sadness… he looked away and fidgeted. "Didn't you say you could get the doors to turn into the gate down at that old wear house near Hughes?" Al asked. I nodded curiously as he gave me one of his puppy looks… _oh great. _"Well we can meet there tomorrow…" Al grinned.

"Huh? Why can't we just walk there together now?" I asked.

"Because your going to go to Winry's tonight and get her to understand… bring her to the place so we can have a proper goodbye!" Al yelled grabbing my arm and pulling me up.

"Bu- what gah! Al why me?" I yelled as I was almost dragged out of the room.

"She will listen to you!"

"Al I can't talk to women, not if my life depended on it! I will probably mess it all up." I complained. "You're the sensitive one… you have always been able to talk to them! Why don't you apologise."

"Because she is mad at me, and head over heels with you." Al said seriously bringing his face close to mine with an evil glare. I Backed against the wall and raised my hands in defence.

"Okay, okay I'll do it! But I'm not her real boyfriend or whatever they were." I rolled my eyes side stepping slightly. "So I really don't think it's a good idea."

"So? Use your persuasive skills brother!" He cried, pushing me out the front door into the cold city, thank god I had this heavy coat on. I furrowed my eyebrows at him.

"That didn't sound good…" I whispered. "What type of brother are you making me walk all alone at night in a place I am not familiar with?" I yelled back after Al rolled his eyes.

"A brother who wants to return home with his brother…" With that he shut the front door and I was left out in the streets of Germany turning around to get a better view of the area. There were still many people bustling about as it was only about eight at night.

_Ahhhh which way to Winry's again?_

* * *

**Saturn Stars ** **

* * *

**


	27. Awoken

You know what I am gunna say, you win again! Lol

Some issues have arisen with people and I shall clear them up now! Thanks for all your comments (kisses)

**Lady Kaika: **First of all thank you very much for your compliment! For your first question, you are right, it's supposed to be like 1921 Germany. But I, the twisted fan fiction writer can not take that lack of technology. So I have placed cell phones in. Of course I am not stupid, the Germany in my fic is a little more modern, think the exact year mobiles came into Germany. I'm not trying to stick mobiles into the 1920's or anything lol. The second one about switching places is incorrect. Edward's body is somewhere at the gate right now, as is explained in the later episodes of FMA. Edward's soul and mind were attracted to the Edward's of Germany. So think of it sort of like Edward is possessing Edward, and has a time limit. He needs to get back to the gate before a week otherwise Ed, is stuck in the body for eternity. Well life's eternity anyway. Thanks for your feedback and questions! Interactivity is always awesome.

**Zamnandi & Kayemesi: **First of all to Zamn, I accept your offer to be my editor since you were the first one to initially ask. I will contact you soon enough so we can figure out the details and everything. I am glad you are acknowledging the fact I have a deadline! Yes all my dedicated readers must get this fic on time! Otherwise there isn't much point is there? Okay moving on to your point and Kayemesi's. I understand better than anyone that Amestris is not set in Japan. However there is the food issue. All I have seen them eat is Japanese food, well I have seen them eat Western food aswell, but meh. So I just said Japanese food. Besides, even though Amestris is not Japan, maybe the three liked Japanese food! I hope that cleared it all up, thanks for your comments you two. If you even have an queries of suggestions don't be afraid to ask, or tell.

I think that clears up all the misunderstandings. So now you can all just enjoy the fluffy chapter (cough)

Also thanks to everyone else who offered to be my Beta Reader. It was so kind of you all.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-seven:** Awoken

* * *

I tried to get on my way towards Winry's, but wasn't having much progress. I wondered through the streets aimlessly, trying to find this woman, a woman Al should be talking to!

I half-smiled to the women walking past me… _I really don't want to ask them for directions… but it's fairly tempting. _I sighed and took a step forward and turned down a street. _Well it was definitely this way. _

I walked around the place for more than an hour and became quite familiar with it, as I was going around in circles most of the time. The try and fail theory… works every time. I would head down a street and realise it didn't look familiar before turning back. After a tiring ordeal, the familiar warm light of Winry's home greeted me. Once I had set off down the right path it became fairly easy… it had taken a long time to get down on Winry lane mind you. _Ah that sounds wrong! Why am I such a pervert?_

I took a deep breath and straightened the brown jacket before I even bothered to knock on her door. _Here goes nothing. _I knocked quickly, then looked away with a blush. _Oh god I hope she doesn't think I have come over to see her… well I have but… _Why am I blushing? _Why does Winry make me blush even in Germany? _She opened the door with a slightly shocked expression and dropped her arms to the side..

"Edward…" She said softly, her eyes widening. _I feel the blush coming on again…_

"Yeah me…"

She let me in after I rubbed the back of my head stupidly and sat me down on the couch. I fiddled mindlessly with my fingers as she left for the kitchen to grab some refreshments… god just the thought of her doing that sent hot thoughts to my mind. _God I really miss Winry. _I had began starting to feel just how much I missedmy Winry when Germany Winry walked back into the room, looking as gorgeous as ever.

She sat down on the couch and passed me a glass of lemonade… Winry always did that for me. "So Al sent you?" Winry asked. She crossed her legs on the couch and scuttled closer to me. _What is up with Winry and short skirts? It's really frustrating! Especially in times of sexual frustration… Oh god Edward you're going to blush. No Edward, don't do it, maybe I should just run out of the room and stroll back in casually after the glow subsides like nothing happened… _

"Oh really…?" I asked not actually paying attention. I was trying not to blush furiously and look like a stupid idiot in the process. I looked away and stared at my drink as an excuse. "So I can't just visit you?"

"Um… I doubt you would do it without a logical reason…"

"You don't know me… you know your Edward…" I glanced up at her to see her raise her eyebrows at me curiously.

"Oh really?"

"I guess it isn't a very Edward thing to do…" I sighed with defeat.

"I'm really not mad at Al…" She placed a hand on my leg sympathetically. _I felt the heat run through my body and found it intensely embarrassing. _

"I miss Al… I want him to come home." I told her.

"I know… I am just finding it hard to let go…" She rested herself on my chest with a slight sniff. _I can feel the redness rising up my neck and my chin. I want to pull my collar up and cover the red blush that will soon be on my face. But I wanted to maintain that slither of dignity I had left. So I looked at the wall with an interested face… yes that wall is interesting… this shall distract me from the impostor on my chest._

Winry looked up at me with concern. _I know what she is thinking… something is wrong with that red faced man. _I turned my head slightly and tried to keep my hands to myself.

"Edward you like my curtains…?" Winry asked innocently with a giggle.

"Hmmm yes interesting…" I answered, looking down only to see her gorgeous eyes glancing up at me with amusement. _Shit wrong direction. _

I was becoming extremely fidgety…

"Edward is something wrong?" Winry raised herself from me and moved slightly closer to observe my face... _damn it now her lips are close… _"Edward are you okay?" She felt my face which was obviously red now, for any sign of heat… there would be lots of it I was betting… But the simple check up felt more like Winry back at home was touching my face gently. _God damn not, I am not okay… I'm feeling hot. _"I think your coming up with a fever… are you sick?" She asked. "Edward… stop ignoring me what's wrong?" Her face had drawn closer with concern now and it was driving me insane. _Yes something is god damn wrong! But what am I supposed to tell her? Get off me, because your innocent lying on my chest is making me want to undress you! _In times like these I really damned male hormones to hell and thought about just running while I could.

"Arrrr… ummm no I am fine really… maybe… um." She relaxed on my chest again with a giggle and placed her legs over mine. _Okay so I have established the fact she looks at me as a friend right now, since she knows I am not her real Edward… but that doesn't mean she can go lying all over me like Winry did to Al, because I actually have feelings towards Winry… more than an innocent friend at that. _

"I hope Al isn't too upset… but I really just can't do it…" Winry told me. "How can I say goodbye to him? I love him!" She sighed. "God I'm sorry Ed, I'm going to start crying.

_Don't do that! That will only remind me of Winry more! _Her bare legs were showing and she didn't seem to care that her underwear was showing slightly either. But I cared! I am 21 years of age! What does she think this was? Lie over Edward and expect no reaction?

I looked up at the ceiling and tried not to listen to her melodic voice that was music to my ears. Instead I observed the cream coloured ceiling. _Yes nice plain colour… more interesting than this beautiful woman on my lap. _

"And what's Ed going to think? He will be pissed at me for letting him go!" Winry said with sadness. "I am so torn," Winry looked up at me and believed that my lack of conversation was due to my irritation. "oh you must think I am such a jerk… that I am trying to keep your brother… really I am so sorry, don't be angry at me." She begged placing her hands on my shoulders. _You're a jerk? I am a jerk! Women are right! Men are jerks! One beautiful woman lies all over you and you're a goner… but I do have a logical excuse… she is Winry in an alternate world… that doesn't make me feel any less guiltier though…_

"Ed…" Winry said with desperation. She shook me a little. _Right I haven't replied yet… she thinks I am mad… well she is sort of being a jerk, but it's not like I am going to say that. _

"Um yeah sure Winry…" I told her.

"You're agreeing that I am a jerk?" She asked her face flaring slightly.

"Uh no!" I began to blush again. _Why do I blush at such random things? _

"Are you blushing Edward Elric?" She asked with a giggle. _Damn it! Forgot to look away that time. _I looked away with a slight gasp and tensed my fists, a guilty expression plastered on my red face. "Why are you blushing…?" _Try your freaking bad excuse for an outfit! _"You're so sweet… so gentlemanly…" She grinned. "I want to kiss you" _Oh please do! _I moved my head back slightly after she said, that despite the want for Winry's lips against mine. _Winry's! But this was as close as I could get! Jerk! I really should have argued Al._

"Winry…" I muttered. "I want you to come with me…"

"That's a bit of a bold request. How forward." She grinned.

I glared at her; it wasn't even funny to be tempting me when my stomach was swirling with emotions already. "To say good-bye to Al!" I corrected.

"Eh?" Winry asked with shock. "But then he will think its okay! I can't let him think that."

"Winry… I beg you… as a favour to your alternate lover." I blushed again, _I am a pathetic excuse for a man._

"If you're my alternate lover! Start acting like it." She grunted.

_ARGGH! _"Well… I'll kiss your cheek." I bent down over her and lowered my lips to her soft cheek. She moaned, complaining it was much too close to her neck. _What? _Suddenly she grabbed my collar and pulled me down on top of her, as I was moving away. My face was barley inches from hers before she began to speak.

"Make love to me Edward."

I couldn't believe what I had just heard and blinked. _Make love to… who?_

"Are you crazy?" I yelled pulling away from her.

"Do it."

"NO!" _I'm not even going to have this conversation. _

"Eddddddddddddddddd!"

"Winnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!"

"Just do it!"

"Just leave me alone!"

"Why won't you do it?"

"Why do I have to do it?"

Before I knew it she had pulled me down on top of her again. I mumbled incoherent curses after my face fell into her breasts, and raised my head slightly. I was dazed… there was that glaze over my eyes as I started back into hers with want… my body against hers, I wasn't able to ignore that familiar heat coming from her body. "I'll say goodbye to Al if you do it." _There it was, the dream was coming on, I was finding it difficult to differentiate between my lover and his lover. _

"But Winry…" I said softly unable to argue anymore. "Blackmail"

"No! Don't you see? I am 21 and he still won't let me touch him! I want him! I want you! You are him!" She cried. I could see the tears well in her eyes. _Don't cry over me…_

"But I…"

"Would you care if Winry made love to you? Only in another world?" She argued.

"Well… I guess I would be flattered she fell for me again…" I told her.

"Exactly."

"But… the woman and man's mind work completely differently… let me flip the script… what would you do if your Edward was in my world making love to my Winry?"

At this she fell silent.

"I would just be jealous… but that doesn't mean its wrong…"

"What do you think my Winry is going to think?" I told her. "She is like you in every single way possible. She has lighter hair… that's about it."

"She will…" She stumbled for words. "She will… god damn who cares!" She reached up for my lips and pulled me down onto her, despite my moans of protest. _It's harassment. _She started to un-button my shirt instinctively and pulled the heavy coat off my body. "Edward… please" She moaned wriggling underneath me. "Touch me… do it." I was too busy trying to catch my breath and my self control above her, to even register that comment. I closed my eyes when her body began rubbing against mine. _This felt good but… _She reached up to kiss me again and pulled me down on top of her stubbornly. Her soft lips caressed mine in a way all the same as Winry's but something was off as I kissed her. I was not kissing Winry… this wasn't the same soul… this woman was different, however much the same she appeared… _This was not Winry… it felt good… but something was missing. This is where I finally understood Nelly, I was lusting after this woman, I didn't love her. _So I broke away viciously causing me to fall back off the couch with a loud 'oof'

Winry looked down at my body which was trying desperately to get air in it's lungs over all the excitement. "What do I have to do?" She yelled.

"Be yourself…" I smiled.

"I am myself! You're not going to do anything are you?" She didn't bother moving from the couch. Suddenly I felt much better and sighed that my testosterone was not out of control. "Tell me how to get him to love me?" She yelled. "It doesn't work with you or him, does he even love me?" She sobbed.

"Winry…"

"God! I don't want anyone else but him; we have known each other since we were children… why won't he just love me!"

"Trust me he does love you. He just doesn't realise it." I told her, the situation was all too familiar.

"Well it's unfair! Winry gets to be with you in your world! What did she do to get you?" Winry cried. _Obviously this girl had been trying so hard to change herself to get the man she loved, it hurt me. _"Why is she with you? Did she somehow get you to make love to her?"

"She tried that… it didn't exactly work… and I only hurt her."

"Then how!"

"I realised myself… I finally saw the truth… well someone helped me there."

"Edward I need your help." I sighed and sat up on the couch next to her, took her in my arms and whispered in her ear.

"Tell him… your hurting more without him… tell him if he keeps running away you will die. Even if he does want to go off and join the military. You would rather have been loved by him than for him to just leave you… he will understand." I held her tightly as she clung to me desperately. "He doesn't want to hurt you." I told her.

"But I hurt so much without him!" She yelled.

"I know, I know… we can't see so clearly… we need guidance… tell him Winry… he will come to you." With that I planted a soft kiss on her lips and snuggled up with her on the couch.

"Why are you holding me?" Winry cried into my chest.

"Because I know what it feels like to be away from the one you love… it hurt me so much… I am here for you Winry… I do love you as a friend." She sniffed sightly and allowed me to wipe her tears. "Just get some sleep okay?"

It was Winry that fell asleep first, closing her eyes on my chest with a content sigh. I didn't feel guilty at all for holding her like this, because I knew that I cared about this girl. I hadn't known her for long… but she was already special to me. _I really have changed… I can't believe I was really the jerk this guy still is. _I felt bad about taking Al away from these people, but I was going to restore my brother to our world no matter what.

I glanced down at my arms… pure flesh. For some reason the thought didn't seem as inviting as it had always seemed… had I matured?

* * *

**Saturn Stars**

* * *


	28. Ultimate Truth

Hey guys, the update is a little later again, but I understand there was a problem with Fan fiction or something, so forgive me for not realising. I don't really have much to say since nobody really wanted to know anything this time. So as usual enjoy, and thanks heaps for all the lovely comments.

But if this chapter confuses you, it's okay. It's meant to be a little confusing. If it confuses you, then you probably haven't seen to the end on the series, and if you actually understood it, then it would be a spoiler. So it's all good, just smile and nod lol!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: **Ultimate Truth

* * *

"Ed… Ed…" I felt gentle fingers press against my chest softly and dug my head into something soft in reaction. "It's about eight… we can sleep in if you want, I just don't know when you have to meet Al… and I don't want you to be angry at me…"

"Crap!" I sat up with Winry's arms still wrapped around me, and slapped my forehead. "He never told me."

"Hang on a sec." Winry reached over me on the couch to grab her bag which was placed next to it on the floor. She flashed her mobile at me then settled back into my arms before dialing the number.

"Hurry it up." I muttered.

"Al… what time did you want Ed to meet you there?" After a few moments of silence Winry laughed nervously. "Really you have been waiting for an hour? Hahaha well you never told Ed… AND DON'T THINK THAT I'M HAPPY WITH YOU JUST BECAUSE I'M CALLING YOU!" With that she scoffed and hung up on my only brother leaving me concerned and frantic.

"Crap, crap, crap." I grabbed my white shirt and threw it on buttoning it up as fast as I could. _Godamn where is the stupid brown vest? _I picked it up after discovering wedged between the couch pillows. I then threw it over my shirt and started buttoning it up at an even faster speed. By the time I had finished, and swung the coat over my arm. Winry was standing in front of me with a grin on her face. She was standing there the whole time, and I wanted to get angry at her for not getting ready… but I looked at her short skirt and pink top and realised she already was… _damn why the hell does Winry always look so perfect? It makes me so jealous. _She was most likely laughing at my hair, when I looked in the mirror it was all over the place, nothing new really.

I begged her to hand me a brush and quickly re-did it before running out the door with Winry hanging off my arm. The pace we had originally started on soon slowed down as it was indeed Winry who ended up leading me to the old place she had picked me up a few nights before.

"Hey Winry…"

"Yeah?"

I pursed my lips together slightly, trying to find the right words in my mind. "Do you know where Trisha lives?" I tried to say as casually as I could. She nodded and pointed her finger down the street we were currently walking down.

"Sure, down there!" She gleamed.

"Oh… can we make a detour?"

Her eyes immediately narrowed and she gazed upon me with suspicion. "Ed… we already said that wouldn't be a good idea, didn't we?" I laugher nervously and sighed, nodding my head in reply. "She isn't your mother."

"Maybe just a quick hello then?" I smiled sheepishly.

Winry's answer came harsh and flat, a simple "No" I grinned suddenly and began bolting down the street. I had no idea where the house was, but it would be enough to annoy the hell out of Winry. "Ed!" She called from behind me. I laughed and turned my head to glance ahead. I froze in my tracks as I saw her emerge from the front door.

"Mum?"

Winry came up behind me panting like a dog when Trisha caught my eye. "Edward?" She blinked. "What are you doing here?"

I was suddenly caught in the spell. My feet could barley move, but somehow I staggered forward holding my arms out. I finally reached her, I finally wrapped my arms around her. I could tell she was greatly confused from her body language, but that didn't stop me. "I have to get to work Edward." She said with a soft voice. I held her tighter and tried to hold the tears inside.

_Even though you're not my mother... _"I want to let you know that I will always love you, mum," I felt Winry tug on my jacket and pulled away. "bye…" With that I bolted from her face, from my Trisha. When it was safe enough to slow down, and I was convinced that I wouldn't try to run back, Winry once again took hold of my arm. I could feel her worried eyes upon my cheerless face. But I made no move to talk to her.

I met Al standing in front of the two large doors sometime later. I caught him staring at it curiously. _Come to think of it… I didn't realise. _Something terrible daunted on me. I screwed my face up with frustration trying to hide the pain from Winry.She clung to my arm desperately glancing at my brother with tears in her eyes. _How am I going to open this gate?_

Al turned around at the sound of the woman's tears, and his heart-broken eyes met mine. "Al I know you… have to go…" Winry sobbed. She clutched to my coat and shook her head violently. "I know! So just go okay! I hope you have a nice life." She somewhat strained those words, and I think it had a worse effect, on the both of us. Al looked at me with a heavy sigh escaping his lips as I watched her with concern. There was silence for a few seconds, and I thought that Al was just about to burst into his own tears when Winry suddenly let go of me.

"Just come here and hug me." She held out her arms and glanced down at the floor shyly. Al broke into a huge energetic smile and ran into her arms. She caught his embrace, slightly stumbling with surprise. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist and Winry smiled weakly, wiping her tears on Al's shoulder. "You just be happy Al, happy with your brother." Winry whispered. Her eyes suddenly wondered to mine… she glanced at me for a few seconds; her eyes became full with passion. She was seeing her lover once again… but within seconds that passion had turned into a sisterly sort of affection, the affection of a sister who was going to miss me. I smiled at her in return and watched her tighten her grip on Al.

After a few moments of embracing Winry let Al go with a slight sniff. Her body then turned towards me and I watched as Al smirked out of the corner of my eye. "And don't think you're off the hook." Winry grinned glancing up at me. I blushed slightly and backed away on instinct. "Come here, Mr. State Alchemist." Winry winked. I brought my hand up to the back of my head and shrugged slightly.

"Man haven't been called that in ages… come to think of it, Winry used to always say that to me hey Al?" I watched as Al nodded and purposely tried to change the subject.

"Ed…" Winry said dangerously low. _If she wants to have a teary goodbye she can come here. _

"You come here!" I complained.

"You really are still immature when it comes to Winry brother." Al sighed with exhaustion.

"Well so is she when it comes to me, errr him." I corrected.

"JUST HUG ME YOU IDIOT!" She yelled. "Say goodbye to me you cold hearted jerk."

I sighed and took the young woman in my arms. _I wanted to argue some more, but I decided against it, Winry was after all hurting terribly. _"I don't want to let you go, Al too."

"Winry, we will always be with you." Al suddenly spoke up. He laid a gloved hand on her shoulder. Winry raised her head from my chest and wiped her tears away.

"Al… it's easy to say that but it doesn't take away the hurt."

There was a long silence as the cool morning breeze flew down the alleyway. "Well… I have to go to work, some of us need to work for a living around here too… and I will be seeing you again, Edward," Winry tensed. Her face was slightly posed but I couldn't help but smile at her determination and strength. She was about to turn and walk around the corner… when she suddenly stopped. She placed a hand on the wall and took a few steps back before turning to face us. "If you ever find a way to see me again… I'll be waiting Al…" With that she was gone.

I turned to Al to see him smiling peacefully. _So things went his way after all_. I stared at him for a few moments with content when he turned to me with confusion. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just nice to look at you…" I laughed, my head falling to the floor in slight embarrassment. Al laughed and agreed, he then turned to the doors again.

"So brother… how do we get these doors to open? How do we get to the gate?"

"I don't know…" I sighed.

"Brother don't you know? Didn't you think ahead?" Al asked with astonishment.

"No, I haven't planned ahead." I sighed with shame glancing back at my brother whose mouth was wide with disbelief. "But… the gates need some kind of fee…"

"Something needs to be sacrificed?" Al asked his eyes wide with shock. "Like that time… Dante… Rose's baby…"

"Mmm…" I turned my head slightly, in one of my thinking moods again. "Your Zeppelin got through you know…?"

"That's impossible brother, machines can't go through the gate… I was in London at that time"

"Hmm, it's his world and according to him they can. Guess why he allowed it to go through?" I turned to face Al with a serious look on my face.

"Why?"

"Because it amused him, he wanted to see it crash, he wanted to see it fail."

"What is he?" Al asked with fear, turning to stare at the large doors in front of us.

"He is a monster… I'll beat up that bugger of a truth and get us out of here."

"Brother, how will we go home?"

"You better open up! It was a promise! Equivalent trade you bastard! Open up!"

"**OPEN UP!" **I yelled

Before I knew it a blinding yellow light could be seen from behind the doors and Al and I backed away. The doors no longer led to the old warehouse but home. I furrowed my eyebrows and turned to Al. "Let's go."

"But brother… is it really okay?"

"Just go!" I yelled running towards it. After we had entered a great light engulfed us. All I know is that I encountered a large amount of pain. Theair was thensucked out of the room and I was suddenly standing on ground.

I glanced around and noticed it was merely some scenery, but I seemed to be standing on the sky. I glanced around frantically searching for Al… " AL! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"It was unnecessary to yell like that you know, all you had to say was please open the doors."

I turned around to see the shadowy figure of my nightmares grinning at me. Once again the world changed with a huge amount of pain on my behalf, and I was right before the two gates.

"Where is Al you bastard!" I yelled taking a step towards him. He was sitting in front of the door on his hind legs with a smirk.

"Did you forget Edward? Your brother no longer has a body back home…" His wicked laughter ran through my head and I turned around to see Al standing behind me.

"Brother what's going on?" Al asked taking a step forward.

"You don't want to put him back into that suit of armor do you?"

I screwed my face up with anguish as I took a step back. "NO! NO! This isn't how it was supposed to turn out."

"Why didn't you just leave him there, Edward, he was happy enough without you, now you come back to screw his life again."

I cupped my hands over my ears and fell to the ground with a thud. "No Al… I didn't mean to."

"Time is running out Edward… and I am afraid you do not have so many lives left in this stone." He held up the ring which had now turned a sort of black colour, the black to match his body, and I shuddered.

"Brother don't listen to him, we will find away." Al said quickly running up to me. He placed his hands on my shoulders while I almost had a mental breakdown and supported me. _No, Al will not go back to being armor._

"Time is lives Edward… for every bit of truth you see you loose more precious seconds."

"I offer my four years of hard work!" Al suddenly yelled. "All the pain, all the love for my brother, I offer it all."

"How adorable, but it's going to take more than that I'm afraid."

"I also give my four years… no my entire 21 years of pain and hard work! Everything I have done in order to regain my brother… all the sacrifices, the sins…" I dropped my head to the ground. "Anything for my brother, return him to me, return me to Winry."

"What about your love for Winry… are you going to give that to me as well?" The young boy smirked.

"No!" I yelled. "Leave her out of this."

"That's no fun… but it takes more than you brother's petty suffering… I want your power." His unidentifiable face twisted with want and desire.

"Give me your alchemy… never use it again! It's mine!"

This shocked me and I almost fell backward. "My power?"

"Yes give it too me!"

"Brother, you can't give up your alchemy." Al said stubbornly shaking his head. "He wont do it! It's his!"

"You will give it to me then! You will give it all to me Al!"

Before I knew it there was a dark flash and I could no longer feel my body. _Can I really return? Can I make it back to Winry… Who am I? _

"I'll make you suffer! A thousand memories!"

"_Edward Elric…" Her smile… her laugh… "You really cause some trouble coming back so out of the blue…" _

"_I'm back Winry… for good."_

_"Brother, lets revive mum."_

_"But brother, it says here that human transmutation is forbidden."_

_"Taboo has never stopped us before, forgive me brother."_

_You have been lonely haven't you Winry? Does it hurt? Where? How?_

"_You midget just drink your milk! If you want me to make your automail for you!" Her hand touches mine slightly before she pushes the milk down my mouth. _

"_Winry! I am going to become a state alchemist… don't do that!" _

_"Edward... your mummy wants you to be a big boy, so drink your milk." My beloved mother places the milk in front of me. _

"_Going away? Where? When are you and Al coming back?" Her hands drop with her sadness. "I know your part of the military now… but what about me? Al say something to him!"_

_I can't be with you Winry… I can't, Al I will return you no matter the cost._

"_Winry… let's get married when we grow up okay?" _

"_Married… what does that mean?"_

"_When to people like each other enough they get married."_

"_Sounds boring!" _

"_It isn't you get to dress real pretty! I know you will like it"_

"_Okay Ed!" Her hands reach out for mine and caress me softly._

_"Edward... you can't just marry Winry, it's going to take more than that..." Mother laughs to Pinako as Winry and I stand there hand in hand._

_"I know, how bout you and Al fight for Winry, the best man wins." Pinako grins._

_I'm sorry Al, I cheated... I now have Winry, but you wern't here to compete with. _

"_Ed don't leave today… leave tomorrow, I haven't seen you for so long." _

"_It's complicated Winry…"_

" _AL__ WANTS TO STAY!" She begins crying terribly. "Why don't you realise? You're so thick!"_

_How much pain had I caused this one woman?_

_"You really are like your father, do you want me to tell you a story?" Mother holds out her hand and I grunt and turn away. Running, far, far away... I don't want to hear it._

_"Please save me brother!"_

_"Ed if you want an auto-mail you will need three years!" Winry argues, bashing me over the head._

_"One year!" I say stubbournley._

_"You'll be coughing up blood." Pinako chimes in._

_Was this the true face of my determination?_

"_You know Ed… I just noticed but perhaps you are finally a man." _

_I turn my with confusion._

"_It's your shoulders are really broad… and well your mature eyes… well…" She blushed slightly. "You're short but…"_

_I glare at her and stand up. "Of course I'm growing! I won't stay a child forever." I walk past her just hearing the soft whisper escape her lips._

"_That's right… you won't stay a child forever will you?"_

_"Are you sick Edward? A big boy shouldn't cry anymore." But I don't care, I dig my head into her stomach and cry my eyes out._

"_How so?" _

"_Well I just thought that maybe Ed has other issues to deal with?" _

"_Well I don't really want to, but I guess I can take you down to see the river." I smile lightly. "Nostalgic huh?"_

"_Yeah nostalgic."_

"_Ed… I love you…"_

"_Winry… I have fallen in love with you."_

_Her eyes grow wide, the world stops as our lips meet, as we make love._

"_He's dead Winry…"_

"_Al say it's not true! Tell me you guys are lying to me."_

"_It's true Winry."_

"_When will you learn to clean up after your god damn mess!" She yells, towering above me. "Your sixteen and you can't even finish what you started!"_

"_What did I start?" I ask with astonishment. Her eyes wide._

"_You started… just forget it you jerk!"_

_Confusion, absolute confusion, that's all that can ever come from our relationship. _

_"Fullmetal, do you plan on killing me?"_

_"Yes, I definitely plan on killing your sorry arse Colonel shit!"_

_I will return to her, I will return to my brother. We will be together once more. _

"_Hey Ed… do you want children… a family?"_

_Do I?_

"_What if I was pregnant with your child?"_

"_Mmm if you were…?" _I scratch my head. Wait this has never happened! Am I dreaming the future? _"Al would be happy."_

"_Would you…?"_

"_He has always wanted a lil nephew…" I cough._

"_Edward…"_

"Brother thank you for coming after me."

"Al?"

"Don't think of it anymore, the past, our sins… think of the future now."

"Al… where are you? I can't see anything." I said frantically. I was walking, but I wasn't reaching anywhere… was I really blind?

"Follow my voice brother! Come back to us brother you can do it!"

I held out my hands and suddenly grabbed something in the darkness… a hand… a soft hand… a familiar hand.

"Edward please wake up!"

"Winry?" I muttered holding onto the hand pathetically.

"Edward is this what you really want?" I turned to see a gold figure standing amongst the darkness. So I am not blind? "A life…?"

"Truth… the ultimate truth." I whispered. "How can I obtain it?"

* * *

**Saturn Stars**

* * *


	29. Standing My Ground

Like I said, very confusing! Almost everyone told me they were confused lol, well I hope this chapter clears everything up. Thanks for all your comments.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-nine: **Standing My Ground

* * *

I want truth. I want ultimate truth.

My eyes snapped back to the vicious creature in front of me, to the thing preventing me from waking from this horrifying dream.

"Truth Edward… do you see it? Stay here… do they really need you? Give your powers to me and I guarantee your brother a happy life…"

"What if I return?" I asked suddenly. The thought of giving myself up for my brother's happiness was tempting, I had caused him so much pain in his life.

"Well he shall have no guidance, no promise ofa perfect life if you return."

"You will protect him and Winry no matter what?"

"Come Edward…"

He held out his hands and I stepped forward slighty, he was the only light in this darkness surrounding me. I fell into his arms and cried."Why are you the only light…?" I asked. _No Winry…_

"I am the only light Edward… now come and give it too me."

_"EDWARD, WHY AREN'T YOU WAKING UP! DON'T BREAK YOUR PROMISE TO ME! NOT LIKE THIS!"_

_Winry… _My eyes widened and I took a step back from him. "No it's not like this, I don't want my brother to have a fake life, I don't want to diein order toprotect Winry." I said stepping back as the figure slowly dissolved with anger.

"You don't want to protect them?"

"I don't want to die to protect them…" I stared down at the black underneath my own feet. "I want to live to protect them." I looked up with the fire in my eyes and watched as he disappeared. A new light appearing above me.

_Follow it._

I reached up… my body becoming heavy. I tried to climb to the light, _weeks, days, months, _who knows how time had passed. All I knew was that it felt like an eternity where my body was slowly dying with each painstaking step. But it also felt like no time had passed at all as I reached the top step. _I wont give up, I will return to you Winry. _

I will see you again Al, we will meet again Winry.

I took a deep breath and sat up on the bed reaching for that one last step, but all I grabbed was air. I looked around me and noticed a beautiful woman asleep on my lap. _Winry. _She was sitting on a chair and must have collapsed. I looked around in shock seeing the moon shine through my window.

"Hello brother… I knew you would make it." My eyes widened as I looked upon him for the first time… his own body… his own…but does that mean...?

"Al?" I asked with a smile. I felt the tears well in my eyes and held out my arms as he walked towards me. "Al!" I fell into his arms and held his head close to me. "You're here Al."

"Your warm brother…" Al said with content.

"Al…"

I could tell there was a sadness in his voice. But I couldn't question it. Before I knew it, Al was pushed from me and the woman on my lap stared at me with angry eyes. Her hand came into contact with my face solidly and I fell back onto the bed with a sharp gasp. "WINRY THAT'S THE HARDEST ANYONE HAS EVER HIT ME!" I yelled sitting back up to glance at her with anger.

"You have been asleep for over a week! I was worried! I was so worried, if you ever leave me again I will kill you!" She suddenly leaped at me. _Why do woman change their mood every five seconds?_

I looked ahead with pain evident on my face. "Winry… you're hurting me…." As I said this her grip only tightened around my waist, and I realised that was about to pass out in my already weak state.

"BROTHER!" Al said with worry as I fell back down onto the bed and shut my eyes. Darkness taking over.

00000000000000000000000000

I awoke with a slight headache to see Winry and Al hovering over me with worried faces. "Ah hey guys…" I smiled trying to sit up. Two sets of hands made contact with my chest and pushed me down onto the bed. I glanced up at them with confusion. "Huh?"

"You have to rest Edward, you fainted…" Winry scolded.

"That's because you were cutting the air off!" I argued.

"Don't be a baby Edward…"

"She is right brother; I think you went through something stressful you should sleep." Al encouraged.

"I have been sleeping for a week already!" I complained.

"Obviously it's not enough!" Winry said pointing her finger at me. I sighed and muttered a 'whatever'. "I'll make you something to eat." She grinned.

"Winry you don't have to do that! I can do it!" Al said getting up off his seat. "Besides brother probably wants to be with you Winry."

But Winry merely shook her head. "He wants to spend time with you Al." She winked at me and walked out of the room. There was a slight silence before Al sat on the end of my bed.

"You okay brother?" He asked with concern.

"Al, I talked to mum."

"You saw her past the gate?" He asked with amazement. "Is she in a special paradise? Is she happy?"

"No, in Germany." I sighed.

"Brother, that wasn't our mother."

"I know, but when I hugger her it felt the same, it felt like I was hugging my mother." I looked away and placed my hands on the auto-mail. _So you're back hey? _

"It's been hard for me, with Ed, and Winry and Trisha… I was living in a dream." I look away from Al when he said that, I had no clue, I didn't know how hard it would have been for him. "Let's drop this for now… you sure you're feeling okay?"

"Yeah I really feel fine." I sat up and leaned on my knees. "So you have been here with Winry for a week?" I asked.

"Yeah brother, I told her everything about Germany and our journey… and the Winry back there, she just laughed when I said she was all over you." Al grinned.

"That's a relief." I sighed wiping my head and removing whatever sweat lingered there. "So there is no news left for me too tell her?" I asked faking a disappointed face.

"S-sorry."

"Hahaha that's good I don't have to talk to her then!" I said extra loudly, making sure Winry would hear it from the kitchen.

"Hahahaha you must mean sensei right?" Winry yelled back sarcastically.

I turned my head to Al and watched as he also screwed his face up with fear. "Wh-wat?"

"She is coming in a few days brother…" Al sighed. "She will kill us over this for sure…"

"I wanted to live a little longer Al…"

"Hai!" Before I knew it Winry had shoved a bowl of warm soup in front of me. I glanced up at her with a sheepish smile on my face and accepted the food gratefully.

"When are you going to let me get up Winry?" I asked turning my head to the woman who had her back against Al's… _oi… slightly jealous here. _She completely ignored my questioned and turned her head to stare at Al with amazement.

"Wow you really have gotten so tall Al! You make a great man! Can't wait till you find your lucky lady." Winry nudged him. Al instantly blushed and thanked her politely. _She has been here with him for a week, yet she just has to say it in front of me?_

"Winry!" I yelled.

"Wow you're so handsome! Germany really did you good!"

I sighed lightly and shoved some more soup in my mouth. _So this is how it was going to be? I guess I'll get used to it_

"Done Ed?" She asked after praising Al some more. I stuck my nose up and handed her the bowl.

"Here" I told her. She giggled and walked out of the room to take it back to the kitchen. "Honestly going all dreamy over you while I am in the room, what type of friend is she? Seriously." I muttered under my breath. Winry walked back in with a smile.

"Jealous are we?" Winry grinned patting my head, _the dog trick! _

"Oi don't do that!" I cursed brushing her hand away. She then dug her hands into my neck and attempted to tickle me. "Stop treating me like a dog! Winry don't touch me!" I huffed pushing her away. Winry didn't seem the slightest bit phased over my mood and only smiled at me.

"You'll be fine if you can talk back like that."

"Winry…" Al muttered, obviously feeling pity for me. I think I was feeling pity for me as well right at this moment. "I think I am going to go for a walk… to clear my mind…" Al said suddenly. Winry nodded sadly.

"Wait, Al!" I protested noticing the hurt in his voice. I suddenly felt extremely bad; I knew he was going to have a hard time adjusting after four years. Winry hushed my attempts to scream out for him, and after a moment she sighed.

"Al… is…" I looked down.

"He is hurting Ed… he can't use alchemy."

"So he really did take it away…" I laughed slightly from disbelief and depression. "He shouldn't worry, he didn't use it in Germany, and he doesn't need to use it here." _I can't imagine a life without it!_

"Edward!" Winry screamed hitting me across the head.

"What the hell was that for?"

"You're so clueless it's frustrating." She tensed. "Look you worked so hard to get his body back, to get him back, and you finally did… Member Al promised he would get your arm and leg back for you?" Winry asked. I nodded slightly, looking down at my automail. "He feels useless now, how can he possibly keep his promise if he can't use alchemy…?" Winry told me jumping onto the bed. I backed against the wall slightly, afraid she would leap at me again, but sighed with relief when she just sat near me.

"But I don't think I want normal limbs anymore…"

"Huh?" Winry cocked her head to the side and clutched her hand slightly.

"These arms are a part of me. They remind me of everything I have done… it would be selfish to want my arm and leg back after everything I have done." I said softly. "Besides…" I looked up at her with a smile. "Winry made these for me and well…" I was having trouble telling her how grateful I was, so I just sighed. "Well so I like them." _Great dumb choice of words, I think I have been degraded from genius to babbling lovesick idiot._

Winry leaned back slightly with a smile on her face. "That's…"

I looked away with a blush. "Not that…" I trailed off when her hand came into contact with my leg.

"Really nice Edward…" She grinned moving closer.

"I, um… well… no problem."

"I missed you." She grinned hopping into my lap. I flinched from the sudden jump but soon sighed as she rested her head against my chest. She brought my hands to her waist and I wrapped them around her fondly.

"I missed you too."

"Well you had a replica of me trying to get into bed with you!" Winry taunted. I blushed instantly.

"Guess she is no different from some-one I know." I laughed, watching as she turned her face to glare at me.

"I do not!" She yelled.

"Oh you do." I replied calmly… no point in arguing about this, she knows. "You definitely can't resist me."

"Ed! You think your some hotshot don't you? You short arse!" Winry pouted crossing her arms over her chest. I only laughed at this comment and rested my head against the wall, her body warming mine. "It's not my fault you don't try."

"Maybe I don't want to! Can the Winrys just back off?" I chuckled. I then felt her hand come into contact with my arm in a bad attempt of a slap, probably because she was trying not to laugh over the matter. _Well it's true, I have discovered that the Winrys in both worlds are very straightforward. _

"Fine I will back off you jerk!" She yelled jumping off the bed, before I knew it she had left the room slamming the door behind her. _Moody…_

"She'll be back." I giggled to myself. I looked around the lonely room and cringed at the thought of sitting in here all day. _There is no way I am going to stay in bed all day_. I spotted my clothes sticking out of the closet and grinned. _If I faint then I guess they were right, but if I don't I prove them wrong. It was Winry that made me faint! _I dressed quickly and stepped outside. Winry was sitting at the table sulking which made me sigh heavily.

"I was only joking Winry, I'm gunna go get Al." I told her hearing her gasp slightly.

"Wait right there Mr." She grabbed my arm, and I naturally groaned with annoyance.

"What now?"

"I haven't seen you for along time… I was all alone… can't you even say something like…" _Women…_

"What do you want me to say? That makes the situation easier."

"Edward you really can be a jerk." Winry let my arm go and turned to leave.

"But Winry…" I yelled after her. But it didn't seem to do much since she just slammed her bedroom door and completely ignored me. I inhaled sharply and stepped outside. _Why do we always fight? Can we seriously last more thanone minute without jumping down each others throats? _

It wasn't hard to find Al. He was sitting at the old river, the place he used to sulk every time we got into a fight. The sun was starting to set and I sat down next to him. "Nice hey Al?" I asked turning my head.

"Brother…" Al looked up and beamed. "You really shouldn't neglect Winry so much."

"I don't it's only because she pissed me off before, acting all flirty with you, I'm paying her back." I smirked evilly.

"But brother… that's not really mature… she told me that you are always so cold to her, even after all the conversations you have had."

"Can we just forget about Winry for a moment and talk about you?" I asked. "You know you're just trying to avoid it."

"And you're trying to avoid Winry." Al muttered.

"I said we will work it out when we get back home." I smiled with exhaustion. "Winry told me how you feel Al… The son of a bitch took you're alchemy."

Al was just silent as we watched the gentle trickle of the river. "Al… you don't have to worry about my limbs… I decided long ago that I was going to keep them." I frowned slightly at the memory.

"Brother you're just saying that, you know you want your arm and leg back. What am I supposed to do in this state? I feel so useless." Al told me truthfully. I however shook my head.

"No, Winry makes auto-mail for me… I don't want them back Al. I have you now, do you understand?" Al turned to face me with a slight blush. "I don't want to fiddle around anymore Al, we have made enough mistakes, we are finally together… that's enough. I am not going to risk another stuff up." I smiled slightly and patted his shoulder. "I guess this shows my maturity, as Winry would say."

"Brother…"

"Besides let's go back already… Winry will have made some dinner for us…"

"Really?" Al's face lit up as I stood up and offered him my hand. Before leaving we stared out over the peaceful scenery. "It hasn't changed at all since I was here." Al grinned.

"I don't think it ever will…"

That night we ate our dinner mostly in silence. I talked to Al once in a while about some alchemy I had discovered why he was in Germany. But Winry stayed quiet mostly. I was upset about the fact she wasn't talking to me, but I really couldn't help the situation, _we were stubborn that way. _No-one was going to give in and say sorry..

"Explain to me this rocketry." I grinned sitting down in the room with Al.

"Brother it's late, I'm tired." Al sighed. "We have been reading all night."

"Just like old times huh?"

"Well Winry made me up my own room." Al replied standing up from his chair and stretching.

"I need my own room as well." I cringed. "Not like Winry wants to sleep with me." I sighed, stretching also. Al side glanced me and smirked evilly.

"Just like I thought! You are thinking about her.!"

"What? I am not! Besides I said that she wasn't aloud to sleep with me." _But I guess that's kind of not valid since I have made love to her, which would be her argument anyway. _The memory of that night made me blush, and I looked away from Al, letting the book drop down onto the chair.

"Night brother." Al said tiredly. "Good luck!" With that he had walked out of the room leaving me there with confusion.

"Good luck for what?" As soon as I took a step out into the lounge room, I knew what Al had wished me luck for. Winry was sitting on the couch twirling her wrench around in her fingers with an angry expression. _God no, she is going to bash me up! _I instantly ran back into the room crashing into a chair in the meantime. This caused me to fall onto the bed and let out a loud cry of pain. _Great I bet she heard everything, 3, 2…_

"Edward? What the hell is going on in here?" _1…_

I was making too much noise!

"What the hell is going on?"

"I um… just fell over." _Well obviously you idiot. _I cursed as the pain in my foot increased and smiled at Winry sweetly. "Well umm, night!" I said quickly, jumping off the bed. I turned to walk past her when she grabbed my shoulders. I turned my head to look at her with a slightly dazed expression.

"Where are you going?" Winry asked sadly. "Are you going to sleep with Al?" She questioned.

"No, I am going to go sleep in my own room."

"Why…?" Winry sulked, sitting down on the bed. I blushed as she removed her jacket and looked away.

"Uh cause it's time to god to bed, I am tired." I told her with a genuinely.

"Ed…" She looked down and her face suddenly grew with pain as I glanced at her with hurt.

"Winry?"

"I haven't seen you for god knows… I missed you." She cried softly. Her voice was barely audible. My mind ultimately fought a battle of it's own as she looked down at her knees. "Why wont you…"

"Why wont I?" I shut the door quietly behind me with a sigh and walked over to the bed to sit next to her. "What do you want Winry…?"

She turned her head angrily with a slight sound of protest. "Just go." The comment startled me a bit, but if she wanted me to go… I found it hard to stand up but found the courage to do it somewhere and walked forward. "Wait don't go, why do you make everything so complicated?" She looked up at me and tensed her fists.

"You're the one making it complicated!" I argued. "_Go, stay!" _I imitated her voice and watched her start to cry. _Maybe I had gone too far. _"Winry…"

"What are you supposed to do now?" She asked. "Are you going back to central with your Brother? Is that why you're ignoring me?" The anger on her face reached its peak and I just smiled with relief, _so it's over my obligations_.

"No of course not, I won't leave you Winry… I mean I am in the military so I might go away sometimes… but I will always return to you." I placed a hand on her shoulder and brushed the hair from her face.

"Then why? Why are you distancing yourself… why don't you just touch me?" She asked looking up into my eyes.

"I… feel nervous around you… and I have a fight to win"

This instantly made her laugh and she leapt at me and pulled me down onto the bed with her. "You're nervous around me?"

"Well no! But you were flirting with Al before! I'm supposed to be angry." But with her arms around me I was slowly forgetting.

"You are!" She giggled, digging into my shoulder. I sighed with regret. "Well, we will have to change that wont we?"

* * *

**Saturn Stars**

* * *


	30. Her Turmoil

Hello all! This chapter is slightly different, and we get to see a different point of view. But I hope you will all like it! Thanks for the comments and, this one is for you big sis!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-nine: **Her Turmoil

* * *

Things had settled down soon enough after our return. I was welcomed into Winry's house as one of her relatives and she had taken care of me lovingly, which reminded me of the old days. No matter how kind brother was, no matter how happy Winry was to have me back, my mind constantly wondered to my life in Germany. I felt selfish. Selfish to my family back there… and selfish to brother for even feeling this way after everything that he had gone through to regain me.

I had lost all power to use alchemy… despite the fact I understood all the concepts perfectly. I had told Winry of my problems only to have her break down and cry. She believed that I wasn't happy here with her, and I, being depressed about the issue only depressed her. I had begged her not to tell brother and she promised with her heart and soul. That night she made me an extra delicious supper (Much to brother's delight) and claimed that she wanted to do something nice for me. This only made me feel guiltier. I didn't want Winry to work harder to make me feel better, _as if brother wasn't enough for her to handle already. _

I sighed and slouched slightly on the couch. The days were boring here… I wasn't qualified to do anything except join the military… but I wanted to settle down, fall in love, and have children. Brother was as restless as ever and ran around the town most of the day leaving Winry at home alone.

She was strong, she would wave and let him go without a fuss, even if there was a possibility he wouldn't come back for a few weeks or more. Winry was working on an auto-mail behind me and brother was lazing over the couch next to me.

"I'm bored." Brother yawned, glancing around the room.

"Brother… aren't they coming today?" I asked with a slight smile.

"Who?" His face perked up a little before he grunted. "You mean the bloody military, yes!" He sighed with annoyance. "Honestly why do they have to come, and sensei as well, as if I don't have enough to put up with." Edward glanced over his shoulder and rolled his eyes at Winry, who had turned around to listen to the conversation. Her face instantly tensed at his comment.

"Maybe they want to see your brother for the first time!" Winry argued standing up and placing her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, yeah…" Edward replied shooing Winry away. He turned his head to give me a slight smile, happiness distant in his eyes. He looked at me like this a lot. I knew he was happy to have me back, he was proud of me. "Right Al?"

"I really want to see everyone." I told brother with a smile, perhaps I was missing them slightly, and that's why I was still upset.

"Better than hanging around her all day!" Edward grinned, pointing to Winry who was running her fingers through his hair. I rolled my eyes and turned away. I knew what was going to come soon enough.

"Why are you so mean to me?" Winry yelled, hitting Ed across the head.

"Because you are slowly decreasing the number of brain cells in my head!" Edward argued, standing up to look her in the eye.

"Only when you are a jerk!" Winry said stomping her foot down.

"Winry you hit me last night for no reason!" Ed chimed in between her grunts of frustration.

"You weren't talking to me that's why!" She moved closer and shoved the wrench in his face.

"I was busy!" Edward cried hitting his forehead in an obvious matter.

_Time to leave the room I think… _

I stood up from the couch without either of them noticing. I didn't mind when they fought anymore… I used to think they were both too mean to each other, but I had realised many times during my return it was their deranged form of flirting. I didn't want to encounter another heavy make-out session today, so I was gladly fleeing from the scene.

I walked into the kitchen, hearing the climax of their fight. _Any second and they will be all over each other. _Winry and brother fought all the time, always disagreed, had nothing in common and never got along. But through it all there was one thing that the two of them shared; a deep passion for each other. Hell, they couldn't keep their goddamn hands off one another, _they loved each other. _I had heard from Winry back in Germany that when two people fought like brother did with Winry, they cared about each other more than possible.

"I HATE YOU! ED! PISS OFF!"

"GRR YOU'RE SO STUBBOURN!" Brother yelled. They turned their backs on each other and groaned. No matter how many times I told myself to avoid there little exchanges… I couldn't help but peek every now and then. _It was terribly interesting. _

It was Winry who first looked over her shoulder. "Ed…"

"Shut up! I have had enough!" He replied sticking his noise up in the air. She walked over to him slowly and waited for him to turn his head and look at her. They glared at each other for a moment, and before I knew it she was in his arms kissing him violently. I rolled my eyes dramatically. I heard the excited noises escape Winry's lips, asBrother pushed her down to the couch. In times like these, I wanted to raise a flag and say, _please refrain while Al is in the room. _But they wouldn't have heard me anyway.

I grabbed some bread and walked past the couch watching them with fascination as I proceeded to sit outside. _I never knew the ultimate speed of kissing until today. _I sat outside on the porch hearing the two from all the way out here. _Why the hell do they fight? I don't understand! _

Sometimes I wanted to hit brother for acting so careless in front of Winry. I knew he cared a lot for her. He had told me one night…

We were sitting out underneath the stars, stargazing like we used to.

"_Brother it was mean of you not to let Winry come with us…" I told him with a slight sigh._

"_She'll get over it."_

"_Brother!" _

"_I just wanted her to wait for me, that's all." Edward smiled slightly, shutting his eyes with content. "I don't want to always be around her, I don't want to depend on her." He told me with sadness. "The honest truth… I can't stand being away from her, I'm training myself!" He grinned. _

"_Brother…"_

"_Yeah pretty pathetic huh?" Edward said with distant eyes._

"_No brother, I think it's really nice."_

"_I really care about Winry, she just doesn't see things from my point of view." _

"_Maybe you don't see her point of view." I told him sternly._

"_Maybe… but I will always love her, that's all I can offer."_

_I smiled at my brother, content with his answer. _

He really is stubborn.

My eyes widened as I noticed Colonel walking slowly towards the house. I had spaced out and in the meantime Riza, Armstrong, Ross and Brochewere almost upon the doorstep. Ross grinned as she saw me for the first time and began running towards the door. _This is not good. _She wrapped her arms around me, the others approaching steadily. I could see a slight smirk on Roy's face and I knew that he was instantly thinking about paying out Edward for me being taller than him.

"My, My! I never knew how handsome you were." She paused as I pulled away from her with a grin. I raised my hands in front of my face and blushed slightly. "Just like your father. I could tell Broche was depressed over her comment and chuckled slightly.

"I am so sorry; I don't think brother is dressed… I will just go wake him! Wait here!" I said quickly regaining my intelligent thought. I ran inside the house, and shut the door quickly behind me before they saw the mess on the couch.

Just as I had expected, the two had gotten worse. They would never do anything_ too _R rated while I was around, but that didn't stop brother from sticking hands all over the place.

"Brother!" I yelled slapping him across the head. It was the only way I was going to get his attention. He lifted his head from Winry's chest with a nervous smile on his face.

"Al… ahaha" He laughed, removing his hand from underneath Winry's shirt suspiciously. _I don't even want to know what he was doing. _"I didn't know you were here…" He laughed looking down at Winry with a gulp.

"Hahahaha didn't you go to the shops or something?" Winry asked, pulling her hand out of Edwards pants. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"You two are so immature!" I said with exhaustion, slapping my forehead. "Our guests are at the front door and look at the two of you! Honestly I am not your father!" I said with aggravation. _All I ever do is look after them. _

Edward and Winry immediately jumped off each other and began straightening themselves up. Winry buttoned up her shirt so her bra wouldn't be exposed to the military, and Edward quickly wrapped his belt around himself. I glanced at them as they exchanged a nervous blush and twitched. _They have their clothes on properly… but something still looks suspicious. _They went to answer the door, and I knew that our guests would instantly know what had been going on. Winry's hair was all over the place, including her current mood. She looked like she was about to faint by just standing next to brother… he side-glanced her nervously as the guests just gaped at them.

"Well erm- hi… we just woke up." Edward said quickly, blushing instantly as he looked down at Winry. _The memory was obviously still fresh on their minds, and they obviously weren't satisfied either. _

I slapped my forehead with a sigh and walked up behind them, the nervous smile on my face didn't help either.

"W-welcome." Winry grinned cheerfully flinching asbrother accidentally brushed against her. I could see the magnetic force attracting them to each other quite clearly and so could everyone else. _Tension and chemistry. _

"Well Fullmetal." Mustang coughed. "Are you going to let us in or continue to just stand there?"

Winry and Ed both went to get out of the doorway but ended up bumping into each other in the process due to their suddenness. _That was it, they had both cracked. _Brother quickly grabbed Winry's hand and grinned suspiciously "If you will excuse us for one second!" Brother said raising a finger. Before I knew it, they had bolted for the nearest room and slammed the door behind them. I smirked slightly and watched as the others looked between each other with confusion.

The afternoon progressed fine… or so I thought it would. I talked to the guests of all my travels and watched the admiration radiate from the ladies. I had brought out the drinks and laughed with them of their tales on how restless Brother had been in my leave.

"You really did all that? You're amazing!" Armstrong declared. Standing up to flex his muscles, just to prove his point. I sat there and nodded with fear. Hoping and praying just like the rest of them, that he wouldn't take his shirt of and start crying rivers.

Before long brother and Winry had emerged from the room in content, and it wasn't long before Winry brought out the snacks. Brother sat down next to Riza and gave Winry a little wink before she proceeded to go inside and bring out some more food. Winry blushed and headed inside, it seemed that the effects brother had on her were endless.

I followed her while brother laughed happily with the guests, _he makes out that he doesn't like this, but I know he does_. I walked into the kitchen to help Winry and noticed she was crouched down over the phone talking quietly.

"Hi I am just ringing about the tests." She whispered so softly thatI had to move slightly closer to even bring the sentence together.

"You're… joking…" She said after a few minutes silence. "No it can't be true!" Winry said, raising her voice slightly. "But… can't you do them again or something? Just to confirm?" Her voice had become shaky and I stared at her with worry. "Definitely?" Shegasped in absolute shock and horror. "Okay thank you!" She slammed the phone down and leaned over the bench, digging her forehead into her hands. "What the hell am I going to do?" She whispered with desperation.

"Something wrong?" I asked her, blinking slightly.

"Al!" She jumped back with shock and laughed slightly. "No but you could help me with these!" I nodded with a grin and helped Winry take the rest of the food outside. Brother kissed her on the cheek quickly to say thank you, much to her surprise before she disappeared into the house to take the plates back. I sat at the table joining in the conversation with brother and the rest. I somehow felt at home. It was sad to know everything I had missed, but it was damn hilarious to hear the very many numerous stories as well. Before long I noticed Winry sitting a little way away on the porch staring out over the scenery. Brother glanced at me curiously as I rose from my seat, however forgot it as soon as Roy began paying out his height.

I heard the laughter of their conversation close by as I went to sit down next to Winry. "Something wrong?" I asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She turned to me suddenly, desperation in her beautiful eyes. "Al!" She said under her breath quietly. I could see the tears brimming in her eyes and furrowed my eyebrows slightly. "I need your help please!" She cried frantically.

I nodded. "Sure, just don't cry, brother wont be happy if he sees that."

She suddenly mouthed something leaving me confused. "Huh?" I asked. I realised she was trying to keep her voice down, but that was going to the extremes. She urged me to come closer and whispered in my ear.

"_I'm pregnant." _

I froze and waited till she pulled away from me. The words suddenly sank in and I grinned uncontrollably. "CONGRATULATIONS!" I yelled throwing my arms around her. The table all stopped and observed us, including brother who raised his head slightly with confusion to get a better look at the situation. I laughed nervously as Winry glared at me and watched brother raise his eyebrows.

"Congratulations…?" He asked frowning slightly.

"Don't worry, don't worry!" I said with happiness, turning back to Winry with a dumb grin, when the rest had forgotten about it already.

"AL! THAT WAS CLOSE!" She whispered loudly and sternly lowering herself slightly with embarrassment.

"They had no clue what I meant, its okay, so what do you need help with?" I asked with delight. _Perhaps the baby's name? I was so delighted, I was going to have a little niece for sure! That's what I wanted._

"No Al." Winry's gaze was now distant. "I don't know what to do… Ed is going to hate me for sure." Winry said.

"What?" I shook my head with confusion. "Why? He will be so happy, you won't be able to pry him from you."

"No, I talked to him a while ago, and asked him if he wanted children or a wife… he blatantly refused… I can accept no commitment; I can… because I love him so much. As long as he stays with me… but having a child is going to ruin everything!" She cried, her tears falling down her face as she confessed her deep feelings to me. "_I told him so many times to wear protection! Damn that idiot!" _

I smiled softly. "Winry did you ever thinkthat brotherdidn't use protection because he didn't mind if you got pregnant?" I asked realistically.

"Definitely not! He is just a cocky jerk!"She fumed.

"You shouldn't get upset at him until you actually talk to him." _Brother definetly can't blame her if he didn't want to use protection. _

"He is going to leave me." She began sobbing desperately into her hands. "I can't get rid of it though, we made it together… how am I supposed to deal with this? If I don't abort it I know Ed will hate me forever, he will probably think I am trying to con him into marrying me." Winry cried into her arms. "DON'T TELL HIM AL!" She suddenly raised her head and glared at me. "If you do, I will never forgive you!" he yelled.

I nodded with fear and let her dig her head into my chest.

"I have to be cold to him for the time being, I have too!"

The night eventually ended. Winry and I had just been sitting together and watching the night sky. But as soon as the guests declared they were leaving she was by Edwards's side giving a good impression. I realised how hard she tried to please him.

"Didn't get to talk to you much Winry, maybe next time." Riza smiled as the rest agreed with a nod. They said farewell to the guests and stood there with an awkward silence.

"Winry…" Edward started. She began to panic when Ed looked away with sadness. _He knows! _I began to panic as well and bit my fingernails for Winry's sake. "Why did you um… sit alone?" He asked. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and awaited Winry's reply.

"I was just thinking." She replied coldly. _She is turning on her defences; this is really going to frustrate me. _Edward looked up with confusion.

"Winry thankyou so much for making all that food." He smiled stepping slightly closer to her. He grabbed her hand and kissed her gently on the lips. Winry looked away.

"It's okay." She said softly. I observed with sadness as Edward became more and more confused. Poor brother doesn't know what the hell is going on.

"Are you mad because I didn't come over?" He said cocking his head to the side, his voice was surprisingly soft and I wondered if he was in a good mood. By now they would just be at each others throats.

"Course not, you had people to attend to." Winry answered. Brother instantly took this as a sarcastic comment and gulped.

"S-sorry." He let go of her hand and looked away. "I just saw Al and thought that it was okay…"

"I am going to sleep in a separate room tonight okay?" Winry said. She then walked inside the house leaving Brother there with a blank face. He turned to me after a few moments and pointed towards the house.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked.

"Mmmm… well…" He waited patiently for my reply. I sighed. "Nothing."

"What the? She is sleeping somewhere else, that's pretty serious." Brother replied opening the front door for me to walk inside.

"I guess so." I laughed nervously.

"You're a bad liar Al, what did she complain about? What did I do?" Edward exhaled. "She gets angry over the stupidest things."

"This isn't really stupid brother."

"Al…" Brother said dangerously low, telling me that I had better tell him before I copped a punch to the face.

"I can't tell I promised brother…"

"Good enough I guess…" Ed walked ahead calmly, digging his hands into his pockets; I was surprised by his reactions, but knew that brother had always taken confidences seriously. "I guess I will just have to hope it sorts itself out, get a good nights sleep." With that he shut the bedroom door behind him. It left me standing there with a smile. _Honestly brother tries to be so strong, but he doesn't know I can see his invisible tears. _

* * *

**_Saturn Stars_** **_

* * *

_**


	31. Infidelity

I'm back! Lol, I know you have probably had enough by now but I'm back! I don't really like writing happy family stories, so there probably won't be too many more chapters on this. But since they have been through so much, I figured... hey, why not make her pregnant! Lol, I'm glad most of you seem to like the idea.

Drama is my middle name if you haven't figured out :P

* * *

**Chapter Thirty: **Infidelity

* * *

So it was a brand new day, so I hadgotten a good night's sleep, so Winry and I were getting along fine till yesterday afternoon,but I couldn't bring myself to get out of bed. Why? Because I had this feeling in the pit of my stomach, a feeling that involved Winry.

"Brother…?" Al pushed the door open slowly, causing it to creak. He observed me tossing and turning in the bed. I was wide awake, but I refused to get up. "I just came to check on you… this isn't like you." Al said with worry. I grunted.

"Is Winry up?" I asked, opening one eye to glance at my little brother in the doorway.

"Yes…" He replied shakily.

"Is she going to talk to me?" Iinquired raising my eyebrow. _No way am I getting out of bed, if I have to put up with her crap again._

Al brought his hands together and began to fiddle mindlessly. "Well… I don't know… maybe you should come say good morning."

"If you can't tell me that I will definitely get a good morning kiss then I am not getting up." I sulked digging my head into the pillow. "She can go kiss her stupid auto-mails."

"I'll tell her you said that." Al giggled.

"No tell her to come here!" I argued as Al shut the door softly behind him. "I bet he won't…" I mumbled to myself.

After a few minutes, my door was opened again. I sighed into the pillow and raised my arm in the air. "Go away Al, I'm not getting up, I'm depressed."

"My, my, this isn't like you."

I had trouble determining if that was different to Al's voice since it still sounded slightly womanly, but turned my head anyway. Winry stood there with an angry look on her face.

"If you're going to bludge all day…!" She raised her wrench and moved it closer to my sleepy form.

"Ah! What the hell Winry?" I asked backing away. "You sleep past 12 every day! What the hell are you doing up today?" I said squinting slightly. "Suspicious."

"I feel sick okay!" She replied angrily, as if I had offended her in some way. _Don't you sleep when you're sick?_

"So I guess I don't get a kiss huh? Or even a hug? You're stingy Winry."

"That's right you're bloody not getting a kiss you jerk! And for that I'm not going to talk to you!" She scoffed and walked out the room. This troubled me deeply. It wasn't like all our other fights. In our other fights I could be confident that she would be hanging off me at the end of it, due to the lust in her eyes. But last night I had seen something different, disappointment, regret. She really was upset with me, and I had no idea why.

"Aww man this is really getting me down." I said slightly sarcastically as I got up from the bed clumsily, knocking myself into a wall in the process of leaving the room. "What the hell am I supposed to do today Winry? I thought we could all go down to the river or something." I asked scratching my stomach with a slight yawn. _Ignore her mood, and she will get over it, number one trick. _However… silence. I turned my attention to Al with a confused look. "Al…?"

He sighed and scratched his head. "I don't think today is the best brother." He glanced over towards Winry cautiously. _Is he trying to keep us apart? Was she blackmailing him or something? THIS IS UNFAIR!_

"Great…" I muttered. Winry was tapping her fingers mindlessly on the bench. Okay so she was busy… some guy was coming to get this leg docked on today… but she was almost finished I mean… why? "I'm bored." I was trying to be annoying on purpose, just to gain a reaction from Winry, but it wasn't working. Instead I watched her tense and bite her tongue. "Al, amuse me."

"Brother… can't you just relax."

"Can't Winry just relax?" I spat in reply.

"If I hear one more word from your selfish arse…" Winry said in a mono-tone. This scared me, nothing in her voice to hint any type of strong feeling towards me; even if it was anger… it was nice to know that I could trigger that in her. According to her voice I was doing nothing to her emotions.

"So now I am selfish? I would appreciate it if you could be woman enough and tell me what the fuck is going on! You're the only selfish one!"

Winry tensed and turned back to her automail placing down her wrench.

"Brother…"

"Winry tell me! This is freaking killing me, what the hell have I done wrong?" I yelled watching her walk to her room. She slammed the door behind her, which onlyresulted in me sighing heavily. "I swear if she doesn't tell me soon I am going to have a mental breakdown."

"Maybe you should try talk to her brother, not yell at her, add some romantic stuff in you know?" Al tried to start.

I scratched my head. "Romantic stuff… aww man…"

"You like being romantic towards her, look you're blushing!" Al grinned. _Because it makes her happy…_

"I am such a girl." I muttered under my breath. "But I am not good at all that stuff you know, last time I tried to be romantic Winry just laughed at me. She patted me on the head and told me to be myself… I was being myself!"

"What did you do?" Al asked with widened eyes. "I can't imagine you being romantic."

"Well I, mmm, put on some music and… tried to dance with her." I coughed, with a large grin on my face. Al just screwed his face up. "Well she wanted me to!" I defended.

"Maybe you should just go for your true approach; Winry told me she is a sucker when you get all Edward like." Al winked.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Use your head; aren't you supposed to be a genius?" Al rolled his eyes.

"I, Edward Elric, am always to sexy to resist!" I bowed with a slight laugh but soon sobered. "But… why is she so upset with me?" I stared away slightly before Al pulled my hair out.

"She likes your hair out."

"Huh?"

"And here, mess it up, about." Al ran his fingers through my hair at an amazing speed and gave me a satisfied thumbs up.

"W-ww-what the?" I asked him, slightly scared.

"And mmmm here!" He grabbed a rose of the nearby table and shoved it in my mouth.

"Al?" I tried to mutter with the rose in my mouth. I took it out and held it in my hand. "This is absurd, how can she like my hair out and all knotted." I asked picking up my locks to examine the mess he had made.

"Well… that was kinda a private conversation about you're…" Al sniffed slightly. "Sex life." He coughed, and quickly looked away.

For some reason this didn't bother me. Instead I just blushed and looked away. "Aww man Winry is such a girl!" I whined. "And so are you! What are you? Her gossip buddy? What did she tell you?" I squinted slightly and moved closer to examine his suspicious face.

"She just wanted someone to talk to! She says that all the girls like sensitive guys like me." Al grinned.

I sighed. It was true. Girls flocked to Al since I was little. "Man."

"Don't worry, she definitely wasn't complaining… just go in there and do what um she likes… I guess." Al once again gave me the thumbs up then plopped himself back down on the couch.

"Then what the hell is with the rose?" I asked.

"She said she always wanted to see you do that." Al laughed.

"…the hell…?" I decided to push their gossip sessions to the back of my mind and glanced toward the door. "Wish me good luck." I said to no-one in particular.

I knocked on the door only to be yelled at by Winry.

"Just let me in Winry…" I cried. I tried the door but realised it was locked. _Forgive me. _I clapped my hands together holding the rose in my mouth for the meantime and instantly disabled the lock. I crept in and shut the door behind me, fixing the damage I had done.

I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around the small woman on the bed, shoving the rose in her face. "For you."

"I should have known that you would use alchemy, you criminal."

"Ah but now you're alone in a room with me, what oh what can happen?" I grinned, placing the red rose into her hand.

"A rose isn't going to change anything." Winry said stubbornly.

"Mmm then maybe a…" I leaned over slightly, so I was able to take her lips from over her shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her waist as I kissed her difficultly from the side. She didn't pull away much to my happiness, and grabbed a fist full of my hair. She turned her body around to face me with a grin on her face.

"As much as I would like to continue, I think I'll settle for…" She slapped me hard across the face which resulted in my whining like a baby. _Don't yell at her. _

"Winry, what the hell?"

"You're a player!" She shouted. _But it's okay for her to shout at me? _

My eyes widened before I dropped my jaw with surprise. "Rewind?" I coughed.

"I know you are cheating on me!"

"W-what? The… hell… are you talking about? Hahaha you're joking around right?" I was seriously joking around to hide my own hurt and shock over the statement.

"Jerk! And you think you can just come in here and win me over with a kiss." I looked down at her intensely. _My god she was serious. _She began to blush as she looked up at me, but the intensity she saw in my eyes was not me playing romance with her; it was me about to burst into tears.

"You're joking around right?" She looked away and scratched her arm slightly. "Where the hell did you get that idea? I knew you were paranoid but Winry that's stupid! Gah! Why would I cheat on you? You're my everything; I can't survive a day without you! I'm a jerk sometimes, sorry! I'll change if you just talk to me about this… the hell? You can't just pick some random thing out of the air like that, especially something like me mucking around with other girls. Winry that's a serious accusation that could kill our relationship, do you realise that?" _ARGGGH! Frustrating!_ How the hell could I even think about cheating on her? It was physically and emotionally impossible. I am with her every god damn hour of the day. What is she suggesting?

She looked away from me. I saw the flash of guilt in her eyes. "I don't care." She replied bluntly. Looking away… I sunk my head and rose from the bed.

"You don't care huh?" I said in a morbid tone. I laughed slightly, the depressed way. "You don't care… what the hell am I here for?" With that I turned to leave the room. Winry was shaking uncontrollably with tears. _What was she crying for? I was the one who wanted to break down. _

I shut the door behind me, trying desperately to hold in my tears. _I am not going to cry over a girl who doesn't care about me. _I looked up at Al desperately who had grabbed hold of my shoulders in an attempt to shake me back to reality.

"Brother get a hold on yourself!"

I laughed slightly and sunk my head again. "It's over."

"What's over?" He said with panic.

"Us." I replied, looking away with a slight laugh.

"No brother! Go back in there! Don't give up." Al said sternly.

"Look Al! She thinks I'm cheating on her! What's the point of staying with her if she doesn't trust me?" I replied flatly. "We're leaving."

"No brother!" Al replied, looking at something over my shoulder. _Oh so Winry is hearing this whole thing? _I turned my head slightly to see her leaning against the wall, partly hiding her face with shame. "I won't leave Winry."

"Fine, I'm leaving then. Since Winry doesn't care! I'll just take my leave." _I needed to think, kill a few people perhaps. _I headed for the room despite the fact Winry was blocking the doorway. "Move Winry!" I said flatly, pushing her out of the way gently. I grabbed my own suitcase and began packing, furious, angry, terrible sorrow in every item I packed.

"Ed don't leave me!" Winry cried jumping onto my back.

"Get off me! You want to ignore me and treat me like some piece of crap, yet you want me to stay? Look Al is staying with you." I trailed off with a gentler tone than when I had started, due to her tears falling down my neck.

"Ed…"

"Winry, I need to think. You just broke my heart." I said with some difficulty. I felt my chest wrench and began packing to prevent the tears that were creeping up on me, ever so steadily.

I finished packing with some trouble due to the fact Winry was hanging off me and finally pried her away. "Goodbye."

"Is that all you're going to say to me?" She screamed from her bedroom door, as I gathered some stuff from the lounge room. "I didn't mean it Edward! I love you! Don't leave me."

"Winry why did you tell him that? Is it just an excuse… you don't think he is cheating on you!" Al suddenly spoke up. However none of their pleas fazed me and I headed to walk out the door. 'That's something stupid to say Winry."

"FINE YOU JERK, LEAVE ME HERE ALL ALONE! I'LL RAISE HER ON MY OWN!" With that I heard the bedroom door slam and turned my head ever so slowly to see Al standing there with a pained face.

"What?" I asked with a slight gasp, dropping my suitcase instantly. "What does she mean raise 'her' on her own?" My eyes widened as I glanced at Al, his reaction wasn't reassuring.

"Brother, Winry's pregnant."

* * *

**Saturn Stars**

* * *


	32. Him, Her?

Okay then! Glad to hear people want to see more, but I just can't continue sappy stories, I will probably aim to make this story 35 chapters! So enjoy!

**Zamn: **I really want you to edit my story, but the last part of your email dosn't show up, this is what you need to do.

E.g. saturn stars (at) hotmail (dot) com **make sure you leave spaces in between, and write the dots, slashes, underscores ect in brackets so I understand clearly! **

Since this story is almost coming to an end, I was wondering if you would edit my next story for me? It would really be an honour, can't wait to get contact you :) Thanks

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-two:** Him, Her?

* * *

I slammed the door as hard as I could and dropped to my knees. "What am I going to do, Ed hates me for thinking that… not that I actually think that… why the hell did I say that?" I cried, not finding the strength to even collapse onto the bed. I crawled on the floor and attempted to raise myself onto the bed. Tears of pain. "Am I acomplete dumb arse?" 

The door was suddenly flung open and slammed shut. Before I knew it his arms were around me. _He knows… what the hell am I going to do now?_

"Just give me a moment to process this information Winry."

"You're going to leave me aren't you?" I cried. He was silent and I continued crying desperately. "I'm so sorry Edward! Don't hate me! I didn't do it purposely so you would stay or marry me." I told him truthfully, digging my head into his arm. I heard him chuckle softly in my ear.

"Silly, how can you control when you get pregnant or not? Especially if smart people like me don't use protection…" Edward scratched his head a little. "That was a pretty dumb thing to do on my part, sorry Winry."

"But! I bet you want me to get rid of it! But I can't do it Edward, even if you leave me! I am not going to get rid of it! YOU JERK!" He once again chuckled and sat me up on the bed. He wiped the hair from my face and tucked it behind my ear. I glanced at him with confusion. _Shouldn't he be mad? Throw some things around perhaps?_

"So you were being a bitch, without even checking my reaction?" Edward sighed with exhaustion. "Just like you." He ran his hands down his face with annoyance. "God Winry!"

"Well I know already! You don't want children, you don't want to get married, you don't want to commit! You… I know…" She turned her head to look away. "Just tell me, it will make it easier."

He leaned back and scratched his chin. "Well… it's a little early." He told me with a slighty thoughtful look to his face.

"That's just a nice way of saying you never want it to happen—" I was cut off by him throwing his arms around me.

"But awww! Winry our child is inside you! You're amazing! Women are amazing!" He dug his head into my stomach much to my surprise and began kissing it affectionately. "A new life, something even alchemists can't do."

I twitched furiously. "Once again, don't compare the sanctity of life to alchemy!" I yelled digging my hands into his hair.

"You're beautiful Winry!" He kissed my stomach millions of times, before lying me down. "Soon something we made together will be born, and we can raise him together!"

"HER!" I argued. The last thing I wanted was a little Edward running around breaking women's hearts.

"Whatever!" He huffed, digging his head into my stomach again.

"Ed… I had no idea you wanted children."

"Neither did I, but when I imagine having them with you, all I can see is happiness for the rest of my life." He sighed contently and rested on my stomach. "I sound like an idiot don't I?"

"Edward… you're right... that doesn't sound like you. I thought you never wanted to sit still…"

"I guess I will have to make you my wife." He said, completely ignoring my statement.

I opened my eyes slightly and froze. "R-r-really?" He nodded with a smile.

"And we can name him after some famous alchemist!"

"We will be naming _her_, after my mother!" Edward just laughed at my comment. He raised his head with a truly pleased expression on his beautiful face, he seemed to be positivley glowing. I suddenly felt bad for hiding the information from him, for being horrible to him. He rolled off me and propped himself up on his elbow, glancing down at me. I looked up at him with a smile and closed my eyes lightly when he began to play with my hair.

"I can't wait…" He whispered, running his fingers down my face. I opened my eyes at his comment, and moved slightly closer to him, so our bodies would be touching.

"Me too."

"You really are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen; you look even more beautiful now that I know." He said softly, but sweetly. My eyes of course widened, before I blushed god knows how many shades of red.

"E-e-ddward… you're being all romantic." I stuttered. He scratched his chin curiously then picked up the rose I had discarded next to me. He then placed it in my hair and beamed with satisfaction. I could feel that certain feeling rising throughout my body again. I dreaded the feeling; it meant I was completely at Edward's will, it meant I was utterly frozen; it meant one touch was going to make me insane. Edward could see the sudden change in my eyes and grinned as they glazed over like the dead, needing him to take care of me. I could feel the tingling starting in certain places ashe moved closer to me, slowly.

When his face was inches from mine, I parted my lips on impulse, almost feeling the warmth of his lips upon mine. I inhaled sharply, trying desperately to move, trying to reach for his lips as he held his position, just gazing into my eyes. But I couldn't, I was completely numbed in place by his gaze upon me. All I could manage was parting my lips a little more and closing my eyes in anticipation.

After what seemed like an eternity, I felt his soft lips descend onto mine. His hand ran lovingly down my cheek, as we caressed each other. It wasn't long before the man was on top of me, kissing me with energy and life. I wrapped my legs around him with a soft moan, hoping he was going to accommodate my current needs. Just to make sure he was thinking what I was thinking, I spoke. I waited till his lips were kissing my neck insanely and gasped with pleasure.

"Ed…" I whispered, unable to speak anything but his name. The amount of pleasure he made me feel was obviously a sin, such sin I couldn't even bring myself to talk. "I need you Ed." I managed to say at a speed he probably wouldn't have understood anyway. He stopped sucking on my neck and raised his head slowly.

"Now?" He asked with disbelief, his mouth wide open.

"Why not?" I furrowed my eyebrows, it's not like we hadn't done this during the day many times before.

"But I mean, you're pregnant! Isn't that bad?" His eyes were burning with fiery passion, and I knew that he was angry with himself, because he couldn't control himself.

"No Edward! You really want to go without for nine months?" I asked with mortification, I didn't think I could survive without him inside me for more than a few hours. Well… the desire for him to enter me would burn brightly again a few hours after we had just been making love. "Look at you! You can't keep your hands off me, and you think you can wait nine months?"

"Winry… we did this just yesterday." Ed mumbled, running his fingers down my stomach without even realising it.

I pulled him down to me and kissed his check. "How many times do we usually do this a day?" Edward grinned at my comment, and began unbuttoning my shirt at a furious speed. My compelled state returned once he put his hands on me suggestively again, and I fell under his spell.

"EDWARD ELRIC!"

I gasped as Edward pulled away from kissing my stomach. Our attention both turned to the door which had just been flung open. I instantly pulled Ed down on top of me to cover myself when I saw who it was. Edward didn't look any more pleased than I was, actually he looked terrified. She instantly gasped and placed her hand over her mouth… not quite the reaction I expected from Izumi. Edward cringed against me, digging his head into my chest.

"I'm so sorry Miss Winry! I didn't mean to intrude!" She said quickly, gasping and shutting the door.

Edward also raised his head with surprise when she did this, then glanced back at me with confusion. "How come I am still alive?" He asked me, blinking a few times. I stared up at him with equal confusion.

We had decided to wait for each other, considering the fact we couldn't control our voices when we were together, and we didn't want Izumi hearing us in the next room.

He kissed me tenderly a few more times and buttoned up my shirt for me, making the decision to give this up, a very difficult one on my part. _Goddamn tease._ "Good choice to wait." He whispered in my ear, kissing my neck softly. I cringed as his hands finally did up the last button and ran down my arms.

"Ed I really don't care if anyone hears us." I said quickly when he grabbed my hand and proceeded to turn the door knob.

"Winry, you really can scream." Edward said flatly. "It's enough Al has to hear us." Edward sighed with shame. "I'm a terrible brother; if only you could keep you're mouth shut!"

"If only you didn't use your stupid alchemy on me!" I argued back, pulling my hand away, _how dare he tell me that I am some kind of savage screamer. _

"Are you serious? You ask me to! And when I don't because I know you will scream, you bash me over the head!" Ed replied with disbelief.

"Let's not fight right now; I want to get out of this room eventually." I scoffed. "But you better take back what you said about me screaming, you make me sound like some girl obsessed with you." He grinned at this comment and moved closer.

"Aren't you?" He cocked his eyebrow, his face much to close for me to have any chance of winning the conversation.

"W-wwell…" _What the hell am I saying? Of course I'm not. _

"It's okay Winry; I really like it when you scream my name. One day, we will get a soundproof room and you can scream it all you want." He winked at me before kissing me on the cheek quickly "Actually... I could alchemize this room... mmm" He put his finger on his chin thoughtufully. For some reason the thought excited the hell out of me. The thought of me not having to hold back at all was inviting. But the practical side of me instantly took over.

"Edward, you are not alchemizing my room!"

He turned his face to mine and smirked slightly. "Oh really...?" He placed hishands on my hips. "Butdon't you want to be able to scream?" I looked away with a slight smirk playing on my lips aswell, then slapped him away from me with a playful giggle. He then once again returned serious. I was blushing furiously and fidgeting slightly. Due to one of the most embarrassing conversations I had ever had with Edward. "But it's a worry, why didn't sensei try to bash me up?" He once again grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room, to see hismaster talking to Al excitedly.

"I had no idea they were married! How come I wasn't invited to the wedding… I guess I have been extremely busy." She grinned.

Edward bowed his head with shame and laughed nervously. "So that's why." I glanced between a nervous Al and depressed Edward with curiosity. Edward instantly grabbed me and whispered in my ear. "She thinks we're married, that makes it okay." I nodded.

"We can pretend then."

"No!" He said almost instantly. "If she finds out we were pretending, I will definitely be killed. I have to tell her now!"

"Ah sensei!" Edward put on a huge smile and pushed me behind him to protect me. She beamed at him

"How wonderful!" She stood up with a content face. "I always knew she would be your bride."

"Well… we're not actually married." Edward scratched the back of his head.

"But I just saw you two…"

Edward quickly raised his hands and smiled hugely. "But we are together! Very much together, I am going to marry her very soon, since she is pregnant and all." _Great did you really need to say that Edward?_

His master froze for a second and glanced between the two of uscuriously. I peeked out behind Edward's back and could see the anger start to colour her face. She held up her fist and started walking towards my Edward. _Shit I have to do something. _

"You're trying to tell me, that you took advantage of this young woman! And she is now pregnant!" His teacher became furiously angry and ready to strike when I jumped in front of him and pinned him against the wall behind me, placing my hands either side. I glared at the woman. She instantly dropped her fist. "You should be bashing him up as well Winry; it's the worst thing for a man to do! Take advantage of a lady!"

"He didn't take advantage of me!" I yelled loudly, almost overpowering the woman. I could feel Edward breathing against my ear, I could feel his touch behind me, and it almost made me dizzy. _How the hell could I resist the man behind me?_

"Winry… it's okay, I should take the punishment." He whispered. I once again felt my head start to spin when I heard his voice whisper to me, _I really need him. _I however kept my concentration and hoped he wouldn't do anything that had sexual connotations attached to it.

"NO! You don't deserve any punishment!" I replied to Edward. "Listen! I told him to!"

"He should have said no! He knows that it's taking advantage of you!" The woman had sobered slightly at the extreme determination in my eyes.

"I fought him!"

"He should have fought back!" She yelled, twitching slightly.

"I pulled out my gun and aimed it at his head, and said 'Edward Elric, if you don't make love to me this instant I will shoot!" I said sternly, hoping I wasn't completely crushing him against the wall. Edward chuckled slightly.

"But why?" He master was completely shocked to hear that, _what? Wasn't it the lady like thing to do?_

"Because I love him, and I don't have to be married just to express that love for him. Edward doesn't even believe in God, yet he is still willing to marry me, because I do… It's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." I bowed my head slightly and felt Edward wrap his arms around me.

"It's not trouble for you, don't worry about it Winry." Ed said loudly with a hint of humour in his voice. "I don't know why I have to marry you to prove I love you though."

"So therefore! If you want to punish him, you have to punish me!" I stuck up my nose with stubborn determination and backed even further against Ed, hearing his pleas to stop squashing him. As soon as he heard of me taking the punishment, I felt him try to squirm out of there.

"No way Winry! Get off me! She will kill you!" His force suddenly became too powerful to hold back, and before I knew it, he was pinning me against the wall protectively.

In our struggle to protect one another, we hadn't noticed that Izumi's expression had changed from that of an angry housewife, to a proud one.

"No way am I going to let you take the blame for that Ed!" I yelled, clinging to him furiously.

"But it is my fault anyway! I am not going to let her touch you!" Ed said seriously.

"Edddd!"

"I think!" We both turned our heads to see Ed's master standing there with a smile on her face. "We can just forget about that for now."

Edward and I just glanced at each other and blinked stupidly.

"So you crossed the gate?" Izumi asked. Sitting down next to Al. "You risked your own life for your brother again…" She sighed. "Haven't you learnt anything? If you really had matured like a proper anime character you wouldn't have done that!" Ed bowed his head slightly. "After all you learnt about that, you went ahead anyway."

"I realise it was stupid, but I made a promise to my brother, bring his body back no matter what the costs. I wasn't going to break that!" Ed lifted his head from the ground. That fire was burning brightly deep inside. He had no regrets, and I was happy.

"Besides, Ed has learned his lesson, he isn't going on any more wild goose chases are you Ed?" I laughed, sitting down next to Izumi on the couch. Ed smiled contently and nodded. I patted the space on the couch next to me, inviting him to sit next to me. Before he did this he threw a nervous glance in his master's direction before realising it was okay. He sat down stiffly, until I moved closer to him and rested on his shoulder. I felt his gaze once again flicker towards his master before he proceeded to run his fingers through my hair.

"Master, what have you been so busy with?" Al suddenly asked, smiling at us.

"Wrath…" Izumi replied. Ed tensed with a slight gasp and ceased all hair play.

"You mean he is still alive?" Ed asked with shock.

"Of course he came back home… but I think we need to come get repairs for the automail soon Winry… That's what came do discuss, the price."

"Ah well—"

"He has an automail?" Ed pulled away from me, and leaned forward on the couch to get a better view of his master. "How?"

"Well Ed, since you disappeared!" I said with annoyance. _How dare he push me away!_ "Roze came back here with Wrath… he had no limbs… so I made him your automail."

"WHAT?" Ed shrieked, standing up. Al just sighed and dug his forehead into his hands with a chuckle.

"I thought you said you made that auto-mail only for me! That it was my auto-mail! And you gave it to the kid who took my own limbs?" Edward began yelling. "How could you… do that…?" He trailed off when he noticed the look of sadness on Izumi's face, but that didn't stop me from bashing him over the head.

He twitched on the ground, before I got another sentence in. "I thought you were dead you jerk! Where the hell did you go for four years? I made it in memory of you! How thick can you get?" I turned my back on him then sat down heavily with a huff, crossing my legs hastily.

"Bitch!" Ed cursed under his breath. He stood up and turned his own back.

"Now, now children…" Al sighed.

"Are they always like this?" Izumi asked with a worn out expression. "How can I punish Ed for treating her bad, when the next second she almost gives him a concussion… these two I swear…" She tensed her fists with frustration, so I sighed.

"Ed…" _We shouldn't fight when we have a guest._

"Shut up! I don't trust you anymore you liar!"

I stood up and moved closer to him, placing my hands on his shoulders. "Is that so?" I whispered into his ear lovingly.

"Y-y-e-ess" He stammered.

"I'm sorry, let's kiss and make-up!" I said, as if no-one else is in the room.

Edward turned around, looking between Al and Izumi. "Winry, there are people in the room... I'm not supposed to show public affection. It was one of her teachings" Despite his observations, he still wrapped his arms around my waist.

"No there isn't anyone... only us." I leaned up slightly and met his lips in a passionate kiss.

"HOW DAREEEEEE YOU!"

Edward was soon out of my arms. I was quite confused but turned to see Izumi standing there with her fist out, panting furiously.

"SHOW PUBLIC AFFECTION!" She finished off.

I turned my head to see Edward up against the wall, obviously unconscious. All I could do in times like these was sigh. _What a strange day..._

"Bring Wrath back here, and we will discuss the automail price." I told her.

"I appreciate it Winry..." I opened the door for her and bowed to her slightly. Al and I waved goodbye to the woman then turned to Edward with worry.

"Is he dead?" I panicked, running over to check his pulse.

"Knowing her punches, I wouldn't doubt it." Al laughed.

So the rest of the wonderful day was spent trying to bring my lover back to consciousness… just what I needed…

* * *

**Saturn Stars**

* * *


	33. Troubling duty

Hey all, thanks so much for all your kind reviews once again, really, I couldn't write without you guys.

**Ami-the-water-godess: **Hey there, thanks for reading. About the grammar thing like, ican'tgo. That isn't my fault. Fanfiction does screwed up things like that by itself, and randomly, other full-time posters will know what I am talking about. I do my best to prevent it though. I hope you enjoy the next chapters.

**Kit Rose: **Oh my hun! I would be sooooo flattered if you drew and EdxWin pic for me, I will worship you forever! Enjoy this chapter.

Well guys, I really hope you do like this chapter, cause I sure as hell don't :( I hope you guys do anyway! (Prays to sun god Leto)

Oh and guys, just because people don't want this fic to end, by popular demand, there may just be a few more chappies! See I accommodate your needs. It does need to end however… but I guess I can drag it out slightly.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-three: **Troubling duty.

* * *

"Brother are you sure it's alright to leave Winry at home with that homunculus?" I asked cautiously as brother tapped his boots on the cement surface.

"Yep"

"But brother…!" I argued, not finding any logic in his answer, or the reason why I wanted to debate it.

"Winry can handle him, besides, Izumi is there." He replied casually, standing up on his tippee toes to see over the crowd.

"But I think she was upset that you wouldn't take her too central with you…" I told him, hearing him mutter about the time.

"Well she just has to deal with it, I'm not going to buy her birthday present and wedding ring while she is there am I?" He replied with anger and annoyance. I instantly grinned.

"So that is what this trip is about, I'm impressed brother, I thought you would have hired someone to do this dirty work for you." I chuckled. Also keeping an eye on the time, the train should be here any second.

"Shut up! I don't want to do it!" He snapped. Just as he opened his mouth to say something else the train came speeding down the tracks. The crowd immediately all began pushing to get onboard the obviously popular train. "Oi, state alchemist here. Make way!" Brother yelled dominantly, violently pushing through the crowd.

Once we managed to get a seat on the train brother instantly began whining.

"And I'm going to have to visit Colonel shit for sure!"

"BROTHER!" I gasped. The lack of respect he had for his superiors was definitely not inspiring.

"And what the hell am I going to do about this Winry stuff? I don't know what she wants!" He huffed and rested his head on his palm, his elbow resting on the window sill.

"Maybe we should take her shopping at Rush Valley for her birthday…" I suggested. Hoping brother was fond of the idea.

His mouth instantly opened in shock, and he rolled his eyes. "Are you kidding? I will be broke by the end of day… or hour… or minute!" He complained. "I can't believe that I am going to propose on her birthday… how lame can I get?"

"Brother is that what you are worried about? I think it's really sweet…"

"I don't want to be sweet!"

"Maybe she won't be pissed at you anymore for it though." I laughed. "You really pissed her off this morning."

"It's not my fault we both have the same taste in food! She didn't tell me she wanted the shit!" He disputed defensively.

"Brother, you could have bought more…"

"I didn't know! She just gets angry at the stupidest things."

"Well so do you! You went angry at her the other day for rolling her eyes at you." I chuckled "That was pathetic"

"I don't like being treated like a dumb arse!"

"Well you were kind of being a 'dumb arse'" I replied as nicely as I possibly could, turning my head slightly at the commotion around us, everyone was staring… couldn't brother keep his voice down?

"Oh shut up Al! I don't need this crap from you as well!" Brother sighed and returned to the window sill, gazing out it in a kind of day dream. "You better help me buy a ring; I wouldn't have a clue what she wants."

"Brother I don't think she really minds, I think she will be happy no matter what." I told him.

"Sure"

Time passed slowly. Brother and I talked about certain topics as the train ran along the tracks. The sun was burning brightly causing brother to dig his head into his arms. I sat there with a grin on my face as I watched him. _He has all the same traits. He is still my brother after all these years. _

"Al?" Brother suddenly lifted his head from his arms, and smiled slightly at me. "I never thought I would be buying Winry's wedding ring with you…" He turned his head to look out the window. "It's really nice that you are here with me." He held a smug sort of grin on his face, to hide the fact he was showing emotion for once.

"I guess you win after all." I laughed slightly, scratching the back of my head. Brother once again lifted his head with shock and gasped slightly.

"I win what?" He asked with a minimal amount of curiosity, but he knew what I was referring to.

"You get to take Winry as your bride." I said cheerfully. His face suddenly became overrun with guilt, and he turned away to look at the passing scenery with misery.

"Yeah…" He said softly, his voice mixed with many emotions. "I cheated though, all that time alone with her while you were gone… while you were amour… if everything was right you surely would have won." My eyes widened at brother's comment, did he doubt himself that much? I remembered Winry telling me of her crush on Edward a long time ago. "But I haven't proposed yet… you still have a chance." Edward smiled sadly. Was he trying to suggest that he would give her up for me?

I frowned slightly. "I don't like Winry that way brother, you should know that. We were just children back then; I didn't even know what marriage was." I laughed slightly and rested my hands behind my head. Edward let out a sigh of relief and turned his head to leer suspiciously at me. "W-what?"

"What about Nelly then?" Edward sniffed. "You two have been awful chummy lately, if you get what I mean." He raised his eyebrows and grinned widely. _Shit. _

"N-noo brother! I… we just look out for each other is all… she just wants someone to talk to!" I replied defensively, my face blooming a bright red.

"Sure, sure, that's why you have spent the night there about five times already." Brother held up his hands to count along his fingers and grinned with satisfaction. "Actually seven, and here I was thinking that I was an exaggerator."

"But! It was just like a sleepover, we are friends." I stammered, wringing my hands nervously.

"Okay then, we can drop it, if you're so self conscious about you're crush!" Brother grinned, expressing his amusement over the matter.

"It's not like that okay!" Brother shooed me and sighed. Silence once again came over us.

It wasn't long till the announcement was called. We could be arriving in central very soon. I could see brother was anxious, but about what, I wasn't sure. It was either the fact we had to report in to Colonel, or that he was buying his first wedding ring."

Once we stepped out onto the platform, the first thing brother did was check his pocket watch. "Shit! Mustang is going to have a fucking fit!" Brother yelled abruptly. He grabbed my hand and started dodging the hundreds of people on the platform as he sped towards them at an incredulous speed.

"Brother, running isn't going to do anything!" I yelled with franticness, as I also somehow managed to dodge the crowd of people.

"He said that he would leave something that caught my attention." He suddenly paused and began looking around frantically. I tapped him lightly on the shoulder, minor fear washing over my face. He instantly turned around and looked towards the direction I was pointing in. There stood Armstrong, waving proudly.

"_It's him." _

"What the hell do you mean?" Brother yelled, standing up from the couch in a fury.

"Now, calm down brother. Mustang is right." I told him, I motioned for him to sit back down cautiously, and I watched as he flung himself down and crossed his legs stubbornly.

"You were supposed to retrieve that stone, instead you used it on your brother, I could threaten you, and you are very well aware of this." Mustang sat at his desk, playing with a silver pen in his hands, as if none of this was even fazing him. I could understand why brother was upset, but he just didn't know what the word 'respect' meant.

"But I am not am I? I am as thrilled about your brother, as everyone else. All I ask is that you bring Kanou to me! Do you understand? That man is wanted, do you realise how many teenagers, young and innocent children he stole from the war? The dying mothers and their children, the people with no hope, the virgins who didn't know any better. He stole them all for the stone that brought your brother back, do you understand Fullmetal?" Mustang had now become a little hasher, his tone was becoming increasingly dominate and loud. I cringed at the thought of how that stone was made; I didn't even want to think about it.

"But he didn't use it did he? He learnt his lesson! I can't capture him when he is the reason my brother is sitting next to me on this couch." He glanced in my direction and flung me a nervous smile before turning back to Mustang seriously. "Get someone else to do it."

"It's an order, bring him to me Fullmetal, or loose your title." With that last line of torment, we were shooed from the room rather brusquely.

"He is only doing his job brother…" I said in attempt to comfort him as we walked down the street of shops, in search of one particular one.

"And his job would be making my life hell! He has plenty of other dogs he can get to do the job, and I will not be taking this man's life. I will talk to him about it however, and tell him to hide so I can't find him." Edward 'hmped' stomping forward through the streets. "Where was that damn jewellery shop…?" He muttered under his breath.

"But brother!" I whined. "You know how Mustang has eyes everywhere. Remember the time he knew that the stone was a fake in Lior."

"Yes…"

"And how we went a little off our course, and went to Xenotime to look for the stone?" I reminded.

"Yes Al,"

"He also knew about the red water incident, even though it was mostly an underground thing!" I added.

"Okay Al I get itt—"

"He also knew you had the hots for Clara, and asked if she really _was _beautiful!"

"OKAY AL YOU HAVE MADE YOUR POINT!" Brother huffed, jumping up and down in an attempt to shut me up. _Was I embarrassing him? Well brother making a fuss doesn't make it better. _

"Oh sorry…" I scratched my neck slightly and grinned. I watched as brother straightened his coat and took in a deep breath of air.

"I am just going to have to take my chances, no more arguments or buts! Now help me find this goddamn shop!" He hissed. I turned my head to the side to see the exact shop brother was looking for and shook my head with exhaustion. He however, was looking everywhere except the right direction in some kind of rage.

"You mean that?" I turned his head and pointed to the shop with a blank look on my face.

"Thanks Al!" He huffed sarcastically. I blinked with confusion as he went ahead. _What's he so angry about?_

I entered the small jewellery shop, hearing the tinkle of the bell as I did. Brother was already talking to the store person, so I took the time to look around myself.

"Wow… this store is really small, but it has some beautiful stuff." I whispered to myself. _I wonder how brother knew about it?_ I admired the glistening jewels when a grinning brother called me over.

"What about this one?" Brother pointed to the one in the man's hands. It was beautiful I had to admit, white gold (Winry's favourite) with small diamonds framing the beautiful shining one in the middle. Brother was transfixed, and a distant look came to his eyes. It looked expensive.

"Well it is really nice brother, but do you think this is the type of decision you should rush?" I asked hesitantly.

"I asked him what the best one in the store was; he said it was this, no point in looking at the others." Ed said, suddenly snapping out of his dream.

"But maybe there is something that will have more… significance to Winry… you shouldn't just get the most expensive one!" I argued.

"But Al! It's just a chunk of stone, how could Winry think any of these were close to her heart? She will like whatever I buy her, because it's her wedding ring, and I will buy her the best." Brother argued. _Fair enough. _

"Fine brother." He grinned and turned to the store clerk who looked very pleased over his sale for the day. I know if I had a woman, I would spend my time picking the perfect ring, I guess brother and I had different values. _Although I guess that ring was the most beautiful in the store… _If only he picked it out himself.

We returned home a little after sunset, and I knew brother was nervous about the scene he and Winry were going to have as soon as he stepped onto that porch. Brother looked extremely satisfied, or exhausted. "She will have a fit." He sighed as we approached the house on the hill. "I mean, I was out all day."

"I don't think you give Winry enough credit… it's just like when she didn't tell you about the baby." I murmured, turning my head to the side slightly.

"THE BABY?" Ed lifted his head with shock and took a deep breath before collapsing on the ground. "That's right we're pregnant aren't we…" He muttered from the ground.

"Yeah, Winry is." I laughed. He sat up and scratched his head, brushing the dirt from his golden hair.

"Man," He grunted, finding it difficult to stand up. But he did and we approached the house steadily.

"I thought you were happy about it…"

"I AM!" He yelled viciously. "I'm just not ready, oh god, oh god, oh god!" He started chanting. "Only 33 weeks! How am I supposed to prepare for this in 33 weeks? Everyone knows I can barley take care of myself." He sighed heavily. "I can't believe this is happening, I don't know how to raise a boy… I mean, we were absolute hell for mum sometimes…" Ed sighed. "If only it was a sweet little girl."

"Brother you still don't know the sex of the child…" I reminded him, this was becoming tiresome. He snapped and turned his head irritably.

"I am the father, I think I can just tell what it's going to be, and it's going to be a boy exactly like his father!" He took that last step onto the porch when Winry opened the door furiously.

"EXCUSE ME?" She hollered, shaking the whole house with her infuriated voice. I peeked past the two lovers and looked inside to see Wrath sitting grumpily on the couch, still acting as stubborn as ever.

"Um, Hey Winry…." Ed backed away a little nervously and waved slightly.

"It will be a girl! JUST LIKE HER MOTHER! WE AGREED THE OTHER NIGHT!" Winry bellowed. I rolled my eyes. How many times were they going to have this conversation?

"Okay, okay Winry!" Ed brushed passed her quite crossly and placed the bags on the ground. I instantly saved them and re-located them to the top cupboard while they were fighting. _Her wedding ring was in there for god's sake! _

"DON'T WALK PASSED ME EDWARD ELRIC! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN ALL DAY?" She placed her hands on her hips and huffed. I sat next to Izumi and greeted her as she gazed longingly at her son. Or whatever he was… He had not yet accepted her as his mother, we had discovered as much this morning when he told her to leave him the hell alone. "_You're not my mother!" _He had told her repeatedly.

"Look I got caught up at central, that bastard called me in for a mission!" He replied with annoyance, flopping down onto the couch.

Winry suddenly sobered and gasped slightly. "Are you going away again…?" She asked softly. Letting her arms fall to her sides.

"No, goddammit!" He yelled back heatedly. She turned away slightly with a sniff of sadness.

"Sorry… I just thought you might have been…"

Brother sighed and stood up reluctantly. "It's okay…" He wrapped his arms around his wife to be and patted her back. "Are you going to welcome me home?" He chuckled.

"Welcome home, Edward, Al…" Winry smiled, wrapping her arms around him without protest.

"Now come here!" He lowered his head to her stomach and kissed it hello. "So how's my lil' man going?" Winry's eyebrow twitched before her fist came down hard on his head.

"Lil' woman!" She corrected.

"Guys, can you just stop fighting about the sex? You don't know yet!" I cried with desperation, I was sick of seeing bruises all over my brother's body over it, and I was sick of seeing Winry drawn close to tears over it.

"I am the mother, and I can just tell!"

_That's what Ed said…_

"Grr! And I am the father and I know it's a boy!" He growled, walking away from her to open the fridge. She followed furiously and bashed him across the head.

"BUT I'M THE ONE CARRYING YOUR CHILD!"

"OW!" He took a step back with the jug of water in his hand and glared up at her as he was slightly cringing pain. "What the hell was that for you savage?" Edward asked with shock. "Haven't you abused me enough?"

"NO! NOT TILL YOU SAY IT'S A GIRL!" She argued, pressing her hands against her hips to seal the comment.

"Fine fine, you think it's a girl, good enough?" He mumbled.

"It is because I have to finish this auto-mail inspection, but we will be talking about this in bed tonight, EDWARD!" She stomped away from him back to where we were and gave us a small smile. Edward just poked his tongue out at her and turned to pour himself a glass of water.

"Look Izumi… after everything you do, I will be happy to do this at a small price, and I'm sure Ed is willing to pay for that." Winry grinned. I laughed at brother's reaction and watched as Izumi grinned.

"Is that so? Well at least he will be putting that hot money of his to good use, dog!" Izumi glared in Edward's direction. He had just spat out all the water in his mouth with shock and surprise.

"WHAT? WINRY YOU CAN'T MAKE ME PAY FOR THAT!" He yelled angrily, running over to the couch to look at her in disbelief and mortification, I was quite mortified myself… how was it we always got into these messes?

Winry just shut her eyes and grinned. "Sure you can, Mr. State Alchemist!" Winry side glanced him evilly, causing brother to gulp down his water with fear fear. He turned away with a sigh.

"Well if you and Wrath will go down to your rooms, the repairs should be done in no time at all!" Winry held up her fingers in the 'ok mode' and stood up to lead them down the hall. Once she returned I looked up at her, then towards brother who was sulking in the kitchen.

"Winry that was mean to make brother pay…" I exhaled; I was trying to stick up for brother even if it was really funny.

"He'll get over it!" She walked into the kitchen; I followed, as I was quite hungry indeed. I looked inside the fridge for some suitable food and grabbed out the necessary items for a sandwich. I once again heard their voices start to rise to roof level.

"FUCK OFF! I'LL PAY FOR IT, BUT I WONT FORGIVE YOU, WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SUCH A BITCH?"

"OH SHUT UP YOU BIG BABY; YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SAID YOU DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH YOUR MONEY."

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN GO OFFERING MY PAPER TO ANYONE YOU WISH!"

"SHE IS YOU'RE MASTER! IT'S EXPENSIVE, AND I FELT RUDE MAKING HER PAY!"

"YOU ALWAYS MADE ME PAY!"

"SO? YOU WERE RICH!"

"AHHH! AND TO THINK I WAS GOING TO TAKE YOU SHOPPING FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY!"

"Huh?" Winry suddenly stopped and inched closer to Edward suspiciously. I just rolled my eyes and buttered the bread.

"Nup, not now I'm not!"

"Where?" She raised her eyebrows with sudden delight.

"Rush… valley…" Edward managed to get out.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH REALLY!" She jumped at Edward with glee and almost knocked him over; I turned with worry to make sure brother was okay when he bashed his head against the cupboard.

"HEY! I ALREADY SAID I'M NOT GOING TO NOW!" He replied back, wrapping his arms around her, so the young woman wouldn't fall.

"You're the best ever! I love you sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much." She exclaimed with happiness.

"Oh no, but brother isn't taking you anymore…" I chuckled adding the lettuce and tomato. Winry instantly dropped from my brother and frowned.

"What…?" She asked. Her eyes suddenly became full with grief. _Yep, my work here is done._

Brother instantly blushed three shades of red and looked away with guilt. "Well maybe if you're good…" I chuckled at his comment. _Score. _

"Does being good mean being very bad?" She grinned and stepped closer to Edward suggestively. So close she had him leaning back over the counter just to escape her kiss. I placed the final piece of bread over the top and began packing up. _Better hurry. _

"W-winry!" Brother blushed, looking away stubbornly. "I'm angry at you!"

"I know, and it makes me want to kiss you!"

"NO!" Brother argued, I heard them get into a battle in which brother tried to fight the temptress off. "No, no, no, no, no, no!" He giggled as she tried to get her hands free from his tight grip.

"Edward, how can I kiss you like this?" She huffed heatedly, trying to get to his lips with violence. She suddenly dropped her hands and sulked. "Fine then!"

"Oh so you're angry at me now?"

"YES!"

"Awwwwww!" He said sarcastically. "Come here, silly…" He pulled her into a hug and took her lips in a hungry kiss, in which she returned without a concern. _It was obvious that she was tricking him… but brother never saw that. _I placed the butter in the fridge and scuttled out of the kitchen as fast as I could. _Long night ahead of me. _

* * *

**Saturn Stars**

* * *


	34. Intangible

Okay here you go guys. Thanks heaps for all your wonderful comments! Much love

A little update on the fic situation. I realise this is going to finish, and you are all upset. (Trust me, I'm upset as well, I know what it's like to crave EdxWin and not get your fix) But trusty Saturn stars (Which is me if you didn't know) Will accommodate your needs. I am planning a post fic, like you know the Ed in Germany thing, and you can bet it's going to be EdxWin, but I am going to start that on the holidays. So I have time to plan it and so on. Holidays in Australia start in about 5 weeks or so. But don't worry; I'm not going to have you craving EdxWin for five weeks. So in the meantime I am going to have a go at the EdxWin 100 themes, I will probably start them shortly. So don't worry, you shall all get your EdxWin.

**Remember** I'm open to fic challenges as well, if you would like anything written at all, I'll do my best to accommodate. Just write out a little summary of what you're looking for and if it's within my range of talent I shall have it posted within a few days at the most!

WARNING: This chapter is a dramatic chapter, just an excuse to make your stomach squirm in pain for Winry! Lol, she is going through an emotional period.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-four: **Intangible

* * *

Ed was trudging along the dirt path grudgingly. Muttering incoherent things to himself. He kicked the dust up with his feet, and as a result the bottom of his black pants were covered with orange dust.

I side glanced him with worry, wringing my hands together nervously. Was it too much to ask? Maybe I shouldn't have pushed coming here…

Izumi and Al were talking excitedly (Ever since she had almost beat him to a pulp they had got along like a house on fire) behind me about god knows what, I was too caught up on trying to figure out Ed. Wrath plodded along behind them, sulking, I swear I hadn't heard him say a word for three days. His arm and leg had been repaired, and he had been forced by Izumi to come with us, he didn't exactly have anywhere to go. But I had a feeling he would soon disappear again, it wasn't like Wrath to hang around too long.

I looked away sadly only to feel a warm hand on my shoulder. I turned my head with happiness, hoping Ed had come to his senses… and had decided to put on a joyful face for me, it was my birthday after all. But the day didn't feel like my birthday at all… I felt nervous and anxious; mostly because Ed looked like he did… couldn't he just relax?

The warm hand was however not the tempting hand of my lover's, more like the comforting hand of his younger brother. "Winry, you shouldn't look down like that… it's you're birthday." Al smiled contently and took a step back. I threw him a strained smile over my shoulder… maybe it would help it if tried to smile.

Ed suddenly stopped in his tracks, looking at me desperately. "Oh, it's you're birthday and you're not having fun… fuck it's all my fault!" Ed yelled stomping his foot down. "Damn this place is so hot." He pulled on his black shirt slightly, exposing his neck. "I can't take it."

I took a sudden step back at his steadily increasing anger and glanced away. I could tell Izumi was becoming increasingly annoyed at his anger. But Al just laughed nervously and pulled her by the arm. "Well… we will be going to look around for Wrath, have fun!" Al ran like a madman, despite Izumi's protests.

"Wait Al!" I cried, I held out my hand and lowered my head to the ground when I realised he had disappeared into the distance. _Don't leave me with him… _

"Um… I'm sorry, I realise I'm not the best company…" He spoke up suddenly.

"No Ed, that's not it…"

"It's you're birthday and you look like you're about to burst into tears…" He dropped his head slightly to stare at the ground. "Well… I'm sorry; I just wasn't too fond of this idea, that's all."

"Can we grab a drink or something?" I asked suddenly. Realising I needed to address the certain issue placing thick tension between us, so thick that I couldn't even reach Ed properly.

"Su..sure…"

He once again began fiddling with his shirt once inside the building. I tried to look away, but I couldn't. _I missed Ed, I wanted Ed_. He grabbed ice from the cup and ran it over his face and neck making me blush, yet frown with sadness. _I want him so bad it's going to bring me to tears. _

"Ed we need to talk…" I said softly, after long moments of silence. He took another long sip of his ice cold drink and blushed furiously. He knew what I wanted to talk about, he had been getting out of it for three weeks, and he wasn't going to doge it anymore.

"But!" He stood up with a huge grin on his face, and almost started walking out of the building. "We have lots of shopping to do, we don't have all day! Got to get to those fireworks tonight, I know how much you want to see them." Before I knew it, he had run out of the shop, leaving me there with a completely horrified look of confusion on my face.

So we did shop, I bought a few things that I needed here and there. Things I had lusted after for a long time. But nothing compared to how much I was currently lusting after the man standing next to me. This day wasn't as special as I thought it would be… without Ed here. He was definitely somewhere else… he wasn't with me. He continued to stare at the ground, hand clutching something in his pocket tightly as we walked through the streets silently. _Was there another? _

This time I truly wasn't joking… I knew it was insane, I knew Ed would never do something like that to me. The signs were all there however.

I looked at myself worriedly in the mirror at the next shop. Ed was busy buying something for me over the counter; he looked pleased to be away from me. The woman staring back at me didn't appear at all beautiful. I felt tears well in my eyes but kept them back; I didn't want Ed to see them. I didn't want him to know what he was putting me through. I looked at myself frantically… _I need to go on a diet…_ _But I'm pregnant… well not very far along but it's been a month… does he expect me to stay all perky and happy when I'm constantly sick? Is he really that shallow?_

"Hey Winry…" He came up behind me with a slight smile. I currently stood on the side observing myself. I looked exactly the same… only tireder. I could see all the unhappiness in my eyes… was I unattractive all this time? "What are you doing?" He asked, cocking his head to the side with amusement. _Was he actually liking what he was seeing?_ _What am I turning into? I'm considering death over this. _

"What do you think?" I snapped. He screwed his face up in confusion slightly but stood there silently while I continued to turn on all angles. "Winry…" He sighed after I dug my head into my hands. "You're not ugly, okay?"

"THERE HAS TO BE A REASON!" I yelled back snapping his hand away from me. He knew exactly what reason I was referring to and looked away. I shoved my bags into his hands and stormed out of the shop angrily.

"Winry wait, where are you going?" He yelled from the store, which had almost faded due to my blurred vision, not from tears, from complete and utter despair.

"Going to have a happy birthday!" I yelled back. He dropped his arms, the many bags filled with metal obviously weighing him down. I tried desperately to get lost within the crowd but found it no use. Ed was running after me quickly, calling my name heatedly over the many people between us.

I cried out with pain when I bumped into a person. I looked up with grief hoping to apologise, only to see it was Al, Izumi standing by his side.

It wasn't long til Ed had caught up to us, panting for breath, the mass of bags starting to get to him.

"Brother would you like me to carry some?" Al suddenly asked quietly. Almost instantly half of my bags were shoved into Al's hands. 'Winry I got you a present." Al suddenly spoke up after positioning the bags. He handed me a small bag which I clung to tightly, the thought of him buying a present for me lifted my spirits. I shot him a smile and noticed Ed straighten up.

"Well… the fireworks are soon." He smiled, turning to Al with a serious look.

"Maybe we can grab some dinner, and then head out to see them." Al suggested suddenly. Ed seemed pleased at this and started dragging us all along with him. I had to admit I was quite hungry myself; a whole day of shopping and worrying could do that to you.

Once arriving at the extremely packed restaurant, we were told there was only one love seat left. We all sighed with anger, realising we would have to squash five people into this seat. But little did I know how much of a nightmare it was going to be. I was instructed by Izumi to go in first; of course Ed was instructed to sit next to me. Despite our protests.

"It's going to be tight, you want to be squashed against me Edward Eric?" She raised her fist in his face, and in an instant he was pressing against me nervously. I shivered at the sudden contact and watched as she told Al to squeeze next to Ed. She then moved in, and wrath chose to stand, due to the tiny amount of seat left.

If there was one word to describe it, I would choose hell. The lust I was feeling for Edward could not be contained, and I felt like I would pounce on anyone close enough to satisfy this animal urge. It was his entire fault though, and he knew this.

Edward was the same, we were both fidgety, we had both knocked several things over on the table numerous times. I couldn't eat my dinner properly, the warmth of his body completely distracting me to a point I couldn't think straight. I could almost feel his breath on my face. The closeness was apparently getting to him as well. We both reached for our shirts pulling them down with agitation.

"It's getting hot…" Ed would complain, Al and Izumi glancing at each other with confusion.

"Brother it's quite cool…"

"No, I definitely agree, it's really hot." I spoke up quickly, digging my hands into my lap. I was furious, I was angry, I was depressed. But I kept shrugging them off as hormone problems. I wanted to ignore Ed, but if I did that there would be no chance of fixing our little problem. I couldn't be moody with him, I had to be positive.

So I glanced at him nervously. Our eyes met for a few seconds, enough for me to convey the urgency and desperation in them. He however quickly flicked his own down to his lap. Al and Izumi were once again chatting about what to shop for next, but I couldn't hear them. I don't think Ed could either. The world had suddenly stopped, and all I could see was the important man in front of me.

I squeezed my eyes tightly shut; sick of having my legs pushed into the hard wood next to me, so slowly I lifted the leg pressed up against Ed's. I then draped it over his, giving us both a little more room. He flinched nervously, and I realised that my thigh was coming dangerously close to a sensitive area of his, but I didn't care. I would make love to him right here if he let me. He cast me a look of intense anger, before his eyes slanted evilly. I quickly shot the two chatting a nervous glance before intertwining my fingers with his. I felt like we were a couple of teenagers trying to hide our late night visits form the parents. It was exactly that.

Edward flinched slightly, but didn't say a word. I moved my face closer, totally closing the distance between his cheek and my lips. I turned slightly, to access him better before I started running hot kisses down his neck. _What was I doing? We were at a restaurant for god's sake. _I heard him moan slightly and smiled into his neck, I had him. I finally had him after three weeks of trying, in a restaurant. The excitement was too much for me to handle, the thought of being caught any second urged me on, causing me to rub myself dangerously against my lover.

My happiness soon however died down when Ed came to his senses abruptly. He pushed me away with a needed gasp for air and growled.

"WINRY NOT IN PUBLIC!" He whispered forcefully. _Not ever! _I moved away and sulked. He had really done it now. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Um guys…" I spoke a bit louder, to get Al's and Izumi's attention. "I just need some air okay…?" Ed looked at me guiltily before they all shuffled off the chair quickly to let me out.

I stepped outside with a sigh, rubbing my shoulders slightly. The stars were now shining brightly, and I could hear the loud music in the distance. The fireworks were going to start soon. I could hear a man talking through the microphone about an auto-mail competition.

I began walking without thinking towards the excited screaming. It was quite convenient to have the auto-mail expo right on my birthday. I had never been able to come though, no-one had ever taken me… even on my birthday, and granny had always been busy with work.

Sure, Rush Valley always had Auto-mail things going on. But this was the biggest. If you were a hotshot auto-mail engineer you sure didn't want to miss out on this one. And it fell right on my birthday. Why wasn't I as happy to be here as I thought I would be? I held my stomach tenderly, looking down. I found a seat and glanced out over the huge field where they were setting up the fireworks. I was rather relieved over the fact I would be getting to watch fireworks, but that didn't stop the longing in my heart. Where was Edward? Why couldn't I touch him?

The thoughts of him and another once again stirred in my head. _No you're just being insecure. _I cursed my mucked up hormones and tried desperately to push the thought from my mind, if it were true… I think I would die of heartbreak. If such a thing was possible.

My mind suddenly wondered to the gift Al had bought for me. I smiled as I opened the box. It was no doubt some beautiful piece of jewellery. I wasn't into fancy stuff much myself, but I did appreciate beautiful things. I gasped as I pulled the tiny bracelet out of its case, a small note inside.

_Winry,_

_I hope you don't get angry at me for this, but I got a unisex bracelet for the baby, on one side it has Sarah, if it's a girl. The other has Eric for the boy. I know you say it's going to be a girl! But I didn't want to offend brother either. I hope you like it Winry, I thought it was really nice. _

_Happy birthday_

_Al._

I grinned to myself as I twirled the bracelet between my fingers. I couldn't help but laugh aloud. "That really is a stupid name Edward… do you intend our child to be name Eric Elric?" I sighed to myself. I loved the name Eric… but Eric Elric? "It's beautiful." I sighed, placing it back in the box.

"Is that what Al got you?" A sudden angered voice said from behind me. I twirled around to see Ed standing on the seat above me with his arms crossed seriously. He stepped down to my level and sat down with a sigh. "You ran off!"

"Jerk" I muttered under my breath, deciding not to answer.

"I'm the jerk?" He asked quietly with a sardonic laugh. "I have been worried sick about you, I thought someone snatched you up and took you away." He sighed. "What's the point in even arguing?" He looked out over the people with an exhausted face. "I mean what the hell is your problem? I don't know what to do anymore. It's your birthday I brought you here."

"You don't want to be here!" I snapped.

"I bought you everything you wanted…"

"How can I be happy when your not!"

"I am happy!"

"Whatever Edward." I was too tired to talk. The passion burning inside was almost growing out of control, so out of control I was starting to become weary with it.

"Winry, what's wrong with you? Are you sick? Tired?" He moved closer to place his hand on my forehead with concern. His touch suddenly ignited the passion within again, and instead of replying I just looked up at him with a slight blush on my cheeks. "Gah! What's up? It's your birthday; I have to make you happy today!"

I dropped my head with sadness. "…sex…" I said quietly.

"Huh, sex?" He asked suddenly. "Is that what you're worried about? Look, how bout we just go to the doctors and find out its sex, then we can stop fighting over it!"

"No Edward…" I turned my head slightly, his confusion beginning to annoy me. He was either trying to act clueless, or just was. They both annoyed me. "It's been three weeks."

He looked away. "Oh that…"

"What's wrong…?" I then asked. "Is there some problem?"

"You know the fireworks are starting soon…"

I turned to him with angry tears starting to well in my eyes, I wouldn't let them fall. I grabbed his shirt and pushed him down on the bench, clenching his shirt angrily. "I can't take it anymore! I can't take it!" I screamed angrily, digging my head into his shoulders. Taking my sexual frustration out on him seemed fair enough. "Why? Don't you find me attractive; aren't you interested in me anymore? Because I sure as hell still can't survive without it for a few hours, and here you are avoiding me for three weeks!" I yelled. "You haven't even been sleeping with me! You're always too tired." I raised my head, my tears finally spilling.

"The baby…" He looked up at me with pained eyes and looked like he was about to cry himself.

"Ed! Don't be stupid!"

"I know it doesn't make a difference, I just can't do it when you're pregnant, it doesn't feel right…" He looked away.

"Then why don't you kiss me? Or touch me? Or try to be close to me…?" I cried desperately.

"Because… it all leads to that Winry… I'm only human. I can only control myself so much." He looked away with a slight gulp. I couldn't believe what he was saying and just sat up, wiping my tears away.

"I don't like what you're saying, no it can't be true. I won't be able to live much longer…"

"Winry…"

"Ed please, please, tonight." I looked at him, pleading, begging. He widened his eyes slightly. "It's my birthday." I tensed my hands on my lap. "Please make love to me for my birthday." I cried desperately. "Pathetic, I have to beg for you, I'm pathetic."

When I looked up Ed was scratching his head slightly. "Umm… I'll be right back okay Winry?"

I watched him run of into the distance. "JERK! HOW DARE YOU RUN AWAY" I piped down however when the old couple in front of me turned around to glare at my behaviour. I sat quietly. _So it got too much for him? He just runs away… great…_

"WAIT YOU CAN'T DO THAT! HEY WAIT A MINUTE—'

"JUST GIVE IT HERE"

I lifted my head slightly at the commotion going on down at the stage. I rolled my eyes. The brutes always got into fights, and now it seemed they were fighting over the microphone. But just when I squinted, I saw the red tinge of Ed's red jacket.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT YOU SHRIMP!"

"STATE ALCHEMIST HERE!" I saw the flash of silver from the stage and stood up instantly, his watch.

"What the hell is that idiot doing? Does he want to go to prison for the night?" I instantly began running down the stand into the crowd, running across the field as fast as I could.

"I just wanted to say something."

I stopped in my tracks, taking a deep breath. _What on gods name is Ed going to say?_

"That… I have really hurt the woman I love, and I was wondering if she could come up onto the stage."

I opened my mouth and watched as Ed started searching the crowd. I had moved from the place we were sitting however. The crowd started to clap loudly. "If she is near you please tell her to come up, she has blonde hair, blue eyes, realllllllllllllllllllly beautiful, green top with a black skirt."

As soon as he said that, the people around me turned to me with a huge smile, pushing me up to the stage. I smiled nervously once up there and stepped a little bit closer to Ed. I was completely scared of crowds, and the lights shining down in my face.

"Ed!" I yelled angrily. "Why did you make me come up here?"

What he did next scared the hell out of me. He got on one knee and grinned. "You were the one that said I didn't need to kneel because I was so short…" He smiled slightly and held out a box to me. "Winry Rockbell, will you marry me?"

I was too shocked to talk. The crowd had gone silent, something I thought was impossible. _On stage? _I twitched nervously, before the comment had time to sink in and suddenly leapt at him. He fell to the ground with an 'oof' and wrapped his arms around me with a chuckle. The crowd started to applaud loudly, and I took the ring and placed it on my finger. "OH MY GOD IT'S GORGEOUS!" I yelled, looking down at it. I once again dug my head into Ed's neck with a squeal, only to be interrupted.

"Sorry but we have a show to put on… thanks for keeping the audience entertained though, you beautiful miss, have a nice life with the midget."

Ed suddenly jumped to his feet, yelling words of painful death to the man. He merely held his microphone with a quite confused face before I dragged Ed off the stage. It was hard escaping the many congratulations of the crowd, but I finally got him into a corner and stared at him lovingly. _One of the nicest things… he has ever done. _

He was looking up at the stage with amusement. "So, we're engaged." He laughed, turning his head to mine. He was however cut off as I pushed him to the wall forcefully.

"Whoa, you're still angry?" He asked squeezing his eyes shut. I chuckled and pressed myself against him lovingly.

"Nope, the happiest woman in the world." I then met his lips with a soft kiss. His arms wrapped around my waist, allowing me to push myself further against his warm body. _Our first kiss as an engaged couple, it felt so much better. _The fact he wasn't pulling away made me moan loudly, before I knew it, I was the one pinned against the wall.

"Ed, Ed, Ed." I said with a gasp, pushing the man in currently frenzying away from me. "My request?" He smirked at me and pulled away.

"I'm sure we can find some rundown hotel." He winked at me and grabbed my hand, pulling me through the crowd.

_I bet we don't get any sleep tonight_

* * *

**Saturn Stars**

* * *


	35. Their Story

Hey, hey. Sadly everyone **THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! **

I am so sorry, I didn't put detail into the wedding and that, I am just not big on weddings… so sorry. But it's a little different to the other chapters. I hope you enjoy the ending. Even though it's from a random POV

I would like to say thankyou to every single reviewer, you kept me writing. You all know yourselves how much you have helped me, so you can credit yourself on that. To my special, special reviewers! You all know who you are! I can't thank you enough for your support.

I really don't have much to say which is strange for me I know… but I hope you just do enjoy the ending. Love to you all!

**Angelofblades: **I'm sure that your fic will be great! You need to believe in yourself and not ask someone crappy like me for ideas, give me the link when you have it posted, I will be happy to comment

**k-c: **My rival? The helllll? Did something happen that I don't know about? Since when are we rivals? Ummm… that's awkward I feel somewhat… um… hated lol. I don't want to be rivals… Oh wait, I'm also your idol? Once again… the hellllll? How can we be rivals if you look up to me? Keep in contact hun, thanks for your reviews.

Thanks to **Pamster **for the information on pregnancy and sex (You are such a whizz hun)

Saturn Stars

**BEWARE MANY DIFFERENT POINT OF VIEWS, IT ALMSOT MAKES MY HEAD SPIN!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-five: **Their Story

* * *

So the day finally came… Edward took Winry as his bride. She could never have been happier, and she remembered every little detail vividly. The sun shone down on her beautiful smiling face, depicting the woman as an angel.

Everyone else could say that Edward was positively glowing, inside and out.

I had just been a small ceremony in Resembool. They didn't care for anything fancy, it wasn't needed. They loved each other, and that's all that mattered. Although it was just a small ceremony… the guest list had been never ending, that's for sure.

Edward growled with frustration when half the military turned up, along with Izumi and Sig. Rose was sitting there with her son next to her. A big smile on her beautiful face, that's for sure. Her son was now about five years old, and he had the same beautiful eyes as hers, filled with a quiet strength.

The day she had come back to Winry's was a shock for the couple, it was merely days before their wedding, and suddenly a beautiful old friend appears in the doorway. Edward couldn't help but blush slightly at the sight of her, becoming a mother had definitely done her well, she had an aura around her, a truly happy aura. He was blushing due to that and some certain old teenage fantasies that surfaced in his mind.

Winry was completely shocked, but welcomed her back. Edward was of course confused at this… _welcome back? _But Winry had explained the whole story.

Ed frowned as she told him. _So Rose had returned here not long after his disappearance… _

"She needed money and food." Winry had told him. Rose nodded with grief and patted thechild slightly. "But she didn't stay for long, I could barely look after myself… and one day I woke up to find her gone." Edward looked between the two; they seemed to be extremely close, as if they had almost struggled together.

"I knew I was a burden on you…" Rose had said meekly.

So there she was on their wedding day, front row seater, beaming proudly.

Al had turned up to the wedding, rather late though. It was a surprise to Edward, due to the fact he hadn't seen him for a couple of weeks.

Oh… yes, Nelly and Al were together alright, so together he had moved in shortly after Edward and Winry had announced their engagement. It was no shock however, Winry merely rolled her eyes, Edward merely snickered.

Al had confessed to Edward his plans to marry her one day. He had told him that he wanted to do it one day soon. This caused Edward to burst out into a fit of giggles, leaving Al standing there, hurt and confused.

"Yes Al! Remember that she nearly bashed me up once though." Edward grinned evilly. This caused Al to become even more confused.

"Winry bashes you up everyday…" He trailed off at the sudden anger on his brother's face.

"SHUT UP SHE DOES NOT!"

After the wedding was of course the honeymoon. The couple couldn't say it was one of the best things that ever happened to them though. It was in central and mostly contained the two key ingredients in their relationship, fighting and throwing metal objects. Winry had eight weeks to go before the child, and it wasn't like they could do anything extremely fun. Edward was extremely over-protective, he didn't want to place any stress on her at all. This always resulted in another fight, in which she ended up exerting more energy anyway.

Despite all this, the holiday was filled with passionate nights of lovemaking. It was hard to get it like that though. Soon after he had proposed to Winry, she had dragged him off to the doctors so he could hear from the professional that it was okay! Edward scoffed at the doctors words.

"I'm not a dumb arse! I know its okay! I just don't think its right!" He had replied.

"Listen, you shouldn't feel that way, sex is really fine. If you really feel bad about it, then you can stop having it on the last month, as it can increase the chance of the woman going into labour. But before that, it's really fine, as long as you are gentle about it."

So Ed couldn't get out of it anymore. Winry had won the fight, and he just gave in when she teased him playfully. He wanted it, why should it be wrong?

Not long after had come the birth of their child into this world. It was quite a smooth transition, if you ignored the fact Winry had screamed like it was the end of the world.

But nothing beat the pleasure on Edward's face when he saw the child for the first time. Which only meant one thing, yes, Eric Elric had just been born. Winry hadn't been angered by this, or upset. She was the mother after all, and she made the child with Edward. She merely shot the cocky father a look that said _'I know you were right let's drop it!' _before cradling the baby boy in her arms.

Edward was the best father he could be to the boy. Winry knew of his obligations and never complained. For this he was grateful.

Although his duty was to govern Resembool, his skills would definitely not be wasted like that, and he was used by the Colonel when needed. Every time he was dragged away, Winry couldn't help but cry herself to sleep. He was only ever dragged away for something dangerous.

But he always returned, whether it was a week or a month away, he always returned.

When Eric was six, his skills in alchemy were already starting to attract even the military's attention. He however knew much better than to get involved with the military due to many hours of Winry bashing bad thoughts of the military into his head. He had always asked his mother why his father was in the military, and Winry had replied simply. _'He was forced to, to regain something that belonged to him'_

Eric had been sent to Izumi for alchemy training just a few days after Nelly and Al's marriage. He had been worked hard, received no mercy, just like his father and uncle. He was proud of this test he had to overcome, if his father did it, he surely would.

If Eric was lonely for a long time, it wasn't long. He was around eight when he had totally finished his training. Nelly was pregnant when he returned, and quite far along as well. Eric, just like his father had always been fascinated with birth and couldn't wait it's arrival. His uncle seemed to be the happiest man alive and tended to her every need, which Nelly of course to advantage of.

Then comes the reason why he would soon be expecting a sibling. His _parents. _He wasn't stupid; although young he knew that he had very naughty and playful. Marriage definitely hadn't tamed their desires, that was for sure.

All his friends were disgusted if their own parents merely kissed each other on the cheek. Eric had never understood this. _Didn't their parents kiss all the time like his? Wasn't it normal? _However he had soon discovered that it wasn't normal. He didn't see anyone looking at each other the way his parents did. Although he was too young to understand, he knew that their bond was special.

Edward and Winry had tried from the day he turned five onwards, to hide their loving. They didn't want to scar him for life, or turn him into a curious child. But it really didn't prove to be much of a plan. They would at least try to drag each other into a room, but their son would always walk in accidentally. When he turned seven, he just rolled his eyes and left the room. The lovers would shrug and continue from where they left off.

But one night they got careless…

The two had learned to use protection.

"If we don't, we will end up with many children!" Winry had yelled angrily, after love making. He had once again forgotten, and slapped his forehead.

Tonight was no different. When they got caught up in the heat of the moment, there was no way in hell either of them were thinking about protection.

"Kiss me, kiss me, kiss me, kiss me!" Winry gasped as her lover's hands wrapped around her thighs. She was backed against the fridge violently, causing the rattle of food and clanging of bottles inside. They didn't care though, and continued to rub against each other like rabid animals.

Ed smirked and took her request in a less than innocent way way, before trailing kisses down to her shoulder. Before long he had her shirt unbuttoned and bra pulled down to reveal her tender chest to him, he sucked on it quickly, pulling her body closer to his before she let out an excited moan.

Her hands slammed down either side of her legs on the fridge, flinging the magnets and personal reminders from the fridge. Once again, the two didn't even notice.

Winry whimpered as he rubbed himself against her, hips pressed into each other. She couldn't hold out much longer, and before long her hands trailed down to his pants to remove that stupid brown belt that kept him from her.

He did the same for her once he began kissing her soft lips passionately, tasting her tongue in his mouth.

Once free of the constricting clothing she jumped up onto him, almost knocking him over. The fridge was soon forgottenas he laid her down on the kitchen bench, hushing her quick breaths of anticipation.

"You will wake him…" Ed said quietly, digging his head into her stomach, to shower it with kisses. She merely squirmed, arching her back. She couldn't say a word, and once again breathed his name.

So they made love right there, Ed having to muffle her cries more than once.

Sarah was the result of that night.

So now the couple had what they both wanted, a boy and a girl. Al had to rush over to rush valley to buy an exact replica of the bracelet that was adorning Eric's wrist still to this day.

Al's child was also a girl, a girl they named Larissa. The two babies took an immediate liking to each other, playing with their dummies together on the floor while the parents had their conversations.

Eric was very protective of his sister, and was usually the one who ended up reading her bedtime stories at night before she went to bed. They both had gold eyes like their father, yet Larissa had her mother's light blonde hair and bone structure, actually she was just a little Winry. The hair had already started to grow and there was a fuzzy patch of light blonde hair on her head.

The family was happy… happy enough

We weren't a very interesting family… But we made it through. It was simple; something I thought would never please Edward. Although he was on missions and such, he was glad to come home to me, of this I was sure.

We didn't want much more, raising these two children would be our goal for the next few years to come. Al and Nelly were married with their own child, and Al couldn't be happier.

Watching Al smile that way, couldn't make Ed happier.

So much had happened to all of us, we had made it through so much. Our children didn't have to know, they would discover the hardships their parents had to go through one day, but not today, not today. Everything had turned out okay. What was it thanks to? I didn't know. Then one day he showed up at our door.

I laughed at first, welcoming him in. It was an old habit. But when I came to my senses, I had turned around with a gasp, stepping back with fear. Ed had run into the room after hearing my distress. He also gasped and instantly stood in front of me protectively.

"What are you doing here?" He shrieked. "I made it clear to hide, otherwise I have to turn you in? Do you understand!" Edward yelled fiercely. Neither of us wanted to see this man being put away, after all he could have been the reason we were living so happily to this day.

"I heard you were getting into trouble because of me."

"Well yes! But Mustang can't do anything if I can't find you! CAN HE?" Edward was completely shocked at this willing attempt to give himself up. As was I.

"I have seen Eric around… he is going to turn into a fine young man."

The comment caught us both completely off-guard, but I merely opened my mouth and thanked him.

"You must hand me over to your superior Edward; you know one day you are only going to get into worse trouble if they find out the truth." Edward opened his mouth to speak. But before he could say a word he was cut off. "I am just an old man; I don't want to be trouble for your family. I did the crime, it's time I paid."

I watched sadly as Edward walked off into the distance. Suitcase in his hands, Kanou next to him. He wasn't happy about this. But something in the old mans eyes had begged him. I had seen it, so had Edward. Besides, I didn't want to be hounded by Mustang any longer. I sighed heavily and walked into Eric's room. He was catching up on some school reading.

I just smiled at him fondly. I wasn't worried about this child. He seemed to have listened to his master's teachings. He had more sense than his father and would never ever become a dog of the military. Who knew what he wanted to do, he was smart, it as all there. He even once mentioned becoming an alchemist doctor. For some reason I was proud. We had a long line of doctors in my family, and I didn't want it to end with me. He had his baby sister staring blankly ahead on his knee. It all brought a smile to my face, every inch of it.

Before long there was a knock at the door. I opened it quickly to see it was Nelly.

"Hi, Al and I were wondering if you two could come over for dinner tonight, bring your children of course." Nelly asked hopefully. I looked down and sighed.

"Edward has gone off again. I don't know when he is going to be back, hopefully tomorrow if Mustang doesn't make him do something unreasonable. Besides I am really tired… I might just have a nap." Nelly nodded her head sadly at this. She knew how down I got when Edward went away. I was almost anti-social.

So I journeyed into my room, and fell into the soft cushiony bed that smelt like him. I smiled as I thought of the love we had made here just last night. One of the rarer times we actually bothered to keep it in the bedroom. I sighed softly and felt myself drift to sleep.

They day I was finally told the truth, was the day I decided to journey the world of Amestris. So many secrets were hidden within, and I was going to discover them all. After knowing everything my father and his brother went through… I couldn't help but look at things differently. Mother had cried when I had first announced the news. Father had just stared at me in shock. I was 16, and going to discover the world for myself, again.

My sister who was now eight years old, and growing more beautiful every day pulled on my long pants. "You will be back soon right?" She asked.

I nodded, nodding to my parents before leaving. Before I turned my back, my father spoke up, hands stuffed into his pockets.

"What exactly do you plan on doing…?" He asked, mother clinging to his arm.

"First, I need to go to that school, I want to become a doctor just like Mother's parents were. I want to help people."

"EDWARD!" My mother pulled out her wrench and bashed him against the wall.

"THE HELL WINRY?"

"HOW CAN YOU JUST LET HIM GO LIKE THAT? HE IS ONLY SIXTEEN! DO SOMETHING!" She yelled, but it was all in vain, I had already stared to walk away.

"WHY DON'T YOU DO SOMETHING YOU JERK! YOU'RE THE ABUSIVE VIOLENT ONE!"

I knew as soon as he said this what was going to come next. I heard the wrench fly through the air and dodged it skilfully. These years training didn't do nothing for me. I laughed to myself and raised my hand in the air. "Bye to you to mum!"

The story of Edward and Winry Elric? Sure I know that, probably better than most. Despite everything, they were the two people most devoted to each other out of everyone I had met.

True love started with them, and it definitely wasn't going to end with me.

_Eric Elric_

* * *

**Saturn Stars**

**

* * *

**


End file.
